The New Pack
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: Winner of Energize W.I.P. "Most promising Twilight FanFiction non canon" After Bella saves Edward she leaves him standing there and goes back to forks but on her way back she phases into a werewolf. But when she gets back to forks she finds out she is banned from the rez. What will she do now? Jacob/Bella/OC
1. Backpacking through Europe

**Authors Notes: This is my second attempt at a twilight fan fiction. And a third attempt at a fan fiction so I am still a newbie at this so please be patient. Also if you like my story so far and want me to continue please review because those reviews make me want to write and if I don't get any reviews I won't continue so please review. This is a idea that has been floating around my head for quite some time so I thought I would put it down on paper and see what you guys think. So here is my story The new pack.**

**Summery: Bella did what she said and saved Edward in Italy. But left him standing there and went back to forks. But on her way home something very unexpected happens and when she gets back to forks she is told she is banned from the rez. So what is she going to do now? Well you will just have to read to find out!**

The New Pack.

Chapter One: Backpacking through Europe.

I pushed Edward inside the building shielding him from the sunlight as I did. Finally once I got him inside the shade of the building. I told him that I was real and I was alive so he didn't have to feel guilty and I told him that I was okay and I was finally ready to let him go. And with that said I turned around and walked away into the sea of red cloaks. Leaving a very shocked Edward standing in the doorway.

"_I can't believe what I just did. For months all I could think about was Edward and the Cullen's. So just when I see Edward again what do I do? I just up and leave him standing there." _I thought to myself. Not to mention my heart and head are fighting each other. My heart was telling me to go back there to my love my Edward and never let him go but my head was telling me to just keep walking and that Edward didn't love me and that I would just end up getting hurt again. So for once I was smart and listened to my head and kept on walking. But my only thought as I walked away from Edward was _"God I hope I am making the right decision."_

As soon as I got out of sight of Edward I grabbed the closest red cloak that I could find that just happened to be hanging on one of the low hanging clothes lines that were strung from building to building throughout the city. I know that this is stealing or as Alice would call it "borrowing" but desperate times call for desperate measures plus this is a emergency everyone was in a cloak of red and I certainly didn't want to stick out like a sour thumb. Especially when I am in a town full of high level vampires. Not to mention that I smell so good to vampires so anyway to hide my scent is a good thing.

So I put on the red cloak and put up the hood to hide my face so I could easily blend in and wondered the city looking for the car that Alice "borrowed". And finally after fifteen minutes of looking up and down countless allies and streets. I finally found it. So as quickly as possible I went up to the car and opened up the passenger side door and grabbed my backpack that I had left on the floor of the car. And with my backpack in hand I closed the cars door and walked away quickly putting as much distance as I could between myself and the car unless Alice or Edward came back to the car looking for me. I wasn't too worried about them following my scent because it would be impossible with the crowd of people in this city today. I knew that all the different scents would mask my own which was actually the one of the few things that has gone right today.

As I walked out of the city and down the empty country road on my way to the next city that had the airport I let my mind wonder. _"Well this is just great. Jacob is probley mad at me. I know Charlie is going to be furious with me. My mom is probley going out of her mind with worry. Not to mention I just left the guy I had been heartbroken over for months standing in the doorway of a building in Italy. Just great." _I thought sarcastically. _"But then again how many people my age can say they have backpacked through Italy."_ I thought jokingly. _"Well if I am going to get in trouble for being here. I might as well enjoy it."_ I thought as I took in the beauty and the sound and scent of the beautiful country side.

As I walked along the roadside I couldn't help but be awed by the breathtaking beauty of the countryside. It was like the garden of even. With the lush greens of the grass and trees and the blue of the water that ran down the nearby creek and not to mention the vibrant rainbow of colors from the wildflowers that grew alongside of the road and in the lush green meadows. It really was a beautiful place but even with all it's beauty I still longed for Forks and La Push. Now don't get me wrong this place was beautiful and a great place to visit but Forks and La Push was my home. And nothing could ever replace that.

As I walked down the country road side and admired the view I couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing right now back at home. As I looked at my watch and noticed that since it was 4 pm here it must be early morning there since we were on opposite sides of the Earth. But it was still to early there time to be calling now because if I called and woke someone up I would just be getting myself into deeper trouble. I knew I had to call Charlie and Renee and assure them I was alright and apologize but who I really wanted to call was Jacob. I knew when I left to rescue Edward I hurt him in the worst way but I had to do what I thought was right. I couldn't let Edward kill himself over guilt. I just hope Jacob would hear me out and accept my apology.

As the sun slowly dipped down over the horizon and the sky started to grow dark. I knew there was no way I would be able to get back to the airport today and that traveling in a strange country in the middle of the night was not the safest or smartest things to do. And that I had to find some sort of place to spend the night or it was going to be one long and cold night but with no buildings or houses in sight I was starting to think I was going to have to brave the cold and camp under the stars. But with my luck just as the last ray of light was extinguished by the horizon I saw a old abandoned barn about a half a mile from the road and thought anything was better then nothing. So at that I headed towards the barn.

As I entered the barn it was obvious by the way it looked that it had been abandoned for quite some time. So I didn't need to worry about someone catching me trespassing. The whole barn was empty except for some of the birds that decided to make their nest in the roof of the barn and the hay in the loft. So I climbed the ladder that led to the loft praying and hoping that my clumsiness wouldn't cause me to fall and possibly break my neck. But luck was on my side because I make it to the top without missing a step.

When I reached the loft I just took off my red cloak and hung in on a nail that was sticking on the wall and then just fell backwards onto a bed of hay. I have to admit that the hay was more comfortable to lay on then any mattress. So I laid on the bed of hay relaxing while I listened to the symphony of crickets outside and the birds in the roof as I rummaged around in my backpack looking for some type of food or water that I could have for supper since I haven't eaten for two days and to my luck found a apple that I had forgotten about but it was still fresh and a half drunken bottle of water. Well it wasn't exactly a steak but it was better then nothing so I just relaxed and chowed down on my "supper". But fifteen minutes my supper was eaten and now I knew I had postponed the unavoidable long enough and got out my cell phone and slowly dialed my home phone number. It rang once then twice and then a third time and then just as I was about to hang up thinking that Charlie had already left for work I heard a gruff voice on the other side pick up.

"Hello." I heard Charlie's gruff voice say.

"Hi dad it's me Bella." I said a little nervous of what he would say next.

"Oh Thank god! Bella where are you? Are you alright?" He asked in one quick breath.

"Yeah I fine. I am in Italy on my way back home." I said

"Bella what the heck do you think you were doing. Your mother and I were worried half to death! What was so important that you had to run off to Italy without a second thought?" asked Charlie

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't want to leave like I did but one of my friends needed my help so I had to do the right thing and leave immediately. And you and Mom raised me to do the right thing no matter what." I replied.

I guess that last sentence was what softened his anger at how I left because when he asked the next question his voice wasn't as harsh as it once was.

"When are you coming home?" asked Charlie

"I should be on a plane home tomorrow. So hopefully I should be home soon. I will call you tomorrow when I find out my arrival date." I replied.

"Well I have got to go to work or I will be late. But be sure to call you mother she is worried sick about you." said Charlie

And at that we said our goodbyes and right when we hung up I dialed my mother and she wasn't mad at me just worried and I told her the same thing I told Charlie that one of my friends needed my help and that I had to do the right thing.

So after ten more minutes of talking we said our goodbyes and hung up and now I only had one more person to call and I hoped to god he was home and that he would forgive me. So I quickly dialed the number that I knew by heart better then my own phone number and let it ring. And with every ring I got more and more worried that either he wasn't home or either he wasn't going to pick up but on the fifth ring I finally heard the gruff voice of Billy.

"Hello?" I heard Billy say

"Hi Billy. This is Bella is Jake home by chance?" I asked silently hoping and praying that he was.

But luck wasn't on my side this time.

"No he isn't. He is out on patrols. Sam has been running him ragged lately. He has hardly had time to sleep. But I will tell him you called." Said Billy and for once I could tell he wasn't lying to me like he did before when Jacob first phased.

"Could you just give him a message for me? Could you tell him I am coming home soon WITHOUT the Cullen's and that I'm sorry and I am miss him." I asked.

"Sure Bella." Answered Billy on the other end and then we hung up.

I was kind of disappointed that Jacob wasn't the one to pick up the phone but I knew soon enough I would be home and could go talk to him in person. Which is much better then over the phone.

The rest of the night was nice and peaceful. That was until I started to let my mind wonder. I started to think of what had happened in the past months since the Cullen's left and most of my thoughts were nice. Thinking of the time that Jacob and I spent together but soon my thoughts shifted to how Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left me without a care in the world.

Edward just up and left me like it was the easiest thing in the world to do and doesn't even have the decency to let me say goodbye to everyone else. The Cullen's were like a second family to me and I didn't even get to say goodbye. With every thought that ran through my head I just got madder and madder to the fact that I was actually shaking with anger.

Then all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach as a terrible pain shook my body. I just grabbed my stomach as I closed my eyes and doubled over in pain and prayed that the pain would soon pass.

Then I felt a warm feeling come over my body as if my skin was wax I felt as though I was melting and just as the pain had come it vanished.

But what surprised me the most wasn't the fact that the strange feeling had come and gone in a matter of seconds it was the fact that when I opened my eyes it was the last thing I expected to see.

When I opened my eyes I looked down and instead of seeing my two eighteen year old hands I saw a pair of black wolf paws.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? And believe me when I say this isn't the same run of the mill Bella finds out she is a werewolf story because I will tell you that in the next chapter things change drastically and a lot of new characters are introduced. So please please please for the love of god review!**


	2. Banned and Disowned

**Authors Note: Thank You Russian Diana, LaLa Land 14, skrappy1389, FallenAngelOfAustralia, et, Monica and JessiXteamZoey for your wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated! And since I got so many great reviews I decided to update with the next chapter. And like always please review because those are the only things that will make me want to update another chapter. So thanks to those reviewed because without them this chapter wouldn't exist.**

**Chapter Two: Banned and Disowned.**

` As I looked down at where my normal hands were supposed to be I was in total disbelief. _Okay what the heck just happened? _I thought to myself.

My mind was registering what my eyes were seeing but my mind wouldn't accept it. I mean I see it. I just don't believe it. So I came up with one of two possibilities one was I was dreaming or second I was hallucinating. Because I just couldn't believe I actually phased into a werewolf. I don't even think there is even a possibility that I could phase. I mean first of all I am not Quileute like Sam, Jacob and the rest of the pack. And secondly I am good with weird but I am not the weird.

So believing this was just a very weird dream or a strange type of hallucination from walking in the hot sun all day. I walked over to a bucket of water by the entrance to the barn that had been filled with rain water so I could splash some water in my face to bring me back to reality.

But as what shocked me the most was when I saw my reflection in the water of that bucket. What I was supposed to see was the face of a eighteen year old suffering from hallucinations from heat exastion. But what I saw was the face of a very confused wolf.

I couldn't believe it. How could this be? It wasn't possible. But apparently it was possible somehow because I was looking at my very reflection in the water and there was no denying it. I could deny it all I wanted but it was the truth. Somehow Someway I was a werewolf.

And if my reflection wasn't enough proof. When I the wolf eyes in that watery reflection I could no longer deny it. Those deep chestnut brown eyes were my eyes. I may be a werewolf now and I may look totally different but my eyes would always be the beautiful chestnut brown eyes I was born with.

Finally accepting my fate. I had the sudden urge to see what the rest of my new wolf form looked like. So I slowly walked over to a puddle of water just outside the entrance of the barn. And when I saw my new form in the reflection of the water it took my breath away. My fur was pitch black so black in fact that it shimmered blue when the moonlight shined down on it. And when I walked in my wolf form I moved with such grace that has been missing in my clumsy human form.

But as luck would have it just as I walked back into the barn I heard a voice behind me.

"Well Well what do we have here?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around quickly the find the owner of the voice. There stood a man that looked to be in his early twenties and had short spiked blonde hair and blood red eyes. And if his eyes weren't a dead giveaway his scent sure was. He was a vampire.

"Here I was out looking for a midnight snack. When I smelled this intoxicating aroma so I followed it here and what do I find a werewolf. So tell me wolfy did the big bad wolf eat little red riding hood?" Asked the vampire as he picked up the chrisom red cloak that I had left on the nail.

At his remark I just gave him a low warning growl. Since I couldn't say in words what I wanted to.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I didn't write the story of little red riding hood the Grimm brothers did. But I must admit that my favorite part of that story was at the end when the woodsman cut the werewolf open to rescue the grandmother and child. Just think of it a pathetic little human killing a werewolf. But I guess that is the circle of life. The humans kill the werewolves and we kill the humans. We are now the top of the food chain." said the vampire as he walked around the barn circling me.

"Now since I didn't get my midnight snack. I will just have to occupy my time doing something else. And since I am sure someone will pay a hefty price for the hide of a dead werewolf. Especially since werewolf are supposed to be extinct. Well you get the idea." Said the vampire with a snide smirk on his face.

"Heck I might just have to ask for a higher price since you seem to have a unusually beautiful fur. Hey you never know you might end up mounted on the wall in the Voltori castle after you dead if you are lucky." Remarked the Vampire as if that remark was supposed to be a compliment.

Just then as the vampire started to walk towards me and I gave him one last loud growl this time barring my pearly white fangs. But his gave me a smirk as he simply said "Don't worry I will make it quick it will only hurt for a minute. "

"_Well yeah will this will hurt for more then a minute." _I thought as I jumped towards him and bit down upon his shoulder and held on with all my might bound and determined to get a chunk of him.

"You Bitch! I was going to make it quick and painless so I didn't ruin that beautiful fur of yours. But now I don't care. I am going to make you suffer a long and painful death." Replied the vampire as he flung his hand out and sent me across the barn and through the wall of the barn as if I was some fly he had swatted.

"_Okay that hurt but not as much as I hurt you." _I thought as I looked back to see the vampire holding onto his wounded shoulder with pain etched on his face. But that didn't stop him from thinking he could still take me on because as soon as I got on my feet once again he was beside me as he grabbed my throat and held me by the throat above the ground so that I was choking from the lack of oxygen. So I just reared back my hind legs and as hard as I could I kicked him so that he released me and sent him flying back into one of the trees that lined the forest.

But he did next after he recovered from the blow I gave him surprised me the most. The coward took off running away. Either he was a coward or he was going to get reinforcements. I settled on he was both and I couldn't let him get reinforcements. I mean even though I am brand new at being a werewolf I was sure I could take on him but I wasn't so sure about his buddies.

So following his scent I followed him deep into the forest. It wasn't hard to take him down because I just followed his scent into the forest for a couple of minutes and as soon as I was close enough I leaped up and bite down on his other shoulder and dragged him down onto the ground and from there I tore him from limb to limb but in order to light him on fire was a little bit more difficult. I first had to concentrate on phasing back and then I broke into a nearby vacation home that was empty at the time and stole some matches but before leaving I rummaged through some of the closets for some clothes I could use since I was not smart enough to grab some clothes before I left home.

But unfortunately the only thing I could find was a off the shoulder pure white cotton sundress that went down to just above my knees. So I just went ahead and slipped that on and went over to the vampires lifeless limbs and lit a match and threw it onto the ground which it then lit the vampires limbs on fire so fast that it looked like I used gasoline to enhance it.

As the fire slowly died down and the vampires body had been turned to ashes. I slowly made my way back to the barn and finally after two hours of non stop walking I finally reached it and flopped down on the soft bed like pile of hay and fell asleep instantly.

(The next morning.)

The next morning waking up was one of the hardest things I ever had to do because I was still so exasted from last night not to mention I was so hungry since last nights light supper did nothing to supress the enormous werewolf appetite I now had.

But I eventually forced myself to get up as I realized that if I didn't start walking now I wouldn't reach the airport before nightfall and I would have to spend another night in Italy and that was not something I wanted to do.

So I slowly got up grabbed my backpack and my red cloak from the ground where the vampire had thrown it and slowly made my trek back to the road so I could continue on my journey back home but soon realized that the rest of my journey would have to be on barefoot because my sneakers had been torn to shreds the night before.

I had been walking all morning when about noon a car that had been driving down the road pulled over to talk to me. Which surprised me because ever since I had been on my trek back home no one ever pulled over they just slowed down, gave me a curious glance and then went on their way to their next destination.

But this car pulled over and inside at the wheel was a elderly slightly overweight man with white hair and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and blue jean shorts. And beside him in the passenger seat was a elderly thin women with long wavy white hair that went half way down her back and she had on a what seemed to be the same matching attire that the man had on. I could only assume that they were husband and wife.

But when they pulled over to talk to me they spoke in Italian so I had no clue what they were saying.

"Sorry I don't speak Italian only English." I said feeling like a idiot like they would understand what I was saying but surprisingly they did.

"That's good because our Italian sucks." replied the man.

"Where you headin honey?" asked the women with a southern accent.

"To the airport to catch a plane home." I replied

Would you like a ride?" asked the elderly man.

"That would be great. I have been walking all morning and my feet are dead tired." I answered grateful to finally have a chance to get off my feet.

Usually I wouldn't accept a ride from a stranger but now that I was a werewolf I didn't have to worry about anything happening. So with their offer I got into the backseat of their car.

"So where is home your heading?" asked the women turning around in her seat to face me as the car started moving once again.

"Forks, Washington of the United States of America." I answered

"You're a American! So are we! What a coincidence. We're from Jacksonville, Florida." Exclaimed the elderly lady excited to meet another American.

"My mom and step dad are from Jacksonville too." I said

"What a small world. You never know we might know them." said the lady.

"Well you might. Because my step dad Phil is in the minor leagues." I replied

"Your step dad is the Phil! He is my favorite player. He is one of the few good players on the team. Who knew we would give a ride to the step daughter to my favorite minor league player." Said the elderly man looking into the review mirror to look at me but never taking his eyes off the road for more then a second.

"Well what are you doing in Italy honey?" asked the elderly lady.

"One of my friends needed help. So I came here to help him." I answered.

"Well he must be one heck of a friend is you are willing to travel half way around the world to help him." answered the lady.

"He is." I simply answered as I looked down suddenly interested in my hands that were in my lap.

"Well Frank and I are here on Vacation. We bought a vacation home here after we retired and come back several times a year on vacation." replied the lady.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Annie Lazaro and this is my Husband Frank Lazaro." Said the elderly lady introducing herself and her husband.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Bella. Bella Swan." I answered.

The rest of the ride the elderly lady and I just chatted about random things. Nothing in particular. I think she was just glad to be able to talk to another American who spoke English again. But soon the ride ended as they dropped me off at the airport terminal. I offered to pay them for their generous ride but they absolutely refused saying it was the least they could do for a fellow American. So I thanked them again and bid them goodbye as I walked into the terminal looking for the fight schedule.

Soon I found the desk to order ticket for a flight but finding the desk was easy trying to communicate with the person behind the desk was a total different problem all together. I spoke nothing but English while she spoke nothing but Italian. So I was practically playing charades trying to tell her I wanted a flight to Seattle Washington.

So I got out my address book that I always carried in my back pack. And flipped it to the back page where it just happen to have a map of the U.S. And from there I pointed at myself to the plane outside to the tiny dot on the map that was Seattle, Washington and then to the credit card that was in my hand that Charlie gave me for emergencies.

I think that she finally understood then because she gave me a look of understanding and quickly went to work getting me a ticket. Then as I paid for my ticket I swore to myself that I would pay Charlie back for every cent that I used on the credit card. So after I got my ticket I called Charlie on my cell phone and told him what time my flight should arrive in Seattle and he told me that he would be there to pick me up so I wouldn't have to take a bus.

So after I got off the phone with Charlie I found I had a couple of hours to spare before I had to go through airport security so I went into one of those expensive gift shops and bought myself a pair of cheap flip flops so I wouldn't be barefoot for the rest of my flight. And then I went to a fast food diner inside the terminal and bought myself a meal since I haven't eaten anything since the night before but even then it was only a apple and a half a bottle of water and to tell you the truth that is not much for a newly phased werewolf.

But soon it was time to go through airport security and to tell the truth this is the worst part of the whole trip. So like sheep to the slaughter I got in line with everyone else and when it was my turn I took off my flip flops and backpack and put them in the small plastic container and the put that on the conveyer belt that took it. Then it was my turn to walk through the metal detector as one of the airport security guard motioned me to walk through.

So as I walked through the machine went off much to my surprise. I gave security guard a look and said "Seriously where could I hide it." I said mentioning to my off the shoulder white cotton sundress.

I think he agreed and used the wand and ran it over my body but didn't find anything to set it off and soon I was clear of airport security as I grabbed my back pack and put back on my flip flops.

After what seemed like forever the flight finally touched down in good old Seattle, Washington and I let out a sigh of relief that I was finally home. And just as I made it past airport security I saw Charlie waiting there for me. He was glad to see me and even though I had my excuse for running off like I did Charlie gave me a curfew for a couple of weeks instead of the rest of my life.

But the ride home was much like my last ride home with Charlie when I first moved back to Forks except for the occasional what did I do in Italy and what not but of course I couldn't tell him the real reason and I tried to steer clear of the name Edward because whenever I said his name it would upset him but Charlie knew the trip to Italy had something to do with the Cullens because Jacob told Charlie I left home with Alice. So I just told Charlie that they needed my help and that was all I said.

Finally after we got home Charlie told me he had to go back to work because they were short staffed because one of the deputies took off a week vacation because his wife and him just had their baby yesterday. So before he left I asked if I could go see Jacob. I wanted to ask because I didn't want to make him anymore upset then he already was. But since it was Jacob he didn't mind.

So as soon as Charlie left I was out the door and on my way to La Push. But unfortunately I didn't find Jacob or anyone at his home so I thought I would try Sam and thought well that way I would kill two birds with one stone because I had to talk to Sam about my newfound werewolf abilities anyways. I was just thankful that I haven't phased again since Italy especially on the plane ride home. It was especially hard not to let my mind wonder on the plane because if I did it would eventually wonder onto the topic of Edward and the Cullens and then I would become upset and phasing into a werewolf at 1500 feet in the air was not a good thing.

But as I pulled up to a stop at Sams house. I saw the last thing I expected as I got out of my truck. Sam was waiting for me on the front porch of his house.

"Stop right there Bella." Said Sam as he put up one of his hands to stop me before I started to walk up to the house.

"I came here to talk to you and Jacob have you seen him?" I asked

"I sent Jacob and the rest of the pack on patrols and Emily to the store so I could talk to you in private." Answered Sam as he crossed his arms over his chest and in total alpha mode.

"Jacob told me what happened. That you went with that Cullen to save the other Cullen. How could betray us like that. After everything that we did for you?" Asked Sam

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to feel like I betrayed you. I just couldn't let Edward die because he felt guilty about me. It was the right thing to do." I answered

"Are the Cullens coming back?" Asked Sam

"I don't know. Probley not. I came back without them." I answered

"Good but none the less I can't have you hurting my pack like you have been doing." Said Sam

"So I want you to leave and never come back. You are no longer welcome here Bella. Here or on the rez. You are now banned from coming here again." Stated Sam in his alpha voice.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did I just hear him right? But judging by the look on his face I did. He was completely serious. I couldn't believe that I was banned and not to mention that since Sam was my alpha I had to follow his command so with a upset and stunned look on my face I got into my truck and drove home.

I held back my tears until I got home and into my bedroom but as soon as my bedroom door closed I collapsed on my bed crying. Not only was I banned but I was technically disowned and kicked out of the pack by my own alpha. And having this happen was one of the worst things that can happen to a wolf. A wolf without his pack is horrible. Being disowned by my own alpha and pack was one of the most horrible feelings I had ever felt. I couldn't even begin to describe it.

_Now what was I going to do? I am completely new at this and I have just been disowned and kicked out of the pack so no one can teach me how to control my newfound abilities. At this rate I am probley going to get mad and phase in a public place and then get captured by the government. Great!_ I thought

sarcastically.

But just then a light bulb went off in my head. On my way home from Seattle this morning I remember seeing a sign that said Quileute reservation next exit. And I remember Jacob saying something about the Quileute's believe they were descended from wolves. So maybe just maybe this reservation is just like La Push and they have a pack too. Hopefully they would take me in and help me.

With my newfound knowledge I jumped onto my computer and goggled it and sure enough there was a reservation right outside of Seattle. So thinking that since Jacob is the chiefs son he was also the alpha of his pack so I was thinking that maybe the chiefs son of this rez was also the alpha of his pack so I looked it up and sure enough he was in the phone book. So I grabbed my cell phone dialed his number not exactly knowing what I was going to say. It wasn't like I could call up a complete stranger and say Hey you don't know me but I wondered if you are the alpha of a pack of werewolf's who fight and kill vampires. But I figured I could find out some other way. I could always wing it. I thought.

But I didn't have long to think because after the second ring. I heard someone pick up the phone and I heard a gruff and sleep filled voice say "Hello."

**Authors Note: Okay that is it for now because it is almost seven am in the morning and I am dead tired. Not to mention I am having a hard time coming up with names for some on the new main characters coming up in the next chapter. So what do you think so far? Is it any good? Should I continue? And like always please review!**


	3. Meet the new pack

**Authors Note: Thanks Matthias Stormcrow 22, StephJ, Me, petra ppsilvia, lynettecullen, Gryffindor4eva, oohapoo, psychovampirefreak, TeamCarlisleWhitlock and twilightvixxen for all the great reviews! And since I got so many reviews here is the next chapter. It may get confusing in this chapter so I wrote down a list of all the new characters and what they are at the end of this chapter so it is too confusing. But if you have a question please don't be afraid to ask. So again thank you for reviewing because without reviews this chapter wouldn't exist.**

**Oohapoo: The reason there is a second rez outside of seattle because there are numerous reservations throughout the US. I myself am part Cheyenne. But I my tribe was not from Colorado and South Dakotana like most would assume. So there is a Cheyenne rez here and if there were any left over there. There would be a rez there too. So I hope that explains a lot. And I put the rez OUTSIDE of Seattle. Like a hour or two drive from there. So they are not in Seattle or in the suburbs but wayyyy outside the city. Thanks for your review!**

**StephJ: Thanks for some suggestions for guys names but I couldn't use Joshua because there is already a character in the books with that name and Erin just makes me think it is a girl name. And with the other question it will explain away imprinting in the next chapter but in this one Jacob is more of a friend but she will be caught up in a love square instead of a triangle in this story. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**And a special thanks to Cassandra S. Fisher for helping me with finding names for the main characters in this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Meet the new pack.**

Once I heard the voice on the other end. I locked up. I didn't know what to say or how to say it for that matter. So I just decided to wing it when I heard the voice on the other end say "Hello" once again.

"Sorry to bother you. But my name is Bella Swan and I live in Forks near La Push and I know this is going to sound completely crazy but does your reservation have a problem with leeches like La Push does?" I asked thinking if he wasn't a werewolf he would just write me off as being crazy or think I was talking about the slimy blood sucking animal instead of a vampire and if he was he would catch on to what I meant by saying leech.

Just as I asked that question. There was silence on the other end for a couple minutes before he finally answered back in a all too serious tone. "Yeah why?"

"Well do you guys use a pack of wolves to take care of the leech problem?" I asked making sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah why do you ask?" He asked with curiosity lacing his voice but still guarded.

"How would the wolves feel about accepting a new member into the pack?" I asked feeling like a complete idiot if this person was not a werewolf.

"That depends are you offering?" He asked

"In fact I am." I replied

"Lets not talk about this over the phone. Lets meet in person. How about we meet at Grace's Café, tomorrow morning at eight." He said as he gave me directions to the café apparently the café was about a 10 minute drive from their reservation. So as we hung up I started up the stairs to my bedroom to pack and thinking of how I was going to let Charlie to let me go without letting him know where I was going so if Edward did come back he couldn't find out where I was by reading Charlie's mind.

So after about two hours of countless packing and packing and for a change of pace packing some more. I wanted to make sure I had plenty of clothes because I knew most of them would probley shred when I phased. Anyways after making sure I had everything packed I went downstairs and prepared supper. I made sure to make Charlie's favorite. Steak, mashed potatoes and gravy and baked beans with Angel food cake and strawberries with cool whip for dessert. Hopefully this supper would wave my request in my favor and soften the blow when I tell Charlie I couldn't tell him where I was going.

So after supper that night as Charlie was finishing up his desert He asked "Okay what do you want?"

"What ever do you mean father?" I joked playing innocent

"Come on Bells. You make my favorite supper and dessert. What's the catch?" asked Charlie as I picked up his now empty plate.

"Well there is this one little thing. There is something really important I have to do and I have to leave for a couple of weeks to do it." I said as I bit my bottom lip and holding my breath waiting for his reaction.

"And what is so important that you have to do?" He asked

"I can't tell you because I don't want anyone to know where I am especially Edward if his family returns." I answered

"Oh come on Bells. Have more faith in me then that. If Edward comes back and you don't want him to know where you are. I wouldn't tell him." Said my father

Little does he know that Charlie wouldn't have to tell him anything he could find out by simply reading his mind and if Charlie didn't know where I was then he would have nothing to tell if anyone came looking for me it would just be safer for him if he didn't know.

"Just trust me on this." I answered.

"But what about school?" Asked Charlie

" I still have two weeks of spring break left. I will be back when school starts back up again and I will have my cell phone with me so you can call me whenever you want. Please this is extremely important." I pleaded.

Finally Charlie agreed under some rules. I was to call him whenever I had time to. I had to be back in time for school to start up so I could finish and I was not to do anything stupid or foolish.

So after we set down the ground rules I cleaned up the supper dishes and pretended to watch the game with Charlie and then went upstairs to bed and for the first time in a long time I didn't have my nightmares.

**(The next morning.)**

As I drove down the road heading towards the cafe. I was getting more and more nervous with every mile. I am a planner so not knowing what was going to happen did not sit well with me. And I was doing pretty well controlling my nervousness until I reached the café. So before I got out I took a couple of minutes to gather myself before I headed into the café.

As I entered the café I already felt out of place. Even though it was eight in the morning it still had couple of early birds in there having breakfast. There was a group of five elderly men in the corner having coffee and talking over the events that happened yesterday as they read the morning paper. And at the bar there were a couple of weary truckers taking their morning break from their endless driving.

But the one person that looked out of place was the tan man with his long pitch black hair pulled back into a high pony tail and piercing icy blue eyes and huge muscles sitting in the other corner of the room that was staring at me from the second I came in the door as if he knew I was there to meet him.

So considering since he was the only man in the whole diner that looked even remotely Quileute and my wolf scenes were screaming at me that he was a werewolf like me I went over to the booth and sat opposite of him.

"So I take it your Bella. You're not exactly what I pictured."He said as he eyed me up and down as I sat down.

"And what exactly did you expect?" I asked

" Not someone this gorgeous." He answered

"What a charmer. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I replied

"Sorry my name is Dean and I am the alpha of my pack." He answered

Just then from the window I saw a flash of gray and brown and white fur in the forest right across the road from café. And as Dean followed my gaze he said "Don't worry that is just Cole and Beck. There are my backup in case…." Said Dean as he trailed off

"In case what?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"In case you weren't entirely truthful and you were a vampire and this was a trap. Hey you can't blame us for being careful it is not every day that a woman calls us up out of the blue and says she is a werewolf and knows everything about us." Replied Dean.

"A vampire once tricked me into a trap once. So I don't blame you one bit. In fact I would of done the same thing." I replied as I thought back to the time that James tricked me into coming to the ballet studio.

"Well now that we know this isn't a trap. Why don't we go somewhere a little bit more private to finish this conversation." Requested Dean as he looked around the café not wanting to be accidently overheard.

So at that I followed Dean out of the café and he mentioned for me to follow him as he got into his car. So for ten minutes I drove following behind Dean who was in his black sports car. Until we turned down a dirt road that lead to a large log cabin type of house that had three large windows on the upper level of the house that over looked the front yard and a large deck that wound around the whole front of the house.

As we stopped in front of the house and Dean got out of his car. One of the wolfs that I had seen outside the café came up to him and Dean said something to him and then the grey and white wolf sped away in a pace that could out run lightning itself.

"So what do you think?" asked Dean as he looked up at the house when he opened up my truck door for me mentioning for me to get out.

"Your house?" I asked as I got out of my truck.

"Yeah. Just got done building it last year. I have been working on it since I was sixteen." Answered Dean

"It beautiful." I replied as I admired the house while we headed up the stairs to the front door.

"You live here alone?" I asked as we walked through the front door that opened up into a grand kitchen.

"Yeah. I know the house is kind of big for just me but I hope that sometime in the future to fix that problem." Replied Dean as I walked around the kitchen taking in its beauty. It had Oak cabinets that lined the room and walls with stainless steel appliances. Not to mention the black granite countertops that covered every surface including the large island that had bar stools surrounding it.

Just then I heard the sound of a sliding glass door slam open from somewhere deep in the house. Followed by the sound of loud pounding of bare feet on a hardwood floor. The sound got louder and louder as the source of the sound got closer. And then all of a sudden four guys also Quileute came busting into the kitchen but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is the pack." Announced Dean.

"Damn Cole was right. She is hot!" exclaimed one of the guys who came busting into the room. He was not as buff as the others in the room. But he wasn't the youngest either. He had his hair cropped short like Sam's pack had theirs. And on his lips there was a smug smile that told me he was a player.

"That's Carter. Him and his brother think they are ladies man." Dean told me.

"We don't think it we know it. The ladies go crazy for us." Announced Carter puffing out his chest.

"Yeah right. So that's why you took your cousin to prom?" Dean said calling him out.

At that remark Carter didn't say anything just headed to refrigerator in order to dig something out to eat.

"And that rude guys sitting there at the table is Beck. You have got to excuse him. He is not the most friendliest of everyone in the pack." Said Dean mentioning the tan Quileute with pitch black hair that went down to his chin that was sitting at the kitchen table munching on some chips.

At being introduced I just said a small "Hi" while Beck just nodded his head in a greeting.

"And this is Alex but everyone calls him Aleck. That's short for smartaleck. And that is his younger brother Jesse. Jesse is only fourteen so he is the youngest of the pack and until now he was the newest member." Said Dean as he introduced me to the two men who joined Beck at the kitchen table with their own bags of chips. The brothers looked like they could be twins except one looked to be younger than the other. And just like Carter their hair was also cropped short showing off the features in their face.

And just when I thought I had been introduced to everyone. In bound another tan muscular Quileute man. But this one was different. This guy looked exactly identical to Carter. In every shape and form.

"Theirs two of them?" I asked as the identical version of Carter joined him at the fridge.

Dean just gave a little chuckle and said "Yeah that's Cole. Him and Carter are identical twins."

"So now that you know all of us. What is your story?" asked Jesse

At first I wasn't sure if I should reveal everything to them but I thought that I better start off on the right foot if I wanted them to trust me and be part of their pack. So with everyone sitting around the kitchen table. I leaned on kitchen counter and started to give them the cliff notes version starting from the time I moved to Forks to just yesterday when Sam banned me from the rez and I called Dean.

When I got done telling them my story everyone was in shock. From what I wasn't sure. But I soon found out from Beck when he jumped up from his chair and yelled "You're boyfriend is a vampire! You have got to be kidding me!"

"First of all he is NOT my boyfriend he is my EX boyfriend. Ex as in not anymore." I explained

"That is still not a excuse. What were you thinking? Vampires are blood sucking demons!" roared Beck starting to shake a little.

"BECK! Patrol now! And don't come back until you have calmed down!" Yelled Dean in his alpha voice as he jumped to his feet when he saw Beck losing control.

At Deans command Beck just gave a little huff and then turned and ran out the front door and phasing just as he hit the forest line.

"You'll have to excuse Beck. He is not a very big fan of vampires. You see when he was seven a group of four vampires crossed onto our rez and attacked his family and killed his parents and little sister. Leaving him a orphan. So yeah any mention of vampires in a favorable light makes him upset." Explained Dean

"I don't blame him. That must have been horrible." I replied as I looked at the forest line that Beck disappeared into just moments before.

"So how much practice have you had with phasing?" asked Dean braking the uncomfortable silence that was growing.

"Not much. I have only phased that one time in Italy and I shredded my clothes in the process. So I had to "borrow" some clothes from a empty vacation home." I answered

"Oh dude please let me be the one to teach her how to phase." Pleaded Cole.

"No way. I am older then you. I'm going to teach her." Said Carter

"Only by a minute." Replied Cole

"It doesn't matter. I am still older." Answered Carter

"Neither of you are going to train her. Because you just want to teach her how to phase so you can see her naked. I am the alpha so I will train her." Announced Dean to end the squabbling of the twins.

"Oh come on what is the fun of having a girl in the pack if we don't get to sneak a peek." Retorted Carter

"Oh god you're just like Quil but times two." I said

"He's one of the members of the La Push pack right? Well if he is anything like we are. We're going to have a blast when we meet him in a couple of weeks." Replied Cole

"_Great just what we need. Three Quils."_ I thought to myself. But at that thought it hit me full force at what Cole just said.

"Wait did you just say? When you meet him in a couple of weeks?" I asked kind of confused of this sudden change of topic.

"Yeah well here is the thing. In order for a wolf to become a member of a different pack. The wolfs old alpha has got to not only verbally disown the wolf and agree to let it join a different pack but they also got to have it down in writing too. So since we have to go down to La Push for the annual meeting of the packs anyways we figured we go ahead and get the written part taken care of also. Since Sam already verbally disowned you already. Now all Sam has got to do is sign the agreement and presto you will officially be part of our pack." Explained Dean

I couldn't believe it not only did I only have a couple of weeks to train but now I had to go to La Push and come face to face with Sam's pack. Not to mention I was still hurt from yesterday when Sam banned me from the rez and without knowing it disowned me and kicked me out of the only pack I ever knew. I knew that eventually they would find out about me and my new pack brothers but this was so not the way I wanted them to find out but at least this way I would have my pack brothers there to back me up.

**Authors Note: Okay so there it is. The next chapter. Please review because I update by supply and demand. If there is no reviews that means there is no demand for a update so there won't be one but if there are reviews that means there is a demand so that way I will update. So please review if you want a update. And thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Here is the character list:**

**Dean**: The alpha of the pack. Him and Bella start out as really close friends and live together since Bella isn't close to home but soon they get closer and soon Bella finds herself in a love triangle.

**Jesse**: The youngest of the pack. He is the trouble maker and gets into fights in school but also has softer side that many don't see and looks up to Bella. His and Bellas relationship is that of a brother and sister and they have a close bond.

**Carter and Cole**: They are identical twins and considers themselves a ladies' man and hits on every girl in sight but rarely get dates.

**Alex (aka Aleck sort for smartaleck.)**Well I guess his names explains it all. He is the older brother of Jesse and feels like he is suppost to protect his younger brother. Him and his brother are recent orphans when their parents died in a car accident. And Alex is officially Jeeses guardian since Alex is old enough. Alex is also determined to stay Jesses guardian because he wants to keep his only family together which is Jesse.

**Beck**: He is the oldest of everyone. And the only one who has a agenda. His father, mother and younger sister were killed by a vampire when he was just a child. So his goal in life is to avenge his family deaths making him the most serious out of everyone.


	4. The meeting of the packs

**Authors Notes: Thank You petra ppsilvia, psychovampirefreak, Miznana, Chipndale1, oohapoo, Matthias Stormcrow22, Lynette Cullen, Gryffindor4eva, FallenAngelOfAustralia, Zayide, lizzie, lacie,bestiole83400, mkgggggg lukkk, Russian Diana and LuvAkito66 for all your wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I would like to apoligize if this chapter looks a little weird or different from my past chapters. I am typing on a different program because my two year old accidently locked me out of my normal program I use and I don't know the password so I had to use a different program then I usually use. And like last time please review because I update by supply and demand. If there is a demand for a update I will supply it and if not then I won't. So please review! And I hope you enjoy!**

**Miznana: Actually in this story its going to be a love square instead of a triangle because there are going to be 3 different guys wanting to be with Bella one is Jacob of course lol and the other guy is Dean but the third guy hasn't shown up in the story yet. Can you guess who it is? Lol Thank You for the awesome review!**

**Lizzie:At your request I made this chapter a lot longer then I usually write in fact it is the longest I have ever written for one chapter so I hope you like this super long chapter. Well its super long to me. It is triple what I usually write. Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Chapter Four: The meeting of the packs.**

"So in a couple of weeks. I have to go back to La Push and come face to face with my old pack." I asked worried of the upcoming events.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll be with you every step of the way. You'r part of our pack now." Replied Cole as he came up beside me and slid his arm around my waist.

"Hands above the waist." I said as I felt Cole's hand start to travel downwards towards my butt.

"Bella I am appalled you would even think that I was capable of such a act." Joked Cole trying to look shocked.

"Well just so everyone knows. The rule is you touch my butt you loose a hand." I joked right back. Half joking and half serious.

"See that is why I am going to train Bella and not any of you. Because at least with me Bella doesn't have to worry about me groping her in the middle of training." Said Dean.

"Which by the way we are starting training this afternoon." Added Dean.

"Yeah but until then. Can we please order some take out for dinner?" asked Cole as he got up and started looking through the phone book for the pizza diners number.

"Oh god not pizza again." Complained Jesse.

"Well what do you suggest. The pizza place is the only place that delivers. And no one here can cook." Replied Cole putting down his cell phone.

"Actually that's not true. I can cook and I am pretty good at it too. So if you would like I can cook you guys dinner." I said as everyone looked at me in disbelief as if no one has ever offered to cook for them before.

"You know. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Replied Carter as he draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I see how it is. Your just using me for my cooking skills." I said joking right back.

"Okay guys while Bella fixes dinner. Why don't you go find Beck and tell him if he has calmed down enough he can come join us for dinner." Said Dean and at that the pack took off towards the forest line.

When they took off. I started searching the cabinets and freezer for food to prepare for dinner and found some chicken legs to fry and a couple of bags of potatoes I could skin for mashed potatoes. So with the food in my hands I set them on the counter to work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Dean shocking me because I never had any guy ask me if he can help me cook.

"Uhhhh sure. You can help by skinning the potatoes" I replied still trying to get over the shock as Dean went to the bag of potatoes and started skinning them.

"I am surprised that your imprint hasn't offered to cook for you or the pack." I said

"I don't have a imprint and neither does anyone in the pack. We really don't have any spare time to find anyone we care that much about." replied Dean. Confusing me in the process.

"What are you talking about? I thought that you don't get a choice on who you imprint on." I asked confused about this whole topic.

"In this pack you do. Unlike the La Push pack we have communicated with our inner wolf that we are the alpha and we are in charge. We choose who our imprint is going to be and not the other way around. With the La Push pack they let their inner wolf be the alpha and control them so they don't get to choose who their imprint is going to be their inner wolf does." Replied Dean trying to explain it in a way I would understand.

(AN: I tried to explain it in a way easy to understand but if its to confusing just contact me and I will try to explain it better.)

"I'm glad I will have a choice in the matter of who I will be spending the rest of my life with." I said with a smile on my face as I started to prepare the chicken to be fried.

I was so worried ever since I became a werewolf about imprinting. I didn't like the idea that I could possibly imprint of a complete stranger just because my inner wolf thinks that he would make a good mate. I mean I want to choose who I will spend the rest of my life and not be forced to be with someone because of imprinting.

After explaining imprinting it was pretty quite in the kitchen the whole time. Which was fine with me because imprinting wasn't exactly my favorite subject. But after awhile the silence was broken by the boys bounding into the large kitchen with Beck following behind them.

The next couple of hours was quite calm. We all sat around the kitchen table eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy. Thank god my grandmother always cooked like she was cooking for a army and that was how she taught me how to cook because it defiantly came in handy while cooking for the pack. They were like feeding a small army. I knew teenage boys ate a lot but this was redicicoulous.

Then after dinner Carter insisted that we play some baseball on the new Wii system that Dean just bought a couple of weeks ago. But the rule was that were weren't allowed to use our werewolf abilities while playing which we agreed on.

So myself and Jesse played baseball against Cole and Carter. While Dean, Alec and Beck was to be referees.

But after three rounds of baseball Cole and Carter finally excepted their fate of loosing since Jesse and myself kicked their butts all three rounds.

"How does it feel to have the newbie's kick your butt?" asked Jesse

"That's just beginners luck." answered Carter

"It's not luck. It's skill." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Okay enough playing around. Time to get back to patrols. Beck you are to patrol the borders to the North. Jesse and Carter you have the South. Cole you have the East and Alec you have the West." Announced Dean and with their orders the pack took off to patrol the borders of the rez.

After the pack was gone. It was now time for Dean to teach me how to phase. So we got into Deans black sports car and Dean drove us to a deserted meadow the Dean explained that this was where the pack practiced and trained new members. Which I could see why. The meadow was completely secluded by trees so no one would accidentally trip across it and find out our little secret. And since their was no flat surfaces to reflect noise it was practically sound proof. The perfect place to practice.

"Okay now strip." Said Dean when we got to the center of the meadow.

I just gave him a look and said "Excuse me?" not sure if I heard him right.

"Strip down to your sports bra and underwear unless you want to shred your clothes when you phase." Answered Dean as he took off his shirt to reveal his chiseled, sculpted and muscular chest. But leaving on his skin tight black shorts.

So I did as I was told. Thankful that I had decided to wear my sports bra and black lacy bikini today.

"Okay now Bella think back to when you first phased. What were you feeling when you first phased like what were your emotions?" Asked Dean.

"Rage, Anger, Frustration." I answered thinking back to Italy.

"Do you think you could think of something that would bring out those emotions?" asked Dean.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I answered with a smile on my face as I knew the one thing that would bring out those emotions. It was just one word Edward.

"Okay now when you want to phase just think of something that would bring out those feeling but when you do try to imagine that your sports bra and bikini is part of your skin so that when you do phase that your clothes won't shred in the process." Replied Dean.

I knew it was a long shot but I did as he instructed as I closed my eyes and started to think of Edward and how he left me that day in the woods and how the Cullens left without so much as a goodbye and no way to contact them. And as I thought of this I felt the same sensation as I did before but minus the pain. I felt as if my skin was wax as it melted and reshaped it into a different form as if I was clay being molded into a different shape or form.

Then as the sensation faded. I opened my eyes to see that I was now in my wolf form but now this time it was different because just mere seconds after I opened my eyes I heard five very familiar voices and thoughts form in my head.

Some thoughts were louder then others while the others were just mere whispers. The loudest one out of all the thoughts were the ones full of anger and rage and thought of nothing else but maming and killing vampires and making them die in the worst possible way. Which I could only assume was Becks thoughts.

"Okay now Bella now I want you to phase back to your human form. And the way to do that is to think of something calming." Said Dean looking at me while he was still human.

So at that request. I closed my eyes once more and tried to think of something anything that would calm me. Now if someone would of asked me this a couple of weeks ago I would of thought of Jacob but now a days when I thought of him all I felt was heartache and sadness.

Jacob is my best friend and I care for him very deeply but ever since I headed home from Italy he has been avoiding my calls and hasn't even so much as called me or asked Charlie anything about me. It seems as thought Jacob has completely forgot about me and has made it clear that he doesn't care for anymore which brings me so much pain. We have been best friends since birth and now we don't even talk. After Edward left he was my rock and my lifeline and after all that time we spent together I felt a spark and connection with him that I had never felt with Edward and I know that Jacob felt that spark too or at least I thought he did. Which is why my heartaches every time I hear his name.

"_Okay remind me to kill this Jacob when we meet him in two weeks."_ said a voice in my head that I recognized as Jesse's voice.

Oh no! I forgot that now everyone in the pack can hear my thoughts. And they heard everything that I thought about Jacob.

"_No Jesse please don't do that. He is part of the La Push pack and soon to be Alpha and even though he has hurt me. He is still my best friend."_ I thought back to him.

"_Okay we won't kill him. We'll just mame him." _replied Cole

"_Now I know what it feels like to have overprotective big brothers."_ I joked.

"_Well you better get used to it. Because your our pack sister making you family and we protect our family."_ replied Carter

"_That's right Bella. Your part of our pack now and we protect our pack."_ Said Deans voice that just appeared in my head.

At hearing Deans voice in my head. I looked to my right to see a black and white wolf standing there with piercing icy blue eyes. Dean must of got worried when I didn't phase back so he must of phased while I was talking to see what was wrong.

"_Okay now stop distracting Bella. We have got to continue with her training." _Said Dean

We continued with my phasing back and this time was easier because I had Dean in his wolf form there to help me. But what surprised me the most was when I phased back I had on my sports bra and lacy black bikini. They weren't torn to shreds when I phased.

"I don't understand. Why are my clothes still intact? I mean don't get me wrong. I am glad I didn't phase back in the nude but I am just confused. When the La Push pack phases they shred all their clothes in the process." I said looking down at my intact clothes.

"That is because the La Push pack phases back and forth on pure emotion. We found out that if we focus our mind on tricking it to think that our clothes is part of our skin when we phase that we are able to phase back and forth still wearing our clothes. But it only works on clothes that are skin tight." explained Dean when he also phased back wearing his skin tight black shorts.

After Dean explained what happened the rest of the training went smoothly. We phased back and together we ran a quick patrol around the rez while Dean filled me in on how the pack operated and how the rest of my training would continue for the next two weeks.

But soon the sun was setting and Dean started setting up patrols for the pack through out the night. Thankfully Dean decided to go easy on me and let me have the night off of patrols. But unluckily as Dean and I headed back to his house it started to down pour rain. I felt bad for Alec and Dean who was the ones who had to patrol in this rain but on the other hand I was glad it wasn't me.

When we got to Deans house we ran from his car to his house trying not to get wet but with no such luck and just as luck would have it just as we got to his front door I slipped on the slick deck and landed on my butt on the wooden deck as Dean started to unlock the front door.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean as he unlocked the front door and held out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah I am okay. Nothings hurt just my pride. You know it's just my luck that I am still klutzy even as a werewolf." I joked with a little laugh as I grabbed Deans hand to help me stand up and followed him inside the dark house.

"Well the powers out." Replied Dean as he flicked the light switch on and off without any electricity. And then proceeded to go to the kitchen and came back with a couple of flashlights and candles. And handed me one of each.

"Bella I was going to wait till later to ask but if you want. You can stay here in the house with me while you are here." Offered Dean.

I was about to refuse not wanting to impose but Dean knowing what I was going to say held up a hand and said "You would actually be doing me a favor. This house is really too big for me and it would be nice to have someone else besides myself living here." So after saying that I happily accepted his gracious offer.

"I hope you don't mind but I already took the liberty of putting your bags in the spare bedroom. You have the spare bedroom that is across the hall from mine and you have your own master bath connected to your bedroom if you want to take a shower or something. I know running around the forest can get someone pretty dirty" added Dean as he told me directions to get to my bedroom.

"Actually that is not a bad idea. If you don't mind." I said and at that Dean lead me into the dark house to my bedroom and he went into his bedroom as I went into mine.

When I entered my bedroom. I was taken aback by what I saw I was in complete awe. The floor was hardwood floor covered by a large lush comfy rug. The walls were hardwood also but had a variety of different painting hanging on the wall. The room also contained a large walk in closet a large dresser, a vanity, a free standing mirror and a rocking chair but what took up most of the room was the large sleigh bed the was in the center of the room. The bed had blue silk sheet and the most plush and comfortable blanket I had ever felt and the bed and pillows were so soft it was like sleeping on a cloud. Oh yeah I could get used to this. I thought as I started putting my clothes and stuff up in the closet and dresser since I would be here for awhile.

After I was settled in. I took a quick shower to wash away the dirt and the grime and got dressed quickly in my black boxer shorts and my spaghetti strap tank top as my pajamas. After I got dressed I walked into the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch and found that he had started a fire in the stone fireplace that lit up the whole room and had lit candles on the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered a pizza for supper." Said Dean as I walked over and joined him on the couch and happened to notice the pizza sitting on the coffee table next to the candles.

"No I don't mind at all. My dad orders out for pizza all the time." I answered him but as I did it hit me. I should really call him and let him know I am okay.

I told Dean I needed to call Charlie and was about to excuse myself so I could go into the other room to call him but Dean said he didn't mind if I talked to him in here so at least I would have light while I talked.

So I whipped out my cell phone and put it on speaker phone so Dean could hear the conversation too so he wouldn't be hearing a one sided conversation and I dialed the number I knew by heart.

It rang once then twice then three times before I heard a very gruff voice say "Hello."

"Hi Charlie. This is Bella." I said unsure of what to say.

"Bella! Hey it's Bella. Billy and Jacob are over here watching the game with me. Here I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Said Charlie before I could object.

"Where are you?" Asked Charlie once the speaker phone was on.

"I'm staying with some friends right now. The powers off right now but Dean started a fire in the fireplace and ordered us a pizza so we should be fine until the thunderstorm passes." I said as lightning flashed just outside lighting up the room for a split second and the plummeting it back into darkness once again and then following that by a mere second later a thunder that was so loud it shook the windows and walls.

"Wow it seems like you guys are getting quite a thunderstorm. And judging by the radar on the weather channel the only place that is getting hit by a storm right now is right outside of Seattle. So you see I don't need you to tell me where you are because I just figured it out. You are right outside of Seattle." said Charlie

"God Dad your such a cop." I replied

When I said that I heard Billy chuckling in the background at my comment. Followed by Billy voice saying "You better get back soon. Charlie has been moping around ever since you left this morning."

"Well it is going to be a couple of weeks until I can come back home." I said into phone.

"Wait a minute. Who is Dean?" Asked Charlie finally cheaching on to when I mentioned Deans name.

"That would be me. I'm Dean." Answered Dean who jumped in on the conversation when his name was mentioned.

"Dean is one of my friends I mentioned. I am staying with him until I come back home." I added

"And what happens to be your last name Dean?" Asked Charlie over the phone.

"Nice try Charlie. But you are just going to have to stick with his first name. Because knowing you if you knew his whole name then you would just look up his address on the computer data base." I said before Dean could answer Charlie's question.

"And his parents don't mind you staying with them?" Asked Charlie more of a question then a statement.

"Charlie. Dean is Nineteen. He lives alone." I replied.

"Well we got to get off the phone. We still have some pizza to eat for supper." I said as the lightning lit up the room once again.

"Well hold on Jacob wants to talk to you." Said Charlie.

But what he didn't know was when Charlie said that I went into panic mode this would be the first time Jacob and I have talked since I got back from Italy and since Sam banned me from the rez. I was so not ready to talk to him. I mean I just got banned yesterday and I was so not ready to deal with the pain that the banning gave me. But as I waited for Jacob to answer the phone. I felt my heartbeat speed up and felt my heart clench in pain.

"Actually I got to get off the phone my battery is dying." I lied as I quickly said my goodbyes and hung up before Jacob could get the chance to get on the phone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Dean as he noticed the look of sadness and pain etched on my face.

"I just can't believe that Billy and Jacob was talking to me like nothing happened." I said as I held my closed cell phone in my hands.

"That's probley because they didn't know. The alpha of the pack doesn't have to ask permission from the elders when he bans someone and he doesn't have to tell anyone once he does ban someone. So they probley don't know." said Dean

"Thank You Dean." I said.

"What for?" Asked Dean with a chuckle

"For taking me into your pack and training me. And for well everything." I said grateful of everything he has done.

"That's what a alpha is for. And maybe over time I will become just as important to you as Jacob once was." replied Dean.

And with that said we spent the rest of the night talking. About nothing really in particular just talking. I talked about Arizona and my mom and Charlie and about anything and Dean talked about his life. Which I loved hearing him talk about his life because it was certain he led one interesting life and only at the age of nineteen. And as I listened to him talk I could help but be happy about phasing into a werewolf because even though phasing did come with challenges and responsibilities it also gave me six wonderful pack brothers which I wouldn't change for anything in the world.

(Two weeks later)

It has amazed me at how these past two weeks have speed by and how much I have learned and changed in just two short weeks. But I guess a person is bound to change when they share their mind and thoughts with six teenage boys . Especially when all six of these teenage boys have a different personalities.

Even I myself couldn't help notice some differences. I am no longer the damsel in distress, helpless little human I used to be. I now could stand up for myself and I have even kicked some of my pack brothers butts in practice. I have also noticed I have become more outspoken when I used to be quiet and be a observer rather then the one actually engaging in conversation.

Not only was my personality changing but also was my relationships with my pack brother. Dean and I have become closer then I thought possible almost as close as Jake was. And every night after supper and patrol we would either take a walk, watch a movie together or just stay up talking which I loved doing and looked forward every night too. My relationship with Beck has greatly improved. He still doesn't like the fact that I was actually in a relationship with a vampire but it helped after he saw through my thoughts on patrols of what happened with myself and the Cullens. But Beck swore to me that if Edward ever crossed his path that he would make him pay for hurting me by making his death a long and painful one. Which gave me a mixed emotion. At first I didn't want him to hurt Edward even though he hurt me but on the other hand I was touched because it showed that Beck actually cared for me like a big brother would. And that is exactly was what the rest of the pack became to me. They were like my big brothers. Except for Jesse. I looked after him like he was my little brother I never had. Jesse and I had a close relationship that was a stronger bond then with the rest of my pack brothers except for mine and Deans relationship. The only person that even came close to Dean and my relationship was Jacob but even then it was a close call.

Even though Jesse was really younger then me and we never got to patrol together because we were both newbie's we had a strong connection. I don't know why maybe because we were both newbie's and new at this sort of thing but I don't know. A lot of the time when Dean was on patrol and when I was done cleaning the house and cooking all the meals. Jesse would stop by just to chat or would bring over his homework which I would help him with and it eventually evolved to me tutoring him in his English lit class. Which I didn't mind doing. English lit was my favorite class so it was easy for me to tutor him. Now don't get me wrong Jesse is a smart kid. It was just English lit was not one of his strengths. Not to mention the fights in school was not helping. Heck even one time while Dean was on patrol with Alec I got a call from Jesse in the middle of the day asking if I could go to his school and pretend to be his cousin. Apparently Jesse got into yet another fight at school and they wouldn't let him leave unless he was accompied by a adult relative. Jesse called me because Alec was on patrol and didn't want to get his brother upset because this time because Jesse was fighting in self defense. Which was the only reason I went along with the ruse was because he fought in self defense. Thank god we got away with that. They almost didn't believe I was Jesses cousin until I explained that I got most of my looks from my father who wasn't Quileute. But thankfully they fell for it because after a thirty minute meeting with his principle we were out the door and on our way.

Along with my relationships that changed was my appearance. My hair got darker, longer and straighter and for the first time in my life my skin actually got darker. I know it seems like a miracle that I didn't have pale white skin. I was actually tan. I didn't know if it was from being out in the sun all day because I was outside constantly when I lived in Arizona and I never got this tan. And to go with my tan I had muscles. Yeah that is right scrawny little Bella has muscles. Not overly noticeable or anything like that but I didn't have my scrawny little arms anymore that was for sure.

Finally it was the day we had to leave to go back to Forks and La Push mostly because we had to be in La Push by night fall for the annual meeting of the packs and lucky me I had to run the days last patrol before we had to leave with none other then Cole.

"That's it. I am never running patrol alone with Cole ever again." I announced as I walked into Deans living room where the rest of the pack was waiting for us to get back from patrol.

"Patrolling with him is like being forced to watch the twenty four hour porn channel. That is all he thinks about." I said as Cole came walking in right after me.

"Oh come on it wasn't all I thought about." Replied Cole as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot about that hour when you thought about me naked. Which by the way if you ever picture me naked again I will think about nothing but hot shirtless guys for the rest of the patrol." I said bluffing.

"You wouldn't." replied Cole.

"Try me." I said challenging him.

"Fine I won't picture you naked when I patrol with you. I'll just picture you naked every other time." replied Cole with a huge smirk on his face.

"Okay that's enough so we got the driving arrangement in order right? Bella and I will lead the way in her truck. Beck, Alec and Jesse will drive my black sport car which by the way Beck you scratch her you die. And Cole and Carter will be taking their Jeep. When we get to La Push we will park a couple of miles from first beach where it has been reserved for tonight's meeting so no one else will be there except those who are involved with the packs. So when we park it will be nightfall and we will phase and run to first beach and when we get there I will first un phase and greet Sam the alpha and then we will all un phase in order to sonority." Announced Dean as we all nodded our heads in agreement since we had went over the meeting the night before. During the meeting the night before I mentioned that I was banned by Sam and was under his alpha order to never return but Dean explained that since Sam was no longer my alpha that his orders no longer held any strength against me so I could disobey his orders.

So with that we were off. The whole ride I was nervous. But as we got closer and closer to La Push I was get more and more nervous to the point were I kept fidgeting and couldn't keep still. By the time we actually got to La Push I was freaking out but did my best not to let it show.

When we got to La Push we did as we had talked about we parked a couple of miles away from First Beach and in wolf form we ran towards the beach.

As we walked on to the beach from the forest line I saw everyone there standing and sitting around a large bon fire that had been made for this particular meeting. The whole pack was there including Billy, Emily, And Sue. And then I saw Jacob he was standing beside Sam obviously silently stating his second in charge status at the moment until he was ready for the alpha role. But Jacob didn't look the same it looked as if he was depressed and that it had taken a toll on his body. He looked downright terrible as if he was sick. Which worried me and made me feel guilty that I wasn't here to take care of him.

But even with my worry I did as we had planned and lined up with my pack brothers in the order of sonority. First Dean phased first and greeted Sam in a handshake and announced that this was his pack and one at a time he introduced us. First it was Beck then Alec then Cole and Carter and then Jesse. And slowly as one after another phased and got introduced I got more and more nervous it was like torture. It was the longest couple of minutes in my life. But finally when Dean got to me he announced. "This is the newest member of our pack and has just phased and joined our pack a couple of weeks ago. But I don't believe I had to introduce her because I believe you all already know her."

And with that I concentrated enough where I slowly phased back to my human form. But when I finally phased all the way back the look on everyone's face was pure shock.

**Authors Note: Well there it is. It took me three days and endless hours of typing but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. And like always if you want another update please read and review!**


	5. Alpha vs Alpha

Authors Note: Oh my god thank you ALYSHA CULLEN, Team-Sooric-Delena, gmb7064, Matthias Stormcrow, bestiole83400, Karebears1981, tinkerwolfgirl, Reeka, psychovampirefreak, wolf girl, Lynette Cullen, sky040, petra ppsilvia, Zayide, Gryffindor4eva, magi23, FallenAngelOfAustralia, mysweetkat, littlebitCrazy, The New Pack, Russian Diana, leesahmeraz, Russian rullett, Applesauce Lover 4545, LuvAkito66 and Gaia-GoddessofEarth so much for all your wonderful reviews! You don't know how much that makes my day when I see all these awesome reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And since I got so many great reviews it encouraged me to write now instead of later. Also I would like to apologize for the long wait. It was incredibly hard for me to write this chapter so I do apologize.

On a side note: Has anyone gone to see Breaking Dawn yet? I didn't go see the midnight showing because my husband had to work but I did go see the next showing and they said the midnight showing was sold out! So I was a little surprised to see only 30 ppl at my showing but when the movie ended I saw a line of like 200 ppl waiting to go see the next showing that was a hour away! They said they sold out that showing too! WOW! Anyways it was good. A little darker then the previous movies but still good.

GMB7064: To answer your question. No sam did not know that Bella was a wolf when he banned her from the rez as will be explained in this chapter. Thanks for the great review!

Russian Diana: I wish I could answer the question you asked in your review but sorry can't that would just ruin the whole story. LOL! I guess you will just have to wait and read and find out! Thanks for the awesome review!

LuvAkito66: Bella will eventually get her own tribal tattoo eventually. But whose tribal tattoo is another question will it be Sam or Deans. I thought of the tattoo as I was writing and figured that since tattoos are permanent that I would have her wait until she is officially part of one pack or the other. Hope that made sense! Thanks for the rocking review!

Chapter Five: Alpha vs. Alpha

I looked up to see pure shock on everyone's face. All I saw was shocked expressions and wide eyes looking right at me as if they couldn't believe what they saw.

And for probley the first time ever it was completely silent so silent in fact that the only sound to be heard was the sound of waves crashing onto the beach and the crickets playing their melodies off in the distance.

After a couple minutes of shocked silence. Everyone's eyes on me started to make me a little unsettling so Dean seeing that I was uncomfortable with everyone staring at me turned to Sam and said "Well shall we continue?"

"Of Course." Replied Sam shaking his head as his shock wore off and mentioned with his out stretched arm to the bonfire.

With this said the silence between the packs broke as both packs went and sat down. Dean just took my hand in his and led me to the fallen log on the right side of the bonfire. As we sat down I noticed that Sams pack sat on the left side of the fire while Deans pack sat on the right side. And just as I thought that I felt a arm snake around my shoulders and gave a little squeeze and I looked to left to find that Jesse sat down beside me.

"Relax sister. We got your back." Whispered Jesse in my ear trying to calm my fears.

Which somehow did calm my fears knowing that I was seated right in between two of my closest pack brothers.

"So that's where you have been for the past two weeks? With them. Why didn't you come to me? I would helped you." Jacob asked me from across the bonfire with loving concern lacing his voice.

"Don't you think I tried. You were ignoring all my calls and when I came to your house. You weren't home. What was I supposed to do? The one time I needed you the most and you weren't there." I said with hurt evident in my voice. At hearing that I felt Dean who was holding my hand the whole time give my hand a comforting squeeze so I would know that he was right beside me for support.

"You could of gone to Sam for help. He would of told me." Answered Jacob

" I did." was my only reply. As I felt the pain of rejection from that day resurfaced.

"You never came to me for help." Replied Sam butting in on our conversation.

"Yes I did!" I yelled as I stood straight up from where I was sitting. Shaking with so much anger that I thought I would phase at any second but kept my anger in check.

"Don't you remember Sam? That day I came to your house asking to see Jacob and you said that you sent the whole pack out patrolling and Emily to the store so you could talk to me privately. And you told me that I was no longer welcome here and from then on I was banned from the rez and I was to leave and never come back. Don't you remember that SAM! I practically yelled putting a emfacince on his name.

When I got done speaking I looked around to see everyone was looking at me with a look of shock that sweet little innocent Bella that never said a word or even raise her voice was now a out spoken werewolf that was not going to stand down when someone practically calls her a liar.

But I did happen to notice out of the corner of my eye that Beck had the biggest smile on his face. He was the pack brother who taught me how to stand up for myself and not to let anyone push me around. He was obviously very proud of his little pack sister at this moment.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Roared Jacob at Sam when his shock wore off and the words that I said finally sunk in. But what surprised everyone was that Jacob jumped up from his seat and the only thing that was keeping Jacob from beating Sam to a bloody pulp was the rest of the pack holding him back.

"Oh Sam how could you do that?" Asked Emily who was seated right next to Sam.

"She never told me that she had phased." Replied Sam.

"That's because you never gave me the chance. You cut me off before I had said a word." I said calming down enough to sit back down.

"So this whole mess is because of Sams big fat mouth." Stated Jacob as he yanked himself out of the packs grasp.

"Actually this mess is the other reason we are here." Said Dean as he handed Billy a small stack of papers to hand to Sam who in receiving them took a moment to read them. But after a couple of moments of silence I saw Sams eyes widen in realization of what he was holding and jumped to his feet shaking with anger as he roared "Over my dead body!" and threw the stack of paper in the roaring bonfire that burned the stack of papers to ash in just mere seconds.

"Whether you like it or not that day you banned Bella from the rez you officially disowned her and kicked her out of your pack. You are no longer her alpha." Said Dean standing up so he was eye level with Sam.

"And neither are you." Replied Sam staring right back at Dean.

"The hell I an't." Dean replied right back with anger lacing his voice as if he was daring Sam to prove him wrong.

Noticing that the situation was turning from bad to worse. I stood up from where I was sitting and placed my hand on Deans arm trying to calm his trembling form that was close to phasing at any second. But it did little to calm either of the alpha's.

"Billy?" I asked looking over at the man who felt like a second father to me. Silently pleading with him to help me before this situation got way out of hand.

"Now boys lets calm down and handle this in a civilized way." Announced Billy coming to my rescue.

And at that both men gave each other one last long menacing look before they sat back down on the logs.

"So Billy who is my alpha then?" I asked when the men had regained their calm state.

"That Bells is the million dollar question. On one hand you do live in Forks and even though you phased in Italy that means Sam is officially and automatically your alpha. But then again even though he did not know it at the time he did disown you and kick you out of the pack. And at that you joined Deans pack so that would mean Deans your alpha but Sam did not sign the papers that he threw in the fire that would officially disown you in writing. So to tell you the truth I am at a loss of words of what to do. When the elders made these rules they did not expect this kind of thing to happen. But I will tell you what I am going to do. Tomorrow morning I am going to consult with the other elders and then we will hold a meeting on what our next step is going to be." Answered Billy who you could see was torn on this situation unfolding before his very eyes.

"A meeting! A fricking meeting! I am Bella's rightful alpha and you know it! Just who's side are you on?" Yelled Sam jumping to his feet.

"I am on no ones side. I am not on your side and I am not on Deans side. I am on the side of what's right and fair. Just where a great leader should be." Answered Billy in a calm cool collected tone that could only come from a chief.

Sam was just speechless at Billie's answer. So Emily just stood up and took Sams hand and said "Come on Sam lets go for a walk down the beach to cool down." as she tugged his hand toward the crashing waves which eventually Sam let her lead him away from the rest of the group.

I knew that Emily only suggested a walk with Sam so that the tension in the group would disappear. Which I was thankful that Emily was such a kind and goodhearted friend. One of the few good friends I had.

And just as I thought once Sam and Emily was engulfed in darkness and out of eyesight. The whole mood of the gathering had changed it seemed to have lightened considerably.

"Well they can never say life with you Bella Swan is dull." Joked Dean. Which earned a little giggle from me. Because as sad as it is he was right in every sense of the word.

JPOV

Even though Sam and Emily where out of eyeshot on their walk down the beach. I was still on my guard. I didn't know anything about this pack and have never met them before. It would take a lot more then just a five minute conversation to make me trust them enough to let down my guard. Even though Bella obviously trusted them didn't make me to even lighten my guard because Bella is a very kind, trusting and loving person who believes there is good in everyone which is not a bad quality it just that sometimes it would be nice if she was more guarded but what am I kidding myself she used to run with bloodsucking vampires for goodness sake. But I guess that quality in her was what makes me love her so much.

During the past conversation we had not but a couple of minutes ago when Bella told me that with so much hurt in her voice that the one time that she needed me and I wasn't there because I ignored her calls and wasn't home broke my heart into pieces. Immediately when she said that I cursed myself for treating her they way I did because of my anger. It never crossed my mind all those times she called that she was actually in desperate need of my help. Maybe if I had just swallowed my pride and picked up the phone maybe things would have been different. What am I kidding myself of course things would have been different she wouldn't of been banned from the rez and kicked out of the pack and then she wouldn't of been forced to reach out to Deans pack and I wouldn't of spent three weeks out of my mind with worry and heart sick.

(AN: I said three weeks because I figured he last saw her right before she left to save Edward so that would been one week go to Italy and coming back and having that whole banning thing with Sam and then the two weeks with Deans pack. Just wanted to clarify that so there isn't any confusion.)

Those three weeks were the worst three weeks of my life. All I did was patrol, sleep and moap around. My days were consumed with Bella. No one wanted to patrol with me because all I would think about was Bella. Worrying about her and wondering where she was and if she was mad at me. Worrying that the little stunt I pulled with ignoring her could of cost me any chance I might have had with her.

But that one day when I was forced to accompy my dad to Charlie's house for the game. I just sat on the leather recliner staring blindly at the screen in their living room as my thoughts wondered. Then the phone rang and as I heard that angelic voice on the other end with my enhanced hearing it was like my whole world was lit up once again and happiness and joy that I hadn't felt in so long suddenly filled up my whole body and my heart filled with so much love for her that I felt like it would burst out of my chest. If only Bella knew how just the sound of her voice could make me feel and react.

As I listened to Bella talk over the speaker phone I honed in on every word and syllable that she said and didn't even notice when Charlie turned the TV to the weather channel during a commercial to revile that Bella was in the Seattle area. But the second that I heard her mention Deans name I could help but feel rage and jealously. "Who was this guy she was with and what the hell was he doing with MY Bella." Was the only thoughts running through my head at that time. And just as I was about to find out when Charlie relayed the message that I wanted to talk to Bella it broke my heart when she made the excuse that she had to go due to her dying battery but after I thought about it maybe I was being too sensitive and she really did have a low battery. But I guess I will never know.

Ever since Sam left Quil who was sitting next to me had stuck up a conversation with identical twin boys from Deans pack just saying "Hey if you can't beat them. Join them."

But as Quil and the twins jabbered on about girls and what not. I just tuned them out because the only girl I was interested in was Bella. So as I tuned them out I focused on the object of my affection who was seated right across the fire. Oblivious to the fact that I was watching her and noticing how her hand was wrapped around Deans in such a loving embrace. Actually in fact all night is seemed as if they were overly touchy with each other more then just a mere friend would be. Which disturbed me I couldn't even imagine anyone touching my Bella without becoming jealous. But that's okay because I am up for a challenge because I am not going to give up on Bella without a fight.

"I guess you were right Carter. Deans got it bad for Bella." Said the identical twin I had come to known his name is Cole. When they followed my gaze to Bella and Dean across the fire.

"What do you mean got it bad? You don't mean that Bella and Dean." Asked Quil

"No their not a item. At least not yet. Well not officially. You see for the past two weeks they have been living together since Bella lives so far away and they spend all their time off together. And during patrol with him sometimes he lets little glimpse of his time with Bella flash in his thoughts and they are filled with him and Bella cooking and taking midnight strolls and talking. And during those glimpses I get his a insight on his feelings for her. And to tell you one thing he has fallen hard for her. He has thought about how he would do anything for her. I wouldn't be surprised if soon Bella will be Deans mate." Answered Carter as he watched his alpha and his new pack sister talk to two other members of their pack.

"_Not if I have anything to say about it!" _I practically yelled in my mind. I wanted to so bad to say it out loud but unlike Sam I had self control. So I just settled for glaring at my compition as I thought those words. And as if Dean heard my thoughts at that very moment Deans other hand snaked around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to him. Which only fueled my anger. And so the games begin.

BPOV

As the night went on. Sam and Emily never came back to join the group which I only assumed that Emily took him home. So their wouldn't be another confintation. But the rest of the packs were getting along great. Cole and Carter were becoming great friends with Quil and Embry which didn't surprise me in the least. Beck on the other hand had no intention on mingling until I introduced him to Paul who I thought that with their similar personalities and hatred with vampires would make them civil toward each other which I was right because they spent the rest of the time trading their stories of their kills. Jared and Alec seemed to have similar interest since even though they seemed to mingle from group to group they always ended up talking to each other and of course Seth and Jesse being the youngest of both groups had a lot to talk about and share.

So most of the night it was just myself and Dean which was fine by me. It was just the way I liked it. But even as Dean and I talked I would every now and then notice out of the corner of my eye. Jacob looking at us with jealously written all over his face which I couldn't help but smile because his jealously was proof that he still had feelings for me.

"So Bella what are your plans for tomorrow?" Asked Billy as the night came to a ending.

"Well I promised Charlie that I would finish school and since this is the last day of spring break. I will be going back to school tomorrow." I answered him

"Are you sure that is such a good idea?" He asked

I just looked at him a little confused and shocked. _"Did he just ask me if I thought finishing high school was such a good thing?" _I thought to myself can't believing if I heard him right.

"Uh yeah. I promised Charlie and since I only have a couple months until I graduate I think it would be very stupid not to finish." I replied.

"Also Billy having a education is a very important thing." I added in a very serious uptight tone acting like my father and Billy would have when they said that same exact thing to myself and Jacob whenever we complained about school when we were children.

"You don't know do you?" Asked Billy as he realized that I didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"Know what?" I asked now concerned on what would make Billy so worried.

"The Cullen's are back." Billy simply replied.

**Authors Note: And the plot thickens! LOL! So what do you think? And like always please please please review. Because as you all know I write by supply and demand. The greater the demand the faster I supply. **


	6. My ex boyfriend back!

**Authors Note: Thank You gmb7064, darkjewels, lynettecullen, petra ppsilvia, Twilighter368, JaziD, Karebears1981, sky040, OSR fanatic, Bittersweet392, FallenAngelOfAustralia, angelina32, Matthias Stormcrow, foxykitsuneyouko, LuvAkito66, Russian Diana, mockinjay23o, no name reviewer, Crimson-Midnight-Moon and . so much for all the awesome reviews! I look forward to them every time I update. They are greatly appreciated! I know it has taken me awhile to update and I apologize. I meant to update sooner but a couple of nights ago our baby kept me up all night because she had a ear infection and then last night our 2 year old kept me up all night crying because well she is in her terrible twos and didn't want to go to sleep. So tonight I am going to type the next chapters but when I post it is up to you. Remember to review because like I have said before I update by supply and demand. THANKS! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**FallenAngelOfAustralia: Thanks for the offer but unfortunately I don't have Skype. Thanks for the offer though! Also thanks for the awesome review!**

**Bittersweet392: For you question about if it is possible for Bella to end up with Dean instead of Jacob well you will just have to keep reading to find out. She might end up with Dean but then again she might end up with Jacob heck she might even end up with Edward if I want to be really evil that is. LOL! Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Disclaimer: Well ya all know the drill do I even have to say it? LOL**

**Chapter Six: My ex boyfriend back and your gonna get in trouble!**

"What the hell are they doing back here?" I asked when I finally regained my voice from the shock I just received.

"Looking for you of course. They showed up a couple of days after you got back but by then you had left again. Then when they couldn't find you they started asking about you and where you might have gone. Don't worry Charlie didn't say anything but then again he didn't have to because Edward could easily read his thoughts. So it was probley a good idea not to tell Charlie where you went." Remarked Billy.

"Then why are they still here?" I asked

"Well I think it is because when he read Charlie's mind he found out that you were going to be coming back around this time. That is why I don't think it would be a good idea for you to return to school tomorrow because I believe they will be waiting for you." Replied Billy.

"I am a couple of months away from graduating. I have worked twelve years of my life for this moment. And I am NOT going to let the Cullen's steal this from me. They may have graduated fifty times but I only get to graduate once and I will NOT let them ruin this for me." I said determined not to let them scare me away.

"You are defiantly your father's daughter. Stubborn as a mule." Commented Billy with a little chuckle.

"Well it is getting late. And I believe we have guest cabins set up for you and your pack Dean until we can get this little situation with Bella resolved." Said Billy as he stood up.

"You know you and the guys are more than welcome to come stay at my house." I offered.

"We would love too but I think it is better if we stay in La Push in case we are needed." Said Dean.

"Of Course. Good Night then." I said as I noticed that most of the pack was already following Billy up the beach to the guest cabins.

"Good Night." Said Dean as he took my hand in his and kissed the top of my hand as a gentleman would. And then he followed the rest into the darkness.

I walked back to my truck in the total darkness which I didn't mind one bit because it gave me time to think as I took my time. I thought about what was going to happen when I showed up at school tomorrow with the Cullen's there. I also thought and worried about this whole whose pack am I really in thing. And to top everything off I was struggling with my own feelings. I was totally head over heels in love with Edward and I am afraid that when I see him again tomorrow that I will fall for him all over again and then to add to that. I also had strong feelings for both Jacob and Dean. Jacob on one hand has always been here for me and brung out of my zombie like phase when Edward up and left. Not to mention he has always been so protective of me and has saved me countless times from Victoria. And then there was Dean. Even though I have only known Dean for a couple of weeks we have grown so close. But I guess that will happen when you live with someone and spend time with them. Not to mention Dean has never once judged me for the choices I made with the Cullen's. In fact he has been nothing more than understanding and he has been so patient and kind when I needed help with learning to control my werewolf abilities. It feels like I have known him forever like the same way I feel about Jacob.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice when I opened my driver's side door of my truck that someone was already behind the wheel.

"Mind if I drive you home?" Asked Jacob with my favorite Jacob smile on his face from behind the wheel of my truck.

"Sure but how are you supposed to get back home?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger side.

"It is a nice night. I figured I would go for a run." Replied Jacob as he turned the key and my old truck roared to life.

The first couple minutes of the ride was silent. This is the first time we have been alone since I ran off with Alice to Italy.

But that soon changed when Jacobs free hand reached across the seat and took hold of my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I missed you Bells." Jacob said with so much emotion in his voice.

"I missed you too." I said giving his hand a little squeeze back.

"Bells I am so sorry. I ignored you when you came back home. I was just so mad and upset and hurt that you chose that leech over me." Confessed Jacob with hurt evident in his voice.

When he said that so many emotions ran through me. First guilt hit me. I never intended for Jacob to feel like I picked Edward over him. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. And to tell the truth I still do. I will admit I do still have feelings for Edward but only as a friend nothing more. The second emotion I felt was love because I was so touched that Jacob finally opened up to me and told me openly about how he felt. He has never been so open about his feelings before but at the same time I felt so much guilt because I was the one that caused me to be so hurt even though it wasn't my intention.

"Jacob I didn't chose him over you. I would never do that. The only reason I went with Alice was because I couldn't let Edward kill himself over guilt. I may not love Edward anymore but that doesn't mean I want him to die." I said looking at Jacob the whole time.

When I said that I didn't love Edward anymore. Jacobs head whirled around to face me taking his eyes off the road. His face had so many emotions running across it that it almost looked comical. He had all the emotions of hope, disbelief and shock that took turns appearing on his face.

"You don't love Edward anymore." Repeated Jacob as if he didn't hear me right the first time.

"JACOB! The road!" I yelled at him and when I said that his head whirled back around to face the road just in time before we drove headfirst into a man with bronze hair and golden eyes that just appeared in the middle of the road.

**Authors Note: Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think? Please Please Please review! Because remember my policy is I update by supply and demand. The greater the demand that faster I supply! THANKS!**


	7. Edward got ran over by a pick up truck!

**Authors Notes: Thank You so much leesahmeraz, Karebears1981, Gryffindor4eva, LemmieJo, Jacoblover13, nercer Celtic Skull, Matthias Stormcrow, sonybrady1971, Voldemort's Weapon-In-Training, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, X Ace X, JMyers14, twilightlover212, Tara, Russian Diana, BigTimeGleekBTR, Xireana Prime, lynettecullen, awesomegirl23 and Celtic Angel18 for all the awesome reviews! I know I know this is a super short chapter but I apologize for that. I have to erase my whole hard drive and I really didn't want to lose all that I spent hours typing up. So please forgive me. But to make it up to you I will make the next chapter longer and for all you Dean fans you will absolutely LOVE the next chapter. I hope you like this next chapter! And as always PLEASE review! ENJOY!**

**Voldermort's Weapon-In-Training: I want to join the lets kill Edward Cullen club. That would be awesome! Anyone know the voltorri's (sp?) phone number? LOL! Thanks for the great review!**

**Crimson-Midnight- Moon: Yeah this is exactly why they tell ppl to watch the road. I came up with idea for this chapter after some idiot almost hit me when I was eight months pregnant because he was too busy texting instead of paying attention to the road. But at least Jacob and Bella weren't texting. But at least it wouldn't be a bad thing if Edward did get hit even though it wouldn't kill him. LOL! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Russian Diana: I think you are the only one that noticed that the chapter title is actually the name of a very old song. And you will be happy to know that this next chapter will NOT have a cliff hanger but the next one after that will. LOL! Thanks for the fantastic review!**

**Chapter Seven: Edward got ran over by a pick up truck! Well almost! **

When Jacob slammed on the breaks it made my poor truck come to a screeching halt. Right before it hit the Greek goddess of a man standing in front of my truck mere inches from it being hit. But apparently that didn't bother Edward one bit because it seemed that he didn't move from that spot where he first appeared.

"Damn reflexes I should of stepped on the gas instead of the breaks." Joked Jacob when he saw the rather pissed off looking vampire standing in the front of the car giving Jacob the death glare.

"And how would I explain that to my insurance company? That a vampire ran out in front of me?" I asked him half jokingly.

But the joking was over when Edward made a move towards my door because the second that Jacob saw Edwards intentions he flew open the driver side door and ran around to my side of the truck and stopped Edward just in time before he reached my door by standing in front of him so he would have to go through him to get to me.

"Well that was one hell of a smart move. Running out in front of us like that. What were you doing trying to get us killed?" Yelled a very angry Jacob from beside my passenger door blocking all access to me.

"That was not my intention. I was merely trying to get your attention. Which it appears I was successful at." Replied Edward in his always calm and collected tone.

"So what is so gosh darn important that you had to risk our lives to get our attention?" Asked Jacob crossing his arms over his muscular tan bare chest.

"I wish to speak to Bella." Replied Edward.

"Ever heard of a telephone?" Asked Jacob sarcastically.

"I have already tried to reach Bella that way. But she seems to neglect answering her cell phone when I attempt to contact her." Answered Edward back glancing at me through the windshield of the truck.

"You ever think the reason she doesn't answer your calls is because she doesn't want to talk to you?" Replied Jacob.

"You don't speak for her dog. I would like to hear that from Bella myself." Answered Edward who apparently didn't like what Jacob just said.

At Edwards's response I took that as my cue to speak up. So I got out of the truck and stood beside Jacob and said "I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Bella hear me out. Let me explain." Pleaded Edward looking deep into my eyes.

"Fine. I'm listening." I replied crossing my arms across my chest.

"I only left in order to protect you." Is all he said as if those eight words would excuse all those months he left me heartbroken and a mere shell of who I once was.

"That all you have got to say! You left me to protect me! Well you did one horrible job of protecting me. When you left I was almost killed not once but several times by Laurent or Victoria. If it wasn't for Jacob and his pack right now I would be singing hymns with the angels! If that is you idea of protecting me then I would hate to see what you would do if you wanted me dead." I yelled feeling better after I said my piece. It felt so good to get that off my chest voicing my opinions and feeling of what I felt for all those months.

"I'm sorry to have put you in so much pain and to have put you in grave danger Bella. It was not my intention. I love you Bella and I only want what is best for you." He said as he reached forward intending to take my hand in his.

"What is best for me is for you to leave me alone." I said as I took a step backwards just out of his hands reach. Then I got back into the truck so ready to leave.

"You protected my Bella when I was unable to. I am deeply indebted to you. How may I ever repay you?" Said Edward to Jacob as Jacob headed over to the driver side door after he closed my door for me.

"First of all she is NOT your Bella. And second of all. If you want to repay us just stay away from us. And that includes Bella." Replied Jacob as he got back into the truck and proceeded to drive around Edward as we continued our journey to my house. Leaving Edward standing in the middle of the road looking at us as we drove away.

When we got to my house all the lights we off except for the faint glow coming from the living room that I could only assume was the big screen TV.

"Thanks for the ride home." I told Jacob as he walked me to the door.

"No problem. I was happy to do it. Bella I can't tell you how sorry I am. If I wasn't so stubborn and answered your calls then none of this would have happened." Said Jacob taking my hands in his and started to rub his thumb up and down on the top of my hand.

"Don't be sorry. It's not anyone's fault. Anyways maybe this a good thing. After graduation I will move down there to be close to my pack and maybe with myself gone then vampires won't have any reason to come to Forks. With the vampires gone then you and your pack can go back to leading a normal life." I replied relishing in the feel of the heat that matched my own radiating from our entwined hands.

"I don't care if I have to remain a werewolf and fight vampires for eternity as long as your there beside me that's all that matters." Said Jacob looking deep into my eyes.

At that exact moment was when the porch light sudden came on and eliminated the entire porch in light. Which could only mean that Charlie had heard us talking and sure enough the front door opened to see a very tired looking Charlie standing just inside the house holding the door open.

"I thought I heard voices." Said Charlie as he scratched behind his head.

"Yeah I was just driving Bella home. In fact I better get back. I got to study for a English lit test tomorrow. Good Night Bella. Charlie." Said Jacob as he bid his goodbye and started to run towards the woods.

With that said I walked inside the house so Charlie wouldn't see Jacob head toward the forest line and thank god that Charlie was too tired to even realize that Jacob didn't have a ride or a way home.

As soon as Charlie saw that I was safe and at home finally after being absent for two weeks he stumbled upstairs obvious that he was already half asleep after waiting up for me to get home. So after Charlie went to bed. I grabbed myself a couple pieces of cold stale pizza from the fridge and then proceeded to take a shower but as soon as I entered my room I knew right away that Edward had been in my room since I was gone.

The most obvious clue was the wide open window that was blowing in the cold spring night air making my room feel like an icebox. When I know for a fact I closed that window and locked it before I left to make sure this exact thing didn't happen. The next very obvious clue was when I went over and closed the window. I noticed the smell. You can't mistake that scent. It wasn't as bad as a normal blood sucking vampire that fed on the blood of humans would smell but it didn't smell like roses either.

His scent was all over my room. Apparently Edward made himself right at home in my room while I was away. In my rocking chair. At my desk. In my closet. Oh my god he was even in my bed. Okay can you say stalker!

It is one thing to be in your girlfriends room when she there or wait for her there but to break into you ex girlfriends bedroom when you know she is gone and isn't going to be back for awhile and make yourself at home now that is just freaky!

Since it was late and I didn't really feel like cleaning and washing all the bedding tonight. I lit some strong scented candles and spread them throughout the room then I went and sprayed air fresheners around my room hoping that that would be enough to lessen the smell so I could get some sleep tonight.

Finally a hour later I fell asleep happy to know that I wouldn't have any uninvited visitors tonight considering my window was locked tight and the shades were pulled. But my happiness soon faded when I drifted off to sleep because soon I was trapped in my own personal nightmare. That night I had a nightmare that two unseen forces were pulling me in two different directions. But the worst part was that I didn't know which direction I should take.

**Authors Note: For once I am not ending in a cliff hanger but only because I have to erase my whole drive and don't have time to type more. I hope you liked it all the same! And like always please review because I update by supply and demand and who knows if I get enough reviews. I might type the next chapter up tonight and tomorrow I will post it. THANK YOU!**


	8. A Cullen Free day!

**Authors Note: Thank You so much BigTimeGleekBTR, ALYSHA CULLEN, Twilightlover212, JMyers14, Tara, MusicIsAlwaysThere, Mercer Celtic Skull, misszayy-5, lynettecullen and Matthias Stormcrow for all the wonderful reviews! Okay since all you wonderful people reviewed I decided to update sooner than expected. I hope you like it because I stayed up till 2:30 am in the morning typing it. Even though I got woken up at five am but oh well. What I sacrifice for this story. LOL Okay so now that my computer is up and running again I can continue on with this chapter. I hope you like. Enjoy!**

**Contest: Okay I am going to hold a little contest. The first person to review with the correct answer will receive a preview of the next chapter in their inbox in a couple of days. So they will get to read the next chapter before anyone else and will. The question is What show also has the main characters with the names Dean and Sam. And no googling the answer! LOL I am watching you! Good Luck!**

**Mercer Celtic Skull: oh Edward will find out Bella is a werewolf soon in the next couple of chapter's maybe. I was going to put it in this chapter but decided against it. Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Chapter Eight: A Cullen Free day!**

I awoke the next morning early. So early in fact that the sun hadn't even began to peak over the horizon. But with my nightmare that I had woke from was so bad that I didn't dare try to go back to sleep for fear that I would relive that nightmare once again.

So knowing that there was no chance of going back to sleep. I got up and took a quick shower and then got dressed for school that was to start today from being on spring break. I dreaded going back to school today because I knew that everyone would be talking about what they did over spring break. While all normal teenagers would of partied over spring break or taken trips to Cancun. I myself just raced off to Italy to keep my vampire ex boyfriend from killing himself then I turned into a werewolf while in Italy and then to top it all off my ex alpha disowned me, kicked me out of the pack and banned me from the rez so then I had to find a new pack. Yeah I had quite a spring break. But at least I can say that no one had a more exciting and interesting spring break then I did.

After I was dressed and ready for school the sun finally decided to show itself as tiny rays of light shined over the horizon from far away. I smiled hoping with all my heart and soul that the sun would decide to bless my day and shine bright all day long because that would mean that the Cullen's would be forced to skip school for today and I would have my Cullen free day.

I went to the kitchen and immediately went to work cooking breakfast. I knew that Charlie would absoulty love a nice home cooked breakfast after living off of pizza and TV dinners for two weeks while I was away. Today I decided to go easy on Charlie and cook the greasy food that he so loved. Usually I would get on his case about eating healthier and ask him to at least eat a little of the mixed fruit I put out every morning in an effort to get him to eat healthier.

So with Charlie in mind I cooked some Sausage links, eggs, bacon and blueberry waffles. Which is also known as a dinner and a heart attack.

But just as I laid out the food on the counter as a kind of buffet I saw Charlie come walking into the room in full uniform and looking a lot better than he did last night. So I guess a full night's sleep does wonders for him.

"It's nice to have you back Bells." Said Charlie as he eyed the line of greasy food on the counter.

"Thanks. I guess but it makes me wonder who is talking you or your stomach?" I joked as I saw Charlie grab a plate and fill a plate full of the grease pile that is also known as breakfast.

"Both." Replied Charlie jokingly as he sat down at the table with his breakfast and chowed down.

But just as Charlie sat down there was a knock at the door which surprised us both considering it was still so early in the morning. That we were sure no one in their right mind would be up at this time of the day willingly.

So as Charlie continued to eat his breakfast. I answered the door but was surprised to see Dean on the other side of the door when I answered it.

"Good Morning beautiful." Dean answered with a smile on his face as he leaned on the door frame.

"Good Morning to you too. Man someone is sure cheerful in the morning." I said mentioning him to come in out of the cold spring morning air.

"Well I usually am not a morning person but I am today since I get to see you first thing in the morning." Replied Dean as he came inside and took of his black leather coat.

"Always the charmer." I replied with a smile on my face. I had to admit I did like the attention I was getting from Dean. When I was with Edward he never said anything like this and never even dared to get too close to me for fear of hurting me. So it was nice to hear from an attractive guy that he thought I was beautiful and if he did lust after me it wasn't for my blood.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" I said as I mentioned to the food on the counter in the kitchen that you could see from the doorway.

"I would love too." Dean replied taking my hand in his as I led him to the kitchen.

"Good that way you can meet my dad too." I whispered to him as we walked into the kitchen with my dad sitting at the table who took time from his breakfast to put on his best you mess with my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you face.

"Good morning sir. I'm Dean." Said Dean to Charlie who still didn't show any emotion on his face.

"I'm Bella's father. Charlie Swan Chief of police." Announcing Charlie as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you sir." Dean responded acting politely as he could to make a good impression on Charlie.

"So are you the Dean Bella stayed with during summer vacation?" Asked Charlie with his face like stone.

"Yes sir but don't worry nothing happened. We had separate bedrooms and even separate bathrooms." Said Dean making sure that he did nothing dishonorable with me.

"Good because if you do anything and I mean anything to hurt my daughter in any shape or form just remember this I am the chief of police and I know hundreds of ways to kill someone without leaving a trace. It will be as though you just disappeared." Said Charlie.

After Charlie said his little peace he went and put his now empty plate in the sink and then walked out the room as he went to grab his coat and keys to the cruiser then bid us a goodbye but not without giving Dean a warning to remember what he said.

"Nice guy." Joked Dean when Charlie finally walked out the front door on his way to work.

"He is not so bad after he gets to know you." I replied.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I figured that I would give you a ride to school on your first day back." Replied Dean giving me the shock of my life. He woke up early in the morning just so he could drive me to school. How sweet is that?

"Okay what is the catch? You are so sweet, kind and nice there has got to be something wrong with you. Come one tell me what's the catch?" I said jokingly.

"There is a catch. I'm a werewolf." Joked Dean right back.

"I knew it I finally meet a nice guy and he turns out to be a mythical creature." I joked right back at him.

"Shall we?" Asked Dean as he held out his elbow to escort me to his black sports car that was waiting outside.

Fifteen minutes later when we reached school. I was happy to see the sun shining down on the small town of Forks today which meant no Cullen's. YAY! But as we pulled into the parking lot you would have to be blind not to notice everyone's eyes on Deans black sports car as it pulled in and parked.

Dean got out and opened up my door for me but right before he bid his goodbye I grabbed his hand and said "I was thinking how would you and the rest of the pack like to come over to my house for supper? I mean it isn't much just hamburgers, hot dogs, chips, cole slaw and pop but I figured it would be nice to get away from this whole situation for awhile. And no Charlie won't be there. He has to work a double shift so he won't get home till really late." I asked

"That actually sounds great. We are going out of our minds from boredom. We have been so bored we have been patrolling around La Push just for something to do." Answered Dean.

"Well I better let you go. I would hate for you to be late for your first class back because of me. I will be back when school is out to pick you up. Till then. "Said Dean as he lifted my hand up and kissed the top of my hand and then jumped into his car and drove away.

First class of the day was Trig. Man how I hated this class. I hated it with a passion. But somehow I was passing the class with a solid B. Heck the only reason the made this class even bearable was because Angie was in the class with me. But even she had problems with trig.

"So you have got to tell me where you find these guys." Whispered Angie when the teachers back was turned as he tried to explain so equation on the board that we would never use in real life unless we got into the career of a rocket scientist which was highly unlikely.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back never taking my eyes off the board as I acted like I was paying attention.

"Oh come on first Edward then Jacob and now that hot guy who drove you to school this morning. Hot damn!" Whispered Angie.

"You got a boyfriend remember." I whispered back

"Hey I can look and admire. I just can't touch." Whispered Angie back.

"Miss Swan would you like to share with the rest of the class what you and Miss Weber were discussing." Announced Mr. Harris.

"Yeah well Miss Weber was just asking where I find all these hot guys at. And to tell you the truth even though I hate to gossip I find that gossiping is more interesting then learning about a complex equation that we will never use in real life and will just take up space in out limited memory." I said in complete honesty. That will teach him to ever ask that question again.

"Yeah well eyes on the board." Replied the teacher totally shocked that a student told the complete and honest truth without holding back.

Well I guess trig that day wasn't a complete loss since I shocked the teacher into avoiding me for the rest of the school year.

The rest of the day went excellent since the Cullen's were nowhere in sight. Thank god for sunny days. I actually enjoyed Biology which is the one class where Edward was my lab partner. But since he wasn't here today it was perfect. I got to work by myself and not have to worry about my vampire ex boyfriend.

After school Dean picked me up like he promised and went directly to my house and for the rest of the afternoon we cooked the food for supper. That is one of the things I liked best about Dean he actually helps me cook and he isn't such a bad cook either. He is actually an excellent cook on the grill.

"Dean there dead. You don't have to drown them." I joked as I saw Dean drowning the hamburgers and hot dogs in bbq sauce.

"Well I was just making sure." He joked acting all innocently.

But just as we finally got the drowned hamburgers and hot dogs done cooking my boys showed up. All of them pounding through the front door and running through the house following their nose to where the food was. It looked like a crowd of ppl on black Friday. Because as soon as the boys found their way to the kitchen and saw the food. Dean grabbed me by the waist and pulled me backwards against his rock solid chest so I wouldn't be trampled by my own pack member as they pounced on the pile of food.

When the rest of my brothers got done with the loading up their plates myself and Dean shared a plate of what little was left. Which was just enough for the two of us.

Then night passed by quite faster then I liked but only because being with my pack brothers was like that. I was so relaxed around them that I usually lost all track of time. But soon it was nine thirty and getting late so my brothers decided to head back and get some sleep but what surprised me was Dean told our pack brothers to go ahead and that he was going to stay awhile longer.

So with our pack brothers gone I went and popped a bag of popcorn since Dean and I didn't have much of a supper and was still hungry.

"Do you feel like a game of Wii tennis?" Asked Dean as he popped in the game disc. Carter had taken the liberty to bring Deans Wii system so they would have something to do so when they came over the hooked it up to the big screen and had been playing it all night.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Because I rock at tennis and would kick your butt at it." I said after the poured the microwave popcorn into a bigger bowl.

"Is that so huh?" Joked Dean. "Well I myself am pretty good at it also. So let's make a bet shall we? If I win you have got to give me a kiss and not a little peck on the cheek or whatever a full blown kiss. Deal?" Asked Dean with a devilish smile on his face.

"Okay Deal but what do I get if I win?" I asked feeling braver by the minute.

"Whatever you want." Replied Dean

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" I replied as I picked up the second controller.

As we played I realized Dean was not joking he was a pro at this game. He was really a challenge for me and putting up a pretty good fight but that was until the power went off and suddenly the TV and all the power including the lights went off in the house. Drowning the house in blackness.

Dean was about to go down into the basement to check on the breaker until I told him to forget it because it wouldn't do any good considering the whole block was without power the only thing to do was wait until it came back on.

"Well now we will never know who would of won." Said Dean and he went and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Lets just say you won." I said not even believing I said that myself. I must be losing my mind but I didn't care. I was done listening to my head from now on I was going to listen to my heart for a change. And my heart was telling me that this was the right thing to do.

So with Dean giving the all clear signal he ever so slowly leaned in closing the gap in between us and when his soft warm lips were upon mine it was like sparks flew. All the passion that had been building up from the past two weeks just exploded and the felt like the dam broke open as our at first tender loving kiss turned into one that was filled with passion and aggression. Soon before I even knew what happened I was laying on the couch with Dean hovering over me with our bodies firmly pressed against each other fully clothed of course. But our passion filled kisses were anything but innocent. Our tongues were battling against the other for domance and our kissing would only break apart for a mere second before we were back at it again. Assaulting each other with our mouths. It was clear we were in full make out mode and it didn't seem like we were planning to stop anytime soon.

That was until we were forced to come up for air when a loud crashing sound filled the house and even with our eyes closed could feel broken glass against our skin,

Upon feeling the broken glass Dean instantly fell to one side lovingly protecting me from the unseen danger. But after a couple of minutes of silence and not feeling anymore of the broken glass both Dean and I opened our eyes and sat up grabbing a flashlight from the coffee table directly in front of us and flicked it on.

When we turned on the flashlight we saw the last thing we expected. Broken glass was all over the floor and ever piece of furniture in the living room. But what was out of place was a huge rock the size of a bowling ball in the middle of the room. Then we saw the huge picture window that was once in one piece a couple of minutes ago was now in a million broken pieces all over the place. So we put two and two together. Someone just threw a rock through the huge picture window while Dean and I were making out.

**Authors Note: So who do you think did it? PLEASE REVIEW so I know my sacrifice in sleep didn't go in vain LOL! Please review and tell me what you think. And remember I update by supply and demand.**


	9. The Confession

**Authors Note: Thank You BigTimeGleekBTR, lilcountrygirl6904, twilightlover212, MusicIsAlwaysThere, angelina32, LuvinTwilight143, JMyers14, Karebears1981, Tara, Mercer Celtic Skull, lynettecullen, Shirosaki-Yuki, BeccieT, Cat, DawnOfNight55 vila1701e and Kaylee2191 so much for all your rocking reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me to know what all of you think.**

**I would also like to congradulate lilcountrygirl6904 for winning the contest in the last chapter by being the first to answer the question correctly. Although all of you got the question correct she was the first one to answer. But I would like to thank all of you who participated in the contest and left reviews. They are greatly appreciated! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter Nine: The confession**

We sat there in disbelief looking at all the broken glass that covered the floor. Who would do this and more importantly why. My first thought was Edward of course but Edward always acting like a complete gentlemen and why would he show up at my house at this time of night especially when I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to him. My next thought was Jacob but my mind wouldn't accept the thought of my best friend was capable of something like this. I knew that Jacob can have a temper sometimes but he would never do something that could hurt me.

"Wait right here. I am going to go outside to see if I can catch the bastard that threw that." Said Dean as he got off the couch and raced towards the door.

"Don't bother. Whoever did this is probley long gone by now." I replied before Dean raced out the door.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dean as he looked down at the glass covered floor.

"Well I am going to have to call the police considering vandalism is a crime. And if our home insurance is going to cover it the police will have to investigate this. Just don't touch anything. If I have learned anything from being the chief of polices daughter is that you don't want to disturb a crime scene." I said as I went into the kitchen to call the police station.

I called the police to report the vandalism. And since Charlie wasn't in because he was in the next county investigating some killings they said they would send a couple of deputies over to collect evidence and a report. But they said they would inform Charlie what happened as soon as he returned.

So after about five minutes of waiting. The deputies showed up at the house and took pictures of our living room and of the rock that was thrown though our window. And took some evidence and then proceeded to take a report from both myself and Dean as we relayed what happened tonight but decided that they didn't need to know that we were making out when the rock was thrown so we left that part out.

So after they finally left. Myself and Dean went to work cleaning up. I swept up the glass in the living room while Dean boarded up the window until the insurance would come through so we could replace the large plane of glass.

After about an hour we had the house almost back to the way it was except for the huge hole in our living room wall where our picture window once was.

"You sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Asked Dean after I told him he needed to go back to La Push so he could get some sleep and check on the rest of the pack.

"It's okay I am sure whoever threw that rock and destroyed our window won't return tonight. Besides if they do I am werewolf I think I can take them. Anyways your alpha remember you got the whole pack to take care of." I replied reminding him that he has got the whole pack to consider and not just little ole me.

"But your part of our pack." Replied Dean right back.

"I am going to be fine. There is nothing to be worried about. If I need your help your only a phone call away. Now will you stop stalling and go back and get some sleep." I said as I started to playfully push him towards the door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then." I said giving him a smile as he grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and proceeded towards the door.

"Goodnight my Bella." Said Dean as he leaned down and gave a sweet and gentle kiss. It wasn't like the one was had earlier that night. That one was filled with passion and desire while this one was just a loving sweet one that made you long for more.

And just like that Dean left in his sports car as he headed down the familiar road that lead to La Push.

After he left. I showered and got dressed for bed but as I turned off the light and crawled into bed to sleep for the night. I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Little did I know as I drifted off the sleep that someone was indeed watching me from the darkness.

I awoke the next morning to the rumble of thunder above the house. Which really disappointed me cause I knew the storm that sounded like it would down pour any minute would shield the suns rays so the Cullen's could attend school today.

I know that I live in the wettest part of the country but couldn't it take a break from raining for a week so I wouldn't have to deal with the Cullen's. At least for awhile. I know I will have to deal with the Cullen's eventually but I really wanted to wait awhile before another confrontation.

I tried not to worry about having to deal with the Cullen's as I got up and dressed for school. And as I passed the closed door to Charlie's bedroom as I headed for the stair I couldn't help but hear his loud snoring from the other side of the door. I felt so sorry for Charlie. Yesterday he had to work a double shift and if that wasn't bad enough while he was working someone decided to throw a rock through our picture window in our living room smashing it into a million tiny pieces. The poor guy just couldn't catch a break.

So I decided that when I got home from school I would have to cook him his favorite meal. To make up for the crappy week he has been having. It was the least I could do considering that Charlie has been so understanding throughout this whole ordeal.

I went downstairs and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast since I really didn't feel like cooking this morning and then since I had some spare time before I had to head to school I set in front the TV and tried to find some show on TV that was at least half interesting.

But as time grew closer and closer to time to drive to school. I was getting worried. The last thing I wanted to do was to phase from anger while in a populated area. But in order in insure that wouldn't happen was to avoid the Cullen's at all cost. And for the most of the day I could do that but one problem I was Edwards lab partner in Biology and I couldn't escape that considering I knew the teacher wouldn't let me change partners and it was too late in the school year to transfer to another class. So that was the only problem with my avoid the Cullen's plan.

But I figured that I would have to grin a bare it. I thought as I began to head down the rain soaked road leading towards school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I couldn't help but notice the silver Volvo and Jeep parked on the far side of the parking lot with all five of the Cullen clan standing beside their vehicles waiting for school to start.

But as I parked my trusty red truck on the other side of the parking lot from them trying to put as much distance as I could between us. I couldn't help but notice all of them staring at me as I got out of my truck and started heading over towards my human friends hoping that they would distract me enough so I wouldn't be so un nerved by the Cullen's staring a hole into my back.

I was quiet surprised that none of them approached me in the parking lot. I thought for sure that Edward or Alice would approach me but they didn't which I was so grateful for but I knew my luck wouldn't last. I thought as the Bell rang signaling the start of school.

I managed to avoid them all morning long. Between classes I noticed Edward a couple of times scanning the crowd of students searching for me but I quickly headed in the other direction as soon as I caught sight of him. Thank god I didn't have any classes with him this morning or I would have been royally screwed.

(AN: Please excuse my cussing. It is just my way of describing the situation.)

But soon the bell rang once again to signal it was time for lunch and I knew there was no where to hide in the lunch room from them. So I dragged my feet towards the cafeteria knowing that the second I entered that Edward would insist that we talk even though I said all I wanted to the previous night. And I knew that while we talked he would want us to discuss about our relationship and would want us to get back together and start back up where we left off at. Which was never going to happen. But you know Edward he doesn't give up easily when he is determined about something.

Then as I reached the cafeteria door. I was suddenly hit with a idea of how to avoid the Cullen's for the rest of the day and to get out of Biology class with Edward. So with the idea fresh in my head I turned around and headed straight for the Biology class and gave out a sigh of relief when I saw that our Biology teacher was still in the classroom and hadn't yet retired to the teachers lounge for lunch.

I basically asked him since I had a lot of work that needed to be completed in other classes if I could get my assignment for Biology class today and spend the time that I would in class in the library instead catching up on my other assignments.

(AN: On a side note. Teacher do allow students to do this. I have done it quite a few times when I was in high school nine years ago. I just wanted to add this in case someone didn't think this part of the chapter was believable.)

Our teacher must have been in good mood today because he actually allowed me to do this. This must be my lucky day. I just hoped my luck wouldn't run out I thought as my teacher handed me the assignment that was going to be given out today in his class.

After my teacher handed me my assignment. I went directly to the vending machines to get myself something to eat since I felt like I was starving. I usually wouldn't eat out of the vending machine but with my werewolf appetite I couldn't resist. It was either eat out of the vending machine or starve. And I didn't think I would make it to the end of school without eating. Damn with this werewolf appetite of mine.

But what surprised me the most was when I received a text message from Dean after I got my chips and bottle of water and headed toward the library. As I set my "lunch" down at a table at the corner of the library. I flipped my phone open and saw the text light up on the tiny screen.

_Bella_

_Billy just called and told us they are holding the meeting to decide which pack you are to be a part of tonight. Everyone from both packs has to attend. I will talk to you later after school._

_Love, Dean_

I just simply texted Dean back a thank you and asked him to meet me at my house directly after school got dismissed today. And then sat down at my table and chowed down on my small meal as I started to work on my assignments.

I thought that I had finally gotten away with avoiding the Cullen's for the day as I heard the bell ring for the next class to begin and wished that I could see Edwards face when he saw that I wasn't going to be in class today. But as luck would have it I got my wish exactly ten minutes later when I felt someone shadow shine down upon my table and felt someone eyes barring down on me.

"I've been looking for all day." Said a voice that I knew all too well.

"Really because I have been avoiding you all day." I replied not even looking up to acknowledge his presence.

"Bella really we need to discuss this. You can't avoid me forever." Replied Edward

"But I can try." I said still not looking up to meet his gaze.

At that being said. I could feel him move to kneel beside me. "Bella" was all he said as he took my chin in his hand and gently lifted my head from my work to meet his gaze.

Upon looking into his loving gaze I couldn't help but start to feel my old feelings for him to resurface. God his eyes were like pools of golden goodness. I couldn't help but get lost in those wonderful eyes of his. I wondered if he knew that that was my biggest weakness when I was with him. All he had to do was look at me with that loving gaze like he was now and I felt like I would agree to anything. Maybe there was some truth to all those stories about vampires having a ability to look their victims in the eyes and have them completely under their spell.

"Please come with me Bella. I want to speak to you in a place that would guarantee our privacy." Requested Edward as he stood up and held out his hand to help me up off of my chair.

"Where do we suggest we go?" I asked as I took his hand and stood up.

"Don't worry. I think you will remember this place." Was all Edward said as he took my hand and lead me outside and into the woods.

As soon as we arrived at our destination. I realized what Edward meant by what he said. We were standing in the exact place we were last year when I reveled to him that I knew that he was a vampire.

As I stood there I know that we didn't only come here for privacy but he took me here in hopes that this would soften my heart enough to let him back in. Well he had another thing coming if he thinks that anything would change my mind about him. Especially something as sentimental as a special place as this was. If anything it brung back bad memories because when he left me that fateful day it tainted anything that had to do with Edward.

"Bella please my love tell me what I have to do to make it up to you." Asked Edward as he came up to me and took my hands in his and began to rub my palms.

"Can you reverse time." I snapped at him as I yanked my hands away from his.

He sighed and replied " I understand that your upset with my actions and if I could reverse time and change what I did. I would but I can't. All I can do is beg for your forgiveness."

"How can I forgive and forget? When every time I think of you it hurts. Even being near you now it is almost unbearable. It feels as though someone reached into my chest and squeezed my heart until it burst. Can you possible imagine how much pain and misery that you put me through?" I asked as I felt the pain resurface as fresh as it was the day he left me standing in the woods that August day.

"Oh my Bella I am so sorry for all the pain that I put you through. Please my love tell me what I can do to erase the pain that you feel." Replied Edward as he took this opportunity to take my hands in his once again.

"Just go away. Leave and this time don't come back. Why did you have to come back? I had finally let you go. I was finally happy." I replied as I yanked my hands out of his hands yet again.

"And exactly who were you happy with? With that new revolting werewolf you were sucking face with last night?" Rudely replied Edward with a look of rage clearly recognizable on his face.

When he said that it hit me he was respicible for my window being broken. He threw the boulder sized rock. When I realized this rage overtook my body and doing so my body began to shake and I was about to phase when the tiny voice in my mind told me to calm down before I did something I would regret later.

But I guess Edward didn't notice my body language because he had his head bent with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose that he did ever so often whenever he got aggravated.

"Y-You were the one that threw that rock that shattered our picture window!" I yelled more of a statement then a question then a statement.

"I am sorry for that my actions were inexcusable but I just went into a rage when I saw him with you. I just couldn't control my anger. I am regrettably sorry for throwing the rock and destroying your window but I will not apologize for my feelings for you. I love you Bella and I want to be with you. Therefore I will do anything to be with you once again my Bella." He said when he regained his composure.

"Let me get this straight. You leave me for a year and tell me to move on and when I finally do and you see me with another man you go into a fit of rage and vandalize my house and you think that is any way to win me back? Are you serious?" I asked with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Well if you cared for my feelings at all. You would of at least showered before you came to school. I can still smell that stench of that dog on you clothes and skin." Replied Edward wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"You don't smell like a bed of roses either. Plus I did shower the so called stench you smell. Is me." I said glaring at him.

"That's impossible. In order to smell like that you would have to be…" Said Edward trailing off in mid sentence.

I didn't say anything because I was completely comfortable with letting him come to his own conclusions.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled.

"Well you can thank yourself for my transformation. I phased for the first time when I was in coming home from Italy." I replied crossing my hands across my chest.

It was quite for quite a few minutes with only the birds in the forest background for noise. Until Edward finally broke the silence with the most surprising confession.

"Well that doesn't matter. It doesn't change my feelings for you." He replied as he whirled around to face me once again with determination on his face.

"Are you kidding? You are a vampire and I am werewolf. Hello we are mortal enemies." I said as I put my hand on my hip.

"Who says we have to be enemies. Why can't we be lovers?" Asked Edward and at that moment he did the last thing I expected he would do.

With his vampire speed he came up to me and pinned my wrist together above my head with one hand as he pinned my body to the tree behind me with his body pressed into mine. As he force his mouth onto mine. Forcing himself on me.

**Authors Note: Don't you just LOVE my cliff hangers. LOL. Oh and please don't miss the next upcoming chapter. The next chapter is all about the meeting and you will find out what the councils decision is and why Sam acted the way he did that night on the beach. So please don't miss it! And as always please please please review! I update by supply and demand so reviews matter A LOT! And I look forward to them each and every time. And as always thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	10. The calm before the storm

**Authors Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yep tomorrow is my birthday. I turn the big 27! LOL! God I feel old! LOL! Anyways in order to celebrate I have added the next update I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you DawnOfNight55, twilightlover212, Gryffindor4eva, BeccieT, viola1701e, LuvinTwilight143, MrsWolf n' Whitlock, Lynette Cullen, misszayy-5, tokiluv, Tara, Matthias Stormcrow, Kaylee2191, gmb7064, Mercer Celtic Skull, Jmyers14 and TheBlackSeaReaper so much for all the awesome reviews. I am so unbelievable happy when I receive a review. Just ask my husband when I get a review. He gives me a look and says what is wrong with you? And I simply reply I got a review with this big grin on my face and at that my husband just rolls his eyes. I think he thinks I have gone crazy. LOL! So now you know reviews just make my day. So again thank you for without your reviews this story wouldn't exist!**

**Mercer Celtic Skull: Believe me I got that covered! You will find out how she is a werewolf in the upcoming chapters. I would tell you but what fun would that be and it would spoil the surprise. Now we wouldn't want that. LOL! Thanks for your great review!**

**Chapter Ten: The calm before the storm.**

I couldn't believe that Edward was forcing himself on me. This was so unlike him he was usually such a gentleman. Heck even when we were together I barely was able to get a kiss out of him and now that I wasn't with him. I couldn't get him off of me.

I tried to fight against him but even with my werewolf strength I was unable to force him off of me. He was using all his strength to keep my wrist pinned above my head with one of his hands. And then used his body to pin mine to the tree behind me. Making me unable to move my legs either. For if I still had the use of my legs I would of kneed him in a very sensitive place for a male if you get my drift.

I was going into full panic mode. Edward was going to rape me here in the forest and there was nothing I could do to stop it. At one time I would be overjoyed that Edward was being more intimate with me but that was when I was with him and I was more then willing. But this was totally different. I wasn't with him anymore and this was against my will.

I felt Edward cold as marble move from my tight uncowapertive lips to my neck. As started to nip at my delicate skin at the nape of my neck making me whimper in pain and panic. I didn't know if he was going to rape me, turn me or kill me. Most likely all three.

(AN: I don't know if werewolf can be turned or not so please discard that statement if I am wrong. Thank You.)

Then as he sucked and nipped at my neck once again I felt him slid on of his legs in between my legs sliding his leg up higher and higher until he reached his destination. Then as he did that I felt his other cold as ice hand slid under my shirt and then move my black lace bra to one side and start to massage my breast.

When he did this I decided if I screamed loud enough that one of the other Cullen's with their sensitive hearing might hear me and come to my rescue. I know that the Cullen's aren't exactly fond of werewolf's but they still wouldn't allow Edward to rape me especially Rosalie.

But as soon as the scream was out of my mouth. Edward cut off the scream with his mouth on mine making the rest of my scream nothing but a mere muffle. As Edward continued his assault on my mouth he began to apply more and more pressure forcing my mouth open to allow his tongue access. But as his tongue explored my mouth unwelcome. A thought hit me. I might not be able to fight him off with my arms or legs but there is still one thing I can fight him off with. So while Edward continued to explore my mouth with his tongue I bit down as hard as I could thus biting his tongue.

That seemed to do the trick. Because as soon as I bit down he jumped backwards away from me breaking all contact with me. As he lifted his hand to his closed mouth touching his lip just lightly giving me a look of shock.

"Yeah this werewolf bites." I replied to him angrily.

Just as my remark left my mouth there was a blur color and there among us was now Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella are you alright? We heard you scream." Asked Alice noticing my now ripped shirt that Edward must of ripped while he was forcing himself on me.

"Now I am. I screamed because Edward here was trying to rape me." I responded angrily.

I wasn't mad at Alice. But with the rage and fury that was pent up inside me from being assaulted by Edward was too much to hold in.

As I accused of Edward of his earlier actions everyone had a look of shock and disappointment on their faces. I knew it was hard to believe that Edward the gentleman they never took a step out of line was acceptable of such actions and to tell you the truth if it hadn't just happened to me I probley wouldn't believe it either.

"Edward you didn't. Did you?" Asked Rosalie with a look of disbelief and hurt evident on her face.

At her question Edward didn't answer he just looked away and down at the ground silently giving the answer they didn't want to believe.

"Edward how could you! You know what happened to me. You know how much agony I went through. And even knowing all of that you still wished to conflict the same agony on someone else. How could you?" Asked Rosalie shaking her head in disappointment of her "brothers" actions.

"Edward you claim that you love me. But if you really loved me you wouldn't of tried to rape me. I think it would be best if you just stayed away from me for now. Because all I see now when I look at you is the face of my would be rapist." I said as I wrapped what was left of my shirt around me and hugged myself as I headed out of the woods towards my truck.

"Wait Bella I'll walk with you." Replied Rosalie as Jasper, Emmett and Alice grabbed Edward by the shoulders and started to heard him towards their house so he wouldn't be urged to finish what he started with me.

" I don't know how you were able to handle this Rosalie. I just feel so violated and dirty." I replied looking down at the paved parking lot.

"Of course the way I handled it was a little violent. But eventually I was able to deal with it and you will too Bella you will never be able to forget what Edward did but eventually you will be able to accept it and start to recover and hopefully you be able to forgive him but you will never forget." Said Rosalie looking out into the distance.

"I guess I should be thankful and happy the rest of you interfered before Edward took away something so precious away from me that I can never get back." I said trying to look at the bright side of the situation.

"I had a feeling even if we hadn't interfered. You still would of gave Edward a hurting. He'll be nursing his tongue for quite a few day after that bite you gave him." Joked Rosalie nudging me gently in the side.

"You didn't think vampires were the only ones with a vicious bite. Did you?" I joked right back.

We both laughed a little at that. If anyone happened to see us as they walked by it would just look like two friends joking and getting along. And for once they would be right. For this was the first time that Rosalie and I were actually civil to each other. Maybe because we had both been through the same traumatizing experience.

"Bella if you ever need to talk or anything. Don't hesitate to call me." Said Rosalie handing me a piece of paper with her new cell phone number on it.

"Same here." I replied back giving her my cell phone number in return.

"Just call don't come over that way I don't have to smell the smell of dog." Joked Rosalie.

"Same here. I am not exactly fond of your smell either." I joked right back.

"Oh and Rosalie. Thanks." I said before I got into my truck.

"Anytime. Us girls got to stick together." Said Rosalie as she got into their Jeep and speed away toward the Cullen's home.

As I got into my truck I was glad that I had put my assignment in my back pack and took it with me into the woods earlier so I didn't have to trug back into school to retrieve them. All I wanted to do right now was go home and take a nice long relaxing soothing bath to wash away all the memories of this terrible afternoon.

After a five minute drive which felt like forever I was home. Thankfully Charlie was still at work and the house was dead quiet. So I went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub with hot water not that I would be able to feel the heat but it was still nice and put as much oils and scented fragrances in the tub in order to get rid of the vampire smell that was filling up the house due to Edward stink that was on my clothes and body.

As I slipped into the warm tub I tried to let my muscles relax but in the back of my mind I still worried about what Edward was capable next. If he was capable of raping me then there is no telling what he could be planning next. But I just pushed that thought out of my head as I began to scrub my body and hair in order to get rid of the scent of his offending odor. I wanted any and all traces of his touch erased. I justed wanted what happened tonight to disappear. Why couldn't I just wake up and realize this was all a dream? I thought to myself as I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body so it resembled a wrap dress and then proceeded to brush my teeth ,tongue and mouth for what seemed like the twentieth time to get his taste out of my mouth.

After I was satisfied that I was clean enough. I gathered up the clothes that I had worn that day from the bathroom floor and went downstairs and threw them in the kitchens trash because I was sure that I was never going to wear those clothes again. Not after what happened today.

Just I threw my clothes in the trash. I felt from behind me a pair of warm muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a tight embrace. I whirled around in the arms from the shock and surprise to come face to face with Deans smiling face.

"Did ya miss me?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I practically yelled smacking his arm playfully.

"Sorry. So how did school go? Did the Cullen's give you any trouble?" Asked Dean as he kissed my forehead.

"No they didn't give me any trouble." I replied in a mere whisper as I looked down at the kitchen tile floor.

I was never a very good liar. I basically had no poker face what so ever. I always had my emotion right there on my sleeve. But even with that flaw I still hoped the Dean would believe me. I really didn't want him to get mad and want to condemn the whole Cullen family for what one of them did. I really did like the rest of the Cullen's even though I wasn't really thrilled with Edwards actions earlier on. So It hurt me to think the whole family could get in trouble if this got out. I didn't know if Edwards actions this afternoon would be considered breaking a part of the treaty but I really didn't want to find out. So I decided to suffer in silence.

"Bella." Said Dean in a soothing tone as he grabbed my chin and made me look him straight in the eye. "You're lying to me. What happened?"

"I'm not lying." I lied yet again.

"Yes you are. I know you Bella. Something happened today at school and it has to do with the Cullen's. Now tell me what happened." Encouraged Dean looking deep into my eyes.

It was those eyes that were my undoing. I know that I was going to suffer in silence so this didn't blow out into a full on war. But I couldn't disobey my alpha and to tell you the truth I didn't want to. Since I came to live with him all those weeks ago he had become my rock. The one person I could lean on and completely trust with my heart and soul. And at a time like this I needed him.

Rose is a awesome person and we connected after what happened. But at this time I needed Dean. I needed his strength and love to help me through this.

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to gather courage to say what I was about to say. I just looked up into Dean dark icy blue eyes and whispered in a low trembling voice that resembled a whisper.

"Edward tried to rape me."

**Authors Note: Okay I said the meeting was going to be in this chapter but I added a few scenes in this chapter so it ended up being too long. So I had to cut it up into two different chapters but I promise in the next chapter it will be the meeting and a decision will be made in what pack Bella will be in and also you will find out why Sam has been in such a foul mood! Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	11. The decision had been made

**Authors Note: Thank You viola1701e, LuvinTwilight143, Tar, gmb7064, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, Ty, kouga's older woman, hawaiiangrl, TheBlackSeaReaper, crazybread, twilightlover212, Russian Diana, Lynette Cullen, Laladots14 and Matthias Stormcrow yet again for all the great reviews I received. They are greatly appreciated. I can't tell you how much I look forward to them each and every time I update. They are the only reason that this story is still going strong for it wasn't for all the awesome feedback this story would of died long ago. So yet again let me THANK YOU!**

**So Breaking Dawn part one comes out today and soon we are heading to town to get our copy even though it is not my favorite part of the series. New Moon is but oh well. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Viola1701e: I swear are you reading my mind as I write? LOL! Anyways to answer your question you will just have to read to find out. Thanks for your awesome review!**

**Ty: She didn't phase because when your in that kind of situation you don't think you just panic. Haven't you looked back at something and thought I should of done this or I should of done that. Well same thing applies here. Anyways thanks for your great review!**

**Chapter Eleven: The decision had been made.**

There I finally said it. With those five little words being uttered it made it real. I didn't want to say it because if I did it made it real. And I didn't want it to be. I didn't want to believe that the one man that I cared so deeply for, that my first crush was capable of such a act. I trust him with my heart and soul and in one afternoon he betrayed my trust in such a way I wasn't sure he would ever be able to win it back. But it didn't matter what I could and couldn't or wouldn't believe. What was done was done and no matter how much wishing and hoping I did nothing was going to change what happened this afternoon.

As I stared into Deans shocked expression on his face. I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore as tears welled up in my eyes blurring my vision. At that moment my legs acted as if they had turned to Jell-O and I collapsed on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. And just let the tears fall.

The shock from the near raping had wore off and as if a dam broke all the emotions I had been holding back came floating to the surface. I was so numb from all the emotional trauma I had been put through that I didn't even notice or feel Dean lift me up off the floor in his strong arms and carry me all the way upstairs to my bedroom and carefully lay me down on my bed as he lay down beside me and cradled my trembling, numb crying form in his arms as one hand stoked over my long chestnut color locks, with his forehead touching mine.

After ten minutes of being in Deans loving embrace and relishing in his tender touches. The tears finally slowed until they stopped all together. But even after the tears had ceased he still continued his loving tender touches.

"I'm sorry." I finally said after I had calmed down enough to speak.

"For what sweetheart?" He asked looking deep into my eyes.

"For having a emotional break down." I replied looking down at his now tear stained shirt.

"After what you been through today. I would be worried if you didn't." Replied Dean as he placed the palm of one of his hands on my still wet tear stained cheeks and started to stroke my cheek with his thumb as I learned into his warm tender caress.

"Honey I don't want to have you relive the awful moments of this afternoon. But I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I need to gets all the detail before I go off and track that sick twisted bastard down and slowly torched him until he is begging for death." Said Dean with loving tenderness in the beginning but slowly turned to pure anger and rage when he got to the part about what he wanted to do to Edward to exact his revenge.

I didn't want to have to relay everything that happened. I just wanted to forget it ever happened but I knew that part of healing and getting past this trauma was to talk about it and accept it. But I guess I was still in the denial stage of grief. But heaven help Edward when I get to the next stage which is anger. I would be so angry with him with the stunt he tried to pull that I might even track him down myself and castrate him so he could never try to do that to anyone ever with that thought I slowly gathered up enough courage to start relaying the past afternoon to Dean. I was fine telling everything that happened until I got to the part about Edward forcing himself on me. It took all the courage and strength that I had left just to choke out the words to describe what happened but Dean was there with me all along the way. Giving me words of encouragement and slowly rubbing circles on my back as a way of soothing me.

After I got done relaying everything. I could feel both love for me and rage towards Edward radiating from Deans body. I knew if I didn't make it perfectly clear to him that I need him here now with me more then ever before he would have been out of the house in less then a second and would be tracking Edward down as we speak. And heaven help Edward if Dean ever caught up to him. For I knew that Dean would not hold anything back when he was exacting his revenge. But thankfully Dean didn't leave my side. He knew I needed him for he was the only thing holding me together at the moment. Like I said before he was my rock.

Soon I felt my eyelids growing heavy. Which didn't surprise me in the least I was both emotionally, mentally and physically exasted. I had been through so much in the past couple of hours that my mind was practically screaming at me that it needed time to rest and regenerate. Finally I gave into my bodies demands and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep of so I thought.

During my slip into unconcinece I could feel a couple of times Dean try to slip out of my death lock grip in order to go hunt down Edward I assumed but my selfishness for him to be by my side wouldn't let him go as my arm just closed tighter around his back as if I was holding on for dear life.

As Dean finally gave up knowing that he wasn't going to exact his revenge tonight he relaxed and he too slipped off into a dreamless sleep with his arms still protectingly wrapped around me,

When I finally slipped off into a deep sleep that was when the nightmare began. I was reliving everything that happened this afternoon but this time. I wasn't able to fight him off and the rest of the Cullen's didn't come to my rescue. In this version Edward succeeded in raping me. My dream was so real that I thought that was what was really happening. I saw him face close to mine as he forced his way into me taking my virginity with it. The one thing I could never get back. When I dreamed of my rape it felt like my soul shattered into a billion pieces. Then suddenly my windpipe constricted cutting off my air supply as I gasped for air.

"BELLA! BELLA! WAKE UP! BREATHE!" Dean yelled at me waking me up from my dream.

When my eyes popped open suddenly the air I had been gasping at rushed into my lungs. I saw Dean hoving over my body with a look of worry and fear written all over his face.

"Thank god your awake. I was getting worried. You were thrashing around like you were having a nightmare. And then suddenly you stopped breathing." He said stoking my face with his hand.

"I was having a nightmare. I dreamed that Edward actually succeeded in raping me." I confessed with fresh tears streaming down my face.

"Bella look at me." Requested Dean as he tilted my head so I was looking straight into his icy blue eyes.

"I promise you that that bastard will never hurt you again. I promise you this." Said Dean looking deep into my chestnut colored eyes. And at that second I knew he was telling the truth for his eyes showed nothing but truth, loyalty and most of all love.

Since we had slept a good five hours making it now nine pm and the meeting was arranged for ten we got up and since I was still in just a towel I got dressed. I didn't get dressed in much because Dean informed me that we would be traveling to the meeting place via wolf form. The meeting was to be held on the rez in a clearing the was very well covered by the surrounding forest shielding it from any prying eyes of the locals.

Knowing that I was going to be in wolf form for the majority of the time. I dressed in only a black sports bra and a very tight black shorts much like the kind the men wore but my were wayyyy tighter in order for me to phase with them on without them shredding. No since in shredding perfectly good clothes.

After I was dressed we went downstairs to the kitchen for a quick supper. Which consisted of cold pizza left over from some night ago and a couple of bags of chips along with three two-liters of pop. Again thanks to our enormous werewolf appetite.

But as soon as supper was eaten we had to head out for we didn't want to be late for the meeting. Being late wouldn't exactly swing the favor in our direction.

As we ran towards the rez. I let Dean take the lead not only because he was the alpha but because he was the one who knew where in the heck we were going. I never been this far back in the rez mostly because noting was back this face. There was no people no house no nothing just wilderness. Which I guess is why it was the perfect place to hold a meeting because it guaranteed complete privacy.

Soon we came unto a clearing and there smack dab in the middle there was a large bon fire roaring. The orange and white flames of the fire were reaching up licking at the sky. I always loved bonfires not sure why since the only time I was ever near one was when I was living in Forks. In Arizona it was wayyyy to hot even at night to have a bonfire but it still didn't stop me for longing for one. So I was always happy when I able to attend a bonfire.

When we got closer it seemed to be that we were the last ones to arrive. We weren't late by any means but it was just everyone was extremely early. There sat Old Quil, Billy and Sue seated on the other side of the fire. It seemed Sue took over Harry's place on the council when he passed away and she seemed to be doing very well by the looks of it but who could ever get over losing a loved one. No one could. Simple as that.

On the other side of the fire seated directly across was aisle that separated the two packs. On one side was Sam's pack and on the other side was my or in other words Dean's pack.

Everyone looked at us as we approached them and took our rightful place with our pack.

"Well now that everyone is here shall we begin?" Asked Billy.

"Just so everyone knows this meeting will be recorded down in the history books in order to prevent this situation from repeating itself. Now this meeting is being held in order to decide which pack Bella rightfully belongs in. Either it be Sams or Deans." Announced Billy in his booming chief voice.

The meeting was really quite boring. We just went over my side of the story AGAIN. Then Sams and then finally Deans. Only the alpha got to speak because they spoke for their pack. Then we discussed the rules according to the ancestors. What irked me was we already went over all this stuff so it didn't seem like we needed to do it again. Then finally after going over everything. Billy, Old Quil and Sue excused themselves as they sat together and whispered about the situation to make a final decision.

It seemed like it took them forever to come to a decision when in all actuality it was only five minutes.

"We have came to a decision." Announced Billy as they departed from where they sat and turned their attention towards us.

" In this unique situation. It seems both alphas are in the right. So since this is about Bella and where she rightfully belongs it seems only fitting that Bella should be the one to decide which pack she wants to belong to." Said Billy.

When he said this I was practically doing a little happy dance inside of my head. I knew who's pack I wanted to be in and it was Deans. No doubt about it.

"But only after she spends two weeks with Sam's pack." Added Billy.

When that was added my little happy dance ended. As a frown appeared on my face. Why oh why did he have to add that little bit. I thought to myself.

" Since Bella spent two weeks with Deans pack it seems only fitting that she also spend two weeks with Sams pack so she would have spent time with both packs in order to make a fair and right decision. Only after she has spent time with both packs can she decide." Added Billy once more.

Okay so it wasn't a total disaster. And it did seem like a fair decision. But that would mean I would have to endure two weeks without my pack. I had grown so close to everyone in Deans pack. So close in fact I considered them my brothers instead of just friends. Because we were so much more then that. They were like the big brothers I never had. But even though I considered everyone in Deans pack as a big brother. I did not feel that way towards Dean. With this certain alpha our connection ran deeper then just mere friendship, deeper then a brotherly love even. With him the connection was so strong and ran so deep it was as though it was a part of my very soul. I had never in my whole life ever felt this kind of love and adoration. Not even with Edward. With Edward it was kind of like a puppy love. With him it was like okay I adored him and all and it was nice to be with him but we never had the connection that myself and Dean shared. Our was a spiritual connection. That made it so much intense and stronger.

As Billy voiced his decision. Both packs got up to leave but I wanted to have a little chat with Sam before he ran off. If it was for Sam and his piss poor behavior and not signing the paper to allow me to join Deans pack I wouldn't be in this situation and wouldn't of had to endure two long weeks without my pack. I had to know what was up with him and why he was acting like this. He had some explaining to do. And I wasn't going to rest until I had some answers. And gosh dang it it better be a good excuse. Or so help me I don't think I would be able to control my anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you disown me and kick me out of the pack and then when I want to join another pack you flat out refuse! Why couldn't you just sign the gosh dang papers so I can join Deans pack and just leave it at that? Why? Why are you putting up such a big fight over this?" I partly asked and partly yelled at Sam before he could run off into the darkness.

After I said my piece I noticed the last look I expected from Sam to appear on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and sorrow written across his features. I had never seen big bad alpha Sam look this way before. He always had to be strong for both his pack and himself. But just now it seemed as though he let his guard down. He looked straight into my eyes as he gave me my answer.

"Because you're my little sister." Answered Sam.

**Authors Note: Yep I am going to leave it at that. So what do you all think? Please Please Please for the love that is all good and holy please review! Also I would like to add that I am sorry that if parts of this chapter is a little hard to understand or it there is misspellings and such. My 11 month old baby kept interrupting me every two minutes because she kept waking up from her nap from her ear infection. So it was kind of hard to concerntrate running back and forth from the crib to the laptop. Anyways please please please review!**


	12. Family Ties

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh thank you JMyers14, ShaneDawsome8451, viola1701e, Morganville Rules, gmb7064, Lynette Cullen, Crimson-Mdinight-Moon, BigTimeGleekBTR, angelina32, LuvinTwilight143, crazybread, twilightlover212, Russian Diana, Lucy1999, Tara, Jharv241, Ema and archerygirl1990 so much for all the rocking reviews! They totally made my day! I have to apologize at the wait for this update. Life has been hectic. Our baby girl is turning one on March 8****th**** so we have been occupied with preparing for her 1****st**** birthday party. Also I have been running off of like three to four hours of sleep a night so I have been way too tired to update. But I hope with this super long chapter you will forgive me. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review because I update by supply and demand!**

**Oh my god you guys freaking ROCK! 200 Reviews! I am freaking psyched! Thank you so much!**

**Also as a side note. In this chapter there is A LOT of info to take in. So I encourage everyone not to skip over anything because you might just miss something and then get really confused. But alas if anyone is confused about something please don't be afraid to ask and I will try to explain. I know sometimes my writing is a little confusing. LOL!**

**Chapter Twelve: Family Ties.**

When those words left Sam's mouth. I would be lying if I said they didn't surprise me. I was quite shocked to say the least. Now if he would of just said sister I would of thought he was meaning a pack sister but no he said I was his little sister. Heck he didn't even say that that I was LIKE a little sister to him. He said I WAS his little sister. Which it meant clearly in his mind he thought I was really his little sister.

I was shocked into silence for a couple of minutes along with the rest of the packs. No one along with myself didn't know what to say or do. I just stood there staring at Sam with a look of surprise and confusion on my face. As the others didn't say anything or move from their spots. It was so quite in fact you could hear the crickets and locus out in the distance making their beautiful melodies.

Finally after a couple of uncomfortable and tense moments have passed I broke the silence by saying "Sam I think you hit your head one too many times. Your confusing me with someone else." I replied trying to break the tension that thickly hung in the air.

"I am not confused in fact. I have never been clearer in my life. Just think about it Bella. How else do you explain why you phased when apparently their isn't a lick of Quileute blood in you whole entire family bloodline. Also haven't you ever noticed that you haven't even seen a picture of yourself before the age of five. Isn't it a little weird for parents not to have at least one picture of their only child as a newborn? Heck you probley haven't even seen your own birth certificate. Or you would of known that Charlie and Renee aren't your birth parents." Said Sam never breaking eye contact with me.

"Sam how could you possibly think I am related to you much less your little sister. Okay for example aren't siblings supposed to look at least similar in one way or another. You and I are complete opposites in every way, shape and form. You have tan skin while my skin as white as a ghost. I can't get much whiter then this. You have jet black hair while I have brown hair. I mean look at me and you. We are complete and total opposites. As for the whole phasing thing. I am sure there is some unknown reasonable explanation for me phasing. Maybe there is some Quileute blood in my families bloodline that no one knows about. As for no pictures on me when I was younger. Well maybe my parents didn't own a camera. Ya ever think of that? And as for the birth certificate. I don't need a birth certificate to prove that Charlie is my father. Have you ever seen him? I look so much like him that it's scary. I am the female version of him." I answered him trying to convince him that he was just confused or something.

"Bella the reason you and I look so different from each other is because I took after our father who is Quileute while you took after our mother who isn't. Also the only reason you look so much like Charlie is because Charlie is our mothers twin brother." Replied Sam in a matter of fact tone trying to make me see the light.

"Dude! This is better then Jerry Springer! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Chanted Quil who had been listening intensely to our conversation along with everyone else.

When Quil said that remark Sam and I at the same time snapped our heads over at him and gave him a look that said something along the line for him to shut up or else. And he didn't want to know what the else was. Seeing the looks on mine and Sam's face Jacob did us a favor and gave Quil a Gibbs smack to the back of his head to make him shut up.

"Oww! What was that for?" Asked Quil as he started to rub the back of his head where he was hit.

"That was for being a insensitive jerk. This is serious." Answered Jacob giving him a disapproving look.

"Look why don't we go back to my house. That way we can have some privacy and we can talk." Suggested Sam.

"So far all you have given me is theories. Where is the proof?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest still not believing a word he said. I needed some concert proof if I was going to believe any of this.

"If I wasn't your brother. Then how would I know that when you were a child and woke up from a nightmare that you would clutch the necklace you were wearing that had a wood carving of a wolf on it and instantly you weren't scared anymore." Answered Sam surprising me more then when he announced that I was his little sister.

I was shocked at Sam's reply. I had never told a soul about my necklace that I have had since before I could remember. When I was younger I constantly wore that necklace. Don't exactly remember why but I felt calm, protected and at peace when I wore it. I felt like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. But I always wore it underneath my clothing so no one ever saw it, And I never mentioned it ever. Not to Renee or Charlie or even Jake. So I was surprised that Sam knew about one of my most prized possessions.

"H- How do you know about my necklace?" I asked cousious to know his answer.

"Because I was the one who gave it to you. It was a present for your third birthday. You used to have nightmares that the cold ones from the legends were coming for you. So I gave you that necklace for your third birthday to serve as a reminder when you woke up from a nightmare that our protectors the wolves would never allow that to happen. And that you were perfectly safe." Answered Sam.

Well that was enough proof to accompany him back to his house to talk but not enough proof to actually believe what he was saying. I was going to have to have concert proof to believe that. So I took a leap in faith and figured what harm could it be to go back to his place to talk. So I told him to give me a second and turned around to face Dean. But I didn't have to say a word because Dean knew exactly what I was going to say.

"It's fine. Go and talk to Sam and get things figured out and then come see me in the morning. But make sure it is before ten. I want to see you before we head back to the rez." Said Dean as he took my hand in his.

"You're going back?" I asked feeling a little hurt that my brothers weren't staying just a little bit longer.

"We can't stay. We already left the rez unprotected long enough. We have to go back. I just wish you were coming back with us. " Answered Dean looking just as hurt as I did. It was apparent that he did not like being away from me just as much as I didn't want to be away from him.

"I wish I was too." I answered back in a small whisper as I looked down at the grass covered meadow floor with a look of disappointment written all over my face.

"Enough of this talk now." Replied Dean in a soothing whisper knowing that the topic was upsetting me. "Go on now and we will talk in the morning. Good Night my Bella." He added in a low whisper as he kissed my forehead and then mentioned for the rest of his pack to head out.

I watched my pack disappear into the darkness before I turned around to face Sam and silently without a word followed him in the opposite direction that my pack went.

The walk back to his house was a silent one as I walked beside him all the way there. Which I didn't mind one bit. I relished in the silence as I listened to the sounds of wildlife all around us and bathed in the moonlight that shown down from the heavens above.

It was nights like this that I absolutely loved. The sky's were clear letting the full moon bathe the land in its wonderful glow. As the fireflies danced in the surrounding darkness resembling twinkling lights that I so loved to look at during Christmas time. Not to mentioned the melody of the surrounding wildlife was playing was better then any orchestra could compose. Beethoven and Chopin couldn't compare to natures calming melodies. Tonight nature was at peace.

Just as I was relishing in the nice calming night walk it was over as Sam's house came into view over the hill.

As we entered through to front door I was half expecting Emily to be there waiting to greet Sam at the door or even in the kitchen or living room waiting up for him. But alas she wasn't anywhere to be found in fact the house was engulfed in darkness as the lights were off and the house was as quiet as one could possibly imagine.

"Where's Emily?" I asked as Sam flicked on the lights. Lighting up the kitchen and living room.

"She is visiting her cousins at the neighboring town over. She will be back tomorrow afternoon." Answered Sam as he went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge looking for something and appently found in after a couple of seconds later as he pulled out a pitcher of a brown colored liquid.

"Do you want some Iced Tea?" Asked Sam as he proceeded to get glasses down from the cabinet.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied as I suddenly realized that my mouth was quiet dry.

"Still drink your Iced Tea with two scoops of sugar?" Asked Sam as he proceeded to fill our glasses.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked quiet surprised that this stranger standing in front of me knew me so well that he actually knew how I liked my tea.

"That is how you drank you tea when you were little. Two scoops of sugar just how I like my tea." He answered matter of factly as he lead us over to the couch in the living room and laid the glasses of tea down on the coffee table directly in front of us.

"Yeah about that. I am still not entirely convinced that I am your sister. I mean can you blame me. It is a little hard to swallow." I said as I relaxed into the soft cushions of the plush couch.

"Well maybe this will help convince you." Replied Sam as he got off the couch and from the cabinets he withdrew a DVD and proceeded to put it in the player and pushed play as he turned on his 42 inch LCD flat screen.

As Sam reclaimed his seat on the couch next to me a picture appeared on the TV screen. By the looks of things it seemed that Sam put a home video in. I was a little confused as why he would do that until a little girl with brown pigtails bundled up in winter clothes came onto the screen. That little girl was me! There was no denying it. That was me as a little girl. I was a little cutie with my chestnut colored hair in braided pig tails. All bundled up in a bright pink and black snow pants and winter coat with matching snow boots, gloves and hat. My face had turned a slight pink from the cold snow that covered the ground in the video. And how my small eyes shined with joy as I threw a snowball at someone just off screen. And if that wasn't enough proof as my small version of myself threw the snowball the scarf I was wearing moved just enough for me to see the wolf carving that hung from the necklace around my miniature self on the video.

As I watched the video so many emotions rolled over myself in waves. The was confusion, amazement, wonder, sadness. Ect. Ect. One emotion after another hit me like waves on a beach.

I was watching to video for a good two minutes before just off screen I heard the voice of a little boy say "No fair Bella. I wasn't ready." Just then the focus on the camera pulled back to see a little boy about seven years old bundled up in the same get up as the miniature version of me except his was Neon green and black instead of bright pink and black. You could defiantly tell he was of Quileute decent considered the color of his skin and the resemblance that all the Quileute people had.

When the little boy said that he just got a reply back with another snow ball this one hitting him square in the stomach. When he recovered from being hit mischief showed brightly in his eyes and then all of a sudden a snow ball fight broke out as snow balls flew in every direction filling up the screen with bright white balls of fluff.

As the snowball fight died down you could see myself and the little boy laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world covered head to toe in snow from the snow ball fight. But what surprised me the most was when after the two on the screen called a truce. The younger me on the screen leaned across and wrapped the little boy in a hug and said "I love you big brother Sammie."

When the younger me did that I snapped my head around and looked at Sam sitting on the couch next to me staring at the screen not even acknowledging that I was now staring at him in shock.

As I stared at him Sam started to talk never taking his eyes off the screen. "This was taken the winter before our mother died and it was one of the happiest days of my life. I was seven at the time and was so happy when I woke up that morning and saw that it had snowed so much that school was cancelled for the day. Yourself being three was just happy to have your big brother home for school for the day. The second we got out of bed we got bundled up and headed outside to play. We spent the whole day outside having snow ball fights and making snow angels and just enjoying playing in the snow. Our mom and dad had to practically drag us into the house at the end of the day." Replied Sam chuckling at that last part.

Just then the focus on the screen moved away from the two playing children to the porch swing in which there were two people sitting watching the children play while the swung back and forth keeping warm under the fleece blanket that covered their legs.

As the focus on the camera moved closer it dawned on me that they were our parents that was clear considering the women did have a lot of the facial characstics that myself and Charlie had. She had the same wavy brown hair and chestnut colored eyes as mine. Except her hair was longer then mine and you could see her eyes held so much life and joy in them. The Quileute man sitting next to her you could tell was her husband and our father by the way he was holding her hand and kissing her every now in then. Just watching them you could tell they were very much in love just by the way they looked at each other with so much love and adoration that would shame even the play of Romeo and Juliet.

As quickly as the home movie started it had ended as the screen suddenly went blue signaling the end of the video.

"Okay now I am convinced." I said aloud admitting defeat.

"There is so much to talk about I don't know where to begin." Said Sam as he flicked off the DVD player and TV with the remote.

"How about at the beginning." I offered the suggestion.

So with a big intake of breath Sam began "Okay our mothers name is Annie Swan and as you now know her twin brother is Charlie. Anyways our mother met our father Joshua Uley on the rez when they were sixteen. When they both turned Nineteen they got married and shortly after that they started a family and had me and you. Well one spring night when you were four and I was Nine our mother was attacked and killed by two vampires who wondered onto our lands. Our father was out on patrol that night but of course only our mother knew that we were told he just went on his nightly runs since he couldn't tell us the truth. Anyways that night he was on patrol and since it was nine and past our bedtime our mother put us to bed. Well sometime during the night you must of woke up from another nightmare because you climbed out of bed and went to look for our mother and when you entered the living room you walked in on the two vampires in the process of slowly draining the life out of our mother as one of them drank her blood. You let out a scream which woke me up and when ran out of bed and into the living room I found you there huddled against the wall as I saw two wolves run threw the living room chasing after the vampires. Then our father came up to us and told me and I quote "Get your sister and run to the blacks house and don't look back just keep running." So that is what I did. I picked you up and carried you in my hands and I ran in my pajamas in the pouring rain to the Blacks house who just happen to be our neighbors at the time. Three days later we had our mothers funeral we told everyone that she had been killed in a car accident and just so the cops wouldn't get suspicious. But only the wolf pack knew the truth."

"It went downhill after our mothers death. Our father became obsessed with getting his revenge and killing our mothers killer. So obsessed that he would go chasing after every lead he could get his hands on. He leave and not come back for days sometime weeks chasing after some tips about the whereabouts of our mothers killer. He would always tell us I got a tip here or there and then would give us just enough money for groceries and then run off chasing after that tip. And one time a year later he left again chasing after another tip and he never came back. I wanted revenge as much as the next person heck she was our mother of course I wanted her killer caught and killed but heck we were just children. I was Nine and you were just four. Four for god sake. And he just abandoned us! All for the sake of revenge!" Sam said Yelling the last part as he punched the wooden coffee table making our glasses jump and leaving a very sizable dent in it.

"Maybe he didn't abandon us. Maybe he got captured or even killed by the same people who killed our mother." I suggested trying not to jump to conclusions.

"That was what I thought at first too. Until four months after I turned sixteen I received a post card in the mail. That had a picture of the northern lights on it post marked Alaska with just the words "Happy Birthday Sammie." on it nothing else." Replied Sam with pissed off look on his face.

"That could have been from anyone. How are you so sure that was from our father?" I asked trying to look at this from all views.

"Because only three people have ever called me Sammie. You, mom and dad. And since mom was dead and you didn't know I existed that only left him." He answered with anger radiating off his body.

I just stood there in silence waiting until he had cooled down somewhat until we continued on with our conversation. That was until I realized what Sam said "What do you mean I didn't know you existed?"

"Well I better start at the beginning or you will get confused. When our dad took off on his little trips I would take care of you. Make you breakfast, and supper and drop you off at the Blacks so Sarah, Jacobs mom could watch you so I could go to school. Everything a parent should do we did for ourselves. Do the laundry and dishes and keep up on the housework. Everything. Well after a couple of months after that last time when our father didn't come back the adults on the rez got worried and assumed the worst that our father was either dead or abandoned us. So immediately they started to search for a temporary or permanent home for us. Well when Charlie and Renee caught wind of this they immediately stepped to the plate and they offered to adopt us. But the tribe only would allow Charlie and Renee to adopt you their reason was because they wanted to keep me on the rez something about wanted to keep the Uley bloodline on the rez but I think the real reason was because they knew eventually I would become one of the protectors of La Push since our father was it was more then likely I would phase too but I guess since no girls could phase until now they didn't have to worry about you. They said they let Charlie and Renee adopt you because with your looks you could easily pass as a paleface and when you married you would have your last name changed so they didn't have to worry about the Uley name being carried down the generations through you. Not to mention him and Billy were best friends and they were always down at the rez anyways so you would still have ties to the land."

"Even though Charlie hated to do it he tried his next of kin status but alas nothing worked. He even went as far as to bring out our parents will out and point out that he was to be guardian of us if anything should happen but since there was no proof that our father was dead he couldn't enforce the will."

"After Renee left with you for Arizona it nearly broke my heart. Ever since you got adopted I had been keeping in touch and called and came to visit you constantly but when you moved Renee wouldn't even let you talk to me on the phone and I had a sneaking suspicion that you never received any of my letters. It wasn't until later that month had I found from Charlie why Renee wouldn't let me talk to you on the phone. Apparently right after the move to Arizona you started to have nightmares again well Renee took you to a therapist and the therapist thought that the nightmares had something to do with the fact of our mothers passing so the therapist came up this shit ass solution that if they separated you from everything that would remind you of our mothers death that the nightmares would stop and that meant no visits to La Push and no contact with me. Well that still didn't stop me from trying to talk to you on the phone and after months and months of attempting to letting Renee talk to you I gave up realizing she was never going to let you on the phone. And I guess with you being five at the time and with your trips to the therapist I guess the therapist erased every trace of me. And of our family." Said Sam finally finishing the explanation.

"I can't believe Renee did that. Most of all I can't believe Charlie allowed that." I said after a couple of minutes of silence trying to soak in all the new info about a life I didn't remember.

"Even though what Renee did was wrong. I still believed she was only doing what she thought was best for you. And what could Charlie do? He was in Washington you were in Arizona. You were on opposite sides of the country." Answered Sam with a sorrowful expression on his face as he remembered back to all those years ago.

"Did we ever kill whoever it was that killed our mother?" I asked trying to turn the subject back to the death of our mother.

"No the leeches never returned." answered Sam.

How were you so sure they were vampires?" I asked slightly offended that he would just jump to the conclusion that it was vampires instead of just some insane murder. Not everything in our lives had to be supernatural.

"Beside the stench you mean. Well afterwards at the Blacks when we asked you to describe the them you said and I quote "The people that hurt mommy had weird eyes. One of them had red eyes and the other one had golden eyes." Announced Sam.

**Authors Note: Well that is it for this chapter please please please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. The departure

**Authors Note: Thank You BigTimeGleekBTR, viola1701e, Karebears1981, Siobhan Whitlock, Matthias Stormcrow, LuvinTwilight143, Crazybread, Leesey85, tokiluv, TheBlackSeaReaper, 123456789, misszayy-5, kouga's older woman, oohapoo, cementer, tara, ShaneDawson8451, twilightlover212, animelever14 and Mercer Celtic Skull so much for all the totally awesome reviews! You guys freaking ROCK! They are greatly appreciated!**

**If I get enough reviews I will update in the next couple of days but it won't be tomorrow because our baby girl turns one tomorrow but will probley show up on Sunday or Monday if I get enough reviews. **

**I would like to add that if anyone has any questions please don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also I just want to add this is was a filler chapter and that things will get more interesting in the next chapter! Thank You and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Viola1701e: I am glad you liked Bellas background. But unfortunately I can't tell you who the veggie vamp is because that would ruin the story and we wouldn't want that cause that would ruin the fun. LOL! As for the other question it will be answered in this next chapter. I would of put it in the last chapter but the last chapter would have been too long then. Thanks for the great review!**

**Matthias Stormcrow: Nope that will not be the last time we see Dean and his pack they will show up every once and awhile throughout the chapter with phone calls and such and will come back after the two weeks are up. Thanks for the rocking review!**

**Oohapoo: I will try to clear some things up with yours question regarding why Sam would allow bella to get close to Cullens if she was his little sister. Well try to put yourself in her shoes. If you had someone show up and tell you he was your brother and told you to stay away from the man you love would you listen? I know I wouldn't. And I have two older brothers. As for the other question you will get your answer in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Twilightlover212: Thank you reviewing because they always make my day. I guess I am weird like that. LOL! Anyways I wish I could tell you who the golden eyes belonged to but sorry I can't that would ruin the story. You will just have to wait. Thanks for the fantastic review!**

**Mercer Celtic Skull: I didn't make it that Renee cheated on Charlie because it has been done sooooooo many times and I like to make my stories unique and stand out. But thanks for your review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The departure**

I just sat there in shock when Sam announced what I said about the color of the eyes of our mothers killer. At first my mind shut down for a couple of seconds as the information slowly sunk in. Then finally after a couple of minutes passed my mind started to slowly start up again as a million thoughts started racing through my mind.

"D-D-Did the Cullen's kill our mother? I asked barely able to choke out the words for I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"We don't know. All we know is that judging by their eyes one of them drank from humans and the other one was a vegetarian. Now we don't if either one of them was or is a Cullen. There are other vegetarian vampires out there like the Cullen's. So we can't jump to the conclusion that the Cullen's were even involved. Not to mention the Cullen's didn't even live around here when it happened." Answered Sam

"Look it is getting late. If you want you can stay the night here. That way we can stay up late and catch up. That is if you want to." Suggested Sam looking unsure if I would even want to get to know my long lost brother. This was a side of Sam I have never seen before. This wasn't alpha Sam like he was around the pack and it wasn't imprinted Sam like he was around Emily. This was overprotective big brother Sam. This was a side of him I liked. He was way more relaxed and didn't have to hold up appearances. He could just act like himself and be free around me.

"Sure I would like that. Just let me call Charlie and let him know. I don't want to him to worry." I answered him with a smile. Happy that Sam actually wanted to reconnect with me once again.

"Sure thing. I let you have some privacy." Answered Sam as he walked into the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room.

I called Charlie apparently waking up from sleep because his voice was all groggily when he picked up the phone. I told him that Dean picked up tonight and we went to the rez to visit and told him that since it was so late that Sam offered to let me stay at his house. So I would be staying here tonight. At first it sounded like Charlie was going to have a problem with this until I told him I was staying at Sam's then surprisingly he was fine with it.

As I got off the phone with Charlie. Sam came walking back into the room with a bowl full of popcorn and two cans of pop.

"I hope you still like Kettle popcorn and Cherry Coke." Said Sam as he handed me a can of pop and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of us.

"My favorite. How did you know?" I asked as I popped open the can.

"I'm you big brother I notice things. Plus before our parents died we all used to share a bowl of kettle popcorn every night as we watched TV." Replied Sam giving me a small smile as he plopped down on the couch next to me.

Immediately I felt guilty for not remembering something as simple as that. If fact I felt guilty for not remembering anything of my life before living with Charlie and Renee.

After a couple of minutes of silence I had to break it by asking the one question that had been bugging me since I finally admitted everything was true.

"Sam why didn't you try to reconnect with me after I moved back to Forks?" I asked as I turned to face him.

" I have to admit when I heard through the grapevine that you were moving back. I was overjoyed but I was also afraid that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me especially since you didn't remember anything about me. Then when I finally worked up enough courage to approach you to talk to you. I phased. When that happened I knew that it was probably better if you didn't know. That way I couldn't hurt you if I became angry and phased too close to you. I couldn't live with myself if I lost control and hurt or possibly killed you. So I did the only thing I could. I kept silent and kept you at arms length to keep you safe." Answered Sam with a look of sadness written all over his face.

Sam had given up so much when he phased and became alpha of the pack. Not only had he given up on the only family he had left me but he had to leave all his friends and girlfriend behind. He gave up everything he had to become the protector of his people and asked for nothing in return. But that is the fate of everyone in the pack. Including me.

But even with everything we had to give up. We gained back just as much. Before I moved to Forks I was all alone. My mother was not so much of mother more like a child so I had to be the parent and when she met Phil I took the backseat in her life which was fine with me. I like to be able to start a life in where I didn't have to take care of her. But I was alone none the less. But when I moved back to Forks I went from being all alone to having a father, a whole pack of brothers and even a friend.

In fact phasing didn't ruin my life. It saved my life. It was possibly one of the best things to ever happen to me for if it didn't I wouldn't be here right now. But another question was nagging at me from the back of my mind. The one question that hurt almost too much to ask but I had to know. I had to know why.

"There is one more question that I have to know the answer too. If you knew that I was your sister why did you ban me from the rez and kick me out of the pack after I phased. When I needed you the most?" I asked with fresh tears welling up in my eyes as the hurt from that day resurfaced.

"I didn't know you phased. If I did I would of never done that. I banned you from the rez that day because I couldn't stand to see you in pain anymore. Every time you went and saw Jake after Edward left I saw through his mind eye when we patrolled what kind of state you were in. And it broke my heart to see you in so much pain especially when that pain was caused by a leech." Growled out Sam.

"I thought if I banned you from the rez that you and Jake would see less of each other and then when the Cullen's came back I wouldn't have to see through Jakes mind you run back to Edward so he can just crush your heart again. I couldn't bear to watch you get your heart broken again. I am your big brother. I was supposed to protect you. But I failed you. I let that leech walk into your life and crush your heart. I am so sorry." Replied Sam choking out those last few words.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. How can you protect me from getting my heart broken? You can't. All you can do is be there for me after it all falls apart. And you were just like a big brother should be." I replied as I pulled him into a hug.

At first Sam was a little shocked. I guess because this was our first hug in what would have been 14 years apart. But when his shock wore off he embraced me right back by wrapping his arms around me hugging me back.

The rest of the night we stayed up talking late into the night. We talked and laughed as he replayed memories of our past. And just basically caught up on what happened in the last 14 years. But what surprised me the most is even when we lived in other part of the country we still had this strange connection. Even we didn't know about. Like for example when I was seven and lived in phoenix with my mother and when he was eleven and lived here that exact summer we both fell out of a tree and broke our right leg. Some would call that a really strange coincidence But I think it was more especially when I told Sam about the pain that came with a rattlesnake bite when I got bit when I was eleven. And then he told me he experienced the same exact pain on that day all those years ago. It was like he experienced the pain that I felt that day. Even when we were states away we had a connection. We talked all night and into the morning until finally exastion claimed us and we passed out asleep on the living room couch.

The next morning we were startled awake by the pounding of bare feet as the pack came barreling into the house.

"Geez guys you think you can be a little bit louder next time?" I asked sarcastically as I stretched my arms above my head. Trying to wake up.

"Mmmmm I am liking the view Bella." Replied Quil completely ignoring my earlier comment. At first I was a little confused as to what Quil was talking about until I realized what I was unintertially doing when I stretched.

"Hey watch what you say to my little sister." Said Sam while glaring at Quil.

"So it's true then? Bella's your sister?" Asked Jared as he plopped down on one of the dinning room table chairs.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie about something like that." Answered Sam as we went to join the rest of the pack at the table.

"Well how did something like this happen? I mean what happened to your parents? And how did Bella end up with Charlie and Renee?" Asked Jacob as he straddled the chair next to me.

"Does it matter? It's not like she is going to be part of our pack anyways." Sneered Paul

"I don't believe that is your decision to make Paul. It's Bella's. And if she chooses to she is more then welcome to become part of our pack." Answered Sam. Surprising me that he wasn't pushing the issue trying to force me to be part of his pack.

"No! No way am I going to allow this leech lover paleface whore to become part of our pack! Yelled Paul as he jumped up from where he was sitting visibly shaking in anger.

I was shocked I knew that Paul hated me for dating Edward but I didn't know he had it in him to call me such a horrible name and in front of the whole pack. I knew his favorite name for me was leech lover and that didn't bother me but when he added the word pale face whore into the mix it hurt me on a whole new level.

"I rather have a pale face then a dark heart." I replied looking Paul straight in the face.

"Paul go patrol the boundaries until you calm down. Once you calm down you better get some rest because you will be running double back to back shifts for two weeks for what you said to Bella. I will not let you insult my little sister and a possible future member of our pack the way you did!" Yelled Sam in his overprotective big brother mode mixed with his alpha mode.

With that order. Paul just gave a big huff before he ran out the back door and phased just as he hit the forest line.

"Sorry about that Bella. Paul can be a asshole sometimes." Said Sam.

"Sometimes?" I jokingly replied trying to hide my giggle. And at that the whole pack laughed along with me.

"Don't worry about it. I got to go meet Dean and his pack anyways before they leave." I said as I got up from the table and headed towards the front door.

"Just come back in a couple of hours I want to go over our patrol protocols." Answered Sam as I walked towards the exit.

"Sure thing. See you then Sammie." I called back and couldn't help but see the huge grin that plastered Sam's face when I called him by his nickname. I knew he would probley catch a lot of heck from the guys about it. But I knew Sam wouldn't mind because to him it meant slowly but surly he was getting his little sister back.

I jogged out of the house and into the cool crisp morning air. It was the perfect weather for a morning jog to first beach where Dean and his pack were loading up the vicheles with the luggage they brought. When I saw all three cars lined up on the side of the road I couldn't help but let a cloak of sadness and despair wash over my face.

"You made it just in time. We just got done loading up the cars." Said Dean as he slammed the lid of the trunk of his sports car down.

"I just wish I was coming with you." I replied

"I do too sweetheart. But we won't be apart for long. In just two short weeks you will be back with us where you belong." Said Dean as he took my face in his hands and kissed me on the forehead and then added a small peck on the lips as a kiss goodbye. And then slid his body from mine as he slid into the drivers seat of his black sports car. After that I hugged each and every one of my pack brothers but with Carter and Cole I had to smack them on the back of the head when their hands wondered a little too low.

As I watched them drive off into the distance I couldn't help but feel a ache in my heart. How in the world was I going to be able to survive two weeks without them? I thought to myself and just then I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

I swirled around to find Jacob standing behind me staring at me intensely not showing any emotion. I knew he saw the exchange between me and Dean. And that made me feel extremely guilty. I knew how he felt about me and I have to admit I felt myself slowly returning those feeling but after spending two weeks with Dean and his pack. I don't know I was so confused. I felt love for both Dean and Jacob. Here was Jacob I had been best friends with him since before I could even remember and finally after all this time I was feeling myself fall for him but in just two weeks time Dean had come into my life and was ranking right up there with Jacob in the most important people in my life.

"Bells can we go for a walk?" Asked Jacob. And I just nodded my head in response.

We walked down the deserted first beach in silence for a couple of minutes until Jacob finally spoke.

"Did you imprint on him? Dean I mean." Asked Jacob not beating around the bush and getting directly to the point.

"No. In fact no one in Deans pack has. That just it with Deans pack we don't imprint unless we want to and we get to choose who we want to imprint on." I answered as I sat down next to Jacob at our spot.

"What?" Asked Jacob as he looked at me with the most confused expression on his face.

"Oh that's the thing. Deans pack has discovered a way in which we get to decide on who we imprint on. Not our wolves." I answered him.

"How?" Asked Jacob with a glint of curiosity in his eye.

"Well basically you just make your wolf submit to you. And tell him that your alpha. And that you will decide who your imprint is going to be not him." I answered him trying to explain it the best I could.

After a couple of tense moments Jacob surprised me with his next question "Can you teach me?"

"Sure if that is what you want. That way you can decide who you want to be with a not be forced to be with someone. No one should have the power to choose taken away from them. Especially something as important as this." I answered him looking out into the wide ocean from where we sat. Hearing the waves lapping at the shore.

"I think you know who I would choose to be with." Replied Jacob right back as he took hold of my hand and encased it in his.

As much as I tried to ignore it I couldn't fight the tingle that ran up my arm and how my tempeture seemed soar with this single touch. With that single touch I felt my feeling for him start to resurface again.

"I think we should inform the pack of this. I might not be the only pack member that wishes to choose who his imprint will be." Said Jacob never removing his hand from mine.

"Sure I will teach anyone who wants to know." I replied back.

"Okay when we get back to Sam's house I will ask him to call a pack meeting. And from there we will let everyone choose if they want the choice or not of who their imprint will be." Added Jacob.

"Okay I just hope Sam doesn't kill me for this. You know because if it wasn't for the imprint the would of never met Emily." I replied hoping this one little thing wouldn't destroy mine and Sam's newly found brother sister relationship.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? How do you think Sam will react? And who out of the pack will want the power to choose their imprint? Please Please Please review! They so totally make my day. And like always I update by supply and demand.**

**I wanted to add that you do not want to miss the next couple of chapters because if you do you will get turned around and confused because there is something that will happen that is going to drastically affect Bella and Charlie and will cause the story to take a huge turn. But I better shut up or I will give it away. Dang it I am horrible at keeping secrets! LOL! Anyways please please please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Hell have no fury

**Authors Note: I know. I know I said I would update Monday but I am only three hours late so maybe you will forgive me! And as always I would like to thank Siobhan Whitlock, Leesey85, viola1701e, BigTimeGleekBTR, Luvin Twilight143, psychovampirefreak, tokiluv, Matthias Stormcrow, no name reviewer, the other no name reviewer, angelina32, Karebears1981, twilightlover212, kouga's older woman, Tara, ShaneDawson8451, FableWolf and M1DNITELOVER for all their rocking reviews! It always makes my day when I receive reviews. But I guess I am weird like that. But enough about me on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy and like always pretty please review and tell me what you think. If I get enough review I will update again on Thursday but this time I promise. And I always keep my promises. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Ya all know the drill. I do not own anything. Ya da Ya da Ya da.**

**Chapter 14: Hell have no fury.**

When we came back to Sam house from the beach. Jake walked right over and took a seat next to his brothers at the table. Because I told him that it would be better if I talked to Sam about the whole choose your imprint thing alone. Mostly because he would be less likely to kill me since I am his little sister and all.

As Jake took his seat. I quickly scanned the room in search of my brother and found him in the kitchen with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist as she flipped blueberry pancakes in the frying pan on the stove.

I really didn't want to interrupt their moment they were having but it was better that I got this done and over with or it would be eating at me all day. Plus it was the only time today that I could talk to both of them without getting interrupted. For I knew as soon as breakfast was done their was no way I would be able to talk to them over the dull roar of the pack of wolves at the table scarfing down their breakfast. And as soon as breakfast was over Sam and Jared had patrol. So yeah it had to be now.

I slowly walked to the door way nervous about the conversation I was going to have to have with them. This was a verrrry touchy subject and I so did not want to bring it up but it had to be done.

"Sammie?" I asked from the kitchen doorway in a hushed whisper but I was sure he heard me for he whipped his head around to see me standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you and Emily for a second?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Of course Bella. After all you are my soon to be sister in law." Replied Emily giving me a small smile as she poured more pancake batter on the frying pan.

At her reply I just gave her a confused look. How did she know? She must of just got back for I wasn't gone but for about two hours and she defiantly wasn't here when I left to bid Dean and his pack goodbye.

Emily must of seen my confused expression because she simply replied "Sam told me a long time ago. I have been pushing him to reunite with you for ages. But you know how stubborn your brother can be."

I wish I did. I thought to myself but quickly snapped myself out of it. This was not the time for that. So I quickly gathered my courage and thought it was now or never.

"Now don't take this the wrong way. I love both you and Emily very much but Jake and I were talking and I let it slip about this method of imprinting that Dean and his pack taught me and Jake asked me if I could teach him and we thought that the others in the pack might want to learn it too. So we were hoping that you could call a pack meeting and let the pack decide for themselves if they want to learn this method." I let the words rush out in one breath as guarded myself against his reaction.

"And exactly what method of imprinting is this?" He asked only looking a little irritated.

So gathering up more courage. I know I am a wuss but as of right now he was not my brother but my alpha and to put it bluntly he scared the living daylights out of my wolf when he got mad so I wasn't looking forward to this.

So I lowered my eyes to the floor suddenly becoming very interested in the patterns of the hard wood floor and twisted my fingers in my hand as I explained about how in Deans pack they learned a way in which we get to choose if and when we imprint and who we want to imprint on. And continued on to explain the way they make that happen in making their wolf submit to them and tell him that he is in charge and he is the alpha and he will choose who he will imprint on and not his wolf.

As I finally got done explaining this I looked up to Sam and saw the last thing I expected to see. Sam wasn't angry actually he was far from it. He was torn between sadness, pain and torment.

"Shit Sammie. I didn't mean to make you upset." I said as I enveloped my big brother in a hug knowing without asking what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Leah and how imprinting had changed everything and everyone in his life. If he was taught this method when he first turned he could of still have been with Leah and all the pain and heartbreak would have been spared. But then again he would of never of been with Emily. So he was damned if he did imprint and damned if he didn't.

After I released my brother from his hug. Emily just laced her finger into his and gave his hand a understand squeeze knowing exactly what her wolf was feeling.

"I'll be alright. It's just a lot to take in." Said Sam after a couple of minutes trying to compose himself.

"I will call a pack meeting after breakfast. The guys will be more willing to listen if they have food in their bellies. Now if both you ladies will excuse me I need to go for a run." Added Sam as he headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Emily the last thing I wanted to do is make him or you upset." I said as I watched my brother run out the door and phase as soon as he hit the tree line.

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's not your fault. It's just Leah is a sour subject with Sam." Replied Emily as she turned back to tend to the pancakes still cooking away on the stove.

I was surprised that Emily wasn't worried about Sam but she probley knew that all Sam needed to do was some time to be alone and run off some of that stress that he was under.

After breakfast Sam returned with Quil and Embry trailing behind him. Apparently they were the ones on patrol and soon after they returned and took their seats with their brothers at the table. Sam gave me the floor.

I was nervous as heck as I stood there in front of the pack explaining about the new method of imprinting that I myself had just learned not to long ago. And after I got done explaining everything and answering numerous questions I was surprised that everyone agreed to learn this method of imprinting. That was everyone except Sam and Jared who had already imprinted so basically it wouldn't work with them at least I didn't think it would.

Not soon after everyone agreed to this. We started. In order for this to work they guys had to be in a almost meditative state in order to communicate with their wolves better. So I decided that since the living room was the biggest and most comfortable room in the house it should be held there. So I told the boys to get comfortable on the sofa and arm chairs and asked Emily if she would turn off the lights as I lit a couple of candles to give off a light glow to the room. And opened the windows so the crisp clean air flow through and carrying with it the scent of the forest to calm the wolves within them.

I told the boys that they had to get comfortable and completely relax so they would melt into a meditative state and then they should communicate to their wolves and make them submit to them. Making it clear that the man was in charge and he was alpha not the wolf.

After that was said I left the boys to it. As I returned to the doorway where Sam had Emily wrapped in his loving embrace as they watched over the pack as they slowly slipped away into a meditative state.

Not soon after ever once and awhile we would hear growls and whimpers coming from within the dark living room it seemed as though they were battling against their wolves trying to make them submit. After what seemed like a eternity but what was only a hour. The first one of the pack to make their wolves submit was Seth. Which didn't really surprise me. Seth is so young a mellow in nature that it would serve that his wolf we be the same way thus making his wolf the easiest to submit. Then slowly as time went on one by one the other members of the pack got their wolves to submit until only Jacob remained. I had expected this. Jacob was the rightful alpha to the pack so his wolf was going to be the hardest just because of that fact. But none the less I had complete faith in him. His wolf was strong but Jacob was stronger.

As I waited for Jacob I couldn't help but think back to what Jacob told me just before I started this. He told me "I don't care if I have to fight my wolf until the end of time. I will not give up until he submits." I know he told me this because he wanted to reassure me that he was fighting for me. And only for me. It was no secret that Jacob held strong feeling for me and just maybe I held those same feelings but I always held back because I couldn't bare to be hurt again. I knew that Jacob would never intentionally hurt me but one day he would of imprinted and I couldn't bare to get my heart broken again. When Edward left me it almost killed me but if Jacob left me it would kill me. That I knew for certain.

Finally after three hours of battling his wolf. Jacob emerged victorious. Which I knew no doubt he would. It just would take time.

After Jacob came too he was so tired from his internal battle with his wolf that I actually had to help him to the dining room table where the others were gathered. They all seemed dead tired which was expected afterwards. Heck after I made my wolf submit which was a hard thing to do since my wolf was just as stubborn as I was. I slept for three whole days. And surprisingly that wasn't the record. Dean told me that Alec held the record at five days.

The rest of the day was spent with the boys getting their much needed rest. Which left the burden of patrolling on the shoulders of Sam and Jared. I told Sam I could take over the majority of patrolling since Charlie was going to be at work all day but Sam denied me telling me that I was new to the pack and didn't know anything about their procedures. So until I knew them it was better that I stayed with the boys.

It seemed that ever since making their wolves submit the air got lighter. Everyone was joking and laughing. It was like a huge weight got taken off of their shoulders. I mean think about it. You're a wolf and at any minute of any day you could imprint to anyone. You would be on your toes constantly. Would you imprint today, tomorrow, a week from now, a year from now, ten years from now. Not knowing would drive you crazy. And then to top it off it could be a complete stranger that you possibly imprint on which added to the stress. But now they didn't have worry about that. They finally had some control in this crazy thing called our life.

As the day drug on into the evening. I decided that it was time I headed on home. And since I didn't take my truck here I had to run home. Which I didn't mind. I liked to run in wolf form it was a freeing experience.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Asked Jacob as he walked me out the door.

"Actually yeah I do. I have to go to that benefit they are having to raise money for the new visitors center at the Forks fairgrounds. I have to attend since I am the chief of polices daughter so I have to go to uphold appearances." I replied.

Last month the people of Forks and La Push held a meeting and decided to hold a benefit to raise money to build a tourist center to help attract people to the area. Which would hopefully boost the economies in both communities. The benefit was being held at the at the Forks fairgrounds since all the people of both Forks and La Push would probley be in attendance. The benefit was going to have different things happening at different areas of the fairgrounds. There was going to have a silent auction, a band, karaoke, a dance a little bit of everything.

"You?" I asked

"Same thing. I have to go because I am the chiefs son and have to go to uphold appearances. You want to go together?" Asked Jacob with hopefulness in his voice.

I thought about it for a little bit and decided why not? I didn't have to worry about him imprinting and leaving me so now I could go ahead and decide to take a chance. But then again there was this nagging at the back of my mind. I have feelings for Dean but at the same time I couldn't resist these feelings I was having for Jacob. Oh well what could it hurt. We were just going to a benefit together it wasn't as though he was asking me to marry him or anything.

"Sure sounds great." I answered him with a big smile of my face.

At my answer I was rewarded with a big Jacob smile. God I loved that smile soooo much.

"I'll pick you up at seven at your place." answered Jacob which I just gave him a nod. And phased just as I hit the tree line.

Ten minutes later when I got home I instantly noticed that Charlie wasn't home. Since the cruiser wasn't here. So I decided that I needed to get ready since I only had a mere two hours until Jacob would be here to pick me up. So I bound up the stairs and took a quick shower. Which felt so good to get all the dirt and grim off my skin. Running through the forest gets you pretty dirty.

When I got done in the shower I wrapped the towel around my body and proceeded to my room to pick out my clothes for tonight. But as soon as I opened my door it hit me.

That god awful smell. Oh god I wanted to gag. My room was covered in the stench of Edward Cullen.

His scent was everywhere! Did he turn into my own little stalker? Who in their right mind comes into a girls room when she's not there.

Oh my god he even laid in my bed. Great now I was going to have wash all the bedding again and clean my room again just so I can sleep in my room tonight. That was when I noticed it. There laid on my bed was a envelope with one simple word written on the top of it. "Sorry." The handwriting was the neat penmanship of Edward I would know it anywhere.

I picked up the envelope and out fell money. And a lot of it by the judge of it. What the hell! Was this hush money? So I wouldn't spill to the pack that he tried to rape me! Okay that is it! That is what tipped me from my denial phase to my anger phase. Edward you better watch out because as they say Hell have no fury like a women scorned.

**Authors Note: Okay I know that I said that something drastic was going to happen to Bella and Charlie but you will have to wait until the next chapter because I had to break this chapter into two different chapters since it was longer then I expected. Please review and tell me what you think! And if I get enough reviews I will update again on Thursday. This I promise and I always keep my promises. So please review!**


	15. Take a hint

**Authors Note: Oh my goodness. Thank you Jaspersdoll, viola1701e, kouga's older woman, tokiluv, twilightlover212, no name reviewer, Karebears1981, BigTimeGleekBTR, Siobhan Whitlock, AnnaKathlyn15, Matthias Stormcrow, LuvinTwilight143, ShaneDawson8451, Tara, littledancer101 and for all your wonderful reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! They are greatly appreciated! So THANK YOU! I know. I know I promised you a update by Thursday but hey I am only 15 minutes late posting it since it is 12:15 pm here but blame my two year old. I couldn't post this until she went to sleep and she thinks that bedtime doesn't apply to her. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Okay I want to issue a challenge. I bet no one can figure out how Victoria is able to get from house to house without leaving a scent trail or anything. If you do figure it out I will pm the next update to you before anyone else gets to read the next update. So good luck if you accept the challenge!**

**Jaspersdoll: Thanks for the info. Yeah I know that it is Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But me being from the country let my country accent sink in sometimes into my writing. So you will have to excuse my grammar sometimes. Sorry. No need to be sorry for the history lesson. I studied mythological societies when I was school specializing in Greek and Roman. So I know how it is. Thanks for your awesome review!**

**Viola1701e: Yes Bella will be telling the pack but not right now. But she will in future chapters. Thanks for the rocking review!**

**Karebears1981: I wouldn't dream of killing Charlie. He is actually a pretty cool guy I think. I also hate it when people kill off Charlie. I sit there thinking what did the poor guy ever do to you? Did you really have to kill him. ****L LOL Thanks for the great review!**

**ShaneDawson8451: Some chapters are shorter and some chapters are longer. It varies when I write. So I don't really have regular writing. Like the last chapter was three pages long while this one is nine pages long. So it varies. Thanks for your fantastic review!**

**Tara: Thank you for hoping our baby girl had a nice birthday! Thanks for the great review!**

**Littledancer101:Oh my goodness! Thank You so much! You don't know how much that means to me! THANK YOU! Thank you for rocking review!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own twilight or the song in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Take a hint.**

I threw down the envelope full of money down on the bed as I proceeded to the closet to pick out my clothes I planned on wearing to the fairgrounds this evening.

After 15 minutes of choosing a outfit and then changing my mind a dozen times I finally settled on a outfit. I picked out a short black mini skirt that looked like the skirts the cheerleaders wore but it was completely black. And I also picked out a midnight blue halter top that glittered when light hit it. Then to top it all off I picked out a pair of leather high heel knee high boots. This was one of those times when I actually was glad that Alice insisted to play Barbie Bella. And stated that I had absolutely no fashion sense what so ever. Thus her insisting on buying me some clothes that she considered fashionable. These were the pieces that she had insisted that she buy me on one of those shopping trips that she dragged me along on. Looking back on that day I remember thinking I would never wear these clothes because they we so not me. I dressed for comfort not for style and these clothes were so binding. Not to mention that they showed just a little too much skin for my taste but now looking at myself in my full length mirror I had to give Alice credit. I did look HOT!

But looking at my reflection I felt something was missing. Yeah I did look totally breathtaking but nothing in my outfit had a touch of me in it. So with that thought I reached over to my dresser and grabbed my necklace that had a wooden carving of a wolf on it. The same necklace that Sam gave me all those years ago. As I put on my necklace I thought now the outfit looks finished.

After I approved of my outfit. I rushed to the bathroom to style my hair and put on some makeup. With my hair I didn't do much I just blow dried my hair and then straightened it and then added some anti frizz serum. With my makeup I didn't want to wear too much so it felt like I was wearing a mask not to mention I was never the one to get all dolled up so I went simple and put on some black eye liner, mascara, and some smoky eye shadow. And some simple pale pink lip gloss. When I finished and examined my work in the mirror I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that the make up I had on actually drew attention to my eyes. Making them look somewhere between big innocent doe eyes and seductive eyes. I know I am weird but I always considered my eyes my best feature.

When I walked back into my room and looked at the finished product in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was NO way that could be me. This drop dead gorgeous goddess in no way shape or form could be me. But it was. I knew that if Dean was here and saw me like this he would have be jumping my bones right now and thank god I knew CPR because Jacob is going to have a heart attack when he comes to pick me up in about 20 minutes I thought as I looked at the clock.

So feeling a little bit like a tease a thought came to my mind as I grabbed my cell phone off the bed and took a picture of my reflection in the mirror and sent the picture of myself to Deans cell phone with the message _"Hopefully this will be able to tide you over for the next two weeks."_

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the expression on Deans face when he opens up the picture message and sees it. He will go into shock and start to hypervenulate.

After I sent the message I went downstairs and was shocked to find my dad sitting in the living room. I so did not expect him to be home. I knew he was going to the benefit but he wasn't supposed to be off of work for another hour. But before I could turn on my heel and head back upstairs so he wouldn't see what I was wearing I heard him yell "Holly Hell Bella what the heck are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I simply replied.

"Says who?" asked Charlie.

"Calvin Kline." I simply replied acting innocent.

"Who the hell is Calvin? Did he just move here? I want to meet the guy who thinks it is okay for my little girl to dress this way!" Replied Charlie and if he wasn't so serious I would of busted out laughing. I may not be a fashion buff but at least I knew who Calvin Kline was.

"It doesn't matter. Go upstairs and put something on." Added Charlie after he picked his jaw up off the floor after seeing his little girl in these clothes.

"Dad I have something on. For goodness sake I am Eighteen. A adult. I can make decision for myself. Plus don't you want me to look good for Jacob?" I asked putting on my best innocent face knowing mentioning Jacob would soften his anger and way the argument in my favor.

My dad and Billy have been trying forever to get me and Jacob together and knowing if Charlie knew I dressed this way for Jacob he might not be so mad. And just as I expected I heard him say "So your dressed this way because you and Jacob are going out on a date together?"

"Well I don't think I would call it a date exactly. I would call it two best friends attending a benefit together." I answered him the best way I could. Truthfully I didn't know what this was. It wasn't exactly a date but it wasn't not a date. I don't know. All I know is that I have feelings for two guys who just so happen to have those same feelings for me. Lets just say it was complicated.

"Whatever you say Bells." Replied my dad as he finally chilled out and went back to watching the last couple of minutes of the game he recorded last night before he headed out to the benefit also.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed the envelope full of money and just now realizing I had no pockets I did the most un lady like thing I folded it and tucked it into one of the breast cups of my halter. Hey at least I don't have to worry about anyone pick pocketing me.

I am taking the money with me because I was going to return it to Edward then give him a good ripping about it. I knew the whole Cullen clan would be there because it was expected of them considering Dr. Cullen was a surgeon at the hospital making him a important public figure.

Just as I put the money in my halter I felt the cell phone in my hand vibrate. Letting me know I had a text message. Just as I saw who it was from a smile graced my lips knowing Dean received my last message. So I eagerly opened the text message and it read:

"_You're a little tease. God baby you look so freaking hot! You are lucky I am not there right now or lets just say we both would loose our V card tonight." _

Oh my god did he just say that! I couldn't help but blush at that. So doing the only thing I could I typed back.

"_DEAN! Don't say that your making me blush." _Mere seconds later Dean had messaged me back.

"_Just telling you the truth baby."_

Just then the doorbell rang signaling the Jacob was here to pick me up so I typed a quick message to Dean.

"_Hey I got to go. Goodnight Dean."_ In which he quickly replied

"_Goodnight my baby Bella. Dream about me."_

With that said I walked out of my room and just as I was walking down the stairs I overheard Charlie giving Jacob the overprotective father speech.

"Now Jacob your father and I are good friends and all. But if my daughter comes back home tonight hurt in any ways shape of form you better bet there will be a shot gun waiting here for you. And that means everything she must come home in the same condition that she left meaning everything must be intact and I mean everything if you get my drift. So help me if she comes back home tonight with a little "souvenir" Said Charlie utterly mortifying me. He did NOT just say that!

Then to add insult to injury he continued "So if you start thinking of giving my daughter a little "souvenir" of tonight you just remember one thing. I have no problem going BACK to prison." Charlie finished saying.

"Dad! Stop trying to scare Jacob. You never even been to prison. Or ever going. You are the chief of police remember." I said as I walked down the rest of the stairs to join a stunned mouth hanging open Jacob.

But of course Jacob wasn't stunned by Charlie's remarks he was stunned by my appearance. Yes we have been friends since birth but he has never seen me quite like this.

"Yes but as chief of police. I know thousands of way to make someone simply disappear." Replied Charlie.

"Ooookkkaayyy. I think we should be going now." I said as I started to lead Jacob out the front door to his waiting motorcycle we repaired not too far back.

"Just remember I will be watching you!" Yelled Charlie from inside the house as we headed down the front steps.

"Sorry about that. Charlie can be overprotective sometimes." I simply said to Jacob.

"That's okay that was nothing compared to the threats Sam gave me when he found out this afternoon." replied Jacob shrugging his shoulders.

"Great just what I need two overprotective family figures." I said back rolling my eyes.

Just then Jacob stopped me and pulled me back at arms length to look at me. "My god Bella you look breathtaking. I must be the luckiest guy alive to have you by my side. I see I am going to have to keep you by my side all night tonight to growl and chase off any guy that even looks at you the wrong way." Said Jacob with his eyes full of lust.

I just blushed a little at his comment and told him back "Well you don't look so bad yourself. God you must have all the girls falling for you." as I took in his appearance. He was wearing faded blue jeans with his usual work boots that he wore when we went to the movies that one time and he was actually wearing a shirt for once it was a miracle! His black t shirt was so tight it was showing off every one of his muscles. Which wasn't a good thing for me because I just melt at the sight of his muscles rippling under his skin.

"The only girl I care about is you Bells." Replied Jacob as he looked deep into my eyes and ever so slowly leaned down to capture my lips in his. When out lips connected it was like fireworks went off. There wasn't a spark between us it was a full on explosion. It was pure heaven as our lips moved together synchronized. Then I felt him run his tongue over my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily gave him. When I did his mouth devoured mine as his tongue slipped into my mouth tasting ever inch of my mouth and battling with my tongue for dominance which eventually I submitted to him. After a couple of minutes of intense making out. We broke apart to the sound of a cocking gun.

We looked up to the front porch to where the sound originated and found Charlie on the porch with a shot gun in his hands. In which I gave him a glare in his efforts of trying to scare Jacob once again.

"What. I was just making sure it works." Charlie said acting all innocent. Like I didn't know what he was trying to do.

"Come on Jacob. Lets go before Charlie goes all Hulk on us." I replied as I lead Jacob to his waiting motorcycle.

As Jacob and I got on and put on our helmets just for show for Charlie. I wrapped my arms around Jacobs waist and laid my head on his back as we sped away with Charlie still standing on the porch with the shotgun still in hand.

Not but 10 minutes later we pulled into the fairgrounds parking lot and parked what seemed like a mile from the entrance. It seemed like all of Forks and La Push was here tonight. Which I guess is a good thing because that would mean that we should be able to raise enough money for the tourist center.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked him as I took of my helmet and placed it back on the motorcycle. I noticed that his demeanor had changed and his carefree happy look that once graced his face now had a troubled look.

"Nothing." He replied

"Liar. I have know you since birth. So I think I know you better than that. Spill it." I said placing my hands on my hips telling him that I wasn't moving until he told me what was on his mind.

He just huffed at that and said "The red head is back and she has got a new trick up her sleeve. She has killed three people in forks in their own homes within two days without leaving a trail leading to or away from the house. It is like she just disappeared. And it is driving the pack crazy. How can we catch something that doesn't leave a trail of scent. And the worse part is her scent isn't anywhere else in the area except when she kills someone in their homes. It is like trying to catch a ghost." Jacob answered me running his hands down his face in a devastated look.

"Look we'll figure it out okay. Don't worry. Just for tonight just forget about everything and have some fun. Okay?" I said trying to ease his fears. And in reply Jacob just nodded his head and gave me his famous Jacob smile as he draped his arm over my shoulders and held me tight as we headed towards the entrance.

The fairgrounds were packed tonight. First we just walked around trying to figure out where everything was located. But before we could even get halfway through the fairgrounds we had to stop and get food from the many food stands throughout the area because all the smells made Jacob hungry and with his werewolf appetite it made it worse.

The first couple of hours was awesome. We listened to the band for a little while and just walked around taking in the sights and sounds. That was until I felt someone pinch my butt from behind.

"What the hell!" I shrieked as I spun around and came face to face with Quil with the rest of the pack minus Jared behind us.

"Jesus Quil! You scared the living daylights out of me." I exclaimed trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry Bella I couldn't help it you just look so freaking hot." Replied Quil as he started to undress me with his eyes. In which receiving a growl from Jacob.

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye The Cullen's all in a group together not too far from where we all stood staring at us. So I decided to take this opportunity to talk to Edward. So I told Jacob I would be back and walked over to where the Cullen's stood.

"Edward I would like to have a word with you in private." I said when I finally walked up to him.

"Anything you want love." Replied Edward as he gestured for me to follow him behind a building that was on the fairground where no one was so we could talk freely.

"What the hell is this!" I yelled as I took the envelope of money and threw it at him which he caught easily.

"I just wanted to show you how sorry I am." He replied having the defense to look ashamed.

"By what giving me money. Money doesn't solve everything Edward! What did you think the money would make me forget that you tried to rape me! I am not a whore Edward!" I yelled as I tried to fight the tears threatening to flow.

"Take back the money back Edward. Because in my mind that is blood money. Like the blood that I would of shed if you had succeeded in raping me and taking my virginity in the process. Something I could never get back." I said which was the hardest thing I had to ever discuss.

"I am sorry Bella. I truly am. I was just desperate and scared. Scared that I would loose you. I thought if I showed you how much I loved you and would do anything for you. We could be together again. I love you Bella more then I ever thought was imaginable. I am not giving up. I will win you back. And we will be together again." Replied Edward with longing showing bright in his eyes.

"No Edward we won't." I simply said as I turned around to leave him standing there.

But apparently he had other plans. For when I turned my back to him he growled low in his voice "Yes we will." and then in his iron like grasp he had on my arm he twirled me around and smashed his lips to mine. And the proceeded to force my mouth open with his strength and plunged his tongue into my mouth.

When he did that I shrieked involuntarily and pushed him back and off of me with all my strength. And with fire in my eyes full of hatred. I kneeled him in the groin and then when he leaned down grabbing his groin in pain. I sucker punched him with such force it sent him flying backwards slamming into the building behind him.

"Huh vampire can fly." I replied as I walked away leaving Edward slumped against the side of the building in pain.

Just as I walked out from behind the building thinking my day couldn't get any worse it did. For as I was walking back to join Jacob and the rest of the pack. Who other then Mike Newton came up beside me and slid his arm around my shoulders and said in a slurred voice "Hey Arizona how bout a little smooch."

As he puckered up his sloppy lips and leaned forward. I just leaned back and pushed his face away with my hand. Then the scent hit my nose. The strong smell of alcohol was on his breath.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the pop can out of Mikes hands and held it under my nose. The smelled strongly like Beer. "Is this Beer Mike?" I asked him holding up his pop can in front of his face in which he just replied by nodding his head.

"How many have you had?" I asked him realizing that Mike was drunk as a skunk.

"Ummm maybe ten or twelve." He replied swaying on his feet.

"Well I think you have had enough." I said as I poured the contents of the can on the ground.

"Awww why did you have to do that. It was perfectly good beer. Oh well I can always get more. Now how about that kiss." Asked Mike leaning forward again attempting to kiss me yet again.

He is just as persistent drunk as he was sober. I thought as I pushed his face away once again.

"No Mike your drunk. I think you should walk home and sleep it off." I said as I unwound his arm from around my shoulder.

"And I think you should give me a little smooch." He said once again trying to kiss me AGAIN.

"Mike No. When a girl says no she means no!" I said pushing him away once again. I was quickly losing my patience. What is with guys and wanting to jump my bones tonight. Uhhh!

"Fine. But why don't you sing me a little song then." Said the drunk Mike mentioning to the stage that was holding a karaoke contest at the moment.

"No I really don't think so." I replied and then walked back and joined Jacob and the rest of the pack as Jacob slid his hand in mine once again.

"Oh come on. Just one little song for me." Said Mike when he followed me when I rejoined Jacob and the guys.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. I had had enough of the drunk Mike Newton. And apparently he wasn't going to leave me alone until I gave in and sang him a song. And since I was a awesome singer because I won so many contest back in phoenix when I was younger I wasn't nervous to go up in front of a whole crowd of people and sing. So I just replied to him by saying "Fine you want me to sing you a song. I will sing you a song."

And at that said I leaned up and gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek and walked up the stage where a DJ sat and told him what song I wanted to sing. So since the stage was free. I was the next one to compete in the karaoke contest. So I walked out to the center of the stage and from where I stood I could see everyone that I knew standing in the crowd. Jacob and the pack along with Emily who accompanied Sam stood there in shock that sweet shy Bella was going to willingly stand in front of a crowd of people and sing. I also saw the Cullen's off the other side of the crowd in which Edward stood with them with a pained expression on his face. Apparently he was still in physical and emotional pain. And much to my surprise I also saw my friends from school and even Billy and Charlie who was just as surprised as everyone else.

"What's your name sweet thing?" Asked the DJ.

"Bella Swan Uley." I replied knowing that Charlie was in audience. Figuring this was a good as way as any to let him know that I knew about Sam being my brother and everything. But the expression that Charlie wore when I said that was pure shock. Sam on the other hand had the biggest smile on his face when he realized I still wanted our last name. Of course I did he was my brother after all. But the most humorous was The Cullens they had a mixed expressions of shock and horror in which Edward looked over to the pack reading their minds to see if what I said was true. But Jacob noticed Edward attempt in reading his mind and noticing by Edwards pained expression showed him more then just Sam being my brother. In fact if I had to bet on it. I bet he was showing him our kiss that we shared earlier this evening.

"What are you singing for us tonight Bella?" Asked the DJ.

"I want to sing a song for Edward and Mike called Take a hint." I replied into the microphone.

Then two seconds later the familiar tune wafted threw the air and all neverousness that I was feeling before went away as I started to sing into the microphone the words to the song that I knew so well.

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite But it always seems to bite me in the – Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth And that is when it started going south Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La... T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La... _

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh! Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, La, La... T-take a hint, take a hint La, La, La... What about "no" don't you get So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone One. Get your hands off my— Two. Or I'll punch you in the— Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint _

_Edward and Mike Take a hint, take a hint._

(AN: You should really hear the song. It is sooooo much better when you hear it. I thought it was the perfect song for telling Mike off.)

When I finished the song the whole crowd exploded into applause the loudest I swear was coming from Jacob and my pack. Themselves along with Billy and Charlie had the biggest smiles on their faces in which my dad had a look of pride on his face.

"That was Bella Swan Uley with the song Take a hint." Yelled the DJ with his own applause mixing with the rest of the crowd.

The only people that weren't applauding my skill was Mike in a stupid studded drunk haze. And Edward along with the Cullens who also wore a look of shock.

The rest of the night was great! After I got done singing I never saw Mike Newton or Edward Cullen for the rest of the night. Either from Anger or embarrassment. I didn't know which one and I didn't care as long as they stayed away from me. Speaking of the karaoke contest. I won. In which I got a trophy with a little figurine on top holding a microphone. With the engraving of 1st place winner of the karaoke contest.

The rest of the night I spent with Jacob and the pack walking around the fairgrounds occasionally stopping a food stand when some smell attracted the attention of the boys.

As the night finally came to a end all of boys decided the perfect way to cap off the night was a bonfire at the beach so with that in mind was all exited the fairgrounds and on our way back to the motorcycle we stopped off at Charlie's cruiser so I could put the trophy in the backseat.

After a hour we were all there and had a bonfire raging. The whole pack was there excluding Jared who was patrolling. Even Billy and Charlie joined us after awhile. And as I sat beside Jacob around the bonfire with his arms encircling my waist I could help but think that this was by far one of the best nights of my life. One that I would remember forever.

That was until I got the phone call that changed it into one of the best and worst nights of my life. My phone rang while Jacob was engrossed talking to Quil so I excused my self and walked up the beach a little until I was out of earshot and answered the call.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella? This is your neighbor Mark from across the street. I hope you don't mind me calling you at such a late hour but I thought you would like to know that…" He told me the rest but my mind didn't want to register what he just told me. I couldn't and didn't want to believe it. Saying I was shocked was a understatement.

"Bella. Bella are you still there?" Asked Mark from the other end of the phone after he told me the horrifying news.

But I didn't answer him as my shock wore off I ended the call and as quick as I could I raced back down the beach to where everyone else was sitting around the bonfire. As I skidded to a halt in front of the bonfire and the pack it sent a spray of sand eight feet into the air.

Charlie just gave me a questioning look as if to say where's the fire so I just answered his silent question by yelling

"OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE." I yelled the new looking directly in Charlie's eyes telling him the news our neighbor just told me over the phone.

**Authors Note: There it is the next installment of this story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The fire

**Authors Note: Thank you twilightlover212, LuvinTwilight143, BigTimeGleekBTR, Yeddi, Jaspersdoll, Siobhan Whitlock, viola1701e, Tara, kouga's older woman, Karebears1981, TheBlackSeaReaper, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, littledancer101 and Matthias Stormcrow so much for all your rocking reviews! They are greatly appreciated. And they keep me wanting to continue writing. So thank you for the reviews they truly make my day! **

**Calling all Dean fans: If anyone wants to know what Dean looks like there is a link on my profile that has a pic of what he looks like. Oh yeah drink in that Dean goodness! LOL Yeah I know I am weird. LOL! And if you're a InuYasha fan you might notice that Dean looks a lot like a certain wolf boy we know but without the pointed ears of tail of course. That is because he was my inspiration for Dean.**

**I would like to thank all that participated in the challenge in the last update. I wasn't really anyone to guess right because it was really tricky and had nothing supernatural about it but all the guesses were really good. I liked what everyone guessed! So thank you again for all of you that participated!**

**Viola1701e: Yes it was a bit naughty for her to make out with jake and also texting Dean but she was feeling a little like a tease. As for who I was thinking while making the character Dean I was thinking of a character from anime series that is a wolf boy also. (A link is on my profile that will lead you to of a pic of what Dean looks like.) As for Deans personality that all came from my inmagination. So now you can compare the pic of Dean to what Jacob looks like. Enjoy! LOL! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Littledancer101: All I can say is Gez your making me blush. LOL! Thank you so much for the compliments! They always make my day brighter. THANK YOU! Thanks for the great review!**

**Chapter 16: The fire**

After I yelled my news. Everyone just sat there in complete silence, staring at me with dumbstruck expressions on their faces from the shock. Which who could blame them since I had the same expression just minutes ago when our neighbor Mark told me the news

Charlie was the first one to come out of his shocked state. He just shook his head for a couple of seconds and blinked a couple of times and then without a word he jumped to his feet and ran for the cruiser that was parked in the parking lot.

When Charlie ran past everyone to race up the beach to his cruiser that kind of knocked everyone out of the trans like shock and soon everyone followed suit. Jacob just grabbed my hand in his as he raced past me and I ran with him trying to keep up as our finger were intertwined in each others.

Jacob and I were the first ones to reach the parking lot after Charlie of course. And not even caring if Charlie caught us riding without our helmets on. We jumped on Jacobs bike and raced after Charlie cruiser down the familiar road to Forks.

We made it back to our home in record time considering Charlie was leading the line of cars with his siren going and the lights on his cruiser flashing causing any and all vicheals that happen to be on the road to pull over for the emergency we were running to.

As we turned the corner onto my street I couldn't help but see the raging inferno that where my house once stood. We had to park down the block considering the firefighters had the road blocking any and all traffic.

As we all parked and ran up the street to where our home was burning right before our eyes we saw a whole crowd of people who seemed to be the whole neighborhood watch from the sidelines as the firefighters raced around with hoses hooked up to the fire hydrants and spraying our house with high pressed hoses trying to tame the fire that was threatening to burn my childhood home to ashes.

I couldn't believe what I saw. My childhood home going up in flames. The place where I grew up and that held so many wonderful memories were being eaten away by the flames.

At that moment as I watched the flames slowly take away everything that I held dear in my life. I felt myself slowly come undone as I felt fresh tears that I had been holding back start to flow from my eyes leaving a wet trail as the raced down my face.

Jacob seeing this pulled me into his embrace and wrapped his big warm muscular arms around me and pulled me against my chest and being in his loving embrace I just let my tears fall freely.

"It's okay Bella. It is just wood and nails. As long as you and Charlie are safe that is all that matters." Said Jacob after a couple of moments.

"But it's not. It's my home. I grew up there. It holds so many wonderful memories and now their gone." I mumbled against his chest as fresh tears started to flow making his now damp shirt drenched.

"It's just things Bella. You don't need them to remember all the wonderful times we have had here. As long as you hold those memories near and dear to you heart you'll never lose them. Anyways we can always make new memories." Replied Jacob as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back in a comforting manner.

Just then out of nowhere. A explosion erupted from the house causing pieces of wood and broken glass to fly through the air right at us. As fast as lightning Jacob jumped in front of me protecting from the flying projectiles. And wrapped his arms around my body as the broken glass and wood that was flying as us just bounced off his back as if it was made of rubber.

Since I was a werewolf now like the rest of them. I knew I wouldn't get hurt but it was nice all the same that Jacob felt a need to protect me all the same. It made me feel protected, loved and wanted. Something I haven't felt in a long while. First Edward left me, Then Jacob left me when Sam wouldn't let him see me when he first phased and then when I returned from Italy Sam banned me from the rez. There was only so much rejection that a girl could take. Then Dean came along and him and the rest of the pack made me feel wanted again and made me feel like I was actually worth something. And just now Jacob was making feel the same that Dean made me feel. Loved and wanted.

When Jacob finally released me from his loving embrace when we realized it was now safe once again. I overheard the firemen say something about the explosion came from the gas stove. Well there goes the kitchen for sure. I thought as I watched the flames continue to lick at the house and the thick black and grey smoke continue to bellow out of the windows of the house. Making the once white siding turn to the color of coal.

"Well look at the bright side Bella. Now you don't have to worry about replacing the plain of glass in the picture window of the living room anymore." Said Quil with a smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood by joking.

His joke was followed by a loud smack as Sam smacked the back of Quils head for making the stupid remark at a time like this.

"OW! Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Replied Quil loudly as he rubbed the back of his head where my brother had hit him.

No one answered him. But no one needed to. We just continued the watch the firefighters continue to fight the flames the resumed to eat away at our home.

It took all of three hours before the firefighters had the fire under control and most of the fire was out except for the small flames that continued to lick away at the kitchen.

All of the crowd of onlookers had long since went back home after the "entertainment" had died down and now all that remained was myself, Jacob, Charlie, Billy and the rest of the pack along with Emily of course. Long ago I had told everyone to go home and get some sleep and that they didn't need to stay but they all insisted on staying by our sides in our time of need.

Right now Jacob and I were leaning against the motorcycle as my back and head rested against his chest and his arms were encircled around me in a comforting embrace as his head rested on top of mine. Not talking just enjoying the loving embrace we were in.

Sam was sitting on the ground leaning against the back tire of his truck with Emily sitting in his lap fast asleep while her head rested against his shoulder.

Paul was in the forest nearby in wolf form so he could inform Jared of what happened and to also patrol since it was his turn. Quil, Embry and Seth were all standing in a circle not far from us discussing the fire and what or who could of started it. Quil was sure it was Mike Newton from the benefit earlier since he was just drunk and angry enough to do something so stupid. Embry swore up and down that it had to be Edward. Saying that I pissed him off enough for him to do something to get his revenge. Seth on the other had was certain it was Victoria since she hasn't reared her ugly head for awhile not counting the murders when she drained some of the forks population of their blood.

Charlie and Billy were standing close to what was left of our house when the fire Marshall approached Charlie.

"Chief Swan I am Fire Marshall Turner. We are not sure as of yet what the cause of the fire is but I insure you that we will be conducting a full investigation until we get to the bottom of this. Do you have somewhere to stay until the investigation is over and the insurance kicks in?" Asked a older man dressed in the usual fire gear.

"I guess we will be staying at the Inn in town until we can find a house to rent while we rebuild." replied Charlie looking like the wheels were turning in his head as he thought it all out.

But before Turner could respond Billy spoke up. "Nonsense! You and Bella will be staying with Jacob and myself at the Rez." Billy said to both Charlie and Turner.

But just as my father was about to protest Billy cut him off "Now old man don't say a word. It would be a pleasure to have you and Bella stay with us. You two can stay in the two empty guest rooms that used to be Rebecca and Rachael's old rooms. Plus I am getting the better end of this deal anyways. I can finally enjoy some of Bella's home cooked meals. We don't have to race back and forth to each others houses to enjoy the game and I know for a fact that Jacob will be in a MUCH better mood with this arrangement." Joked Billy at that last part which earned him a small glare from Jacob in which Billy just gave him a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

Charlie reluctantly agreed but only if he could pay rent and half of all the utilities and groceries and such. Billy didn't like that idea one bit but he eventually gave in. With the agreement that Charlie and I were going to be staying with Billy and Jacob at the rez. Turner just took down the address and cell phone number so he could reach us and went back to the house to start the investigation.

Just when I thought we could finally get going and go home so we could all get some much needed sleep. Who other then Edward freaking Cullen pulls up in his stupid shiny silver Volvo. But this time Edward wasn't alone he had his sister Alice right there with him.

They got out of the car and scanned the area before their eyes landed on me still wrapped up in Jacobs embrace. But as they walked up to me I felt and heard Jacob let out a low and warning growl rumble from his chest.

"Bella we came as soon as we heard. We are so sorry to hear this has happened." Said Edward keeping his distance even though it was evident that he wanted more then anything to closer to me for him to be the one with his arms wrapped around me instead of Jacob.

"Of course you and Charlie are more then welcome to come stay with us until your house can be rebuilt." Said Alice in her so sweet voice that she reserved mostly for when Charlie was around. Since she knew Charlie liked her and was more willing to sway things in her favor then if Edward had asked.

"Thanks but no thanks. We already have place to stay." I replied with a smile on my face as I reached up and placed my hands on Jacobs arms that were still wrapped around me and only tightened when I said that.

At my reply Edward gave Jacob a glare and responded saying "Bella you cannot stay with that mutt in La Push. I forbid you from staying there."

Oh he did not just say that. I thought still couldn't believing what I just heard. Where does he get off telling me what I can and cannot do. Did he forget that I was no longer with him and even if I was he has no say in what I can do. He is NOT my keeper.

When Edward said that. I unwrapped myself from Jacobs embrace and stalked over to Edward with a look that could kill. If he wasn't already dead. And looked him straight in the eye. And replied back "You _forbid _me!" I yelled and at that Edward had the decency to shrink back and away from me. Knowing from experience that he did NOT want to test me.

"What Edward is trying to say Bella is that if you are staying in La Push we will not be able to protect you when Victoria shows up." Said Alice trying to defuse the situation and help her brother out.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself. And if I need backup I have Jacob, Sam and the rest of my pack brothers to back me up. Because that is what a family does they stick by you even when times get tough. Unlike some people I know." I replied knowing that last part had to sting. But I didn't care they deserved it. Like I said I had moved from the denial stage to the anger stage.

After I said my piece Edward and Alice had a look of shock and sadness written on their face. Knowing that just what I said was the truth. The painful truth but the truth none the less. But it was all worth it when I looked back at Jacob, Sam and the rest of the pack and how they held the look of pride on their faces and smiles gracing their lips.

"I see. Well if you change your mind you know where to reach us." Replied Alice. And at that Edward and Alice both got into the Volvo and drove away and out of our sight.

Not long after the Cullen's left we all called it a night since there was nothing else we could do at the moment. So we all got into our separate vicheals and drove home. Well for me and Charlie I guess we were driving to our new home.

When we got to Jacobs house. Billy showed Charlie and I our rooms. Thankfully Billy gave me the room right next to Jacobs although I am sure he did this on purpose knowing Jacob wouldn't have it any other way.

That night before bed I took a much needed shower and Jacob lent me on of his shirts that he rarely wore so I could wear it as a nightgown since his shirt were so big that even me a werewolf it went down to my knees.

But I could still hear the hitch in Jacobs breathing when I walked out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but his T-shirt. With knowing I had such a effect on him. I just gave him a quick and sweet kiss that made him yearn for more and walked to my new bedroom door.

Just as I turned the knob to my new room I heard Jacob croak out the word "tease" in barely a whisper. But with my new heightened ability I heard it and giggled a little at Jacobs remark.

That night I slept through the whole night without a nightmare which I was thankful for because I so didn't want to embarrass myself by waking up my house host by my stupid reaccusing nightmares.

I rolled over in bed by the bright sunlight streaming through the small window in my room that was shining in my face. Judging by how high the sun was it was close to reaching noon. I usually don't sleep in like this but we all were up until 2 am in the morning with the fire and everything so I wasn't surprised when I woke up this late.

When I rolled over I noticed that I had rolled over on something and discovered that something was a pair of folded up clothes and a note.

I picked up the note and read it:

_Good Morning Bells_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up but I have patrol until 2 this afternoon but maybe afterwards we can spend the afternoon together. And as much as I love seeing you wearing my clothes. Emily thought you might want to wear something a little bit more fitting. So she lent you these clothes to wear. _

_XO Jacob_

After I read the note I could help the huge smile that appeared on my face. Jacob could be so sweet and thoughtful sometimes.

I got up and dressed in the black skinny jeans and tight purple t shirt that Emily had leant me and headed out the bedroom door and was surprised to find that Billy had already headed out to Sue's for the day and that Charlie was just coming out of his bedroom at the same time dressed in his usual blue jeans and white t shirt and a red flannel shirt over that. But his hair was still disheveled like he had just woke up.

"Bells I am glad your up. The fire Marshall just called me on my cell and said he wants us over at our house as soon as possible." Said Charlie rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's up?" I asked worried.

"Don't know but we will find out when we get there." Replied Charlie as we both put on our shoes and took the cruiser to our now black and crispy but still standing house.

When we pulled up we were both astonished at the sight of our house. It was no longer white it was the color of coal. And you could see through the windows to the burnt interior of the house. But I was sure that the inside of the house looked a lot worse then the outside. The only thing saved from the fire so far was my truck that thankfully one of the firefighters parked out of the driveway and down the street when the fire started so it wouldn't blow up from the intense heat of the fire.

When we got out of the cruiser we were met by fire Marshall Turner. "Chief Swan and Miss Swan I want you to follow me inside I have something to show you." Turner instructed as we followed him inside our house.

But nothing prepared us for what was waiting for us when we entered the front door to our house. Everything was gone. Not one trace was left of what we once had. All that remained was the burnt black walls and staircase and the ashes that covered the once hardwood floors. I could tell it was just as hard for Charlie as it was to see our house like this but we had to hold it together we couldn't fall apart.

So we continued through the house as Turner lead us into the living room. "See these black round shapes on the floor that are a different shade then the rest of the floor." Asked Turner as pointed at the spots that were on the floor and then we followed him as we followed the trail of black spots around the downstairs of the house that just lead into a big circle around the house until we ended back up into the living room again.

"Those spots are signs that someone used a accelerant more likely gasoline to light the fire yesterday." Replied Turner shocking both Charlie and I.

"You mean someone started the fire. So this is a case of arson." Replied Charlie shocked by the news.

"That is exactly what I am saying. So I hope you understand this is just procedure when I have to ask Where were you two yesterday around nine last night and do you have any witnesses that can collaborate that?" asked Turner which did in fact did offend us but he was just doing his job.

So we told him and yes we did have witnesses and a whole lot of them too considering we were at the benefit when all of Forks and La Push would of seen us and then afterwards we were at the bonfire with Billy and the whole pack.

After Turner wrote that down. He proceeded by saying to us "Well there is good news, bad news and worse news. The good news is we stopped the fire before it reached the upstairs so everything upstairs was saved from the fire. The bad news is even we saved the upstairs from the fire we weren't able to save it from the smoke so you have a great deal of smoke damage which means almost all your stuff is going to have to be thrown out from the smoke. And the worse news is the fire ate away almost all of the support beams and the inner and outer structure is no longer stable so there is no way we can save the house it will have to be destroyed and will have to be rebuilt."

Okay the words that came out of Turners mouth was so not what I was expecting. And judging by the look on Charlie face it wasn't what he was expecting either. Our house was saved only to have it destroyed again.

So Turner instructed us that we had to back up what little we had that was left over today while he was here to make sure the structure of the house would be able to withstand our weight and movement until we were done moving.

So at that Charlie called and rented a U Haul and with some cardboard boxed and garbage bags in hand we went to work moving. It turns out that anything that had fabric had to be thrown away because of the smoke smell. Which meant my clothes, my comforters and sheet even my mattress. The only thing I could save was furniture and pictures and whatnot but unfortunately the heat was too intense to save my computer. So that was a bummer considering I couldn't E-Mail Renee anymore.

But ten garbage bags to throw away the smoke damaged stuff and three cardboard boxes later I was almost done when I noticed I had no more cardboard boxes left so I yelled across the hall to Charlie who was packing up his room and asked him if we had anymore boxes left. And he just yelled back that there was some more in the basement.

So I walked downstairs and to the basement where there was the cardboard boxes that were sent here when I moved back to live with Charlie the previous year. But as I entered the basement I couldn't help but be hit square in the face with the scent of leech and not just any leech. It was Victoria scent. But why was in our basement? There was nothing down here but boxes and Charlie's old tools on his workbench. But then again I didn't smell her upstairs but then again I wouldn't because the smell of burnt wood and ash would of over road the leech smell and also the fire would of burned away the smell anyways.

So Victoria must have been behind the fire of our house. But I wouldn't worry about it now because eventually we would burn her like she burned our house.

But as I picked up the cardboard boxes I couldn't help but feel a cold chill draft hit my bare arm. Which was strange since there was no window in our basement. So feeling the draft I followed it to workbench that was against the stone wall taking up the whole wall.

For some reason the draft was coming from behind the workbench so using my wolfy strength I pushed the workbench aside to reveal a tunnel. Not a tunnel that like someone would dig but a tunnel that reinforced with the same stones that lines the wall. With the height of the tunnel about as big as a human could walk through. It looked as though it had been there for ages considering the dirt lining the walls and floor of the tunnel.

This was unusual what was a tunnel doing in our basement and behind the workbench for that matter. Not to mention Charlie has never mentioned it before.

So I replaced the workbench and grabbed some of the cardboard boxes and headed upstairs with the intent to confront Charlie about my new finding. So I walked upstairs and stood in the doorway of Charlie's room as he started packing up some of the fishing magazines he had in his room but stopped when he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"What's up Bells?" He asked

"Yeah I am just curious to as why is there a tunnel in our basement?" I asked

"How do you know about that? I swear I blocked that tunnel with my old work bench." Asked Charlie completely taken aback by my question.

"You didn't answer my question." I replied trying to avoid his question because what was I gunna say that I moved the incredibly heavy and big workbench with my little puny body. I don't think so!

"Okay Bells I'll tell you the truth but it goes no further then here. I don't want the teenagers in town to find out because then they will start going down into the tunnels to party and the tunnels are old and could collapse and I don't want to have to dig up tons of dirt to find the bodies of anyone I know." Said Charlie who I just nodded to.

So Charlie just continued on saying "Okay there is tunnels underground throughout the whole town. We don't why they were made we have a idea though. We think it was made as part of the underground railroad but we can't be certain. Most of the tunnels have entrances and exits in homes mostly but some of them are in stores and businesses. Heck one of the exits is at the high school even."

When he said that everything else that came out of his mouth never reached my ears for I was too taken aback by the new info that Victoria had another advantage she could attack me at school without anyone being any the wiser. Uhhh why can't I ever catch a break!

**Authors Note: Well that is it for this chapter. Hope you like it. And like always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Also I wanted to add that even though the whole tunnel thing sounds a little weird of unusual it is a true story. The town that I went to high school in had these exact tunnels. One lead from the old run down mansion by the river all away across town to the high school that I attended and the teachers also told us that there was tunnels underground throughout the town. There is also underground tunnels in another town near where I live. But it is illegal to be down there because two teenagers got killed when the tunnel collapsed and killed them. So it may sound weird but it is true!**


	17. Shopping and heartbreak

**Authors Note: Okay so once again before I do anything else I want to thank Noini, millymollymanda, viola1701e, LuvinTwilight143, Littledancer101, crazy bread, BigTimeGleekBTR, Karebears1981, MatthiasStormcrow, natahar, jet911, tokiluv, kouga's older woman, twilightlover212, Tara and darci for all their great reviews. Ya all know they totally make my day and I look forward to them each and every time. I turn into a kid on Christmas morning when I get a review. So please keep it up. And like I have said many times before I update by supply and demand. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Viola1701e: Since you requested more Dean time. I included him in this chapter via web chat but I don't think you are going to like what happens. LOL Sorry. It had to be done. But on the bright side in the next chapter if focuses on mostly Bella, Jacob and Dean. So I hope that helps! Thanks for your awesome review!**

**LuvinTwilight143: If it makes you feel better. I myself am not sure who she will end up with yet. And yes she hasn't called Dean yet but she did text him and sent him a pic a couple of chapters back and she will web chat with him in this one. So I hope that will make up for it. Thanks for the rocking review!**

**I hope you all had a very Happy Easter, Passover or weekend. So with further ado this is chapter 17.**

**Chapter 17: Shopping and heartbreak.**

After what Charlie just told me about the tunnels and where they led. I could barley concentrate as we continued to pack up what little what we had left. Half of me was rushing to finish up packing and the other half of me had all my senses working on overdrive in order to pick up on any little indication that Victoria might double back and finish what she started.

But thankfully after another ten minutes of packing we had finally finished. In a total we had about 30 garbage bags out front full of ruined clothes, furniture, ect. Waiting for the trash pick up that was happening tomorrow. And the U Haul that Charlie had rented was only filled up one forth of the way full with about maybe 20 boxes of both mine and Charlie's belongings. But on the up side I was finally able to bring my truck with me since it was saved from the fire by someone who was thoughtful to move it before the fire got too intense.

So Charlie and I hooked up the U Haul to my poor ancient truck and then followed Charlie in his cruiser down the familiar road to La Push. But as I headed down the road I couldn't help but look back at our house in my review mirror and watch it shrink away in the distance knowing that would be the last time I would ever see my childhood home again.

After about a twenty minute drive I let out a sigh of relief as we finally pulled into the drive of Billy Blacks home. I wasn't sure if my poor truck was going to be able to survive the drive here while pulling the U Haul behind it. I mean some days I wondered if it was going to last another minute and that was when it wasn't pulling anything behind it. But my baby pulled through and survived the drive.

Since there wasn't very many boxes full of what was left of our belongings we just decided to just keep them in our rooms. Not like they would take up much space since we only had what about 10 boxes each to our name.

After we unloaded the U Haul. I walked into Charlie's new bedroom to see him stacking the boxes on top of each other in the corner of the room.

"Dad I am going over to Sam and Emily's house okay?" I said as I was eager to let inform the pack of the newfound information of the tunnels.

"Yeah that is fine. I have got to into Fork to the insurance company and fill out a few claim forms anyways so I won't be home till late so don't wait up okay. Also there is no need to make supper for us tonight because Billy said he is going to be over at the Clearwater's till late so no one will be home." Replied Charlie not even turning around to face me.

So I just nodded and turned to head out the back door but before I took one step Charlie stopped me dead in my tracks when he suddenly said "So you know? About Sam being your brother and about your mother and father."

Okay that was so not what I was expecting. I knew that last night while I revealed that I knew by calling my self by the last night Swan Uley during the karaoke contest. I Knew Charlie would eventually bring up the topic but I wasn't expecting it to be now.

"Yes I know and secondly that man that abandoned Sam and I is NOT my father. You ARE. You always will be. So I better not ever hear you refer to that man as being my father again. Do you hear me?" I said playfully scolding him.

"Yes mame." Replied Charlie saluting me with a smile on his face.

"Well have fun at your brothers house Bells. Just be home by ten." Replied Charlie as he stood up and brushed off his knees.

"Okay bye Dad." I replied as I rushed out the back door and raced towards the tree line to Sam and Emily's house.

I reached their house in ten minutes but only because I didn't phase and wanted to think over what I was going to say when I got there. But even after thinking it over for ten minutes I still couldn't figure out how to spring the news on them of Victoria's new advantage.

But apparently I didn't have to worry about that because I had a new problem. For when I entered the house Paul was being his same asshole self. And being him his favorite hobby was insulting me for being with the Cullen's.

"Well Well if it isn't the leech lover. What is it now? A week a half until you go back with that other pack and I never have to see your leech loving face again."

At Paul's comment I couldn't help but notice everyone glaring at Paul especially Sam. He was looking at him like he was thinking I will set you ablaze right now. Now that was a new low even for Paul but I wasn't going to let him treat me like this. If there was one thing that Beck taught me was to stand up for myself and to take no crap from anyone. So if Paul wanted to play then let the games begin.

"Well now that you bring it up. I might just choose to stay just to piss you off." I replied back to him before Sam could utter a word after Paul rude comment.

"Please don't the last thing we need is a hormonal leech loving female in our pack. With you in the pack you will just screw up and slow us down." Replied Paul in a huff.

"Hey just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't mean I am any less capable of doing anything a man can do. We may even be able to do it better." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Then just then from outside I hear a female voice yell "You go girl!" After that was said I found the owner of the voice was Kim Jared's girlfriend. For just then Jacob, Jared and Kim walked in the house with a huge grin on her face one that matched Emily's perfectly.

Jared and Jacob must of just gotten off of patrol for their hair was a mess and they were wearing nothing but his cut offs. But what was new about that? They always were nothing but cut offs.

"Okay then if that is true. You won't mind showing me one thing that you can do that I can't." Shot Paul back challenging me. Obviously insulted at my last comment.

At that I thought a little bit and then a thought hit me. With all of those years during my youth when I took ballet lessons and then later on when I started doing yoga. I knew there was one thing I could do that no way in heck could a man do.

So with that thought in my mind I simply replied back in a calm voice "Okay can you do this?" Noticing when I said this all eyes were on me as I proceeded to do the yoga pose called The lord of the dance pose. Which is basic all you do is stand up straight and then you slowly angle one of your legs backwards until it is above your head. Then you take one of your hands and hold your leg over your head. So it is easy to say that if you can't do the splits you can't do this pose.

After I preformed my pose and went back to standing on my own two feet again. I turned around to see the shocked expressions of the pack with all their mouth hanging open in pure shock. It was only Emily and Kim that had smiles on their faces as they were happy that I finally put Paul in his place.

But of course the shocked silence only lasted a minute until Quil spoke up in a panting whisper saying "Damn that was hot!"

After Quils comment all I heard was a set of two different growls. One of which I knew was Sam for he was very protective of me being his little sister and all. And knowing that any male that showed interest in me would not go un noticed by him. But with the other growl I had to turn around to see who the owner of it was Jacob. I knew that Jacob had showed some interest in me. But I didn't know how much until just now. It was apparent now that he didn't like the idea of any other male appreciating the view that was me.

But after a couple of minutes of silence from the tense situation. Sam relaxed his pose and spoke in order to ease the tension in the room.

"So let me get this straight. You can't walk and chew bubble gum at the same time without tripping but yet you can perform a yoga pose with ease." Asked Sam with a chuckle when the shock of seeing his little sister.

"What can I say? I am full of surprises." I replied right back at him.

But just then Paul just had to ruin the moment by saying "Well Heck if I knew you were that flexible I would of bed you along time ago. But then again I don't want a leeches sloppy seconds."

Oh no he did NOT just say that! Okay that is it! The claws are coming out! I thought loud and clear in my mind.

"For your information Edward and I never had sex. In fact I am still a virgin. I have more self respect for myself then to go around and sleep with anyone who is willing. Unlike you who has earned the title the man whore of the rez and who will sleep with anyone who has two legs and a heartbeat. Not to mention I heard that you have slept with every willing body in all of the rez and Forks and now your working your way up to Port Angles. Is that true?" I asked mockingly with a huge grin on my face.

And for the first time in all my life Paul was speechless. For his mouth was in a straight line and knowing by the look in his face he was trying to think of a comeback but was coming up with nothing. Then that was when he blew his top. His face went a deep shade of red in anger as ran up to me with his hands balled into fist at his sides and his body shaking in anger as if he was about to phase. And unlike last time this time I was not afraid. Go ahead and phase because I can phase too.

Then when his face was inches from mine he said in a low, deep and menacing voice. "You better watch your back."

"And you should stop spending so much time _**ON**_yours." I replied right back at him in same menacing voice.

Lets just say Paul didn't like my reply. For his shaking turned so bad that he turned into a blur and at that time Sam felt the need to intervene. "PAUL PATROL NOW!" Was all Sam had to say for Paul gave me one more long hard look before he was forced to turn away and run from the house and run toward the tree line.

"Okay Bella now you are my new biggest hero. No one has ever stood up to Paul before. We usually just brush him off and call him a asshole." Replied Embry taking the now empty seat that Paul was sitting at before.

"Well you can thank my pack brother Beck for that. He taught me to stand up for myself and not to take shit from anyone." I said as I went to sit next to Sam at the table.

"Well now that the excitement is over we need to discuss patrols. Even though we don't know how Victoria is getting around undetected we can't slack on the patrolling around the rez. Especially now that Charlie and Bella are now staying on the rez." Said Sam in his alpha voice getting down to business.

"Sorry to interrupt Sammie but that is what I came here to talk to you about. I know how Victoria is getting around without leaving a trail behind." I said with now all eyes on me.

With that as encouragement to proceed. I proceeded to tell them about my findings. About the tunnel I found while packing and about Charlie trusting me enough to tell me about the tunnels from what he knew.

"Well that explains why we were so confused. We were looking at this from the wrong angle. We were looking for some supernatural explanation for why she wasn't leaving a trail. For when we should have been looking for some logical reason. She knows that above ground we can track her scent and eventually catch up to her. So if she can't beat us above ground then the logical reason is to go below ground. I can't believe we didn't find this out sooner." replied Sam pinching the bridge of his nose in the process.

"Well that changes everything. Seth and Embry I want you two to go to the Forks library and see if there are any blueprints or anything for that matter that can show us where all these tunnels start and end at and where they are and bring them back here. And Jacob I want you to go home and get some sleep. For tonight you are going to be on patrol while teaching Bella the ropes on how we do things in this pack. That is unless you want me to assign someone else this task. Perhaps Quil?" Asked Sam teasing Jacob knowing that he would jump at the chance to spend more time with me.

But to make things even funnier Quil practically jumped out of his seat at table at the mention of his name. "Hell yeah. I'll teach her. I'll teach her everything I know." Replied Quil with a glint in his eyes making me think he had a little more in mind then just patrolling.

"Well if your going to teach her everything you know. Then that should take what? Five minutes." Joked Embry laughing at his own joke.

"No that is okay Sam I'll teach her." Jacob replied with a grin on his face. He was obviously very happy about the fact he was going to be the one to teach me and help me through learning the patrols.

"Well since I don't have patrol until tonight. I want to go with Seth and Embry to the library to help them look for the blueprints of the tunnels." I replied wanting to be some sort of help.

"No Bella. It is best that you stay out of Forks for now. We don't where Victoria could pop up next. So until we know for sure where these tunnels are I want you to stay out of Forks." Answered Sam with no room to argue in his voice.

"Geez this is going to be like playing the game whack a mole but instead of a mole it's a leech." I stated. Voicing my thoughts.

"Then it's a good thing we are pros at that game." Stated Sam right back.

With that said. Everyone stated to talk to others in the room filling it with the voices of different conversations being held. Jared and Seth was talking to Sam. And Jacob, Embry and Quil were joking with each other like the good friends that they are.

While watching the scene in front of my eyes. Not knowing if there really ever could be room in that for me. I was so far the first and only female to ever phase. And Sam's pack was such a tightly knit pack of brothers that I wasn't sure if I would ever feel like I fit in. Dreading that if I did pick Sam and his pack that I would feel forever like a outsider like a extra wheel. I guess it was the not knowing that was worrying me. While with Dean and his pack I knew already that I would fit in because I already have. They never treated me like a outsider they treated me like one of the guys. Like one of the pack.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone approach me from behind. "You were awesome at the karaoke contest yesterday." Said the kind voice in which I must of jumped at least 12 inches in the air. And whirled around to see the owner of the voice was Kim.

"Sorry you scared me there for a second. Ummm how do you know? Were you there? I didn't see you." I asked thinking back and not remembering seeing Kim while I was up on stage.

"No I wasn't there because Jared was on patrol. But I did see it when it was posted on the net." Answered Kim.

"What! It's on the net!" I practically screeched.

"Yeah it has been posted since like last night." Answered Kim as she took out her laptop computer and opened it and proceeded to go straight to You tube.

Kim usually brought her lap top wherever she went because if Jared was called away on pack business or when he was on patrol she could still work on her schoolwork. So it was constantly by her side. And having wireless internet service didn't hurt much either.

From there I noticed not only did one person post it but actually ten more people posted to just that one site. But that didn't surprise me for in this day and age every cell phone was equipped with a video camera. But what did surprise me was that in less then a 24 hour time frame that my video had over 150,000 views! Oh my god! I was in shock! I was stuck in between the emotions of mortified and flattered. Mortified that so many people have seen me sing and flattered that so many people actually took the time to watch me sing. But I became more flattered when I saw the comments left behind by the people who watched the video. Most of them were from guys just stating that I was hot and how the like my hot body but all them agreed that I had a amazing voice.

"Wow I can't believe that some many people like my voice. I mean I know I can sing because I was in contest when I was younger but I just never thought I was that good." I said thinking aloud.

"Are you kidding? Have you ever hear yourself sing? I would kill to have your talent." Replied Kim with a expression on her face that she meant every single word.

Before I could reply to her compliment. Emily came to join our conversation by saying. "Hey Bella. Kim and I are going to go shopping at the mall in Port Angles this afternoon. And we were wondering if you would like to come along?"

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude or anything." I replied

"You won't be intruding. We want you to come. Come on go with us. It will be fun. Plus don't you need a whole new wardrobe since you had to throw yours out?" Encouraged Emily.

Now how could I say no to that. It is true that I don't exactly like shopping in any shape or form. But that was when I went shopping with Alice who made me try on and buy things that weren't exactly my style. It felt as though she dressing me up like a life sized Barbie doll. But maybe shopping with Emily and Kim would be different. Maybe I would actually enjoy shopping for once. Not to mention that they seemed like they really wanted me to join them. Also Emily was right I did need a whole new wardrobe. Since mine was completely damaged by the smoke from the fire. So with those facts in mind I agreed which made Emily and Kim sweal in excitement as if they were teenage girls again. Well I guess Kim and I are still teenage girls but Emily wasn't.

Just then at the sounds of excited chatter coming from Emily and Kim. The boys came over to find out what all the excitement was about.

"What's got you girls so excited?" Asked Jared as he lazily threw his arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Bella just agreed to go shopping with us today." Answered Kim as she leaned into Jared's side.

"I don't want to be a downer. But I think you girls should stay on the rez. Until Victoria is caught." Announced Sam.

"Come on Sam. You said yourself that we should stay out of Forks because Victoria is there. Well we are going to Port Angles which is far away from Forks. Plus us pack sisters need a girls day. Not to mention that Bella needs a whole new wardrobe since hers was destroyed in the fire. If she doesn't get some clothes today she will have to run around naked. And do really want the whole pack to see your little sister naked?" Asked Emily knowing Sam's answer by just looking at the horrified expression on his face.

But what finally made Sam agree to let us go shopping was when she added in a low seductive voice a "please." as she lightly touched his arm and looked deep into his deep dark eyes. Right then everyone knew he was a goner. There is no way he could refuse his imprint now.

"Just please be careful." Said Sam finally agreeing.

"Don't worry Sam. I won't let anything happen to them." I said speaking the truth. I would rather die a thousand deaths then to let any vampire hurt my pack family.

"Well I guess that means our afternoon together is cancelled." Said Jacob after he gently pulled me away from the group and outside to the front yard so we could talk privately. Well as private as you can get with a whole pack of wolves that have super hearing.

"Yeah but we will have the whole night together." I replied looking deep into his dark seductive eyes. As I looked deep into his eyes I felt as if on instinct found myself leaned up to catch his soft yielding lip with my own. But just as were mere cenemetairs apart. The whole pack including Emily and Kim came rushing out of the house and onto the front yard thus breaking the mood making us pull away blushing.

"Come on we are taking Emily's car." Said Kim after she gave Jared a long passion filled kiss and then started to head to the bright yellow Honda parked in the driveway.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then?" I asked

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jacob answered with his famous Jacob smile that I loved the most.

But before I went to head to join Emily and Kim in the car. I couldn't help but lean up and give Jacob a quick peck on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it left our lips tingling from the contact.

And with that done and said I joined Kim and Emily in the car. Before we got to Port Angeles I went to the bank and cleaned out my whole college saving account that I had. I had many years of savings in that account that was meant to go towards my college education. But now that I had phased I knew I wasn't going to be attending college. And come to think of it I don't know if I really wanted to attend anyways. College was always Edwards idea. Not mine. The most important things in my life right now was the tribe, my pack and my family. I didn't need a college education to make me happy.

After the long drive to Port Angeles. We finally reached the mall. And the first place we stopped was the electronics store. Because I wanted to get my biggest purchase of the day done and over with. And with Kim's help of course I bought my first ever laptop. I have always wanted a laptop because of their mobility that my old desktop didn't provide. So by the time we excited the electronics store I had purchased my first ever laptop that was loaded to the hilt with all the extra features. I was so excited that I wanted to take it out and start using it right now and take full advantage that the wireless internet access that Charlie had gotten when I moved to forks last year. But I would have to wait because right now we had to finish shopping. So the rest of the time was spent going from one clothes store to another. And surprisingly during our shopping spree I realized I was actually enjoying this. Shopping with Emily and Kim was totally different then shopping with Alice. Emily and Kim and I have the same clothing style. And they never pressured me to try on and buy clothes that I would never wear because they just wasn't me. Unlike Alice.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around. We were all hungry from all the shopping. Me more so because of my werewolf appetite. So we headed to the food court to grab some pizza.

At least this time when I eat in the food court I won't have to worry about me being the only one eating and feel uncomfortable about someone watching me eat. For that was what it was like every time I had to go on one of those dreaded shopping trips with Alice. It got so uncomfortable that I just stopped eating all together when I had to go shopping with Alice. I thought as I stood in the line with the girls.

Just then I heard a high pitched voice yell. "BELLA!" I turned and looked down the corridor to find Alice walking towards us with a ton on bags in her hands.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I thought in my head.

"Here. Will you girls order two large pizzas. While I go teach Alice that Denial is not just a river in Egypt." I asked as I handed Emily a fifty dollar bill. That should cover the pizzas and the drinks.

"Sure thing." They both replied as I started walking down the corridor to Alice.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked.

"Doing what I do best. Shopping." She replied in her chirpy voice.

"Here I got you the sexiest little lingerie that will just drive Edward wild." Added Alice as she proceeded to give me a bag that held a light, silky and lacy baby blue fabric in it.

"Alice I love you and the rest of the family. But you have to understand that I am NEVER going to be with Edward again. Please understand this." I said putting a emphases on the word Never. As I handed the bag with the lingerie back to her.

"Bella. Edward doesn't care that you are a werewolf. He still and will always love you." Said Alice with a smile on her face shaking her head as if I was being silly.

"This is not about if I am a werewolf or not. Alice he left me and when I didn't take him back after he came back he tried rape me. You really expect me to take him back after all of that?" I asked her in complete disbelief.

"Edward was just scared and desperate. He didn't want to loose you. That is only reason he did what he did." Replied Alice

"That still doesn't give him to right to try and rape me." I said as I tried not to raise my voice in anger for I didn't want the whole population of Port Angeles to know what Edward tried to do.

"You will forgive him. I know you will. I have seen it. You will be together again." Replied Alice saying this in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh really you have seen it huh? Then let me ask you this. How can you see my future when I am a werewolf?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest. Knowing for a fact that I caught her in a lie because after I asked that I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she grasped trying to find a excuse to make her lie sound believable. But nothing came to her mind so I just took that as my answer as I replied "Yeah I thought so." And then proceeded to turn on my heel and headed to the food court and joined Emily and Kim at the table.

When I sat down and joined them the pizza had already arrived and the soda drinks were already in place as the girls waited for me to join them at the table before they began to eat.

"What was that all about?" asked Emily with concern lacing her voice.

"Oh nothing. Alice has just got it in her mind that Edward and I are going to get back together. And I just told her for the millionth time that is never going to happen especially after Edward tried to rape me." I answered her as I went to grab a piece of pepperoni pizza.

"HE DID WHAT!" Yelled both Emily and Kim at the same time with their eyes wide in shock.

When they yelled that the food court got deathly silent as I looked up to notice everyone in the food court and mall was starting right at us in complete silence. Which made me uncomfortable for I never liked being the center of attention.

Thankfully though after a couple of minutes slowly but surly everyone went back to what they were doing and the slight hum of different conversations filled the food court once again. But when everything returned to normal that is when it hit me that I accidentally let it slip about the almost rape.

"When did this happen? I can't believe Sam didn't tell me." Said Emily. "Or Jared." added Kim.

"They didn't tell you because they don't know. I didn't tell them." I replied looking guilty.

"Bella you have to tell them. They are going to find out when you phase anyways." Said Emily

"I know. I was just hoping that if I ignored it. It would all go away. Besides the only people who know about this is myself, Edward, The Cullen's but only because they stopped Edward and Dean but only because he was there when I broke down afterwards." I replied not trying to think back to that day.

"When are you going to tell them?" Asked Kim.

"I guess tonight when we get back because Jacob is going to train me tonight and I think it would best that they heard it from me firsthand instead of finding out. But when I do tell them will you both be there. I need someone there who is going to have a level head. Not to mention you being their imprints can help me calm them down before all hell breaks loose." I asked

"Of course." they both replied as we started to eat the pizza we ordered.

For the next thirty minutes we ate our pizza and chatted. I felt bad for I ate a whole pizza by myself because of my damn werewolf appetite. I am surly going to eat Charlie out of house and home. I thought chuckling to myself at that last thought.

After our pizza was finished off we had one last store to go to before we headed home. Victoria's Secret. And apparently the most expensive store that we have been to today besides the electronics store of course.

We spent a grand total of thirty minutes in there. Before we each ended up buying our purchases. I didn't buy any bra or panties mostly because I wear my sports bra and boy shorts all the time since I started phasing and I didn't want to buy anything too nice because I would surly cry if I lost control and phased while wearing a ninety dollar bra and ended up shredding it. So I just ended up buying a black teddy. Not exactly sure when I was going to wear it and who I was going to wear it for. But I was sure that I was going to make whoever that lucky guy would be to have a heart attack.

Soon it was nine and we were going to have to start back home if we wanted to get back before midnight. So as Emily and Kim rode in the front seat I asked if they minded if I got out my new laptop and Emailed my mom. They didn't so I got out my brand new laptop and after setting up all the settings I entered my email account via wireless internet and Emailed my mom explaining the fire and where we lived now and ect. But just as I was about to shut down the internet and laptop I noticed that my messenger said Dean was online. So I figured I would invite him to web chat that was I could inform him about Victoria and the fire and about where we lived now.

So I invited him to web chat and he accepted it. Just then my whole screen lit up with his sexy mouthwatering drop down gorgeous god like face.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey aren't you a sight for sour eyes." I replied right back.

"I could say the same thing." He replied right back.

But just then for his side of the screen I heard someone howl off in the distance. And saw Dean mutter "Gosh dang it."

"Hey I got to answer that. Do you mind waiting for me on here until I get back?" He pleaded.

"Of course." I answered him as I watched him head towards his bedroom door yelling "Someone better be dead or dying."

I just giggled a little at that as I looked at the screen taking in his bedroom view. His laptop was in his bedroom so he could have access whenever he needed to get on the web. I knew his bedroom well considering I had to use his laptop when I emailed Renee when I lived with Dean for two weeks but something confused me as I looked at his bedroom before me. It looked as though steam was coming from open bathroom door that was connected to his bedroom. As if someone just got done taking a shower. But I just brushed if off because Deans hair was wet as if he took a shower.

But my worst fear came to life as I watched from the web chat a Quileute woman who looked to be seventeen walked out of his bathroom dressed in nothing but a white towel. And called out his name as she looked through the room for him.

I just stared there in shock as tears welled up in my eyes as I learned the horrifying truth. That Dean has cheated on me with her. They must of just got done having sex that is why his hair was wet because he just got done taking a shower after sex and that is why she just got done taking a shower. I wouldn't be surprised if they took a shower together and possibly had shower sex too. Which I wouldn't blame them. That Quileute women was beautiful and me I was just plain boring Bella.

Finally I couldn't take the pain anymore as I slammed the laptop shut cutting the communication through web chat. I mean I did kiss Jacob but I didn't just go jump in bed with him the second Dean left. It just broke my heart that Dean could do that to me. My heart was breaking in two and it felt as though I couldn't breath as fresh tears trailed down my cheeks. This was way worse then when Edward left.

After five minutes of Emily and Kim trying to comfort me from the front seat. I received a text message from Dean asking why I left the web chat so I just text back why doesn't he just ask that naked women he just had sex with. And at that I shut off my phone not wanting to hear any excuse he was going to text back. For right now I just wanted to wallow in my own sorrow.

**Authors Note: Okay Dean fans please don't kill me. ( I dodge a rotten tomatoes thrown at me.) I have a method to my madness. LOL! And I just want to add that Dean and the rest of the pack is still going to show up in later chapters this doesn't change anything. And like I have said before my rule is I update by supply and demand so please review and tell me what you think? So Please Please Please review!**


	18. Confessions of the heart

**Authors Note: Since so many of you reviewed it has encouraged me to write. So thus is why I am updating faster then usual. But like always I want to thank you wonderful people for taking time to leave me a review. So thank you LuvinTwilight143, tokiluv, viola1701e, Noini, Leesey85, Matthias Stormcrow, Littledancer101, Tara, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, angelina32, BigTimeGleekBTR, Karebears1981, psychovampirefreak, DANY96, Siobhan Whitlock, nette91, HalfbloodAlex14, twilightlover212, Kortnee love, crazy bread, Lil-Blood-Sucker, ShaneDawson8451, kouga's older woman, SpanishAccent20, XxCoraxX and AnnabethCullen98 very much. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**OVER 300 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I MEAN YOU ALL FREAKING ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I AM SO THROWING A PARTY TONIGHT AND YOUR ALL INVITED! LOL! AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 18: Confessions of the heart**

The whole way back to La Push from Port Angeles I just leaned my forehead against the window relishing the cold feel of the glass against my skin as I watched the rain pour down much like the tears running down my face.

Even though my body temeture was running at 108 degrees. I felt cold and empty inside. Much like I did when I was in my zombie phase after Edward left. But this time it was more intense and more painful then it was the last time.

It felt as though someone reached into my chest and pulled out my heart. This is the feeling of betrayal and heartbreak. It was a familiar feeling that I knew too well since Edwards departure was still fresh in my mind.

"Bella if he has cheated on you then that just means that he isn't the one for you. And that he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better." Said Kim as she turned around in her passenger side seat to look at me.

"She right Bella. You deserve who is going to be loyal and cherish you with all his heart. You deserve to be loved by someone who loves you just as much as you love them." Added Emily glancing in her review mirror back at me.

"You girls are right. But it still hurts to be betrayed." I answered giving the girls my best smile that I could under the circumstances.

Kim and Emily are such great friends. They were trying to cheer me up and comfort me through the heartbreaking shock that I just received. Even though we haven't know each other very long. They were already my best friends.

After that was said Emily and Kim tried to change the subject to help me get my mind off of what I just found out. We didn't talk about anything in particular. Well they talked I mostly listened. But they talked about cooking and the pack and all around different things.

Soon enough we reached La Push and we first dropped off Kim at her house first because we were cutting it close to her curfew and we really didn't want her to be late and get into trouble because of us.

And then Emily drove me to the Black residence aka my temporary home for now. And just as I was getting out of the car. She grabbed my hand and said "Bella I know it hurts now. But just give it time. You the old saying. Time heals all wounds." She said giving me smile.

"Thanks Emily for everything." I replied giving her a smile back letting her know that I was alright.

With that said I grabbed my new wardrobe and laptop and bid Emily goodbye as I hurried through the rain to the house.

As I entered I noticed the house was deathly quiet and just like Charlie said himself and Billy were not home yet. But with my now enhanced hearing I did happen to hear the calming breathing of Jacob fast asleep in his room. I felt so bad for him. He ran patrol all morning and now he has to be up all night also. So since I didn't want to wake him. I quietly walked down the hall to my room and laid my new purchases on the bed. I then looked at my alarm clock on the nightstand and since I had a hour to kill until the pack meeting I had decided to go for a run to burn off some of this anger I held inside me.

So as quickly as I thought it. I stripped down to the black and neon green sports bra and my matching boy shorts and raced quickly but quietly out the back door and to the tree line knowing that the pitch black cloak of darkness would hid my view from any passer Byers.

As soon as I hit the trees I phased and heard Seth calm and bored voice fill my head _"God I am so freaking board!"_

"_Do you always talk to yourself Seth?"_ I asked through our mind link. Making Seth yelp and jump a foot into the air.

"_God Bella you scared me half to death. What are you doing out here? I thought you went shopping with Emily and Kim." _Seth answered back as he continued to patrol the west border.

"_I did. We just got back. And I thought I would go for a run. So your in luck. I will take over for you for the rest of your shift." _I said and before Seth could protest I added _"And if Sam gives you any lip tell him to take it up with me."_

Seth seemed a little shocked at my request but was more then happy to let me take over the rest of his shift. So he thanked me and quickly phased out leaving me alone to my thoughts.

As I patrolled around the rez I let my mind wander. I was a mess. I was angry one minute and sad the next. My mood swings were giving me whiplash. But I had every right to feel this way. I just found out my alpha and someone I thought I could trust and maybe even love was not who he seemed to be.

"_Maybe Kim was right. Maybe Dean really isn't the one for me and He doesn't deserve me. Who am I kidding. I am the one that doesn't deserve him. Maybe just maybe I am not worth it." _I thought to myself unaware that someone was listening in.

"_Bella your right. Your not worth it. You are worth so much more."_ I heard a familiar voice say in my head.

At the shock of hearing someone say that I looked up and saw a huge wolf with gerorgous black and brown fur and piercing icy blue eyes staring right at me as if he could peer into my very soul.

"_Dean?"_ I asked almost not believing he was here.

And at that Dean phased back to his human form wearing nothing but his tight black cut offs. And then proceeded to say with so much love in his voice "Bella I have left you like fifteen text messages. You had me so worried that I phased and ran all the way here."

So he could hear me I also phased back and replied "You shouldn't have come. I saw all I needed to see on the web cam. You know what they say a picture says a thousand words." I replied as I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my arms as if I was cold.

"Bella just hear me out. This is all just a huge misunderstanding. The girl you saw was my sister Jade." Dean said as he followed after me when I started to walk away.

"Yeah I am sure she was." I replied sarcastically. Not believing a word he said and then proceeded to say "You know if you didn't want to be with me. You could of at least told me. I would of understood. You didn't have to….." But the rest of my statement was silenced when I felt a hot hand grab my arm and whirled me around to face him and felt a soft, warm and inviting lips crash against mine. His lips molded against mine in a way that screamed that we were meant for each other. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

As soon as his lips melted against mine all thoughts and anger from that evening faded away and in its place was nothing but pure bliss.

At first the kiss was soft, gentle and loving. But it grew into a intense passion filled hunger as our mouths slashed over each other again and again as our tongues battled against each other. But just as Deans hand unwound this fingers that were tangled in my hair and shifted it to the back of my neck to pull me deeper into the kiss. It was just enough to shock me back to reality. And I roughly pulled away from him breaking the assault we were having on each others lips.

"No No No. We were not just kissing. I am mad at you." I said more to myself then to him as I silently scolded myself for being easily manipulated by Deans sweet as ambrosia kissable lips.

"Bella I am telling the truth. Here if you don't believe me look at the family picture we took two years ago." Replied Dean as he pulled out his I phone and proceeded to flip though the pictures he had taken.

As he continued to flip through the pictures I couldn't help but notice that most of them were of me and him back when I stayed with him for those two weeks. One picture was of myself, Dean and the whole pack standing just outside his house with the lush green forest in the background, Another was a face shot of myself and Dean smiling like we didn't have a care in the world when we took one of our famous midnight walks. But my favorite one of all of them was the picture we took the night before we came back to La Push. That night we had a huge bonfire in the meadow were we did our training so we were sure to have complete privacy. That night was awesome. We had a cookout and cooked enough food to feed a small country. And for once we were actually full. I know it sounds like a miracle. Us werewolf's were full! The night was calm and cool and the full moon that hung in the sky illuminated the whole area not to mention the fireflies the blinked in the distance gave off a mystical and fairytale type feeling the whole meadow.

In the middle of the bonfire meeting Dean mentioned something to me about taking a picture of us one last time before I became a official member of the pack. So we asked Alec to take a picture of us together in front of the bonfire. In the picture in showed a bonfire in the background and showed a full length picture of us standing right next to each other with on of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as his other hand rested on the elbow of the arm that I had rested against his rock hard chest. As my other arm was wrapped around his back. It also showed us not even facing the camera. We were too caught up in each others loving gaze. I loved that picture so much because the bonfire in the back gave off the most stunning silhouette of Dean and I. It was a picture that showed two people deeply in love.

Just then Dean stopped of the picture that showed a older man and woman standing behind Dean who was seventeen at the time. And he was standing beside the woman I saw on the web cam. And beside her was a little girl that seemed to be seven in the picture. Judging by the picture it seemed as though Dean and two younger girls were siblings since you could see some similarities in their facial features.

"See that is my father and mother. And that is my younger sister Jade the one you saw in the web cam. And that is my youngest sister Ivy." Said Dean as he cautiously scooted closer to me in order to show me a better view of the picture.

"If she is your sister. Then what the hell was she doing naked in your bedroom?" I asked not wanting to let my guard down just yet in a way to protect myself from getting hurt again.

"My parents water heater broke down and asked if they take a shower at my house until theirs was fixed. My mom was using the main bathroom and my dad was using the bathroom in your room so my sister used my bathroom. She only came out of the bathroom asking for me because she wanted to know where I kept my hair drier so she could dry her hair before she got dressed so her damp hair wouldn't get her clothes wet." Replied Dean trying to make me understand that this was just a huge mistake.

"You called that room that I stayed in my room and not the guest room." I stated surprised that even though I wasn't staying there anymore he still considered that room mine.

"Of course. That room will always be your room no matter what. I kept that room exactly the way you left it. I want you to know that no matter what you will always have a place to call home. That is unless you want to share a bedroom with me." Replied Dean with a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe in the future but right now I just want to say how sorry I am for even thinking that you would cheat on me. I'm sorry I just felt so hurt and betrayed when I saw her and I was….." I trailed off thinking of the right word to describe it.

"Jealous?" Suggested Dean with his grin getting even bigger.

"Yeah okay I was jealous. There you happy?" I answered him rolling my eyes.

"Immeasurably." He replied as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me close to his rippling muscular sweat glistening chest.

"Can you ever forgive me?" I asked in a muffled voice as I snuggled into his chest.

"Of course honey. I could forgive you for anything. I love you." He answered me as he leaned down and gave me a soft, loving. Gentle kiss to my lips that were still tingling from earlier. As his iron like arm wrapped tighter around my waist.

"You love me?" I asked astonished at his sudden confession.

"Yes baby I love you. Couldn't you tell?" He asked being the typical guy he is.

"Dean women aren't mind readers. We can't tell what you are thinking. If you love me you have got to tell me. I'm not going to guess." I replied as I playfully slapped his chest.

"Well I figured action speak louder then words. But we will do it your way. Bella Swan I Dean Turner love you." Dean said as he looked deep into my eyes.

With that said what else could a girl do then pull him down and capture his lips in the most passionate kiss I had even experienced putting my heart and soul into the kiss.

"Oh my god how could I be so selfish. Here I am taking over the rest of Seth's patrol for him and what do I do. I completely ignore my responsibilities. God how could I be so stupid!" I yelled at myself as I broke away from kiss at the sudden realization.

"Bella Bella calm down. Stop beating yourself up. Everything is alright. I ran all the way over here and never even caught the slightest scent of a vampire." Replied Dean.

"That reminds me Bella. Where did your house go? I ran there before I followed your scent here and your house is completely gone." He asked. And from there I told him the whole story about how Charlie and my house got burned down and finding out how Victoria was responsible for the fire and how she used the tunnels as a way of getting around undetected.

Now that I think of it our house was tore down yesterday so even the remains of the house wouldn't be standing now.

"Oh and my name is not Bella Swan anymore. It is Bella Swan Uley. It turns out that Sam really is my brother." I said correcting him of his earlier statement.

"Uley. That's your last name now?" Asked Dean with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah what of it?" I asked wondering why he would be so interested in my newly found last name.

"Well a couple of days ago. This old guy that looked to be around fifty showed up at the rez. At first we thought he was just a drifter until he started asking around town if anyone knew a Isabella Uley." Said Dean

"Oh course no one on the rez knew you personally so no one knew anything. But don't worry when he asked us we neither confirmed nor denied you existence." Added Dean

"That's strange no one knows me by that name other then Sam and even then no one calls me Isabella. Everyone calls me Bella." I said thinking out loud.

"So you don't know who this guy is then?" Dean asked clearly as confused as I was about this person.

"I don't have a clue." I answered him shaking my head.

With this newfound information I was baffled. Someone out there was asking about me. And not only asking about me but asking for me by my given name that I haven't used for years. What would some old guy possibly a drifter want with me? In fact how would he know me? All these thoughts raced around in my head as I tried to sort of who this person could possibly be. But I came up with nothing.

**Authors Note: I hope this makes up for the last chapter Dean fans. So does anyone have any ideas on who this guy could be? Have you figured it out? I am curious as to what your thoughts are. Please Please Please review! For like I have said before I update by supply and demand. So please please please review! Thank You!**


	19. The findings

**Authors Note: First of all I want to thank tokiluv, ravenblaze123, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, LuvinTwilight143, Siobhan Whitlock, Jasperdoll, Karebears1981, BigTimeGleekBTR, viola1701e, hellsbells24, purplewolfsoda, darinka, Matthias Stormcrow, HalfbloodAlex14, Littledancer101, Tara, Twilightlover212, brighteyes343, darci, Monica, kouga'solder woman, ShaneDawson8451, hateme101, sweetdreams1 and jessicaroed for all your wonderful reviews! And secondly I want to apologize for the wait. I have been extremely tired lately and haven't been able to stay awake at night long enough to type. And thirdly I just have to say you guys are freaking smart. Everyone guessed right on who the guy was in the last chapter. Now this is extremely important. Please reply to the poll down below.**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL**

**POLL: WHO SHOULD BELLA END UP WITH JACOB, DEAN OR BOTH? I AM NOT SMART ENOUGH TO PUT THIS POLL ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE PUT YOUR ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS!**

**Contest: I know. I know. Ya all are probley thinking what is with this girl and her contest. LOL But I couldn't resist. So the first person who answers this question correctly will get a preview of the next chapter before anyone else does. So in this story Bella's last name is Swan and Deans last name is Turner. This is not a coincidence. I did it on purpose. So in what movie do the characters have the last name Swan and Turner? Good Luck and thank you for all of those participating.**

**Chapter 19: The Findings.**

After another couple of minutes of talking. Dean said he had to head back because he had patrol in a couple of hours and he left Beck in charge. And even though Beck was his Beta he had a hard time trusting Beck judgment when it came to vampires. Given Becks past history with them. But you really couldn't blame him. I mean vampires did take his whole family from him leaving him a orphan.

So after that was said Dean gave me a quick and gentle kiss on the cheek and phased in mid run as he ran away from me and back in the direction of the rez.

Knowing I had about 15 minutes till the pack meeting. I did a quick run around the perimeter of the rez checking to make sure it was secure and that no leeches were trying to trespass. As I did on last quick run around the rez I made sure to jump into every creek and river I ran past as to wash away any scent of Deans I still had on my body. The only reason I wanted to wash away his scent was because I didn't know if him visiting me was against the rules. I mean I was supposed to spend two weeks with Sam's pack and get to know them before I made my final decision. But they didn't specify anything about visits. So I wanted to hide any trace of Deans visit. I didn't want to get him in trouble especially since it was my fault that I totally jumped to conclusions about the whole cheating thing.

So after the fifteen minutes were up and I was soaked to the bone. I ran to Sam's house and phasing back to my human form right as I hit the back porch. And slid the sliding glass door open as I ran inside just as the clock was about to strike eleven.

"Nice of you to join us Bella?" Joked Sam as he looked up to see me run into the dining room.

"Sorry I couldn't find a watch that didn't clash with my wolfs fur color." I joked right back to him making him chuckle at my comment.

"Also I am not late. I'm right on time. With about eleven seconds to spare." I added as I walked over to the dining room table where Sam, Jacob, Paul and Jared were looking down at the rolls of paper that laid across the dining room table.

"Well now that you decided to grace us with your presence we can start the meeting." Snarled Paul at me from across the table. In which I just gave him a glare right back.

"Okay so these are the blueprints of the underground tunnels that were "borrowed" from the library." Said Sam as the rest of the pack gathered around the table to see the blueprints.

I had a feeling the when Sam said "borrowed" he meant borrowing without permission because I was pretty sure that the library did not let you check out blueprints of tunnels that no one should know about.

"From what we have gathered. Some of these tunnels are older then the rest. The tunnels that lead to and from Bella's house, The school and a couple of more buildings in the area seem to have been part of the underground railroad. But the other tunnels seems to have been a addition. Added on during the era when alcohol was banned in the U.S." Added Sam as he pointed out the different tunnels that were underground.

"Who knew that Forks had such a interesting past." Said Jared who was usual the quiet one dunning the meetings.

"Yeah well Forks interesting past just made Victoria's job a whole lot easier. Now she can get around without being seen, heard or in our case smelled. And she knows we can't follow her into the tunnels because they are too small to accommodate our werewolf size and if we went in there in our human forms we would be sitting duck because we would be unable to phase to defend ourselves." Sam replied looking grim at the situation.

"So I suggest for the time being Bella. That you transfer to La Push high and finish up there." Sam added the last part towards me.

"No I will not. I only have what about a month left of school until I graduate? I am not going to transfer when I am about a month from graduating and end up graduating from a school that I only attended for a month with no friends all because some red headed leech decided to play whack a leech." I said surprising the whole pack at my outburst.

"Besides Victoria wouldn't dare attack me at school where I am surrounded by a crowd of people all the times. And she can't get to me disguised as a student because it is obvious that she is so not young enough to be a student so you have nothing to worry about." I added trying to reassure my overprotective big brother that it would be fine if I kept on attending Forks High.

"Fine but I want you to stay on the rez as much as possible. Hopefully she will come out hiding once she realizes that you aren't around Forks all the time." Sam said finally giving in.

After that was said Sam started going over new strategies and attacks in order to kill Victoria for once and for all. But as soon as it began I was pulled backwards into the kitchen by none other then Emily.

"When are you going to tell them?" Asked Emily in a hushed tone as so the others wouldn't overhear.

"I don't know. It's not like you can walk in and say by the way our mortal enemy tried to rape me a couple of days ago but it's okay because his family stopped him." I answered her.

"Well you better tell them tonight while they are all here. So I can calm Sam down while you calm Jacob down. It is better that you tell them then them having to find out through someone else." Said Emily.

I knew she was right. She usually was. I had to tell them so Emily and I could calm them down so they don't go and wage war on The Cullen's. And that was not a happy thought because The Cullen's were innocent and helped to stop Edward. They all shouldn't be punished for the actions on one of them.

So with that thought in mind I nodded to Emily telling her it was time and I took a deep breathe and walked back into the dining room with Emily hot on my heels just as the guys just got done going over the new strategies.

"Ummm Guys there is something I got to tell you and I thought you should find out from me then from someone else but before I tell you. I want you all to agree that you won't blow up and seek revenge." I said as I looked down at my feet as if I was a kid who got caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar.

They just nodded agreeing to my terms so I looked up from my feet reminding myself that I have nothing to be ashamed for. I was the victim and Edward was a rapist. He should be the one that should be ashamed.

"Well that afternoon before the meeting with both packs. Edward approached me at school and asked to talk to me in private and so we went into the woods outback and that is where Edward tried to …" I took a deep breath then to even out my shaking voice as I finished my sentence with two simple words "rape me."

That was when all hell broke loose.

**Authors Note: I know. I know it is really short but the chapter I typed was realllllly long so I had to break it up into two separate chapters. But if I get enough feedback I will post the rest of the chapter in a couple of days. Because that means enough people are interested in this story still. Thank You!**


	20. Revenge and confessions

**Authors Note: Wow just wow! Thank you Leesey85, Dottyanne, twilightlover212, Karebears1981, LuvinTwilight143, BigTimeGleekBTR, ravenblaze123, angelina32, kouga's older woman, she is brighter, Siobhan Whitlock, psychovampirefreak, iluvtwilight55, tinkerwolfgirl, insulate, sweetdreams1, KrazyCookieRaider, vampire girl, AnnabethCullen98, tokiluv, TJ1999, xXNatSavXx viola1701e, Littledancer101, Liz, purplewolfsoda, anon, silverwolf81, Aqua, XxCoraxX, darci, Tara, HalfbloodAlex14, Wolflover, govolturialecbella, TwilightObsessed223, BreanaRenee'3 and Noxy the Proxy for all your rocking reviews! And without further ado this is the next chapter.**

**Thank You to all who replied to who they want Bella to end up with. I myself do not know as of yet but I have ideas floating around in my head but right now I am undecided myself. Sorry for the wait on the update. I had to go back and rewrite the beginning of this chapter because I didn't like how I wrote it the first time. I thought that Edward should get punished for trying to rape Bella so I had to rewrite the beginning. So I apologize!**

**Also a little warning. The updates might be slower then normal because a couple of days ago a tornado with golf ball size hail came ripping through our town. And right now we are in the process of doing repairs on our house so that will slow down how often I am going to be able to update. I apologize for any inconvience!**

**Congratulations LuvinTwilight143! She was the one that won the contest that was held in the last chapter. The answer was I got the last names Swan and Turner from the characters Elizabeth Swan and William Turner off of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Although all of you answered with the same answer she was the first to answer right so she won! So Congratulations LuvinTwilight143! Thank you to all who participated in this contest! THANK YOU!**

**Warning: This chapter contains strong language and adult situations. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 20: Revenge and another confession of the heart.**

After I said those last two words. The room became deathly silent. So silent in fact the only thing you could hear is a lone cricket as it played it annoying rthymic sound somewhere it the house. As the pack just stood there staring at me in complete dumbstruck shock.

Getting worried by their reactions Emily went to stand beside Sam and placed on hand on his bicep with the other on his chest as she looked up at him with worry etching her face. Imprints had this calming affects on their wolves whenever they touched them but I was so sure if even this time she would be able to keep him in check. I didn't have to worry about Sam phasing in the house and hurting Emily because even though he did do it once he had learned his lesson and had more self control then he did last time.

It only took about a minute for the initial shock to ware off. For as soon as it did all hell broke loose. As if almost all at once the room erupted in a low growl from each and everyone in the pack. Even Paul growled which surprised me for I knew he really didn't like or care much for me. Everyone in the pack was visually angry but none were more upset then Sam and Jacob.

For when I looked over at my two favorite boys I saw them standing there barely hanging on by a thread. They were standing there shaking so bad that it seemed as through they were about to phase. Jacob more so then Sam. But only because Sam had Emily to hold him together.

"THAT FUCKER IS SO DEAD!" Yelled Jacob as he headed for the back door.

"No Jacob please what about the treaty?" I pleaded with him as I stopped him from running out the back door by placing myself between him and the exit then placing my hands on his strong muscular shirt less chest.

"SCREW THE TREATY! HE BROKE IT THE SECOND HE LAID A HAND ON YOU!" He yelled not exactly at me but to me. But I didn't take offense since I knew it was the anger talking.

"Jacobs right Bella. I am not going to let that blood sucking demon lay a hand on my little sister and get away with it!" Half growled half yelled Sam as you could see he was fighting to stay in control for his trembling form was getting worse as he fought to keep from phasing.

But as I looked in both Sam and Jacobs eyes I knew it was no use in trying to compromise with them for their eyes were a pure honey like yellow. It was a sure sign that their wolves have taken control. Wolves didn't compromise or show reason all they did know was that one of their own was attacked and threatened by their mortal enemy and they had to exact their revenge.

The second I thought that. I heard Sam turn around to face the rest of pack and announce "The Cullen's have broken the treaty by attacking one of our pack. We are to go and surround their house and attack but leave Edward for Jacob and I. For this is a personal matter for us to take care of. We attack now!" Announced Sam in his alpha voice so everyone had to obey his command.

As if they needed the alpha command. It seemed by the expressions on their faces and the low throaty growls of approval that they would go even if they hadn't been alpha ordered.

Just as the alpha order had been said the whole pack ran out the door and phased as soon as their feet left the front porch never even taking the time to remove their cut offs. That was the whole pack besides me. Sam wasn't my alpha so his order didn't affect me. But there was no way I was going to let them go alone. I was the only one with a level head right now. And I had to get there before a war broke out and someone got hurt. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Also I didn't want the Cullen's to suffer at the hands of my brothers for what Edward did. Why should they get punished for something someone else did. Especially when they even tried to stop Edward.

So with that thought in mind I yelled behind me to Emily "Don't worry. I'll bring them all back safe and sound. Trust me." as I ran out the front door after my brothers and phased in mid air as I jumped off the front porch.

As soon as I phased I could hear a outpour of outburst. And a mixture of emotions hit me like a title wave as it washed over me. All those emotions included anger and pure rage. I knew I had to catch up to them and before they reached the Cullen's home or I was sure their would be blood shed.

As I ran after them as fast as my four legs could carry me. I eventually started to ignore their thoughts running through their minds for all they were was a jumbled mess of cursing and vile words. Along with pictures in their minds of what they would like to do to Edward to exact their revenge.

But no matter as fast as I pushed my legs to carry me I couldn't catch up to them in time which I should of known was a lost cause. They all had a big head start and Jacob was the fastest one in the pack. So yeah no way was I going to catch up to them but as soon as they reached the Cullen's house they phased out so I could no longer see through their eyes what was going on so I was going crazy with worry. As I pictured many scenarios going through my head. None which ended good.

As I drew closer to the Cullen's home. I could clearly hear from where I was the yelling, screaming along with the hissing and the loudest of all the loud familiar growls of my brother from inside the house.

When I got close enough to the home I jumped and phased back just as I hit the front porch so I could get through the front door. I ran inside just as I heard yet another scream ricocheted through the house yet again. I ran to the living room to see The Cullen's minus Edward hissing and haunched into attack stance as the whole pack minus Sam and Jacob crouched ready to attack at a moments notice as they let out a warning growl.

Just then I noticed them. Behind the pack was Sam holding up Edward by his neck with one hand as Edwards feet dangled a few inches off the ground. If Edward had been human he surly would be dead in a few moments from the lack of oxygen but unfortunately he wasn't but he for sure did have a look of pure agony on his face.

Then as soon as I looked over at Jacob who was standing beside them I found out the reason for Edwards pained expression. Jacob just got done ripping off Edwards right arm then proceeded to throw it across the room.

"Everyone please stop this right now!" I yelled which caused everyone to stop what they were doing at turn to look at me.

"Sammie, Jacob please don't punish the Cullen's for what Edward did. They even came to my rescue when I screamed and helped me stop Edward from trying again. It isn't fair to punish all of them for the actions of one of them." I said trying to reason with them.

"What is this all about?" Asked Dr. Cullen as he straitened up to a standing position from the crouched one he was in before,

"Edward here broke the treaty when he tried to rape Bella." Answered Embry with anger in his voice. Embry answered because the whole pack was aware that Jacob and Sam were too far gone and their wolves had taken complete control so they couldn't answer.

"HE DID WHAT!" Boomed Dr. Cullen's voice throughout the house as he glared across the room to Edward who was still armless hanging off the ground by the enraged Sam and Jacob.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Added Dr. Cullen a moment later turning to the rest of the coven.

"We thought it was best if you weren't informed about Edwards earlier actions. We didn't wish for you worry about the possibility of outcomes that Edward actions could cause." Answered Alice who for once wasn't the chirpy and carefree pixie that she was known for.

"None the less. I am the leader of this family and I should be informed about the actions of any of the members that may cause the treaty to become void." Replied Dr. Cullen's stern voice.

"My family and I do apologize for the actions of Edward. We will leave it up to you and your pack to hand out the punishment that Edward deserves without us retaliating. Do with him as you wish. And afterwards I hope we can renogicate the treaty." Dr. Cullen added addressing Sam. Who just nodded letting everyone know that he heard every word but wasn't yet in control enough to answer.

"Please Sammie, Jacob let him go. He is already in pain from when you ripped his arm off isn't that enough of a punishment." I asked as I placed one hand on each of my men's bare chest hoping this would calm them enough.

"That isn't the only thing we ripped off." Replied Jacob as his still yellow eyes shifted over to the where he had thrown Edwards arm earlier.

I looked to where Jacob looked and there sparkling from the suns rays was what looked like a white slim Jim and two cherries.

"OH MY GOD! YOU RIPPED OFF HIS PACKAGE!" I practically screamed in shock when I realized what I was looking at. I mean I am not that innocent. I may be a virgin but I did know what a mans neither regions looked like but I didn't think anyone's "families jewels" was that small.

"Calm down. He's a vampire. They'll reattach. Maybe." Said Jacob with that smirk of his.

"Just because they will reattach. Doesn't mean I didn't feel the complete agony when you ripped them off." Edward had the nerve to say while Sam still had him by the throat.

"SHUT UP! Or I will light a match to that thing you call a package and turn it into a crispy critter." Growled Sam tightening his hold he had on Edwards throat.

After that was said Edward shut up for the sake of his manhood.

"If you ever come near my little sister again. I will hunt you down and I will take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb then I will bury each body part in a different country so by the time you are able to pull yourself together again you will be a two thousand year old virgin. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Growled out Sam tightening his hold even tighter if at all possible.

At that Edward just shook his head in agreement. So very cautiously Sam lowered him to the ground before letting him go completely while Jacob stood in front of me protecting me from Edwards view.

As soon as Edward was released he ran over to gather his body parts and ran up the stairs to his room to put himself together again.

As soon as Edward had fled from the room Sam turned back to the Cullen's once again. "Since you were not the ones to attack Bella and you helped her. We will leave the treaty intact. But the same rules are implied. You are not to trespass onto La Push lands and No drinking from humans or turning humans. Got it?" Said Sam in his alpha voice as I noticed the wolves yellow eyes were gone replaced by pitch black eyes of anger.

"Agreed." Answered Dr. Cullen. And after that we left phasing as soon as we got out the door.

When we finally got back to La Push. We went back to Sam's house to finish the pack meeting. When we entered the house Emily ran into Sam's arms as he started to pepper kisses all over her face. And I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to be in their shoes someday. Where a certain guy would pepper kisses all over my face when he returned and look at me with so much love. Like I would him. But I was snapped back to reality when Sam started up the rest of the meeting.

The rest of the pack meeting went smoothly. We basically went over patrol schedules for the week and discussed what we were supposed to do if we caught scent of Victoria.

But the meeting was soon over and it was time for Jacob and I to patrol while he taught me the basics of patrolling in the pack.

Sam and Emily headed to bed while the rest of the pack filed out of the front and back doors of their house. Jared ran out the back door muttering about being away from Kim too long. While the rest ran in separate directions which I just assumed was in the direction of their house so they could get some much needed sleep in.

As the rest of the guys ran off. Jacob took my hand in his and lead me to the tree line just outside of Sam's house so we could phase to begin our patrol.

"I can turn around if want to undress so you can phase." Offered Jacob as we just got in the tree line.

"You don't have to do that Jacob. My clothes phase with me remember?" I asked hoping he would remember from all of those times myself, Dean and his pack would phase with clothes still on.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. How do you do that anyway? I mean one second your wearing your clothes and the next second it is like your clothes disappear and your in wolf form but your clothes didn't get shredded and your still wearing them when you phase back." Asked Jacob as he jumbled all his thoughts ran together that made them run in one long secentance.

"Calm down. First of all Dean taught me how to do that. In his pack when we phase we concentrate on phasing instead of phasing on pure emotion. If we concentrate on phasing we can trick our mind into thinking that our clothes is part of our skin. So our clothes will phase right along with our bodies. It helps a lot when your in a pack full of guys and you don't exactly want to give them a peep show." I joked at that last part trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you mind teaching me? I mean it would help a lot. That way I wouldn't go through five pairs of cut offs a week." Asked Jacob.

"Of course." I replied back to him touched that he actually wanted me to teach him how to control his phasing this way.

So for the next 15 minutes that is exactly what I did. It took a little longer for Jacob to master this type of phasing then it did me but I only chalked it up to him being a guy and lets face it the guys in the pack aren't exactly the best at controlling their anger. But I will still proud of him that it only took that long for I was sure that if Paul attempted to try this type of phasing he would never succeed. He was the worst out of the whole pack.

After Jacob finally had a handle of this new found type of phasing we went to work on patrolling the border. As he went about teaching me on how we did it. It was much like the way Deans pack did their patrolling. The newbie's usually ran with another pack member until they believed they could patrol on their own unless there was threat like now with Victoria running around then everyone patrolled in twos regardless on how experienced they were. If we caught scent of a leech we were to howl to alert the others and were to never under any circumstances to take on a leech on our own without calling for the rest of the pack first for backup.

Unfortunately we didn't catch the scent of any vampires while we patrolled. Not that I wanted to fight and risk any of us getting hurt or anything. I just wanted this whole thing with Victoria to be done and over with. It was like alright already. This is getting old.

After three hours of patrolling. Embry and Quil showed up to relieve us of our patrol.

"_Okay you two lovebirds. We are here to take over patrolling so you two can head home and get more acquainted in bed. Just don't be too loud okay? Some of us have really sensitive hearing." _We heard Quil say in our heads as he phased into his wolf form. With Embry phasing right after him.

"_Oh please. You probley be patrolling by our house all night tonight just to hear a glimpse of us. You pervert."_ I teased right back making Jacob bark out a laugh when Quil blushed into a deep shade of crimson.

"_We are really starting to rub off on you Bella. I have never seen Quil blush so much before." _Laughed out Jacob.

I just smiled back at him in my wolfy smile. And I phased back to my human form before the others could hear my thoughts when I thought of how hot Jacob looked when he was carefree and smiling in his wolf form.

Just then Jacob followed my lead and phased back with his cut offs on. "Hey I'm proud of you. You phased back with your cut offs on. Looks like I am starting to rub off on you too." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah but the best thing is it involves rubbing," Said Jacob as he took my hand in his and started to rub his thumbs up and down the top of my hand. And gave me a suggestive look.

"Jacob Black! Get your mind out of the gutter! You have been spending way too much time with Quil!" I joked at him as I playfully slapped his bare chest with the back of my hand not putting any force into it.

"So do you want to race back home? I know I am a newbie but I bet I can beat you." I said egging him on into the bet but he had other plans.

"Actually I have a better idea." Answered Jacob as he picked me up bridal style and proceeded to run through the forest.

"Were are going?" I asked clearly confused

"You'll see it's a surprise." Answered Jacob as he looked down at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Will you at lease give me a clue?" I asked him

"Well if I did then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now would it?" He replied right back.

I just rolled my eyes at that and seeing that I wasn't get any answers from him I just leaned back against his hard muscular chest and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the ride.

Three minutes later the rhythmic motion of running had stopped and Jacob confirmed it by saying "Were here." as he set me down on my feet once again.

I opened my eyes but didn't notice anything different. We were standing just inside the tree line to the right of first beach and nothing stood out. So I gave Jacob a confused look as he just let out a little chuckle and with his finger he pointed upwards.

I followed the direction upwards and couldn't believe that I even for a moment forgot about this place. There stood in the shadow of the full moon stood our old tree house. Nestled high in the limbs of the trees stood the tree house that Jacob and I built together one summer all those years ago when we were much younger.

"Our tree house." I sqwilled in pure delight as I ran to the wooden planks that were nailed to the tree to serve as a ladder. And started to climb my way to our tree house.

When I got to the top with my enhanced sight I could see through the darkness a kerosene lateran on one of the shelf's in the corner of the room. And went to light it. Englolfing the once black filled room into a bright light.

"And then there was light." I said as the light from the lantern filled the room just as Jacob reached the top of the tree house right behind me.

I set the lantern down on one of the shelves along one of the walls as I explored the room looking at the different things in the rooms that bring back so many memories from our childhood.

There on the shelf's were a verity of different toys of sorts. There was a Frisbee, two catchers mitts along with a baseball and a cabbage patch baby doll.

"I remember this." I said picking up the cabbage patch doll that I got for Christmas when I was four. When I hadn't turned tomboy yet. "Before I turned all tomboy on everyone. I used to carry this doll everywhere. I was such a good mother." I said out loud as I reminisced to all those years ago.

"Yeah you were a good mother until you left you baby in a tree house for fourteen years." Joked Jacob behind in which in return I just grabbed the baseball and playfully threw it at him with a big playful smile on my face. Jacob just easily caught the ball in his hand and replaced it to it's right ful place back on the shelf.

I just placed the baby doll back to where it once was. And continued to explore the tree house. It had been years since we had been up here and it brought back so many memories.

But the most precious was the one that was carved into the wood on one of the walls of the tree house. There carved into the wood was a big heart and in the middle of the heart was the words J. B. Loves B. S. 4 Ever.

"Do you remember when I carved that?" Asked Jacob as I ran my fingers over the rough edges of the carving. While Jacob came up from behind me and started to rub his warm hands up and down my bare arms as if he was trying to warm me up from the cool night air.

"Of course how could I forget. We carved that the night we shared our first kiss. Yours and mine." I answered him as I went and sat down on the edge of the tree houses porch and let my legs dangle over the side as I looked out over the ocean.

*Flashback begin*

I would never forget that day all those years ago. It was forth of July and Charlie, Renee and I were going to head down to the rez to watch the fireworks that they were going to shoot our over the water at first beach. So the second we reached the Beach we met up with Billy Black, Jacob and his twin sisters. And just like always the second we saw each other Jacob grabbed my hand in his and we took off towards our tree house. While Billy and Charlie would just chuckle when Jacob and I took off running in that directions. As they joked that they were sure that they we were going to end up together someday and that Billy and Charlie would end up as in laws.

That night Jacob and I decided we wanted to watch the fireworks from the tree house so we would have a better view. So that night we sat right where I was now and during the fireworks show is when we shared our first real kiss. Even though it was a simple sweet kiss it was the most mind blowing experience that I have ever had. When our lips touched it tasted of honey and there was a spark between us that I knew nothing could ever extinguish. And a warm that filled my heart and soul. It was as if our very souls intertwined at that very moment. As if they recognized each other as the others soul mate. That is something I would never forget.

*Flashback end*

Jacob came and sat down beside me and we sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "I'm good with this sort of thing so I am just going to go ahead and say it. I know you and Dean have a thing for each other. But I just want you to know that you have another choice here. Me." He said he reached over and took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers causing me to turn and look at him.

"Look I know I don't got a lot to offer. I don't have money like Edward or a fancy sports car or a brand new grand house like Dean. But I do love you. I have loved you ever since we were little kids making mud pies." Confessed Jacob looking at me with so much love in his eyes.

I would of lied if I said my heart didn't skip a beat when he said those words. He just confessed that he loves me and Dean earlier today confessed that he loves me also. But how did I feel. Did I love them? I didn't know. I care for the both deeply but did I love them? I didn't know but now to make things worse I had a choice to make. I had to choose between Jacob and Dean. How could I possibly between the two most important people in my life.

"I don't know." I said in defeat looking down at our interlocked fingers.

"It's alright that you don't know." Said Jacob with so much love and understanding in his eyes. He was such a amazing guy. Here I was here in front of him telling him I didn't know who I loved or chosen for that matter to be with and he was supporting me telling me it was alright. How could you ask for a better guy then one like that.

"No you deserve a answer." I replied not deserving someone so as great as him.

"It's okay. I'll wait. For you I'll wait forever." Jacob replied back at me taking my face in his hands making me look at him in the eyes. And slowly as if in slow motion. He leaned in and captured my lips on his and ours lips melted together as if they were one as we put as much love and devotion into the kiss as possible.

The kiss was so sweet and loving at first until it grew into one full of passion and lust. As our lips slanted over each other with a hunger that we had never experienced before as our tongues came out to explore the caverns of each others mouths before it met and battled for domance in which I submitted to him after a couple of minutes. Which I earned a growl of approval and pleasure from Jacob.

Too soon we had to break our kiss to come up for air. Damn air and needing to breath. I thought to myself as I tried to pull myself from the passion filled haze and looking at Jacob who seemed to be having the same problem. My only reaction to this kiss was Wow just wow. Because no other words could describe what I was feeling right now.

We took a couple of minutes to come to our senses before we suggested that we head on home. So that is exactly what we did. We climbed down from the tree house and headed to our house that wasn't too far away and make it there in no time.

"Jacob I just wanted to say thank you. For everything." I said stopping him before we stepped inside the back sliding door.

"No problem Bells. I would do anything for you." Jacob replied taking my hand in his yet again before we slid open the back sliding door and stepping inside with a smile gracing both of our faces. But the smile soon faded when we stepped inside to see in the pale moonlight a male figure sitting at the dining room table polishing a shot gun with rag.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you two are doing coming in at two a.m. in the morning half dressed?" Half questioned half yelled a very enraged Charlie with fire in his eyes.

**Authors Note: Don't you just love my cliff hangers? LOL! Well what do you think? Do you like how I handled Edward. I had to rewrite the beginning again because I didn't want to let him off to easily. And Team Jacob I hope you liked this chapter better then the previous ones! Like all of you know I update by supply and demand so please review. Thank You!**


	21. The shot heard around La Push

**Authors Note: Yay! Thank you LuvinTwilight143, BigTimeGleekBTR, Dottyanne, Matthias Stormcrow, BellaAlec4eva, dee star12, viola1701e, Siobhan Whitlock, twilightlover212, kouga's older woman, tokiluv, lovinnessie1230, team jacob3 4ever, Lonestar of Shadepack, Geo6199, Tara and Dancerchic so much for all your wonderful reviews they were awesome! Thank You!**

**Happy Mothers Day to everyone and especially to all those mothers out there like me! Happy Mothers Day!**

**Okay so I grew a brain and figured out how to post a poll on my profile. So now I have a poll that you can vote on. So please when you have time please vote! PLEASE LEAVE A VOTE ON THE POLL IT WILL GIVE ME A MIND SET ON HOW TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 21: The shot heard around La Push.**

When Charlie yelled that question Jacob and I just stood there dumbstruck and shocked for a couple of moments. We defiantly weren't expecting to be caught red handed sneaking back into the house after our late night patrol. I knew that Billy wouldn't be waiting up for us because he knew about the whole secret about us being werewolf's but Charlie was a completely different story all together. And I was the one to blame I should of known Charlie would come to check on me in the middle of the night like he always did at home and I should of known that he would be half worried to death half pissed off when I didn't return by my curfew but what could I say I had to stop a potential war with the Cullen's tonight and not only that but I had late night patrol.

"Well I am waiting Isabella!" Yelled Charlie using my full name letting me know for certain that he was clearly ticked off. Charlie never called me Isabella unless he was really angry.

"Well we were doing some security stuff for the tribe." I replied using the security excuse that the rest of the boys used knowing the elders would back them up if their parents questioned them about it. Also it wasn't a complete lie we were patrolling.

"Really Isabella that's your excuse. Security. Now that may fly with Jacob. But what kind of security could your tiny 90 lbs body provide?" Asked Charlie mocking my excuse.

"Hey I resent that. I am not tiny. I am travel size for your convince." I joked trying to lighten the mood that filled the room.

"Really Charlie Bells is telling the truth." Butted in Jacob trying to back me up.

But at Jacobs statement Charlie just gave him a glare that was shouting loud and clear that he was to remain silent if he didn't want to get shot.

"Even if I did believe you which I don't. What kind of security requires you to be half naked?" Asked Charlie yet again noticing our clothing or lack of clothing for that matter of fact.

"Well… Uh…. You see…." I said trying to come up with some excuse that would at least be some what believable.

"Okay I got nothing." I said turning to look at Jacob after I fought for a couple of minutes trying to come up with some plausible explanation. But came up empty handed.

"Yeah that is what I thought. You know Bella I think that it might be better if I take up the Cullen's offer of letting you stay with them since it is obvious that I can't trust you and Jacob to be alone together." Stated Charlie standing up from his chair with the shot gun still planted in his hands.

"**NO!" **Both Jacob and I yelled at same time.

I can't have Charlie send me to live with the Cullen's. That would be like dropping a mouse into a tank full of snakes. And everyone knows what happens next. But I would be the one playing the role of the mouse and the Cullen's would be the snakes. Yeah that wouldn't end nice.

"No use in trying to change my mind Isabella. I have made my mind up and that final. Come tomorrow morning I am going to call the Cullen's and take them up on their generous offer. And since I know you and Edwin are no longer a couple. I don't have to worry about you and him being alone together." Said Charlie in his authoritive voice.

I was about to protest yet again determined not to give up until I got my way when someone beat me to the punch.

"Charlie I can't allow you to do that." Said Billy as he rolled into the room in his wheelchair still in his night clothes.

"Billy do you realize that I just caught Bella and Jacob sneaking back into the house at two am in the morning half naked. I am doing this so you and I don't become grandparents in nine months." Said Charlie trying to explain the situation at hand.

At that explanation Billy just gave out a big sigh and said in a defeated tone. "I think it is about time that we let Charlie in on our little secret. Don't you think Jacob and Bella?" Asked Billy rolling over to the dining room table and then mentioning us to sit down.

Jacob and a now a very confused Charlie just followed his lead and sat down at the table opposite each other as Billy sat at the end of the table. Myself I just went into the kitchen and proceeded to take out four ice cold bottles of water out of the fridge knowing that Charlie was going to need a drink in order to digest all the information we were about to give him. And then with the bottles of water in hand I went to the dining room table and sat down next to Jacob after handing everyone their own individual bottles of water.

When I sat down next to Jacob at the table. I took a deep breath and Jacob took my hand as added comfort that everything was going to be alright and then seeing I was seated at the table with them. Billy started out explaining and letting Charlie in our biggest secret.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Billy finally finished explaining the whole secret and about what has happened up until now. Charlie was just staring down at the table in shock as if not believing what he was hearing. He was in shock and we all knew it. It was a lot to digest I must admit but it was better that he knew everything now instead of getting the wrong idea and then finding out later.

"Dad please say something?" I said in a quiet tone after we gave him a couple of minutes to let all the new info sink in.

When I said that Charlie's staring contest with the table ended as he looked up and took time to look at each one of us in the eyes before saying "You all are crazy you know that."

Okay that was so not the reaction I was expecting. I half expected him to run screaming from the house. But it never occurred to me that he thought that we were totally loony.

"Dad everything that Billy has said is true." I replied back to Charlie trying to convince him of the truth.

"You really expect me a officer of the law to believe that there is such a thing as vampires and werewolves and not only believe in them but to be convinced that my daughter, my best friends son and my nephew are all werewolves!" Yelled Charlie clearly not believing a word we said.

(AN: Before anyone ask Charlie was referring to Sam when he said nephew. Because that is what Sam is. And even though Bella is Charlie's niece he adopted her and sees her as his daughter so that is why he didn't say niece.)

"Billy he is obvious that he won't believe us unless he sees us with his own two eyes. So can we show him to convince him? You know the old saying seeing is believing." I asked

Billy just nodded at my request and with that I looked over at Charlie and said "Dad will you please just go outside with us for a second so we can prove to you that we are telling the truth and afterwards if you still don't believe us I will go live the Cullen's or do whatever you say. But I can almost guarantee that you will believe us after seeing this." I said and at that Charlie just nodded his head also and we all filed outside to the backyard of the Blacks house.

When we got outside it was still pitch black out but there was just enough light coming from the light pole that you could still dimly make out the backyard.

Charlie walked out into the middle of the yard as Billy rolled up next to him to stand beside him as Jacob and I went to stand far enough in front of them so we wouldn't hurt them when we phased.

"All I ask Charlie is to do your very best not to scream." Requested Billy right before both Jacob and I concentrated so we could phase and have our clothes phase with us so they wouldn't be shredded when we phased.

It was so easy to phase now a days for all I had to do was think back to a memory that made me the angriest and usually Edward was my phase button. I don't know what it was but something about that boy just ticked me off to no end. But I still had to wrangle in my anger so that I didn't shred my clothes. I knew Dean and all my pack brothers would be so disappointed if I let Edward get me so worked up that I would of shredded my clothes when I phased. Especially when they spend so much time with me when I first phased to make sure that no matter what I shouldn't loose my cool so much that I shredded my clothes.

As soon as both Jacob and I phased Charlie eyes went wide and stumbled a few steps backwards until he tripped on his own two feet.

"_Well at least now I know where I get my clumsiness from."_ I thought through the pack mind with a little chuckle.

But as soon as I chuckled in my wolf form Charlie must of taken that the wrong way. For as soon as he heard that he ran back inside that house and not but a second later he came running back out armed with his shotgun and as quick as lightning he raised that shotgun up and aimed it right at me and before anyone could react. Charlie pulled the trigger and a shot rang through the air as a bullet came charging through the air and hit me directly in the shoulder.

Everyone including me was so shocked that we didn't react in time before Charlie cocked his shotgun again and pulled the trigger yet again and let another bullet fire from his gun but this time it hit me square in middle of my chest. Okay the first bullet hurt. But the second one hurt like a son of a gun. I could actually feel that bullet pierce the skin and rip through the muscles tissue and head straight for my heart.

I knew since I was a werewolf I would live through this but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. And since my dad was such a good shot since he was Chief of police I was sure that he had hit my heart with that second shot. Lucky me.

By the time I got hit by the second shot. I was in so much pain that I had to phase back. I phased back while still standing up due to the shock that my own dad didn't shoot me once but twice! When I phased back I still had on the clothes that I was wearing before but now I had a gunshot wound on my right shoulder and one right in the middle of my chest where my heart was.

I clutched at the gunshot wound that hit my heart with my hands and then feeling the blood on my hands I pulled my hands back to look at them and saw my hands were filled with dark crimson colored blood.

"You shot me." I said in a mere whisper as I held up my blood covered hands as if to prove my point.

I looked up from my hands to see my dad staring at me with wide, tear filled eyes. At the realization that his daughter was the wolf that he just shot not once but twice. Just then as if the shock that he received all night was too much for him to bare he fainted right there on the spot.

Right then the adrenaline and the shock the was keeping me numb from the pain and keeping me upright caught up with me and the pain hit my heart like a ton full of bricks. I fell to the cold wet ground clutching my chest hoping that that somehow would lessen the pain. It was getting harder to breathe and pain the was accoriated with the gunshot wound was becoming unbearable.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell as he ran over to my crumpled and bleeding body that was lying on the cold wet forest floor.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer because my strength was slowly fading from my body. But knowing that Jacob was right by my side clutching my hand gave me the strength to hold on a little while longer.

"Dad is she going to make it?" I heard Jacobs frantic voice ask through my closed eyes.

"I don't know son. If it was just a regular shot gun shot I would say yes. But she has been hit in the heart and has lost a lot of blood." I could hear Billy reply through the darkness of uncoincincess that was pulling me closer and closer into it's deaths.

As I lay there on the ground I couldn't help but think of how much I wanted to live for. There was still too many things I wanted to do and experience. I didn't want to die. Not this way and not yet.

But I guess if I had to die I couldn't ask for a better then Charlie to do it because he knew exactly where to shoot someone so they wouldn't suffer.

I love you everyone was my last thought as my strength gave up on me I faded into sweet calming pain free uncoinincess.

**Authors Note: Well what did you think? To tell you the truth this chapter turned out totally different then what was in my head but when I start typing the story takes on a life of it's own. Well like always please please please review. Because as I had said so many times my rule is I update by supply and demand. Thank You!**


	22. What surprises may come

**Authors Note: Thank You so much darinka, viola1701e, bookfreak25, littledancer101,LuvinTwilight143, RashelAlec4eva, anonymous, BigTimeGleekBTR, Dottyanne, Siobhan Whitlock, MaryTavares, tokiluv, TJ1999, Matthias Stormcrow, psychovampirefreak, twilightlover212, Lonestar of Shadepack, Gracegoddess, Tara, SpanishAccent20, kouga's older woman, hateme101, Geo6199 and for all the rocking reviews! **

**ANNOUCEMENT: THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR TWO TO THREE WEEKS BECAUSE TODAY I SEVERLY BURNED MY LEFT HAND ON A BROKEN COOKER SO I CANNOT TYPE WITH BOTH HANDS. SO UNTIL MY HAND IS HEALED I CANNOT TYPE. SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK.**

**I didn't want to leave all you lovely people waiting until my hand healed so here is what I have typed up so far. I hope you like it and like always please review.**

**POLL: I now have a poll on my profile so please go there and vote it would really help me out a lot. Thank You.**

**Littledancer101: No your reviews are not to long. I love it when everyone leaves me big or small reviews. It makes me so happy! Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 22: What surprises may come.**

**JPOV**

When Dad told me that Bella not might make it. It made my whole world shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't and wouldn't believe this is the way it would all end. Bella was my everything she was my world. How could I live without her in my life? But that was just it. I couldn't live without her. If she died then a part of my very soul would die with her.

"We have to take her to the hospital." I said to Billy as I proceeded to gently pick up Bella bullet riddled body.

"We can't Jacob. How are we going to explain all of this." Replied Billy as he rolled up to us.

"I don't care! Bella will die if we don't get her some help. If she dies then you will have two deaths on your hands because I cannot live without her." I yelled telling the complete truth.

"I'll call Emily she has a degree in nursing she can help." Stated Billy as we walked into the house and Billy grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the familiar number.

I just went to the kitchen and cleared off the whole table in one sweep with one free hand and laid Bella down on it. I know that the table was not the most sanitary place to lay her. But we need to lay her on a hard surface to check her wounds to see just how bad they were.

"They will be here in a couple of minutes. Sam is bringing Emily by wolf and is going to inform the others. Emily said to get some towels and put pressure on the wounds to help slow the lose of blood until she gets here." Yelled Billy from the other room.

At the new information I took one last glance at Bella before I ran to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels we had and ran back to the kitchen with them in hand.

I picked out the two biggest and thickest towels we had and laid one over her the gunshot wound on the shoulder and put the other over the gunshot wound on her chest. And then pressed down on them hard as the towels quickly absorbed the warm red liquid the seeped from the open wounds.

At that exact moment Sam and Emily came running in the back door and into the kitchen where I was tending to Bella. When Sam saw Bella limp hurt body his body went rigged and his breath caught in the back of his throat. It must have been so hard to see his baby sister in this state because I never seen the look of pure horror in my alpha's face.

But Emily on the other hand was all business for as soon as they walked in Emily went straight to work. First she lifted up the towel on her shoulder to examine to wound and proceeded to feel around her shoulder and back. And then proceed to do the same with the other wound on her chest but when she felt around her back she proceed to frown as if she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Well the good news is that the bullet that hit her shoulder went all the way through but the bad news is that the bullet that hit her chest didn't. That means she will have to have surgery in order to remove it and judging by the looks of it she will also need surgery to fix all the damage that the bullet caused. But she has to have surgery soon because she is loosing a lot of blood and fast." Said Emily as she got done examining the wounds.

"That's it. We are taking her to the hospital. I don't care if anyone finds out. I don't care about anything anymore. All I care about is Bella." I said as I went to go pick Bella up off the table.

"Jacob I know how you feel but at a time like this we need to think with a clear head. If you move Bella right now she will die of blood lose before you make it to the hospital. Now I know how the both of you feel about the Cullen's but one of them is a doctor. Maybe he can help Bella." Said Emily in a calming tone in order to help calm both myself and Sam down from the stressing situation.

"Fine but if she dies. I die." I said with a defeated sigh and running my hand through my hair that I always did when I get stressed.

"I'll go call Cullen." Sam finally said joining the conversation and then went into the other room to grab the phone.

Just at that moment was when the rest of the pack came running in through the back door but stopped when they ran into the kitchen and saw Bella's body on the table with myself and Emily pressing down on the towels trying to slow the bleeding. Sam must of howled and informed the others of the situation on his way over here.

"Good God is she going to be alright?" Asked Quil

"She is going to need surgery. We are calling Dr. Cullen right now for help." Replied Emily.

Right then Paul walked in carrying Charlie's passed out body in his arms and proceeded to ask "Where you want him?"

"Put him in his room. He is fine just let him sleep if off." Said Billy as he rolled into the room.

Just then as Paul went into Charlie's room to put him down the sickly sweet stench of a Cullen's filled my nose. And just in a flash the back door was swung open as Dr. Fang walked into the room carrying a black doctors bag.

"Sorry for not knocking. But I didn't think any of you would mind considering the urgency of the situation." Said Dr. Fang as he immediately went to work looking over Bella's wounds.

I had to suppress a growl that was rising from my throat when my wolf realized that a leech was way too close to the woman that I loved. But I had to reassure myself and my wolf that Cullen wasn't here to hurt Bella but her to help her.

"Her wounds are severe. And if she is to survive we will need to start surgery now or risk losing her." Said Dr. Fang as he got done looking Bella over.

"Now as in right now. Here on the table." I asked trying to wrap my head around the fact that they were going to perform surgery in my house on the women I love by a leech.

"Yes. You are correct. Now I assume you are a nurse am I correct miss?" Cullen asked Emily who was standing on the other side of the table. Emily just nodded at his question.

"Well if you are willing. I would like to ask for your assistance in the surgery. I need someone with medical knowledge and know how to help me with handing me the correct instruments and to follow my instructions promptly." Asked Dr Cullen

"Of course." replied Emily quickly.

And then Dr. Fang started barking out orders of things that was needed to perform the surgery. Quil was sent to boil water to sterilize the medical instruments. Paul was sent out to the garage to get the old heating lap and the spot light so it could be used as extra light. Embry was ordered to put up a white sheet separating the living room from the dining room so they could have some privacy during the procedure. And lastly Jared was sent to Forks hospital to get more supplies that Cullen was going to need after Dr. Fang informed the hospital that he was sending someone over to pick them up.

That left me and Sam to just sit there and watch helplessly as we watched Bella's life slowly drain from her body.

As soon as everyone had completed their task. Cullen and Emily shooed everyone from the room as they started to go to work on Bella's badly injured body. We all sat in the living room in complete silence for the longest time not knowing what was going on on the other side of that white sheet acting as a barrier. The only thing we had to go on was the shadows that they cast the showed on the other side of the sheet and everyone and a while when Cullen asked for a instatement or gave instructions to Emily on what to do.

Finally after two excruciating hours of waiting, praying and hoping. Cullen and Emily came out from behind the sheet looking worn out and held a sad look on their faces.

"What's wrong? Was the surgery a success? Is Bella okay?" I asked in one rushed voice as I ran up to them when I saw them emerge.

"Yes the surgery was a success but that doesn't matter now." Replied Dr. Fang looking very upset.

"What do you mean?" I asked afraid of the answer I was going to receive.

"During surgery Bella lost too much blood. She's not going to make it." Answered Cullen's grief stricken face.

No No No this couldn't be happening there has got to be something anything that he can do. She can't die. I would willingly trade places with Bella in a second if that meant she could live. Then just as if on cue a memory came back to me of when Bella and I were younger and we were playing down on first beach when out fathers went out fishing. Well Bella being the klutz that she is tripped and fell face first in the sand but hiding just underigtht that sand was a rock and Bella hit her head on the rock and split it wide open. Even at that young age loved Bella so I naturally freaked out when I saw how severely Bella was hurt. I took her back to my house and we tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work and would require stitches but our fathers were still out so we had to wait for them to return. Two hours later when they finally did return they rushed Bella to the hospital and Bella needed a blood transfusion since the blood lose was so severe.

"What about a blood transfusion?" I asked as soon as I remembered it.

"It could work but we don't know Bella's blood type and besides by the time we get back with the blood Bella would be dead." Replied Cullen.

"Bella blood type is O negative she is a universal donor like me. You don't need to go get blood from the blood bank or whatever take it directly from me." I said in a rush.

"It won't work Jacob. You can only safely give so much blood. And Bella needs more then that." Said Cullen shaking his head.

"I don't care. I don't care if it is dangerous for me to give so much blood to Bella. As long as she lives that is all that matters." I answered back.

"Are you sure about this Jacob?" He asked

I just nodded my head as he lead me to Bella's room and instructed me to lye down on her bed and as he stared to insert a IV needle into my arm that was attached to a long plastic tube. Just then as Cullen was doing that Sam came into the room gently carrying Bella's limp bandaged body and placing it on the bed beside me.

As Sam sat her beside me I turned my head to take in her beauty and Cullen went to work setting Bella up for the transfusion. When he was done Cullen turned a lever that was attached to the tube and slowly my blood flowed from my body and into my sweet Bella's.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

**BPOV**

When I finally rose from the dark abyss of nothingness. The first thing I felt was pain in my chest. Not incredible overwhelming pain just a dull ache. Without opening my eyes I reached a hand up to touch where the ache was originating from and touched nothing but the thin cotton of a bandage. Just then I decided to open my eyes and found myself looking into the most beautiful chestnut eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful." Said Jacob who was laying beside me in bed.

"Good morning Handsome." I greeted in return.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up because my back was starting to ache.

That was when Jacob filled me in on what had happened from when Charlie shot me to Dr. Cullen and Emily performing surgery and to Jacob himself giving me most of his blood.

"You helped save my life?" I asked more of a statement then a question.

"Of course. Bella you are my life." He answered as he looked deep into my eyes and gave me a light quick kiss on the lips.

But as he pulled back from the kiss I wasn't having any of that. I went up and placed and hand on the back of this head and pulled him back down into a passion and lust filled open mouthed kiss. At first Jacob was tense and hesitant but not but a half a second later when our lips met and our tongues battled for dominance that he gave in to the passion and in the heat of the moment he placed his hands on my shoulder and pushed me roughly on my back and he climbed on top of me and straddled me without ever breaking the kiss.

My hands roamed up and down his chiseled muscular chest as his lips left mine and placed hot wet kisses from my lips to my jaw line to my ear in which he sucked my ear lope into his mouth and sucked it along with scraping it with his teeth which made my breath hitch and make me moan out in ecstasy. How did Jacob know that was my hot spot I will never know but thankfully he kept his down ward descent as he left my ear to trail kisses down my neck in which he spent a extra amount of time placing hot kisses on the pulse point on my neck before he sucked in a patch of skin resulting in giving me a major hickey. It was almost as if he was marking his territory for all to see not that it would matter though since the hickey would disappear in a matter of seconds. But he did it all the same. Just then as if satisfied at his marking he continued downwards onto my now completely healed shoulder. But then as his mouth hit my patched up chest he stopped and inhaled a huge breath as he lifted his head up from me.

"Bella I think we should stop. Because if we don't stop now I won't be able to." Said Jacob with his eyes closed as if trying to regain composure.

"Who says I want to stop?" I asked completely lost in the moment as I lifted my hips to ground them onto his obvious large erection.

I response Jacob just gave out a loud moan of pleasure from the friction and mumbled something along the lines of "Your going to be the death of me women."

"I want you Bella. God you don't know how much I want you right now. But I think we should wait until your completely healed until we continue on. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you." Added Jacob as he placed his hand gently on my still bandaged shot gun shot wound.

"You could never hurt me Jacob." I said as I placed my hand over his that was placed on my bandaged wound.

At that he breathed in a big sigh as he leaned down and placed his forehead on mine as we looked deep into each others eyes.

After a couple of minutes our moment was broken by Billy rolling in with a tray on his lap.

"Ah good Bella your awake. You had us worried for awhile you were asleep for two days straight." Said Billy as he rolled up to the bed with a big smirk on his face knowing that he just interrupted us as he watched his son quickly roll off of me and face away from us.

"I've been asleep for two days then that means that this is Thursday. Holy shoot I have to get ready for school." I replied as I tried to get up from the bed I was lying on but Jacob was too quick for me and held me down onto the mattress.

"They only thing you have got to do is stay here, rest up and get better." Said Jacob giving me the no nonsense look.

I just glared at him from my position and replied "I can't afford to miss any more days this close to graduation."

"Don't make me alpha order you." He threatened.

"Your not my alpha." I shot right back.

"No but I am sure your brother would agree with me." He said battening right back.

"You wouldn't dare." I said calling his bluff.

"Try me." Said Jacob holding up his cell phone in his hand.

At that I just flopped back down in a huff and crossed my arms over my chest. I would let Jacob win this round even though little did he know that the alpha order wouldn't work on me but hey letting him think he won is good for his ego.

"So Bella do you think you can keep some breakfast down?" Asked Billy as he set the tray of breakfast on the bed beside me.

"Billy you really shouldn't have. I can make my own breakfast." I said

"I didn't. Jacob cooked us breakfast while you were asleep." Said Billy.

As I looked down at the food filled tray my mouth started to water and my stomach growled in protest to be filled since I haven't eaten in two days. And I couldn't ask for a better breakfast. For the tray held a plate full of a huge slab of ham, a cheese and ham omelet, sausage links, scrambled eggs, bacon, Four pieces of buttered and jammed toast, a bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk.

I inhaled the food. I was so hungry and it tasted so good I was in seventh heaven. But just as I was finishing the last on my scrambled eggs my dad came walking in the room and the sight of him almost make me spit out my milk as I tried hard to fight my laughter.

"Nice uniform dad." I said as I tried to suppress my laughter but failing miserably.

At my remark Jacob who still sat beside me in bed looked up from his car magazine to see what I was laughing at. And ended up letting out a booming laughter right along side me.

"Okay you two knock it off. All my uniforms were ruined in the fire so I had to borrow Officer Sherman's spare uniform. Until my new uniforms are delivered. But apparently Officer Sherman is two sizes too small." Said Charlie as he started to tug at the end of his sleeves.

"You could say that again." I replied between laughter's. Charlie was quiet a sight. His pants looked like the were high water pants. And his jacket was buttoned but only just for the buttons were bulging at the seams. And his sleeves went all the way up to his elbows when they are supposed to be around his wrist. It seemed that only thing that fit him right was his shocks and shoes.

Once the laughter had died down for a minute. Jacob quickly glanced at the clock and proceeded to say "Bella I have patrol in five minutes and if I am late again Sam will have my hyde. So I am heading out. But remember no going to school just stay in bed and recover. Okay?" I just nodded in agreement and then Jacob gave me a quick peck on the lips before he head out of the room.

Then it was just me and Charlie left alone in the room. I could feel Charlie's guilt and sadness roll off of him in waves. It was quiet unpleasant but I knew it was nothing that a little talking about wouldn't get rid of.

"Bella I am so sorry about shooting you. I just was so shocked and when you growled I just panicked." Said Charlie trying to explain his actions.

"Charlie your not the only one to blame. I shouldn't have just sprang that kind of news on you. And if it is any consolation. I wasn't growling at you. I was laughing." I said.

"Let just forget the whole thing ever happened okay?" I asked trying to lighten Charlie's guilt. Who just nodded in agreement.

But even with Charlie agreeing to forget the whole thing. He still looked guilt ridden and saddened by the whole situation so I did the only thing I could do to comfort them. I leaned over and pulled him into a big hug. Letting him know that I didn't hold him responsible for the whole situation. It was partly responsible anyways. And letting him know that nothing even a little gunshot would change our relationship. He would always be my father and I would always be his daughter. Nothing would ever change that.

After I released Charlie from his hug. Charlie said something about having to get to work before he was late and told me that I would have the whole house to myself since Billy was at the Clearwater's today. So after Charlie left I found that the house was too deathly quiet and that is something I just can't stand is silence. So I just got out my laptop and set it on my lap and as soon as my laptop was booted up I started to play one of my many downloaded songs. As the music filled the air. I decided that I needed to write Renee another E mail before she got all worried about me not contacting her. So I wrote out a quick E-mail stating that I was home sick with the flu knowing I couldn't tell her the truth and let her know that everything was fine here and not to worry. As soon as I sent the E-mail a little message popped up on my screen saying that I had been invited to a video chat by none other then Dean. So I accepted and Deans face filled up the whole screen.

"Hey gorgeous!" Said Dean with the biggest smile he always wore on his face when we were together.

"Hey cheasure." I replied right back at him teasing him by his nickname I gave to him when I stayed with him those two weeks just after I phased.

My nickname for him was cheasure. Because his infectious grin he always had on when I was around reminded me of the cheasure cat from the story Alice in wonderland. When I first called him by his nickname he gave me a puzzled look until I explained it to him. But once I did he was fine with it and felt blessed that I cared enough to give him a nickname that only I used for him. But made me promise to never say it in front of the other guys knowing he would never live it down if it got out.

"Good god Bella what happened to you!" yelled Dean when he noticed my bandaged shoulder and chest.

"Yeah there was a little problem with a shocked father, a shot gun and me in wolf form." I replied hoping he would just drop it but no such luck for Dean just said simply in his alpha voice "Spill it."

That is when I spilled my guts to him explaining about how I got home past my curfew because I was patrolling and about how Charlie was waiting up for me and threatening to send me to live with the Cullen's and how when we showed him we were really werewolves he freaked out and shot me twice.

When I got done explaining all that happened. Dean just said quickly "That's it. I'm coming down there right now." And then he proceeded to put his hand up to close his laptop and started to stand up but I stopped him saying that it really wasn't that bad and I was already mostly healed up.

"Please I am fine don't come down here. You need to stay up there. You're pack needs you." I said trying to convince him to stay.

"But Bella like I said before you are part of my pack." He explained.

"But I am only one part of the pack. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." I replied right back to him.

"Wow I never knew you were a star trek geek." Joked Dean about my star trek quote.

"I'm not. You won the title for that." I joked right back to him.

"I wish I could talk to you more Bella but I have got to go. I have patrol with Alec. We had to step up patrols because we caught a blond headed leech crossing through our territory yesterday and we want to make sure she doesn't double back." Said Dean with a look of disappointment of his face that we couldn't talk longer.

But just as he was fighting with himself as to weather of not to end the web chat or say screw it and stay on. A wolf howl was heard coming from his side of the screen.

"Gosh dang it. Alec you are so inpacent." Grumbled Dean as he got up from his seat at the laptop.

But two seconds later Dean leaned down so I could see his face once again and gave me another of his cheasure cat grins and said "I love you. I'll talk to you later. Bye beautiful."

"Bye my cheasure cat." I replied back to him and then our connection was cut off.

Then I closed my laptop and set it aside and decided I was a little tired so I laid down and sure enough two seconds after my head hit the pillow my lights were out.

I awoke at eleven and feeling fully awake, bored, and almost completely healed. I decided that I was going to school after all considering I really couldn't afford anymore missed days so close to graduation.

So I got up wincing at the pain coming from both my shoulder and chest and walked oh so slowly to the dresser. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny blue jeans and a loose fitting blue spegetti strap shirt so it wouldn't bother my bandaged shoulder and chest. And to top it all off I put on Jacobs old hoodie he gave me that he grew out of. I loved his old hoodie. It was always so warm and comfortable but the best thing of all it was Jacobs and it still had his masculine musky minty scent still on it that I loved so much. His scent always calmed me down and kept me grounded.

I put on my converse shoes and went out to my truck and made my thirty minute trek to school. With myself now living in La Push it took me twice as long to get to school in the morning but as I pulled into school it was now reaching noon which meant that third class for the day was just about to start. Which was history. Usually history would be boring but our teacher Mark was the coolest. He insisted we call him by his first name instead of Mister this or mister that. He said it too formal. And in his class instead of sitting at our desk in straight rows like a bunch of clones. Our desk were formed in a big circle and we could sit, stand do whatever as long as we participated in class. But the coolest thing about Mark was he didn't talk to us he talked with us. He didn't leacher us about the facts in World History he discussed it with us. He said we were individuals and we all had our own opinions on things and we should voice our opinions. Mark was by far the coolest teacher ever.

I walked into the classroom to find that only myself and The Cullen's were already there waiting for class to begin.

"So Bella I heard that Charlie shot you. What happened? Did he catch you and Jacob in bed together?" Jokingly asked Emmett.

"Oh my god Emmett. No he did not catch me and Jacob in bed together. And even if he did I wouldn't tell you. I would rather not have my big brother know about my sex life." I replied as I playfully threw a eraser from the chalk board at his head. Which he caught easily.

Just then the whole classroom started to fill with students including none other Jessica the high school slut/bitch. "You know Bella. That our parents the tax payers pay for the school supplies. So I wouldn't go throwing erasers around. Nothing is cheap these days." Jessica said who just had to open her big fat mouth and trying to put me down as much as possible.

"You know your right nothing is cheap these days. Except you." I replied right back to her.

She just narrowed her eyes at me and held her head high as if she had dignity and simply replied "I am not cheap."

"Okay your free. Whatever." I rubbtled.

That was when Mark our teacher entered the room. Dressed all casual in blue jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Today we are going to be discussing how legends and stories although most of the untrue all hold some string of truth in them. Take vampires for example. We all know they don't exist. But throughout history there has been many who believe that some people were vampires. For example some people claim that Valad the impaler was the very first Dracula. But I think he doesn't hold a candle to the countess the took virgin girls from their homes and bathed in their blood believing that if she bathed in a virgins blood that she would remain young and beautiful forever." Said Mark starting off the class with a bang. Catching all our attention.

I had to say this class were very intesting and I was actually enjoying the class that was until Jessica had to open her big mouth.

"Well I guess the only one we have to watch out for is Bella. Since she is the only virgin in the class." Snared Jessica. Who she let out a little laughter at my expense.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. I had put up with Jessica's shit all freaking year long and I was tired of it. Jessica's remark brung the bitch Bella out. And bitch Bella was not afraid to say what was on her mind.

So after Jessica's remark I just said "You know Jessica, I have a theory about why your such a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Was Jessica's only remark.

"No just hear me out. You see Jessica you're popular because you developed early and started putting out when you were twelve. But now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So you pick on me to avoid the inevitable realization the once you body's used up by the age of nineteen, that you're going to be a worn out, chalky-skinned burlap sack that even your step-dad won't want." I said crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk on my face.

"OH YOU JUST GOT BURNED!" Yelled Emmett from the other side of the room who had the biggest smile on his face. Rosalie had a smile on her face that matched Emmett's but the rest of the Cullen's just looked shocked into silence along with the rest of the classroom.

At my burn. Jessica just turned on her heel and ran from the classroom. And I couldn't help but wish that Beck was here so he could see his little sister stand up for herself. He would be so proud.

But then the most surprising thing happened. After the shock had worn off. The whole classroom erupted into clapping. I looked around and everyone was clapping at me and telling me how excellent that was and how they wanted to say that to her for years.

**Authors Note: Okay that was not how I wanted to end this chapter but with my hand burnt like it is I am not able to type anymore for at least two weeks or more until it is healed. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!**


	23. Opportunities

**Authors Note: I'm baaacckkkk! LOL! Hello all you wonderful people. My hand is healed enough that I am able to type again so here is the next chapter but before I do that I want to thank Selena Moonlighty, Lonestar of Shadepack, psychovampirefreak, Luvin Twilight143, foxykitsuneyouko, tinkerbear10, hateme101, Dottyanne, bookfreak25, dee star12, viola1701e, Gracegoddess, RashelAlec4eva, ILoveAnime89, sweetdreams1, twilightlover212, Matthias Stormcrow, ocicat0630, Siobhan Whitolock, BigTimeGleekBTR, cheetahgl4, kouga's older woman, ShaneDawson8452, Dazzlepixie88, Tara and Midnightsummer storm for all your rocking reviews! They keep me writing and without those this story would of died a long time ago. So thank you again. I would also like to thank you all for all you get well wishes they were greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**Oh and if you haven't yet please vote on my poll on my profile. Thank You!**

**Oh and on a personal note. I have great news! We just found out this morning that my husband and I are expecting again! I'm pregnant! YAY! This will also give me a push to finish this story before the baby comes.**

**Spoiler alert: To all you Dean fans you will be happy to know that him and his pack will come back in the a couple of chapter so please be patient. But he will make a reappearance soon.**

**Chapter 23: Opportunities**

Finally after the class had calmed down enough to continue on. Mark turned to me and said "Okay since now that we can return to the lesson. Bella would you mind giving us your opinion on what we have discussed so far?"

"Although I am sure some of the legends of vampires have come from these people in our history. But I think that most of the legend is just made up for entertainment. Think about it for as far back as most can remember people have been fascinated about being young and beautiful forever. Take Ponce del eon and the fountain of youth for example. And if that isn't enough just think back to all the legends and movies of vampires. Whoever made this stuff up wasn't very creative. A vampire is supposed to be fast and powerful but he can't take some garlic and UV rays. And then the only way you can kill a vampire is by putting a toothpick through their heart. I mean come on! And then think back to all the early movies of vampires. They show a vampire wearing a cape with a twelve inch color on it. What is that all about? Is that to keep him from licking his stitches or something?" I said which earned a couple of snickers from Emmett at my comment. Heck even Edward, Alice and Jasper were trying to hide their smirks that appeared on their faces.

I continued you on by saying "And then in the movie you always see a vampire come up to some defenseless women and say in a foreign accent "I want to suck you blood." and the women always says "Okay" in a cheerful voice. Now come on that is totally unrealistic. If someone came up to you and said that you would either A Think he is crazy or B run for the hills and not look back. The only thing that has got me thinking is that back in the day when people were fascinated by the thought of staying young and beautiful forever did they ever think if they could live forever would they want to? Think about it. If you lived forever and never die then in a hundred years from now all your friends and families bodies would be dust and bones heck even their language could be dead. So I guess the real question would be if you could live forever would you want to?"

After I got done saying my piece. Mark had a big smile on his face and simply said "I do believe you have the heart a philosopher Bella. I am sure going to miss you in my class in a couple of weeks."

The rest of the day at school was quiet smoothly. Except when I fell asleep for half a hour in my last class of the day Trig. I just couldn't help it. I was so tired and worn out from being shot and the teacher just droned on and on from one equation to another. It wasn't hard to tone her out and fall fast asleep. The only reason I even woke up after I fell asleep was when Mike nudged my shoulder shaking me awake. After Mike woke me up I raised my head up to see the teacher and the whole class looking at me. And then the teacher asked again "Bella do you know the answer to the question?"

I just looked up at her confused and honestly replied "Know the answer? I don't even know the question."

Thankfully the teacher didn't push it and went back to droning on about another equation. By the time the bell rang I was so ready to go home. I should of listened to Jacob and stayed home. But me being my stubborn self just wouldn't listen.

But as I headed out the door of the school towards my waiting truck what caught me by surprise was there was a man standing by my truck. He looked around 50 and had graying hair wearing a black suit.

"Ummm can I help you?" I asked cautiously when I walked up to my rusty vehicle.

"Bella Uley Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered

"I am glad I was able to catch you. You are one hard person to find. I went to your address but it seems to be a vacant lot." Said the elderly man.

"Yeah our house caught on fire. We had to bulldoze the rest of the house and start over from scratch. We are staying with friends until we can rebuild. Ummm excuse me but who are you?" I asked being cautious.

"I am Scott Hanson. I work for Wolfe records. Wolfe records goal is to find new talent or a new voice to bring into the music world. We want that new voice to be you." He said as he handed me his business card.

"Come again?" I asked not really believing what I was hearing.

"We saw a video of you singing at the karaoke contest on you tube. And my bosses and myself discussed it and we want to bring you to Seattle and make a demo and then if my bosses pick your demo out of the other four demos. We can talk about making a record deal and making you a star." Explained Scott.

" I have got to say that I am flattered that you are offering me this. But I am no star. I am just a plain girl. I am clumsy all the time, I don't get straight A's, I have a overprotective father and the best brothers in the whole world. I am nothing extraordinary." I answered him

"That is what is so great about you. People can relate to you. Not to mention you have one amazing voice. Even if you don't notice it. Everyone else does. You have a gift Bella." Said Scott

"Okay lets say if I did this and I did get a record deal. I would have to go on tour and leave this area. I could never do that. This is my home. This is where I belong. I have ties to this place. I could never imagine leaving this place." I said truthfully.

I know that many people wouldn't understand where I am coming from but it is like a spiritual tie to the land and the people that live on it. Washington is my home now and I could never leave it.

Not to mention I have my family. My pack. They are everything to me. Some people might think that I have to stay in Washington because I am part of a pack. It is not that I have to stay. It is I want to stay. It may be a small town life but it is my life. It is the life that I love.

"You wouldn't have to go on tour if you didn't want to. It is all up to the singer on what he or she wants to do. If you wanted to. We could do most of our work in our branch business in Port Angeles. You would only have to come up to Seattle every once and awhile. Not to mention if my bosses chose your demo. It would really help Forks and La Push with their tourism." Said Scott reeling me in with that last bit.

And like a fish to the bait. I bit on it by saying "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well yeah Bella. People will find out about this place from you singing about this place and from you talking about this place. Some people will come to see where you came from and some people will come for what Forks and La Push have to offer. And they will hear about what this place has to offer through you." Answered Scott as we leaned against my truck talking.

"So what do you say?" Scott asked after a couple of minutes of silence as I thought this over.

"Can you give me a couple of hours so I can talk this over with my family. This decision doesn't just affect me. It affects them also." I said in defeat.

"Of Course. My number is on the card. Talk it over with your family and give me a call later on tonight." He said and with that said he shook my hand and bid me a goodbye as he jumped into his fancy shiny BMW and drove away and out of sight.

I got into my own truck after that and made my way back to La Push with thoughts racing in and out of my mind.

I didn't even drive back to the Blacks residence first. I went straight to Sam and Emily's place. I parked my trusty rusty truck outside and walked in to notice that the whole pack was there sitting around the table munching on Emily's freshly baked blueberry muffins.

But then again that didn't surprise me but what did was that Billy and my dad was also there with their fishing poles in their hands.

Noticing my surprised expression on my face. Jake just simply leaned back in his chair and said "Since you decided to slip out of the house to go to school. I figured I would introduce Charlie to the pack."

"Jake you have known me since you were born. Did you really think I was just going to lie in bed all day?" I asked him as I took the seat next to him and grabbed on of Emily's muffins from the basket that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Actually I am glad you are all here. There is something I wanted to talk to you all about." I said and from there I went and explained to them my encounter with Scott and what he had proposed.

When I got done explaining everything. Everyone was silent not knowing what to say.

"Well if this Scott guy is right and this will help with tourism. It would really help my mom out with her diner. More tourist means more business for the diner." Said Seth shrugging his shoulders.

"And it would mean more business for us. Businesses will be hiring contractors to expand their business." Added Sam talking about that contracting business that himself and the pack ran. Owning their own business really helped out. They could be flexible with their hours to fit around patrols and what not.

"But in the end the decision is up to Bella. What do you want?" Asked Sam turning to me.

"Well I do love to sing. And this is a amazing opportunity. So if it's not going to put the existence of the pack in danger and it will actually help everyone. I'll do it." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well I do believe this calls for a bonfire to celebrate." Said my big brother Sam jumping up from his chair.

"Sam it is just a demo it is not like I got a record deal." I said

"Hey it gives us a excuse to celebrate. Also how often does a girl from La Push and Forks get offered a deal like this." Said Sam.

After my announcement. Charlie and Billy called off their fishing trip and decided to join us in the bonfire celebration. And as everyone was gathering all the supplies to take down to the beach. I stepped out to call Scott on my cell phone and tell him I accepted the offer. In reply he told me that I had to meet him at the address he gave me in Seattle tomorrow morning. I in return told him I would see him tomorrow and went back inside to help with the preparations for the bonfire tonight.

*That night*

We all sat around the bonfire talking and joking around after we all had our fill on the hotdogs and chips that we brought with us. It was so great not having to watch what we say around Charlie anymore since we let him in on the secret. We could be ourselves. Although I knew by the look on Charlie's face that he was still having a hard time understanding some things. I had a hunch that one of those things was imprinting because his eyes kept darting from Sam and Emily to Jared and Kim to myself and Jacob.

I knew that Billy more then likely informed him of who was the imprinted members of the pack. And was probley trying to figure out with the way Jacob and I were wrapped in each others embrace if we were imprinted.

But I was shocked out of my thoughts when Quil started to speak. "You know Bella if you get a record deal. There will be millions of horny teenage boys worldwide who will jerk off to the poster of you on their bedroom walls. Me being one of them."

He did not just say that! Did he? Oh my god he did. I just blushed the deepest crimson red at his remark and replied by saying "OH MY GOD! Quil that is just wrong on so many levels." I said to him who just shrugged and gave me a perverted smile. In which Jacob who was seating right behind me tightened his hold around my waist and pulled me closer to him if at all possible as he gave Quil a low warning growl from deep within his throat.

Just then as if out of nowhere a scent hit all our noses at once. At first I thought someone new had phased since it was the scent of a wolf. But for some reason I felt like I knew this scent. But I couldn't put my finger on it. But as the scent got stronger and stronger everyone in the pack had a confused look on their faces. That was everyone except my big brother Sam. He just had the expression of pure hatred and fury written all over his face. In fact I am sure if Emily wasn't by his side he would of phased long ago.

Just then from out of the darkness a figure appeared and said "What no hug hello for your dear old dad?"

It was Joshua Uley. He was back.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Yeah I know it was a slow chapter but hang it there. It speeds up. In fact I can promise you will never see what I have coming at the end of the next chapter. Anyways please please please review!**


	24. In the eye of the storm

**Authors Note: Thank you hellsbells24, Geo6199, LuvinTwilight143, viola1701e, , Lonestar of Shadepack, Matthias Stormcrow, twilightlover212, Siobhan Whitlock, tokiluv, BigTimeGleekBTR, psychovampirefreak, halfbloodAlex14, kouga's older woman, sweetdreams1, RashelAlec4eva, Tara, dee star12 and littledancer101 very much for your reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me. And thank you for your congratulations on my pregnancy! My husband and I are really excited.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update. It wasn't our fault. Our stupid laptop went and just stopped working for no apparent reason what so ever. That is the last time we ever buy a Toshiba. So we went and got a Gateway. I hope it works better!**

**Chapter 24: In the eye of the storm**

Joshua Uley was standing in the distance but even with the dim glow from the bonfire I could clearly see that the years have taken quite a toll on him. He had salt and pepper colored hair that was cut really short and spiked up. His skin was dry and callous ridden and if I didn't know he was our so called father I would have sworn he was a drifter because his canvas tan colored pants and plain white t shirt was covered in dirt and grime. The same goes for the worn out back pack that he had slung over his shoulder. That obviously held all his worldly possessions. And to top off the dirt and grime look it seemed by his appearance that he hadn't showered in day's maybe even weeks.

I looked over at Sam to see how my big brother was taking the reappearance of Josh. And it appeared not very well at all. Sam was slightly shaking. But only slightly because he didn't want to phase and hurt Emily. But his eyes told a total different story. For he was glaring at the uninvited visitor and if looks could kill he would a smoldering pile of ash right now.  
>I watched Josh as he looked over the group of us. Starting with Sam and ending with me still wrapped up in Jacobs arms.<p>

"Isabella is that you? Wow look at how much you have grown. Come here and give your dear old dad a hug hello." Said Josh when his eyes landed on me and held out his arms as if he actually expected me to go run into his arms and give him a hug hello as if nothing happened.

"My name is not Isabella! It's Bella! Get it right! And I have no clue what you are talking about. My dad is right there." I said pointing to Charlie who was seated right across the fire from me next to Billy. "You are a complete stranger." I said adding the little bit.

"Isabella you are mistaken. Charlie there is your uncle. I am your father. My blood runs through your veins." Said Josh as he came closer to the pack.

"Unfortunately you are right but it takes more than DNA to make someone a dad." I said  
>"Regardless of what you may think of me Isabella. I am your father and nothing will change that." Said Josh with anger in his voice.<p>

"You really think you are my father? Then where were you for the last fourteen years of my life? Where we you when I was attacked by James and almost turned into a vampire? Where were you when Edward and the rest of the Cullen's abandoned me and I turned all "zombie" on everyone? Where were you when I woke up every night screaming? HUH? WHERE WERE YOU!" I said screaming that last part as I stood up to my own two feet.

When I looked up at the stranger. He had the decency to look shocked and taken back by my outburst. So I answered for him "You were nowhere that's where. But that man there." I said pointing to Charlie. "He was with me every bit of the way. After I was attacked by James and was in the hospital in Phoenix. He took time off of work and drove all the way to Phoenix just to visit me in hospital even after all the hurtful things I said to him. When Edward and the Cullen's abandoned me he sent out a search party to find me in the woods. He was there for months and months trying to help me get over them. And when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming for months on end. Every night he would get up and comfort me until I fell back asleep. That man right there is the best father in the world." I stated pointing at Charlie once again who held the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Josh?" Asked Sam through gritted teeth.

"What do mean? I was just walking through the outskirts of Seattle and I caught Isabella's scent on a rez there so I thought I would stop on by and see how my children are doing." Replied Josh shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh please you couldn't care less. What's the real reason?" Asked Sam as he stood to his feet also and took a united front by standing beside me.

"Okay fine. I got a tip about one of the vampires that killed your mother. And I followed the leeches scent here." Admitted Josh.

"Well there is obviously no leeches on the rez. So get the hell out of here and search Forks." Said Sam as he pointed in the direction of the road that led out of La Push.

"What the hell did you say? You better start showing some respect for your elders." Replied Josh as he started to shake with anger.

"I only show respect to those who earn and deserve it." Replied Sam  
>At Sam's remark. Josh just started to shake so violently that he seemed as though he was going to phase at any time. And when the pack noticed this they immediately stood to their feet and push Emily, Kim, Charlie and Billy behind them as they stood beside and behind Sam and I to show their support. And to be ready if Josh decided to start anything.<p>

"I think it would be better if you left now Josh. Because as you can clearly see you outnumbered and out matched and not welcome here." Said Billy in a calm cool and collected tone. The tone of a chief.

At Billy's suggestion he looked around to notice that Billy was telling the truth and just narrowed his eyes as he said "This isn't over." And then he turned and walked off into the darkness once again.

"Well that was interesting." Said Quil breaking the silence that over took the group as everyone relaxed once again and took their previous seats around the bonfire.

"But there is one thing that confuses me. I know from what Sam told me earlier that Josh had phased and was a werewolf because he was on patrol when our mother was killed. But what I don't get is how come Big Quil or Harry or even you Billy phase also. Why was Josh the only one on the whole entire rez to phase?" I asked Billy hoping he would have the answer.

"You have got to understand Bella that Josh wasn't always like he is right now. He was once a loyal, responsible, kind and very brilliant man. So brilliant in fact that he earned a full scholarship to the University of Washington. That is where he met your mother, Charlie's twin sister Annie. He and Annie dated all through college. Then finally after four years of college himself and Annie graduated. So that night Josh, Annie and their friends decided to go out for a night on the town to celebrate. So they went to a nearby club well what they didn't know was that a coven had moved into town a few months earlier setting off the changes in Josh. And that particular coven just happen to be at that same club hoping to catch a bite to eat. Apparently a drunk prey was easier to catch and kill then a sober one. Anyways that night around midnight Annie and Josh was getting ready to leave and go back to the dorms. When Josh had to use the restrooms before they left and Annie said she would meet him at the car that was parked along the side of the street outside. Well when Josh walked outside and to where their car was parked he saw a man with blond hair had her held up by the throat. Seeing Annie in danger set off his phasing. He phased in front of Annie and killed that man who just happen to be one of the vampires of the new coven that moved into town. After he phased he thought he had gone crazy and under the cover of darkness he ran through the allies and back roads until he reached the woods. From there he just ran and ran. After two weeks had passed he had made his way back to the rez and managed to phase back and from there the elders at the time told him that the legends are true. When Josh was able to control his phasing he went to see Annie and when he did he imprinted on her. And well you know the rest." Explained Billy.

"It must have been horrible to be the only one to phase. He had the all the responsibly of keeping the whole tribe safe on his shoulders. And then on top of that he lost his imprint to a vampire. But that still didn't give him the right to abandon Sam and I." I said voicing my opinion out load.

"Your right. But nothing we say or do can change the past." Replied Billy.

After that said we changed the subject to something no so serious. And Sam suggested since it was full moon and the light from the bonfire gave out enough light that we should play a round of football on the beach. Billy and Charlie offered to be the referee since it wouldn't be fair since we had superior strength and senses. So the teams consisted of Sam's team which consisted of Sam and I along with Jared and Seth. Then the other team was Jacobs team which consisted of Jacob, Paul, Quil and Embry while Emily and Kim stood on the sidelines cheering on both teams.

I had to say it was a quite interesting game. It was always funny to watch at how Jacobs team acted around me. They didn't dare tackle me for they knew they would have both Sam and Jacob at their throats if they did so. But as it was coming to the end of the game somehow I had gotten ahold of the ball and was running towards the end of the field for a touchdown. I was sure I would get to the end of the field for a touchdown before anyone could catch me because I was the fastest out of the whole pack. But I was proved wrong because before I could get to the end of the field Jacob came up from behind me and grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into his arms and proceeded to carry me bridal style towards the other end of the field. I tried to drop the ball but it was wedged between mine and Jacobs bodies.

Jacob managed to get to the other end of the field with me still in his arms and the ball still between us and scored a touchdown winning the game.

"Oh come on that's got to be against the rules. Out of the thousands of football games I have watched over the last eighteen years did I ever see a player pick up another player and carry him to the end of the field to make a touchdown." I protested to our referees Billy and Charlie.

"Sorry Bella. There is no rule against it." Replied Charlie as he and Billy tried to suppress their chuckles of amusement at my expense.

"Oh come on Bella. Don't be upset. Let me make it up to you by taking you out on a date tomorrow while we are in Seattle." Requested Jacob as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek then continued to nuzzle my neck.

"Oh and who says you are coming with me to Seattle tomorrow?" I joked as I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Charlie and Sam. They asked me to take you tomorrow to watch over you." Answered Jacob

"Really I am eighteen. I don't need a babysitter." I snapped to Charlie and Sam who were listening in on our conversation.

"I'm not your babysitter. I am your boyfriend." Said Jacob as I just rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Fine but you're driving." I said and I snuggled back into his embrace.

*The next morning*

I awoke the next morning at three am in the morning so I could get showered and dressed and make breakfast for all of us before we left for Seattle.

At three am no one else was awake so I had full rane of the bathroom so I showered and dressed before anyone else was even awake. I tried not to dress to fancy because I was sure I was going to have to get changed when I got there anyway. So I just put on a pair of flare leg blue jeans and a long sleeve dark blue sweater and a pair of converse shoes. And then went to work on breakfast for us all.

I made a ton of blueberry Belgian waffles, a mountain of hickory smoked bacon, and five cartons of scrambled eggs. And even though Jacob and I managed to save more than enough of breakfast for Charlie and Billy when they woke up I couldn't help but feel guilty because Jacob and I managed to finish off a carton of orange juice and a gallon of milk in one sitting. At this rate we are going to have to buy a cow to save on milk.

At about four am Jacob and I were out the door and on our way to Seattle. Which kind of surprised me because Charlie actually said I could skip school today for this and Billy agreed with saying the same to Jacob and Sam gave Jacob and I the day free of patrols. It made me so proud to be part of a family that supported me so much.

The whole drive to Seattle was uneventful for not many people were on the road this early. So myself and Jacob just talked the whole ride there nothing serious just talked like we did before when we worked on our bikes together before the whole werewolf and phasing thing happened.  
>At five we pulled up to a skyscraper that had to have at least 30 stories on it if not more than that. The whole building looked grand and looked as if it was made completely out of glass. Right above the front revolving doors of the building in big bold letters was the words Wolfe Records Inc.<p>

We were defiantly in the right place that was for sure. So we went inside and went up to the front desk and they informed us to proceed up to the fifteenth floor.  
>We took the elevator to the fifteenth floor and when the doors opened Scott was there waiting for us and ushered to a room where we went over the schedule for today and after we went over everything we started to talk about what I was going to sing when we went into the recording room. Scott had a couple of songs that Wolfe records had rights over that I could sing but when I gave him the music sheets of the songs that I personally wrote myself he was so ecstatic over them and said they were better than any of the ones that he suggested.<p>

I have been writing music for years. I started to write and sing music when I was ten since it was a major stress reliever and it helped to put how I was feeling into my music. Out of all the music sheets I brought with me Scott picked the two songs that I had such a hard time writing since they were written at such a rough time in my life.

One of them I had written was after Edward and The Cullen's had left me and this was afterwards when I was finally feeling a little better. And finally realized that I deserved better and Edward was the one who should be considered to be lucky to have me. Like the old saying goes If you can't handle me at my worst then you don't deserve me at my best. The title of this song is called Begging on your knees. Because back then I thought if he even did come back he would be begging on his knees to have me back and even then I wouldn't take him back.

The other song that Scott had picked out for me to sing and put on the demo was called You're the reason. Which is a song that I wrote about Jacob. One night while he was on patrol I just put all my feelings and thoughts about him into this song. While I was writing this song I thought back to the day that I brought the bikes to him and he called me loaka which is Spanish for crazy so I incorporated that into the song and I thought about how he is the only reason that I am no longer in my "zombie" phase anymore.

After Scott picked out those two songs of mine. He took us into a much larger room which had to be every werewolf dream. The room held a large dining room table that had to be able to seat at least thirty and the whole table was full of every breakfast food you could ever think of.

"Help your self's to some breakfast while I run these songs over to the recording studio in the next room." Said Scott real quick before he left the room.

Well we didn't need someone to tell us twice. Even though we already ate breakfast we were always hungry and could never pass up a meal especially one like this. A half an hour later we were on our fifth plate and had at least one of everything that was offered before Scott came back in the room and announced that they were ready for us now.

We were led into another room that held so many electronics that it must of cost a small fortune to furnish this one room. I was led into the small sound room while Scott, a man that ran the electronics and Jacob waited outside the sound room and watched me through the soundproof glass.

Once inside the sound room I put on the headphone and stood in front of the microphone that I would soon be singing into.

"Okay Bella first song I want you to sing is You're the reason." Said Scott into the microphone so I could hear him.

I just took a deep breath and then started to sing into the microphone.

_I don't want to make a scene. I don't want to let you down._

_Tryin' to do my own thing, And I am starting to figure it out._

_That it's alright keep it together wherever we go._

_And it's alright oh well whatever everybody needs to know._

_You might be crazy._

_Have I told you lately. _

_That I love you__._

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy._

_That someone could change me._

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try._

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off._

_Look them in the eye and I'd say I could never get enough._

_Cuz it's alright keep it together wherever we go._

_And it's alright oh well wherever. Everybody needs to know._

_You might be crazy._

_Have I told you lately. _

_That I love you._

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy._

_That someone could change me._

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try._

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun._

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done._

_You'd say it's just another day in the shade._

_Look at what a mess we made._

_You might be crazy._

_Have I told you lately. _

_That I love you._

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly._

_And it's crazy._

_That someone could change me._

_Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try._

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

The whole time I sang the song I was looking right into Jacobs eyes as he stared deep into mine. Usually I would be too shy to look at him while I sang a song that I held so deep in my heart that held so many feelings that I kept hidden but I wanted him to know that the song was about him and that is what I felt about him.

Even though Scott said that it was perfect take we did it couple more times and then Scott announced he wanted to go on to the next song and asked me to sing the next song Begging on your knees.

I just got the biggest smile on my face as the music started up and knew that if Edward ever heard this song it would love to see the expression on his face when he heard it the first time. Oh that would be priceless!

_You had it all._

_The day that you told me (Told me) you want me._

_I had it all._

_But let you fool me (fool me) completely._

_Yeah, I was so stupid._

_To give you all my attention._

'_Cause the way that you played me._

_Exposed your true intention._

_Chorus:_

_And one day. I'll have you begging on your knees for me._

_Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me. And I mess with her. _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me._

_So watch your back._

'_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you._

_I set the trap and when I'm done._

_Then you'll know what I've been through._

_So oh, Mister player do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out._

_And one day. I'll have you begging on your knees for me._

_Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me. And I mess with her. _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me._

_I know I'm being bitter._

_But I'm gonna drag you under._

_Because you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after._

_But what you did to me. After you told me._

_You never felt that way._

_It was only just a game._

_(You had it all.)_

_And one day!_

_And one day. I'll have you begging on your knees for me._

_Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You mess with me. And I mess with her. _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve._

_Yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me._

We also took a couple more takes of the song before we called it a day. For the singing that is. Because the next thing I knew I was being ushered into a dressing room and was being dressed in all types of different outfits none of them being what I would usually wear. It was like I was shopping with Alice all over again. And I was playing Bella Barbie.

After I was dressed in a white lacy see through dress that left very little to the imagination but covered all the important parts. I was led to the make-up chair while a lady caked my face with make up while another lady went to work on my hair.

By the time they were done with me. I didn't look like myself at all. My face had never had this much make up on it before and chestnut colored hair was curled with a couple of strands different colors. I had a couple of strands of hair a cobalt blue and another couple of stands an envy green color.

I felt completely shy and self consense when I came out to the room where Jacob and Scott were waiting with the photographer. I knew I was going to have to pose for photos for the cover of the demo but I didn't think I would be wearing this.

When I walked out. Jacobs eyes went wide at the sight of me and his jaw dropped wide open. Apparently he liked what he saw. But he didn't like that everyone else saw me though.

"Ummm Scott I thought that people were supposed to relate to me? Well how are they supposed to relate to me if I am wearing a designer dress and tons of make up? If you want people to really relate to me then put me in a pair of skinny jeans and a nice top and minus ten pounds of this make up on my face. And there you go." I stated with my hands crossed across my chest trying to cover my chest from prying eyes.

Scott seemed to think it over and he actually agreed with me much to my relief. So I got to go back into the dressing room and changed my clothes into something more casual and a lot less make up but I kept the strands of different colored hair. I thought it made me unique and I liked it. After I was dressed differently I was able to relax and actually pose for the pictures. But I still didn't like being the center of attention it just wasn't me but I better get used to it.

Three hours later and countless different outfits and pictures later we were finally done. All this work could even wear a werewolf like me out. I was so tired I collapsed onto the seat of the truck when Scott finally told us we were free to leave and was going to give us a call in two day's time when the higher up have chosen whose demo they liked best to offer them a record deal.

Once we were inside the truck we decided to go to this all you can eat buffet restaurant that I had heard so much about. We got to the restaurant and got into a corner booth so we could have some privacy. And proceeded to eat to our hearts content.

Twenty minutes later I swear the workers were probley ready to kick us out for having a bottomless stomachs so before they had a chance to we decided we better leave.

After our dinner we decided that we needed to do something fun to get our minds off of things for a while and as we were driving by we found the perfect thing. Paint ball. But instead of the paint ball guns and all of that they had paint filled balloons. It was like having a water balloon fight but instead of water it was paint. It was so much more fun and a lot less painful but like we had to worry about us because we wouldn't feel it anyways.

About an hour later we were done with our paint balloon fight and was headed back to La Push. We weren't going to head straight home we had to stop by Sam and Emily's for the weekly pack supper they had every Friday night. But right before we turned onto their driveway I couldn't take it any longer.

"What!" I asked Jacob who had been sneaking peaks at me every once a while ever since we left Seattle.

"Oh I was just thinking of how you look like an overgrown smirf." Said a smirking Jacob referring to the blue paint that covered my hair and body. Blue was Jacobs color of paint when we had our paint balloon fight.

"Well that is a mighty brave thing for the jolly green giant to be saying." I replied back to Jacob who was covered in green paint from my paint balloons.

"Hey I may be a jolly green giant but I am _your_ jolly green giant." Replied Jacob right back. In which a just rolled my eyes at his comment.

Just then we pulled to a stop in front of Sam and Emily's house and parked my rusty trusty truck and got out but as we did so something was wrong. Not only could I hear it I could feel it. It was like a weird tingle up my spine that something was coming.

"Jacob do you hear that?" I asked him.

"No I don't hear anything." He answered me confused.

"That's just it. No birds chirping, No crickets, Nothing. Just silence." I stated as I strained my ears to hear something anything. But with no such luck.

"That's strange." Commented Jacob but we just shrugged our shoulders at the weird surroundings and went inside to help Emily with supper.

It wasn't until an hour later did we find out why the animals were acting so strange. Emily, Kim and I were in the kitchen cooking up a storm while the boys were in the living room watching some movie when I got a call from Charlie on my cell phone so I excused myself and went and answered my phone with my usual greeting.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bells turn to channel seven now." Ordered Charlie in a rushed and worry laced voice.

Charlie has never been that direct with me unless it was important so I did as he said and asked Jared if he would turn to Channel seven really quick.

But as soon as he switched the channel the screen was filled up with image of the local weather man and a radar screen which had a huge circle glob of dark green on the radar with little pictures of tornadoes on it and one of them happen to be on the town of Forks and La Push.

"As you can see by the radar a severe storm has entered our area and there has been sightings of tornadoes in the area. If you live in or around the town of Forks or the La Push reservation it is suggested that you stay inside and away from the windows. Be on the lookout for possible tornadoes in your area. And get to a safe place." Said the weather man and then he went back to the radar.

"Bells where are you?" Charlie demanded.

"At Sam and Emily's place." I answered him.

"Good I want you and Jacob to stay there. Don't worry about Billy he is with me here at the station. I got called into work for this emergency while Billy and I were headed to our favorite fishing spot so he came along for the ride." Explained Charlie.

Then Charlie hung up right as I heard Paul say "What are you all worried about anyways? We are werewolf's we can withstand a little wind."

"Paul let me put this in a way that you can understand. It is not that the wind is blowing. It is _what_ the wind is blowing. If you get hit by a Volvo and get blown all the way to Canada your werewolf abilities don't really come into play." I said

Just then as if on cue Sam and Quil who was on patrol at the time came running in through the front door and judging by their expressions knew about the tornadoes warnings that were out.

Sam went straight to Emily and embraced her in his arms as to calm her worried expression written all over her face.

But her worries weren't calmed for a minute later a loud wail filled the air. It was the tornadoes siren. And not but a second later Sam had swept Emily up in his arms bridal style while Jared held Kim tightly to his side as they all ushered towards the basement steps that were in the far corner of the room.

But as everyone else was headed towards the basement steps. I was the smart one (Being sarcastic here.) and headed towards the front door. But what I saw off in the distance scared me to the core. There in the distance tearing up the land and leaving a trail of disaster in its wake was a mile wide F4 tornadoes.

**Authors Note: Well what did you think? Bet you didn't expect that. Please Please Please review and tell me your thoughts and comments. They are greatly appreciated. Thank You!**


	25. Sorry!

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ALL MY AMERICAN FRIENDS! Please have a happy and safe independence day!

Sorry this is just a authors note. I am just writing to say that no I have not given up on this story not by a long shot it is just taking me awhile to type it up because I can only type when my kids are asleep and my three year old has decided that she doesn't want to go to sleep till three am in the morning so that leaves zero time for me to type. But I promise there will be another chapter posted by the middle of next week. But until then I have got to go and get back to the 4th of July party we are having. We are having a fish fry and shooting off fireworks.


	26. The aftermath!

**Authors Note: I want to thank hateme101, kouga's older woman, LuvinTwilight143, viola1701e, Siobhan Whitlock, Matthias Stormcrow, Jacklyn Lone, Guest, twilightlover212, dee star12, Grazy Luts, tokiluv, BigTimeGleekBTR, brebrelovesyou, kbaby915, Tara, RashelAlec4eva, O, Areej.A.A, shans97, Gothic Saku-chan and Twisted Miller for all your wonderful freaking awesome reviews! They totally rock and so make my day each and every time so please keep it up! For without you wonderful people this story wouldn't exist so THANK YOU! **

**Oh and guess what! You know how Bella looks in this story. Completely black like Sam. Well this weekend my husband and I just got a puppy that is part wolf and he is completely black! I swear he looks like a miniature Bella or Sam. What a coincidence huh? Especially since we weren't expecting to get another puppy. We went grocery shopping at Wal Mart and when we walked out the stores door they were giving the puppies away for free so my husband and I got one. Sorry I just had to say that because I thought gosh darn what a coincidence!**

**I just want to give a big shout out to my wonderful husband and tell him Happy Wedding anniversary! Today we are celebrating our 4****th**** wedding anniversary! YAY!**

**I know a lot of you are asking if and when is Bella is going to choose between Jacob and Dean. And all I can say is please be patient. This is a very big decision for Bella. Whoever she chooses is going to change her life in a big way so please be patient!**

**Littledancer101: Sorry I didn't answer you in my last update. But to answer your question I would have to say your age is somewhere in between 16-18 years of age. But then again I suck at guessing. I am always wayyyyyy off. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 25: The aftermath.**

I saw the F4 tornado in the distance tearing up the landscape as it went. I wanted to look away and run downstairs towards the basement with everyone else but I couldn't seem to look away. It is like watching a car accident. You want to look away but you can't.

But to add to the horror of the whole thing was when I noticed that the tornado was heading this way because as it got closer and closer it seemed to get bigger and bigger.

That is when I felt someone lift me up bridal style and carry downstairs to the basement where the rest of the pack was all in the corner underneath the stairs covering their heads with their arms except for Sam and Jared who was covering and protecting their imprints with their bodies acting as a shield. You could barely see Emily and Kim underneath Sam and Jared huge bodies.

When I was set back on my feet again I then noticed who it was that had taken me down here. I looked up to see the wonderful dark brown eyes of my Jacob. It was just then as I looked into his wonderful eyes that I heard what sounded like glass breaking from upstairs and heard furniture moving and the loud roaring sound that sounded so much like a train.

When Jacob heard this he ushered me to the wall where everyone else was gathered and then proceeded to cover my body with his in the same way Jared and Sam had with Emily and Kim.

Even though Jacob body was acting as a shield and his arms was wrapped tightly around my body I could still feel the cold chilled air whip around the basement as if we were in a wind tunnel. It was quite a frightening experience to know that any second a swirling tunnel of wind and debris could tear the ceiling off the basement and suck us out killing us in the process. There was something's that werewolf's could withstand but I didn't think a tornado would be one of them. And I surly didn't want to test that theory.

The sound of destruction lasted all of three minutes but that is all it would take to scare the living daylights out of you. For soon the sound started to slowly die out as if that train that it sounded so much like had moved on further away from where we were.

But even though the sound had died away the siren was still blaring so we stayed where we were not moving an inch from our spots knowing that this tornado could be a sidewinder and could easily double back.

So we stayed where we were for another ten minutes until the siren finally died down letting out the all clear signal. That was when Jacob finally unlocked his arms from around my waist just to encase my hand in his as if he was afraid if he let go I was going to get taken away from him.

That was when I looked around the basement and noticed the frightened faces of both Emily and Kim. The guys on the other hand had unreadable expressions on their faces. Being guys that were good at masking their emotions.

But no matter how anyone felt it was time to face the music and see what was left of Sam and Emily's house. So silently without a word spoken we all let Sam and Emily go first then the rest of us followed behind them not knowing what to expect when we reached to top of those stairs.

Much to our relief there house was still in one piece. Well kind of. I mean every single window was broken not to mention most of their furniture was destroyed from being thrown across the room from the sheer force of the wind from the tornado. Also there was so many of their personal belongings and debris thrown everywhere. Heck it looked like someone threw one heck of a party and we weren't invited. But hey their house was still standing and that itself is a blessing in my book.

Everyone was walking around the living room staring at the destruction in disbelief. It was quite a shock to see their home in such a condition.

"Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil. I want us to run a lap around the perimeter. Check the damage that has been caused and help whoever needs it. Seth I want you and Bella to stay here and protect the girls since you two are the newest to the pack." Announced Sam getting everyone's attention.

"Sam can I go too? I want to check and see if my Mom and Leah are all right." Asked Seth with concern for his family evident on his face.

(AN: I just wanted to point out if you if you haven't already noticed. That I never include Leah in any of my stories. Because I think she is a beotch and doesn't deserve the honor of being the first female werewolf. So in this story she does exist but she isn't a werewolf and doesn't make an appearance. Because I seriously don't think she deserves one. Okay I made my opinion. On to the story. Enjoy!")

"Sammie let him go. I can hold down the fort while you're gone." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Alright. Seth you're with us." Said Sam and with that said Sam gave Emily a peck on the cheek while Jared did the same with Kim and then they were off.

Once the guys were gone. Silence overtook the house once again.

"I can't believe it is all gone." Said Emily breaking the silence while she looked down at the broken china tea cup she held in her hands.

"It's not all gone. Just misplaced. I don't smell any gas so why don't you go into the kitchen and relax and bake some of those delicious muffins those guys like so much. While Kim and I clean up in here." I said knowing that Emily was like me and cooking was a way of relaxing.

"Oh no I couldn't do that to you two." Protested Emily.

"You can and you will. Plus it will fun it will be like putting together a very big puzzle." I protested right back standing my ground.

"Bella's right Emily. Just go into the kitchen and cook something for our guys. You know they will be hungry when they get back. But then again when are they not hungry." Added Kim.

With that Emily let out a big sigh as I sign of defeat and turned and went into the kitchen to find the ingredients she would need to make the desired blue berry muffins.

Surprisingly the next hour went quickly mostly because Kim and I were so distracted by cleaning up the house. By the end of that hour we had all the glass and debris cleaned up and thrown into a trash bags. While everything was put back in its rightful place in the room.

"Well I can tell you one thing the guys are going to be back soon." I commented as I picked up two of the overflowing garbage bags in order to carry it outside to the waiting trash cans.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kim as she picked up one of the lighter garbage bags and the proceeded to follow me out the front door onto the porch.

"Because with their bottomless stomach and their enhanced sense of smell they won't be able to resist the smell of those blueberry muffins. And will be here in a heartbeat." I answered as I stopped on the porch to wait for Kim to catch up to me.

"Well I was kind of expecting a yellow brick road and munchkins." Joked Kim as she stepped onto the front porch and looked around.

"Yeah I know. I mean Jacob and Jared can pass as Toto so where the hell are our ruby slippers." I joked right back.

"You better hope the guys don't find out that you said that about them." Said Kim holding back a giggle as she took a step off the porch."

It was just then did I notice how close Kim was to being seriously harmed or worse for it was then that I noticed the power lines that must have been sethered by the tornado. For the power lines were slithering on the ground like serpents spitting out electric currents from the severed ends.

"Kim watch out!" I yelled out as one of the power lines got close to touching her ankle. I quickly grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back onto the porch before the power line got a chance to touch her.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even see it." Replied Kim when she realized just how serious the situation could of turned.

It was just then that the guys returned from there survey of the rez. Because the next thing you heard was pounding of bare feet on the hardwood floor and the very loud voices of teenage boys as the came running in from the back door of the house.

It was just then that it hit me. Charlie and Billy were at the police station when the tornado hit.

"Sam I have to go to Forks and check on my dad and Billy they were at the Forks police station when the tornado hit and I have to make sure they are okay." I said in a rush as I ran into the house and grabbed my truck keys and proceed to head back out to the front door to my truck not even waiting for Sam to answer me.

But when I walked out the front door being careful to walk around the fallen power lines. I noticed something was missing. That something being my truck. It was like it completely disappeared into thin air.

"Bells." Said Jacob from behind me getting my attention. When I turned around to see what he wanted all he did was point his finger skywards silently telling me to look up.

So I did as I was instructed and was rewarded with the sight of my busted up rusted red truck tucked high up in a tree hanging upside down as if it was a Christmas ornament.

"Gosh darn it and I just got done waxing it too." I commented bummed that my truck just became a permanent tree decoration.

"Don't worry about it Bells. You couldn't have drove to Forks anyways tree are down blocking all the roads." Commented Jacob as he leaned against the door frame munching on one of the freshly baked muffins.

"Fine if I can't drive there. I'll run there." I stated and at the moment without letting Jacob say another word I ran to the forest line and phased mid jump just as I entered the forest.

But it wasn't but a minute later did I heard Jacob say in my mind _"Bella wait up."_

So I stopped running and just sat down as I waited for Jacob to catch up to me. Jacob may be the rightful alpha but I was still the fastest in the pack and could easily out run him if I wanted to.

It was then the Jacobs russet colored formed wolf came into view and when he saw me his eyes widened considerably and his form went still.

"_Bella is that you?" _Jacob asked

"_No I am Quil in discuse. Of course it's me."_ I answered him sarcastically.

"_Sorry Bells you just look different._" Jacob answered me.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked confused now. Jacob just answered me by letting me see what he saw through his mind eye. I saw myself in wolf form but this time I looked different. I still had pitch black fur that turned blue when hit by the moonlight but now I also had russet brown color streaks throughout my black fur it was like I had black fur with russet brown highlights.

"_What the hell happened? I am a wolf not a chameleon!" _I said freaking out a little bit.

"_Calm down. I don't know how or why this happened. But I am sure once we get back Sam will know why your fur has changed color." _Jacob said as he mentioned me to follow him back the way we came.

"_I can't go back. I have to check on Charlie and Billy. Aren't you even worried about your dad?" _I asked can't believing that Jacob has yet to show any concern about his father's wellbeing.

"_Bella they are fine. I stopped by to check on the condition of my house while I was out running patrols with Sam and the others and while I was there. Billy called me on the house phone since they couldn't reach us at Sam's since the line was down there and our cell phones weren't getting a signal. Anyways dad said that him and Charlie were fine and that the tornado didn't hit the police station but a tree did fall splitting the station into two pieces._ _But the tornado did hit Forks pretty hard. Him and Charlie want us to stay here where it is safe. And Bells there is one other thing. Your school Forks high is gone. The tornado hit the school and the it's gone. All that is left is the foundation."_ Explained Jacob to me.

"_It's gone." _ Was all I said not wanting to let the truth take hold. I only went to Forks high for a little over a year but it already held a lot of memories for me. It was the first place I met Edward and the Cullen's, It was where I met all my friends. Heck it was the first time that I actually fit in.

But then another thought popped into my head. If the school was gone where would we finish up the year at? Would we still be able to graduate?

All these thoughts ran through my head as we slowly headed back to the house.

_**(Two days later.)**_

Things slowly returned to normal after a couple of days. Well as normal as normal could be. The tornado didn't hit La Push too hard maybe because all the houses were spread apart not like Forks. On the rez only four houses got hit and out of those four only two got totally demolished. Sam and Emily's house was one of the lucky ones. Apparently the tornadoes hopped over their house but got their neighbors. (AN: That does happen believe it or not.)

Forks on the other hand was not so lucky. It looked like an atom bomb went off. There was a trail of destruction cutting right though that small town. The high school as you well know was completely gone nothing left but the foundation. Along with that went the Newton's store. The store was completely demolished. Only a couple of walls were left standing. Along with the school and the store many more businesses and homes were taken by the tornado. But luckily no lives were lost which in the end that is all that matters.

In the two days that followed the rebuilding had started. The roads were cleared of the fallen logs and the other stuff that blocked them and we had stayed in La Push and helped others who needed our help the most before we started the repairs on Sam and Emily's house.

So here we were two days later. I was high up on a latter with a paint brush in my hand. Painting the second story of Sam and Emily's house white. While the boys were busy nailing the shutters back on or putting new glass in the windows. Emily and Kim were a big help. They were busy in the kitchen slaving away for hours cooking various meals and baking different deserts for the families that had lost their homes in the recent disaster. And Kim bless her heart she didn't know how to cook but she was still giving it her best in trying to help.

I haven't yet asked Sam about my recent change in the color of my fur but then again there were more important things to attend to then that so I didn't bother him. The past two days Charlie has kept in touch with phone calls. He was practically living at the station and Billy had returned home as soon as the roads were closed. Just yesterday when Charlie called him he informed me that the school is informing all the student that since school was two weeks away from summer vacation they just called summer vacation early. But they were still having a graduation but it was going to be awhile until they could.

It was so loud with all the pounding the hammers were making and the noise from the saw blade that none of us noticed that two vehicles pull up and pack in front of the house. In fact we were so engrossed in what we were doing that we didn't even notice six bronze god like men get out of those vehicles and grab some tools out of the back of one of the trunks. We didn't even realize we had guest until one of them spoke up.

"We heard what happened and thought you guys could use some help?" Said an all too familiar voice.

That was when everyone including myself turned around to find the owner of that voice was Dean. When I turned around I saw Dean and my pack brothers standing there.

**Authors Note: What do you think? Did you see that coming? Now that Dean and the others are back things are totally going to speed up. The next three chapters especially. Since I have them already planned out. But sorry I am not going to give anything away. So please hit me up and leave me a review telling me what you think. Your opinions and feedback are really important to me so please review. THANK YOU!**


	27. Werewolves and Paint don't mix

**Authors Note: Hi ya all. But before I say anything I have got to thank everyone of you great reviewers out there. So thank you Twisted Miller, BreanaRenee'3, wolfgirl, lildee-dee247, LuvinTwilight143, Guest, tokiluv, kouga's older woman, Jacklyn Lone, Guest, BigTimeGleekBTR, Guest, shans97, Gothic Saku-chan, Matthias Stormcrow, Carson, ShaneDawson8451, twilightlover212, dee star12, Monica, sweetdreams1, Avalon Starfire, hateme101, Siobhan Whitlock, .9, Tara, asha mai, HalfbloodAlex14, genelle, leah, Kelly, lisa, kiana and littledancer101. For if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't exist. **

**I want to apologize for the long wait. I have been reallllly sick lately. And haven't really been feeling well enough to type.**

**Chapter 26: Werewolves and Paint don't mix.**

` Well this was a surprising turn of events. I wasn't really expecting Dean and the pack back yet. But then I guess with all the excitement over the past couple of weeks I didn't realize how close the two weeks were almost up.

"I know that we are two days early. But when we heard what happened on the news we figured you could use a couple of extra pair of hands." Said Dean when no one answered him after a minute or so.

"We could always use another pair of hands around to help. You're more than welcome here." Answered Sam who turned back around to continue his work as the rest of the pack did the same and the noise of the saw blades and the pounding of nails continued on as if nothing happened.

With the biggest smile on my face I climbed down the ladder I was on and went to greet Dean and the pack.

"I missed you all so much!" I exclaimed as I hugged Dean and each and every one of my pack brothers.

"And we missed you." Said Dean. replied as he looked at me as if I was his whole world.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Asked Jesse.

"Oh nothing much. My house just got burned down by a psychotic vampire out to kill me, Got shot twice, Got offered the chance at a record deal and survived through a tornado. You know the same old same old." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Damn Swan no one can ever assume your life is dull." Exclaimed Beck with a little chuckle.

"Hey what can I say? I am a magnet for danger." I joked right back.

It was just when I said that. That Emily stuck her head out the doorway and said "Okay boys you better finish up whatever you are doing because dinner is in twenty minutes."

"You guys are more than welcome to join us for dinner." Announced Sam as he hopped down from the porch where he was installing a new window.

"We don't want to intrude." Replied Dean.

"We insist." Said Sam.

I know that Sam and Dean got off on the wrong foot the first time around but it seemed as though he was really trying to make nice with Dean and his pack. Which was good considering whether he liked it or not both packs were going to have to get along with each other for at least another couple of days. Which brought up another concerning thing. In just another couple of days I was going to have to make one of the biggest decisions of my life. I was going to have to choose which pack I wanted to be with.

On one hand there was Sam's pack. Sam is my brother and I have very strong feelings for Jake and think of the whole pack as my brothers. But on the other hand there was Dean's pack. I also have very strong feelings for Dean also and also thought of the pack as my brothers. It was basically a tie.

Not to mention this undeniable indescribable pull I felt for Jacob and Dean. I felt such strong feelings for both of them that just the thought of being away from either of the them was causing my physical pain. It was like I had the uncontrollable need to be with near both of them.

I didn't know how I was going to be able to choose between two great men but I knew it had to be done and had to be done soon.

Everyone had finished up what they were doing to get washed up for dinner. Except for Seth who had taken my place high up on the ladder painting the house. He said he wanted to paint a couple more rows before stopping. But Seth wasn't looking when he went to dip his brush into the gallon paint bucket. So since he was distracted he didn't notice that his brush actually hit the side of the bucket thus accidently tipping it and sending the almost full gallon bucket on top of Sam's unsuspecting head.

Poor Sam just happen to be under the ladder at the time at the time the whole gallon bucket was sent spilling on top of his head coating his head and in fact his whole body in a white paint. When this happened everyone gasped in shock because no one would dare laugh at the alpha of the pack and poor Seth had to look of absolute terror on his face. He just accidently dumped a gallon of paint on top of his alphas head. I bet Seth thought he was going to be running back to back patrols for a month.

Even though everyone else was in shock at the sight of Sam covered in white paint. I couldn't help but find the humor in it. In fact I had to put my hand over my mouth as I tried to suppress the laughter.

"I suppose you think this is funny?" Asked Sam as he wiped the paint away from his eyes.

"No that's not funny. That's HALARIOUS!" I answered back as I let the laughter over take me.

"Well maybe you'll get a little chuckle out of this." Said Sam as he held up a paint brush that had red paint on it from earlier when we were painting the trim.

"You wouldn't dare." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

But I soon ate my words because at that exact moment Sam swept the paint brush across my face. Painting my nose and cheeks in red paint. My mouth went open is shock at the fact that my big brother just painted my face so now it looks like I am now wearing war paint. Which to think about was a good thing because I was so going to kill Sam.

"Oh you are soooo dead." I replied as I lunged at him in which he easily dodged.

"You may got speed sis but I got skill." Taunted Sam as he quickly dodged another one of my attacks.

"Oh please skill. That's just luck. Anyways your just mad because with all that white paint on you. Now you're the paleface." I taunted and joked right back at him as I lunged right for him once again. But this time not only did he once again dodge my attack but while I was still getting my bearings Sam went behind me and grabbed me around the waist and easily tossed into a nearby trollis that was sitting on the side of the house.

(AN: A trollis is a long wooden box that holds water for horses or other livestock. Like in the westerns when someone ties their horses up to the front of a store or whatever there is usually a trollis there for the horses so they don't get dehydrated. People still use them today but only for catching rain water or for decoration. I just wanted to say that piece in case no one knew what a trollis is.)

That shocked the living daylights out of me since I came up for air sputtering water. "That's better now your all clean." Chuckle Sam who was looking down at me from where he stood right beside me.

I just glared up at him. "That right pick on your little sister." I replied right back at him as I wiped the water away from my eyes.

"Here let me help you." Said Sam as he held out his hand to help me stand.

"No let me help you." I replied back to him as I took hold of his hand and pulled him into the trollis with me.

Now it was Sam's turn to come up for air sputtering water. But with Sam the water didn't wash all the white paint that had coated his body. He still had streaks of white paint here and there and his usually pitch black hair was still white making him look older then he really was.

I got out of the trollis while Sam wiped away the water from his eyes so he could see better and then I went back around to the front of the house and grabbed the same paint brush that had the red paint on it and came back around to the side of the house to see Sam standing up in the trollis looking down at his water soaked clothes.

"I guess were even now?" Asked Sam when he saw me standing there once again.

I didn't answer him. I just took the red paint brush and painted a big B on his shirt. Like Zorro used to do in his movies after he defeated someone. But instead of a Z like Zorro I made a B. And like Zorro I made the B look like it would of if someone would have done it with a sword.

"There now were even." I exclaimed as I took a step back to admire my handiwork.

"Really Bella Zorro?" Asked Sam giving me a quizzling look.

"Hey it's a classic." I answered him as he got out of the trollis.

With our differences settled we went around back to the front of the house to notice that everyone had already gone inside. So we followed suit and dragged our soaking wet bodies inside most likely looking like drowned rats.

As we entered the house everyone turned around to see us soaking wet and still paint ridden bodies and busted out laughing. Especially when the saw the big red letter B written across Sam's chest.

"Darn it!" Exclaimed Embry out loud who then handed Quil a twenty dollar bill when they saw us.

"Embry you bet against me?" I asked trying to fake looking hurt.

"Hey you may be fast but Sam's the alpha." Replied Embry trying to defend himself.

"Well it's nice to know someone has faith in me." I joked as I leaned down and gave Quil a little peck on the cheek.

"Good graces what happened to you two?" Exclaimed Emily as she had just turned around from her cooking to notice us.

But just as we opened our mouths to answer her she just put up her hand and said "Wait I don't want to know. Just go get washed up before dinner starts and stop getting my carpet all wet." Fake scolded Emily since we both noticed her trying to hide the smile and suppress a giggle.

So with that said we headed to the bathrooms to take a shower. Sam took the bathroom downstairs while I took the one upstairs. But it wasn't until I had washed all the paint and dirt away and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body did I notice that I didn't bring an extra clean pair of clothes with me upstairs.

Ever since I had phased and learned Sam was my brother I had kept at least a couple of extra sets of my clothes here just in case if I ever needed them. Like if I ever lost my temper when I phased and shredded my clothes. Then I knew I would have an extra set here. Luckily that hasn't happened yet. But there was another problem my extra set of clothes was in the spare bedroom which was all the way downstairs.

So knowing I had no other choice. I wrapped the white towel tight around me so it resembled a strapless wrap dress and quietly walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. But it wasn't till I got to the bottom of the steps did I notice that the room had gotten deathly quiet that was until I heard Sam yell "Good lord Bella!"

I turned my head and noticed that the whole pack was staring at me obviously liking the sight they saw that was all of them except Sam.

"Sam come on. You see more skin when I phase. Plus my extra set of clothes are in the spare bedroom. It was either this or come down naked. Which do you prefer?" I asked him as I put a hand on my hip.

"Just go put some clothes on." Gruff led out Sam who turned back around to face the pack.

"Stop ogling my little sister." Announced Sam to the pack who then turned around trying not to look in my direction anymore as to avoid the alphas wrath.

I quickly went into the spare bedroom and put on a pair of black shorts and a black spaghetti strap top and then combed my hair so I least looked presentable and then came out just as dinner was being placed on the table.

I then helped Emily place the dinner on the table. She needed help since there was enough food here to feed a small army. There were at least ten pans of lasagna and at the very least fifty pieces of garlic toast.

After we were done setting out the food Emily took her seat beside Sam and I took the last and only seat available which was between my two favorite wolves. Jacob and Dean.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone actually looked like they were enjoying everyone's company. Even Sam and Dean were having a civil conversation. Believe it or not.

It wasn't until after supper when Sam was talking about keeping up patrols because Victoria hadn't reared her ugly head in a while. Was when things started going south and why you may ask was because of Paul.

"Why should we have to keep up the patrols? It is her the red head leech wants. She has been nothing but trouble the day she got here!" Yelled Paul upset with the fact that we had to keep up patrols because of Victoria.

"Well I am soooo sorry that patrols are cutting into your screwing time with the sluts in this area. I know that being the man whore of La Push is such an important reputation to keep up." I said

"But I really don't have time to deal with your shit. So sit down and shut up!" I added with so much anger and in voice.

But that was when things got really weird. Paul actually did that. He sat down and didn't say a word even though judging by the expression on his face that was the last thing he wanted to do. It was almost as if he was fighting against an unseen force that was keeping his mouth closed.

"Did Bella just alpha order him?" asked Embry.

Authors Note: So what do you think? Does anyone know what is going on? But yeah that is where I am leaving it. I know I am mean. I was actually planning on making this chapter longer but I didn't like having any of you wait any longer for the next chapter. So I am cutting this chapter up into two different parts. I hope you all like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think!


	28. Okay now who is the Alpha?

**Authors Note: As always I first want to thank LuvinTwilight143, Siobhan Whitlock, twilightlover212, Matthias Stormcrow, Jacklyn Lone, psychovampirefreak, rakshie thiru, Dottyanne, kouga's older woman, Avalon Starfire, An Avid Reader Forever, sweetdreams1, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, littledancer101, k1demmin, Gothic Saku-chan, nelly, Ge-ge, BreanaRenee'3, Areej.A.A, blackenedwolf, Cullen, Tokidoki-Twilight, Zayide, SaffireRebel, Tara, hateme101, BigTimeGleekBTR, neekobabii, nelly, Kelly, aaliyah, heartbond, HalfbloodAlex14, Ravishing Primrose, LAUREN3638, kaya, .9, Monica, dazzledpixie88, ForeverFun, Celtic Angel18, CullenxVamp, LunarWarrior098, ThroneofLight4, jacobsimprint1985, notsupposedtotal and Guest for all their freaking awesome reviews!**

**Also thank you all for sticking with me even though I take forever to update. My life has been pretty hectic. My husband has been laid off of work for six months so we have been looking for a job for him. Our children don't seem to understand the meaning of the word sleep. And the doctor visits for my pregnancy have been taking up a lot of time but on the plus side we found out we are expecting another girl her name will be Jessie Izabella. And our second oldest daughter won the cutest baby contest. But enough about me I just wanted to let you all know why I haven't been updating like I used to be. And for that I am soooooooo sorry!**

**Chapter 27: Okay now who is the Alpha?**

When Embry asked that question all eyes turned to me. This was very uncomfortable. I was a person who did not like attention in fact I was the exact opposite. So having a room full of people with eyes all on you was very unnerving.

"It sounded like an alpha order. But that isn't possible." Answered Sam breaking the silence.

"Then how else do you explain what happened? Have you ever seen Paul willingly follow a command unless being alpha ordered? Especially a command coming from Bella?" Asked Jared.

At that comment you could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's head until after a couple of minutes he finally spoke. "Your right. But first I want to do an experiment to be absolutely sure. Seth come stand over here next to us."

"Awww why do I have to be the guine pig?" Whined Seth as he reluctantly got up from his chair and with slumped shoulders walked his way over to where we were standing.

"But Seth you make such a cute guine pig." I commented him when he joined us on the other room.

Seth just grumbled something incoherent at my comment as he stood in front of us awaiting the torture awaiting him.

"Okay Bella I want you to give Seth a command just like you did with Paul." Instructed Sam to me and then turned to Seth and told him "And Seth when Bella gives you a command I want you to try with all your strength to resist following the command."

"If Seth can resist Bella's command then it is not an alpha order. An alpha order is something no one can resist. Unless it is another alpha." Explained Sam as he stood back so I was standing right in front of Seth.

The whole room went deathly quiet awaiting to see what would happen next. In fact it was so quiet the only thing you could hear was the cricket's buiewitful melody as the sunlight faded in the horizon and the stars started to shine like diamonds in the night sky.

I was so nervous. I didn't know how I alpha ordered Paul in the first place so how was I supposed to do it on purpose. It was like throwing a kid in the deep end of the pool and telling him to swim when he never even had swimming lessons. Not to mention Seth was the sweetest person in whole pack. How was I supposed to alpha order someone I considered my little brother.

But I had to do it. So I closed my eyes and tried to muster up all the anger I had when I alpha ordered Paul and with my eyes still closed I yelled "Seth sit boy!"

(AN: To all my InuYasha fans am I the only one that had a InuYasha flashback? LOL! Sorry just had to put that in there.)

When I opened my eyes once again. I saw poor Seth sitting on the floor trying to get up with all his might but failing miserably. With my big brother Sam and the rest looking between myself and Seth with wide eyes filled with both confusion and amazement.

After a couple of moments of complete silence Sam finally broke the silence once again. "Okay I don't know how this is possible but I want to try one more thing. I am going to alpha order Seth to stand up and I want you once again to alpha order him to sit back down."

"Seth stand up."

"Sit down."

"Stand up."

"Sit down."

"Stand up."

"Hey guys can you stop now. I'm getting dizzy." Requested Seth as he stood up once again to Sam alpha order.

"Sure go back to where you were. We are done sticking needles in you." Sam said joking about that last part.

"Well Sam how do you explain this?" Asked Quil always being the impatient type.

"To tell you the truth. I don't have the faintest clue. Has anything unusual happened to you lately?" Sam asked me.

"Sam think back to what has happened to me since I moved here. You're going to have to be a little bit more specific." I answered him trying to hide my laughter.

"Okay has anything happened within the last week that could have triggered this change? Have you noticed anything different about your appearance when you are phased? Like are you bigger in size to all the others when you are phased?"

"Well yeah but I just figured in was a growth spirit since I was newly phased." I answered him.

"Bella aren't you forgetting what happened the night the tornado hit?" Asked Jacob from where he was sitting at the table with the others.

When he said this all heads turned towards him as Jacob continued on explaining how when Jacob chased after me that night he didn't recognize it was me because my fur looked so different. Since my fur now had added on russet colored highlights added into my fur.

After Jacob got done explaining about the change in my fur. I looked over to Sam to see him pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair like he did when he was conflicted and trying to figure out something complexing.

"I just don't understand what is going on. Bella has all the tell tell signs of being alpha like being able to alpha order and growing bigger in size. But there is no way she can be alpha unless she has some of Ephraim's Blacks bloodline running through her veins. But that is impossible she is my little sister she is a Uley." Explained Sam

That is when it all clicked in my mind. I finally understood what it meant when Einstein yelled Eureka when he finally figured out the right formula to one of this most complexing hypothesis. Because I just experienced what he had. I knew what had caused this change. I knew it the second Sammie mentioned something about the Blacks bloodline.

"That's it! That is why all of these alpha changes have been happening. I do have the Blacks bloodline running through my veins!" I practically yelled to myself really not to anyone in particular.

"Ummm come again." Asked Quil with a really confused look on his face.

"Remember when Charlie shot me and Jacob gave me some of his blood in a blood transfusion so I wouldn't die." I said but then again that is all I had to say because soon the look of realization dawned on everyone's faces as they put the final pieces together.

"That is why you're able to alpha order and that explains the sudden change in your appearance. Since Jacob has turned down the position of alpha until he feels he is ready then you having the Blacks blood line running through your veins would be the next logical choice not me. That is why you're able to alpha order." Explained Sam.

"But I don't want to be alpha anymore then Jacob does. I am not even sure which pack I want to be in yet. Why can't you just stay alpha until Jacob is ready to step up? I mean you are doing a fabulous job as alpha. Don't fix what's not broken." I said almost desperate.

"If that is what you want Bells." Replied Sam.

I just nodded my head as confirmation that that was defiantly what I wanted.

"Okay now I am just confused what the line of hiarhery is?" Asked Jared.

"Well as rightful Alpha it would be Jacob and then since Bella also has the Black bloodline now in her veins it would be her and then it would be me but only because I am the stand in alpha." Explained Sam.

With the explanation of the resent events out of the way. The rest of the night surprisingly well. There were no fights or arguments and things just went on as if nothing had changed.

But as the night winded down. Dean and the pack bid everyone a goodnight and headed on their way to their cabins that they stayed in the first time they stayed at La Push.

Then knowing that Jacob had school the next morning and I had to go to Forks for graduation rehearsal in the morning we both told everyone goodnight and headed towards home.

Since I no longer had my truck anymore and we didn't take the Rabbit over we both walked barefoot through the forest towards home. This was perfectly fine with me. It was a perfect night for a walk since the full moon lite up all of La Push so there was no need for flashlights or anything for that matter. And as cheesy as it may sound I actually do like moonlight walks. I love feeling to cool spring night air against my burning hot skin and seeing how the moonlight lights up the surrounding area. It is like you're seeing everything in a new way.

We were walking in a comfortable silence until the shrill sound of my cell phone ringing pierced the night air. I quickly opened my phone and checked the phone to see the name of the last person I expected to see.

**AN: So what do you think? I was expecting to make this chapter so much longer but I felt realllllly bad for making everyone wait so long to update which again I am sooooo sorry for. Please review and tell me you thoughts. If you review I will update again within the next five days I promise.**


	29. Leeches and Imprints

**Authors Note: Yeah I know I said I would update in five days and I would of if our three year old daughter didn't totally destroy our laptop by pouring water on it and tearing off the buttons on the keypad. And then we hit a deer on our way to taking our 18 month old to the hospital and we just found out she is going to need surgery so yeah life has made it difficult to update. So sorry about the delay and I hope you forgive me! Also thank you for sticking with me and like always please review because they are the main reason that this story still exist. THANK YOU!**

**And like always I want to thank notsupposedtotal, 12123lu1lu12123, Guest, tokiluv, viola1701e, pychovampirefreak, LuvinTwilight143, rakshie thiru, Avalon Starfire, Guest, Matthias Stormcrow, Gothic Saku-chan, Kouga's older woman, TheGirlWithPurpleFire, NeonDomino and Siobhan Whitlock for all their wonderful reviews.**

**So without further ado this is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 29: Leeches and Imprints.**

As the shrill sound of my ringing cell phone filled the cool, damp, dark night air. I quickly checked the caller ID on the phone as saw the last name I expected to see.

There on the brightly light display of my phone was in big bold letter the name Edward. I couldn't believe it. I thought we made it perfectly clear on our last visit that it would be best if he just stayed away from me, my friends and my family. But apparently he couldn't take a hint.

So not wanting to dodge his calls all night long I reluctantly pushed the button to answer the call and was about to give him a piece of my mind when it was not Edwards voice but the voice of a very persistent and a unusual non chipper for once voice of Alice.

But her voice sounded as though it was far away. As if she wasn't speaking into the phone at all. In fact by what she was saying it was as though she wasn't speaking to me at all.

"Edward you have to tell Bella." I heard the far away voice of Alice say.

"For the hundredth time Alice no. You know more than I do if we say anything to anyone we would be putting Bella's life in more danger." Answered a much closer sounding voice of Edward say.

It was then that it dawned on me that since they didn't know that I was listening so that meant that they in fact didn't call me. So with this new theory in my head I covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned to Jacob who was also listening into the conversation and said "I think Edward butt dialed me." I whispered in a too low for human ears to hear.

(AN: For all of those who don't know what I mean when I say butt dial. It means when you have your phone in your back pocket of your jeans and when you sit down you accidently dial someone's number and they get to listen into your conversation.")

We both tried our best to suppress of laughter at that comment that I made and after a couple of seconds I put a finger to my mouth signaling we had to be quiet and then I quietly as I could I put the conversation on speaker phone so we could hear it more clearly.

"Edward Bella's life is already in danger. I have seen her future she has made up her mind." Said Alice trying to convince Edward of what she was saying was true.

"Alice you know more than any of us that the future can change with the decisions we make. She won't break the agreement. She has a stake to loose also in this." Replied Edward.

Listening into the conversation was more confusing with every passing minute. Who the heck were they talking about? Surly not Victoria I already knew about her. But if not her then who? And what was all this about an agreement and my life being put into danger? Even with a butt dial I was getting more questions than answers.

"Fine Edward. Bella is your mate so I will abide by your decision. I just hope it isn't a foolish one." Said Alice.

With that last word uttered I heard the retreating of steps and then complete silence. So since there was nothing more to eavesdrop on. I ended the call and put the phone back in my back pocket.

But as soon as I did. The phone started ringing once again. Figuring it was Edward realizing that he had accidently dialed me and I heard the whole conversation. I answered the phone thinking it was Edward without checking the caller ID and said "God dang it Edward what part of leave me alone don't you understand?! Also on a side note I am NOT your mate nor will I ever be your mate so stop talking referring to me as your mate!" I yelled irritated at Alice's little comment about me being his mate.

"Well Bella I am flattered but I don't think I ever thought of you that way. I mean I am married and I am old enough to be your grandfather." Answered the chuckling and amused voice of Scott on the other end of the line.

"Oh gosh Scott I am so sorry. I thought you were my ex-boyfriend calling me again." I explained

"No problem. I guess I should be flattered that you would mistake me for one of your seventeen year old ex-boyfriends." Joked Scott.

"Well enough of that on to the reason I called you. I apologize for calling you so late but I just received the news and I figured you would want to be the first person who would want to know." Said Scott.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." I commented not being able to stand the silence.

"Congratulations Bella. My boss chose your demo copy. We want you to be the new face of our record company." Said Scott.

I stood in silence for a couple of seconds in complete shock. Then when the meaning of those words finally reached my brain and it clicked about what just happened I screamed like a school girl with complete joy. And jumped into Jacobs arms wrapping my legs around his waist giving him the biggest hug possible.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes until I finally came to senses when I realized that we still had Scott chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"So what do I do now?" I asked when I got set down back on my feet.

"What do you do? Nothing. Just sit back and relax. What we are going to do is first we are going to put those two songs you're recorded on the radio. Then we are going to start putting your name out there and soon we will start recording your first record and getting your some interviews with talk shows and newspapers and such to get the word out." Answered Scott.

With that I thanked Scott again for calling and he promised to keep me posted on what is going on. Then we hung up after we bid each other a good night.

And then just when I didn't think this night couldn't get any better. When I got off the phone Jacob said he had a surprise for me and covered my eyes with his hands as he led me around the rough terrain outside.

"Are we about there?" I asked because I had been walking with my eyes covered for four minutes.

"Almost. Okay now look." Answered Jacob as he uncovered my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were now in Jacob brightly lit garage and there standing in front of me was my bike that we built together not too long ago but what amazed me even more was what was on top of my bike. It was a black racing helmet that had a picture on me in my wolf form on both sides with my name Bella written in fancy cursive about the picture. It was one of those racing helmets that no one can tell who you are when you wore it because it covered even your face and had a tinted glass that covered your eyes even.

"I thought that with your truck being a permanent tree ornament and everything you would need something to get around. And I know you don't need a helmet now that you're a werewolf and everything but I can't help but worry for your safety. Anyways consider it a Congratulations present on getting a record deal." Replied Jacob as I went to my bike and helmet and stared at it in complete shock.

"This is so awesome. But you already have set and ready for me how did you know that I would get the record deal?" I asked

"Because Bells you're the most beautiful, smart, caring and the most amazing girl that I have ever met and they would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to choose you." Answered Jacob.

With those words I didn't know what to say so I let my heart do the talking. I walked over took his face in my hands and leaned up to capture his lips in my own.

At first Jacob didn't respond because I assume he was shocked that I was so forward but soon that shock wore off and he soon responded eagerly. He soon took over for he grabbed the back of my legs and lifted me off the ground as I instencitily wrapped my legs around his waist straddling him. With his mouth devowering mine in the soon passion filled kiss.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing I knew was we were in the garages torn up dirty sofa with me on top of Jacob straddling him in nothing but my black lacy bra. Apparently somewhere in our make out session Jacob didn't seem to think that I needed my shirt on. We were so consumed in each other that the only thing that brought me back to earth was the feeling of Jacobs's fingers working on the hooks of my bra.

I didn't know what got into me. One minute I can't seem to make up my mind on who I want to be with and the next I am practically dry humping Jacob. God I feel like such a slut. I am playing both Jacob and Dean. I really don't mean to. I really don't. It just seems like my heart is pulling me in two different directions. One part of my heart is totally devoted to Jacob and the other half of my heart is totally loyal to Dean. I love both of them so much that it feels like my heart just can't take it. I just can't picture my life without either of them.

Now I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse or maybe it was a sign I don't know but everything came to a complete halt when the sound of footsteps entered the garage and said "Oh sorry Jacob Bella I didn't know you two were getting it on." Said Quil apologetically but not ashamed enough to look away trying to get a peak of me in nothing but my bra.

Yeah all the guys have seen me in my usual sports bra but that no big deal it doesn't show more than a two piece swimming suit would. But now I was wearing my black lacy bra that let's just say it doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"God Quil haven't you ever heard of knocking." I commented as I covered my chest from his prying eyes as I lifted myself off of Jacobs lap and started looking for my shirt that we threw somewhere.

"I swear to god Quil someone better be dead or dying." Growled out Jacob as he ran his hands through his hair obviously irritated that Quil had interrupted us.

"Just thought that you might want to study for that history test we have tomorrow. Since we aren't going to be skipping class to patrol. Dean and his pack have offered to patrol and take over our shifts while we are at school so we don't have to skip." Explained Quil.

"And Sam's okay with this?" Asked Jacob.

"He has to be. It was brought up to the elders and it was approved." Added Quil. Shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I gotta go and study. I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." Said Quil shaking his eyebrows in a suggestive matter. And then he was gone.

After Quils visit it kind of killed the mood so that night we gave each other a kiss goodnight and went to bed needing our much needed rest. Not knowing that tomorrow would be a major turning point in our lives and nothing would be the same again.

(The next afternoon.)

It was about two in the afternoon and with Sam at work and the rest of the pack at school I was really bored. I didn't have patrols, it was too early to prepare supper, the house was spotless and all the chores was done. So what was a girl to do? The only thing to do go for a walk along first beach.

So here I was walking along the beach in my two piece swim wear figuring I might go for a swim or go cliff diving but I was one hundred percent sure on weather I would or not. Because right now my mind was on other things like what happened earlier this morning.

*Flashback*

At first the morning started out pretty well. I made everyone breakfast and then rode my bike to school enjoying the shocked looks on everyone's face when they saw my new wheels. I especially enjoyed the look on Edwards face knowing he wouldn't approve. But that wasn't the best part of the day that came when myself and all my friends were hanging around outside Tyler's van while he had the radio playing loud music for the whole parking lot to hear when the announcer announced that the next song was by a new singer called Bella Swan Uley and it was called Begging on your knees.

The whole senior class was shocked. Which wasn't surprises since no one in school knew about my record deal not even the Cullen's. So as the song started to play I caught Edwards's eye and said in a voice so low that a human couldn't hear "I wrote this song about you." At first Edwards face lit up like a firecracker apparently he thought it was a love song or something but as the song played on and he listened to the lyrics the smile soon faded from his face when he realized that that couldn't be farther from the truth. But that didn't bother me one bit in fact I was having fun singing along to the song with my friends. By the end of the song I looked over at Edward to see how he liked the song I wrote about him and his face was written with sorrow and despair mixed with guilt and disappointment.

Well up to that point the day was going great until we had to pair up for graduation rehearsals. Too bad we didn't get to pick who we were paired with the principal did that for us. Which was fine with me until I learned who I was paired with. Edward Cullen.

I just wished he would have learned his lesson and not speak look and touch me. But no such luck for as soon as he was near me he just had to speak "May I say you look splendid this morning."

"I am wearing black skinny jeans a black t shirt and knee high boots not to mention I rode to school on a motorcycle this morning so cut the crap." I responded.

"You look beautiful no matter what you wear my love." Replied Edward back with that creepy smile on his face.

"You don't get it do you? I am not your love and I never will be. God your worse than Mike Newton I swear." I snapped.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong my beautiful Isabella. The first day we met Alice saw us in her vision. We were together as mates." Replied Edward not missing a beat.

"You got to be kidding me. We first met over a year ago. Her visions change with the choices we make you know that." I said stating a fact.

"Yes that may be but Alice has had this vision for many years now. Because when we met over a year ago was not the first time we met." Said Edward

"What do you mean? We have met before?" I asked now confused as ever.

"Never mind I have said too much." Replied Edward diverting his attention to the practicing of the graduation ceremony.

You don't think phasing right now in front of everyone and ripping out the vocal cords of a certain vampire would be breaking the treaty do you? I thought to myself.

The rest of the day Edward gave me the silent treatment. Which usually would be a god sent but I wanted answers and by god he wasn't giving me any. So I pretty much gave up after a while figuring that Edward was just using this as a way for me to talk to him.

*End Flashback*

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear or notice someone come up behind me and wrap their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Asked the voice breathing his incredibly hot breath against my neck making me shiver.

I knew who it was the second he touched me but I wanted to tease him a little so I put a finger to my chin and answered "Hmmm is it my chemistry partner that I had sex with last night or maybe it is the really hot blond that I made out with this morning?"

At that I heard him chuckle and remove his hands from my eyes.

"Oh it's just you." I said acting disappointed when I whipped around and saw Dean standing there.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked as he fell into step beside me as we proceeded down the beach.

"Well Beck and Alec are taking over patrol for Sam's pack. Cole and Carter said something about cruising around looking for chicks and Jesse is in the cabin doing his school work via the internet. The elders finally decided that the pack can finish high school by the internet because it would be easier for us this way.

"So how are you doing?" Asked Dean concerned.

"Fine I guess it's just everything is just so messed up right now." I answered sounded exasperated.

"Here why don't we go find someplace to talk in private and you can tell me all about it." Said Dean.

I thought about it and thought well nowhere in La Push can you talk in private. I mean there is always a werewolf nearby. That is when a thought hit me there was one place I knew that had complete privacy. I found it a couple days in when I had to stay here for two weeks after I phased. So I mentioned Dean to follow me as I dived into the cool sea water. I swam out quite a ways but always stayed near the cliff and then I mentioned for Dean to follow my lead as I dived under the water and found what I was looking for an opening in the cliff wall. It was an underwater tunnel that lead to an underwater cave. I swan through the tunnel and came up for air in the underwater cave.

The cave was quiet beautiful and big it was about the size of a football field.

"Man when I asked for privacy you were not kidding." Commented Dean looking around in awe.

"So where were we?" Asked Dean as he led me to sit on the floor of the cave beside him and he wrapped his hot arms around my shoulders in a comforting matter.

That was when I let it all out. About what was going on with Edward about his mysterious attitude lately? And how it is killing me trying to make the impossible decision on whose pack to be in.

"I don't know what to do I love you both so very much so how am I supposed to make that decision of whose pack to be in." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Can't I be like a freelance wolf?" I joked.

Dean just chuckled at my joke and said "Sorry sweetie but I don't think there is such a thing. But you know what you don't have to go through this alone because I am right here for you and I'm not going anywhere." Replied Dean as he looked straight into my eyes letting me know that his words were true.

I got lost in the moment when Dean leaned in and pressed his lips ever so softly to mine. Well it started off soft and sweet but it soon turned into a raging inferno with tongues battling for domance over the other and our hands tangled in the others hair. Soon enough my back was pressed against the hard cool cave floor with Dean's body pressed ever so firmly against mine. We were really getting into it as I felt Deans hand cup my breast through my top. And that is when his cell phone went off.

Dean groaned and got off me and reached into his swimming trunks pocket and pulled out his cell phone that was in a sealed plastic bag to keep the sand and water out and pressed the button to answer the call.

"There had better be one hell of a good excuse for interrupting me." Greeted Dean.

"Dude you and Bella better get over to Sam's house right now. His pack is freaking out." Said Alec over the phone.

So with that said I practically raced over to Sam's house worried that something bad had happened but when I reached Sam's house I was quickly greeted with a very pissed off Jacob.

"Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We couldn't reach you by phone or even howling and couldn't catch your scent anywhere. I have been worried to death. I thought that Edward or even Victoria had gotten to you." Said a concerned yet upset Jacob.

"Dude chill out she was with me." Said Dean from behind me as he finally caught up to me.

"Chill out are you kidding! I thought my imprint had been kidnapped by a leech and you tell me to chill out!" Yelled Jacob.

"That's impossible. She can't be your imprint because she is my imprint." Replied a very confused looking Dean.

There was silence for the longest time after he said this as the information that both Jacob and Dean had imprinted on me settled in. But as soon as the shock wore off all hell broke loose.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? I know everyone has a lot of question like how is this even possible and such and it will be explained in the next chapter. So please please please review and tell me what you think. THANK YOU!**


	30. Two alphas One imprint

**Authors Note: I'm baccckkkk! Sorry for the long wait. But I have a good excuse. It was because our baby decided she wanted to be born a whole month early! On January 5****th**** at 10:29 am we had our 4 pound 12.2 ounce baby girl. Her name is Jessie Izabella. So we have been busy with her. She is a complete angel. But enough about us on with the story.**

**As always I want to thank LuvinTwilight143, Chung60988, Matthias Stormcrow, 12123lu1lu21213, Gothic Saku-chan tokiluv, Siobhan Whitlock, garose35, .9, kouga's older woman, jacobsimprint1985,andu taylor black, vespera, twilightlover212, Poetrygirl98, sweetdreams1, Team Jacob, hateme101, Guest, Oricke, Tara, , Saissister, crazybread, umiwing, Silent Phantom gal, Guest, HalfBloodAlex14, little-miss-dee, Shadow wolf fang and jessikaC123 for all their rocking reviews! Thank you and keep them coming they totally make my day!**

**Chapter 30: Two alphas One imprint.**

The noise that filled the front yard of Sam's house was nothing short of a dull roar. Both sides of the packs were yelling trying to get their voice heard. The loudest out of everyone was Dean, Jacob and Sam of course.

Both Dean and Jacob were right in each other's face arguing with the other about whose imprint I was. Sam on the other hand was the one who seem the most frustrated with everything because on one hand he was my big brother who was threatening both of them if they came near his baby sister he would rip their head off but then again he was the alpha and was also at the same time was telling them both to calm down before they phased when he noticed their shaking forms. So poor Sam had to alternate between my big brother Sammie and the Alpha Sam.

But even with Sam telling both of the alphas to calm down it did no good. This argument was about their imprint and an alpha imprint at that. And in their minds the other was considered a threat to their imprint and their bond. So nothing short of a miracle was going to make either of them back down.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU COME NEAR MY IMPRINT AGAIN!" Yelled an enraged Jacob straight at Dean. In a voice that make everyone cringe.

"BELLA IS MY IMPRINT! AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. YOU WERENT EVEN MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE OVER AS ALPHA WHEN YOU PHASED. YOUR MAKING SAM DO ALL YOUR DIRTY WORK!" Dean yelled right back at Jacob.

When Dean said that my mouth dropped open in a no you didn't pose. If I didn't step in and do something soon someone was going to get hurt or worse. But I couldn't get a word in edge wise. My tiny voice couldn't override the other voices that were yelling in the yard.

So I had to resort to desperate measures. While out shopping that one day with Emily and Kim I bought a dog whistle thinking it might come in handy one day if anyone got out of control. And I guess I was right because today just so happens to be one of those days. So I took the shiny metal whistle out of my small pocket on my swim shorts and put it between my lips and held it there while I took my now free hands to plug my ears from the shrill sound of the whistle when I blew it.

So with my ears now plugged I took a deep inhale of breathe and with all the air in my lungs I blew into the whistle which seemed to get their attention because the second I blew the whistle everyone had stopped arguing and was now crouching down covering their ears.

Everyone except me. Now don't get me wrong. Covering my ears didn't block out all the sound just most of it. So I was the only one not cowering on the ground covering my ears hoping that the shrill sound would soon stop.

"Now do I have your attention?" I asked placing my hands on my hips when I stopped blowing on the whistle.

Everyone just stared up at me from their position on the ground before they slowly stood up not wanting to piss me off causing me to blow on the dog whistle once again. So I just took their cautious appearances as a yes.

"Good. Now unless you are related to me or imprinted to me I suggest you keep quiet unless you want to be neutered." I announced making them know for sure I was serious.

"Now you. Stop. Turn. Explain." I said to Dean making him turn around to face me.

"I am sorry Bella. I was afraid I was going to lose you and when we came back a couple of days ago and I saw how good you were getting along with Sam and his pack I was afraid that you were going to pick his pack to be with and I panicked. I was desperate. I couldn't. I wouldn't lose you. Not you. So when we were alone in that cave today. I imprinted on you." Confessed Dean.

"Dean how could you? You were my alpha, I trusted you. How could you go behind my back like this?" I asked totally hurt by Deans confession.

But that didn't stop me from noticing the not so subtle smile plastered on Jacobs face for chastising Dean like I just did.

"Wipe that smile off you face Black. You not so innocent yourself in this situation. You still got yourself to explain." I said as I turned to Jacob and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well I'm waiting." I added after a couple of minutes of silence. With that shocked expression that soon replaced that smile he was sporting.

"Well… You see…. Okay remember that night that Charlie shot you? Of course you remember that night." Said Jacob as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand all the while keeping his gaze focused on the ground. All the while taking a great interest in his bare feet.

"That night when I found out you could possibly die. It tore me in two. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. If you died I didn't want to go on without you. You are my everything. So I decided right then to imprint on you so if you died I would go with you. For a wolf cannot survive without his imprint." Replied Jacob saying that last part looking directly into my eyes.

I just stood there for a while taking in all the info I was just given by both of my imprints. Both of their explanations even though they were sweet and romantic in a way they were also selfish and totally disobeyed the rules on imprinting.

When Dean taught me on how to make my inner wolf to submit to me the human side. He made it perfectly clear to me that if I ever wanted to imprint on someone I must first ask them. Much like when someone proposes to you. You ask them to marry you. Well this is the same thing but you ask them permission to imprint on them. It was a rule in Dean's tribe. A rule I was absolutely sure I told Jacob and Sam's pack.

But then again here I was standing in front of the two people who totally disobeyed this very rule and worse so they were alphas. What a great example they were showing their packs they were supposed to be leading by example.

"Bells?" Said the ever so cautious voice of Jacob breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Honey please says something." Added Dean's voice.

"What do you want me to say? Huh? Right now I am so mad I can barely form a sentence. Not only did you two imprint on me taking away my right to choose. You also broke the most important rule of imprinting you didn't ask me! Maybe if you went the proper route and followed the rules we wouldn't be in the mess we are now with two imprints. Not only that but you two are alphas you should be setting a better example for your pack. You two should be the last people to disobey the rules. You know on second thought maybe this is a good example for your pack to show them what happens when you break the rules and to show the how messed up things can get!" I yelled at Dean and Jacob all the while my body shaking from pure anger on the verge of phasing.

"You know what I am so pissed off right now I can't stand to be around you two. I am going to phase and blow off some steam and then I am going to come back and talk about this. But until then I want to be left alone and if either of you even think of coming after me I will remove the reason you wear pants." I said between my clenched teeth before I ran to the forest line and phased running as far and as fast as I could away from my two imprints.

I don't know for how long or far I had ran until I finally collapsed onto a nice moist patch of moss but it must have been hours because the sky was now dark and filled with diamond like stars that hung in the sky. I knew I was still in La Push that was for sure because I would run all the way to Canada before I would have to turn back because the pull of the imprint was too strong and it hurt way too much to be too far away from them. So staying in La Push was my only option.

I was only faintly aware of the changing of shifts where patrolling was concerned. I didn't care who was patrolling as long as they didn't bother me and as long as I could tune out their thoughts. Which I was pretty good at. A little too good I guess. Because I didn't seem to notice the huge black wolf that just appeared in front of me.

"Bella sis are you okay?" Asked Sam through his thoughts since we were both still in our wolf forms.

"Who's asking Alpha Sam or Big brother Sam?" I snapped at him. In which Sam just gave me one of those looks.

I instantly felt sorry for snapping at Sam it wasn't his fault. None of it was but I was feeling like a pressure cooker and felt like I was going to burst if I didn't vent soon. But taking it out on Sam wasn't the answer.

"Sorry Sammie. It's just the stress getting to me." I apologized.

"It's okay sis. I understand. You want to talk about it?" Asked Sammie sitting next to me on the moss.

I just chuckled a little at this. "Is my big brother Sammie seriously wanting to talk to his little sister about boys?" I asked trying but failing miserably at hiding the humor in my voice as I sat up.

"Well I don't really want to but I will for you." Replied Sam as he sat up next to me.

"Thanks Sammie but right now I just want to think things over first." I explained.

"Thank god!" Thought Sam but I don't think he meant to think it out loud for all to hear. But I couldn't help but laugh all the same. He was acting all embarrassed like he just got out of having to give his little sister the sex talk. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Well..um on another note do you want to help me patrol? I let Jared have the night off since Kim came down with the flu and he is there taking care of her." Asked Sam trying to change the subject.

"Sure. I really don't want to head back yet anyways." I answered and followed Sam as we went about our rounds around the border of La Push.

As we patrolled we didn't talk about anything in particular. Mostly about trivial stuff and what was happening in the news. That was until we came upon a small lake that was on the south border La Push. It wasn't anything special. Just a small lake with crystal clear water and a group of Canadian geese bedding on shores for the night. But just the sight of the lake brought forth a lot memories of our childhood from Sam's mind. And with our abilities in our wolf form I was able to see these memories also through his mind sight.

But one memory stuck. I saw the memory play through our minds like you would watch an old film. Little clips here and there with no sounds. This memory showed our mother, father, Sammie and I at the lake side with a picnic basket and a checkered blanket covering the ground. Sammie and I were on one end of the blanket while our mother sat in our fathers lap on other end of the picnic blanket.

"Before mom died we used to have picnics at this lake all the time. We would go swimming while Dad would fish and mom would sunbathe on the shore. Mom always said she needed to get a tan to blend in but she could never tan she would always burn. It was funny every time she would try to get a tan she would always end up looking like a lobster in the end." Said Sam laughing to himself as he recalled these memories for me.

"What's with the wolf?" I asked when every once and awhile I would spot a brown and white wolf in his memories sitting on the shore line watching the younger versions of ourselves swim.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot. We had a wolf as a pet at one time. Dad found him in the forest after his mom was killed by poachers. We took him in and even though he was wild he was nothing but tame around us." Answered Sam.

"Yeah I remember Hunter was tame but he was also very protective of us. He was like a mother hen." I said chuckling at the memory.

When I said that I did notice that the memory that we were watching through Sam's mind eye all of the sudden froze and disappeared as his body tensed up.

"Wait a minute. I didn't tell you his name. Or that he acted that way towards us. How did you know all of that?" Asked Sam when he whipped around to face me.

"I…I….I don't know. I remembered I guess." I answered him.

"Bella do you know what this means! You're getting your memory back! Bella think real hard. Try to remember." Begged Sam in a excited voice.

I shut my eyes and as Sam asked I tried to think real hard trying to force myself to remember and since the wolf Hunter was the only memory I was able to recall so far I focused on the wolf trying to remember other things about him. But I guess that was a big mistake because the next thing I remembered about the wolf was it was a memory of the wolf growling and barring its teeth at something. And that something was a pair of red and golden eyes. And just like that all my memories of my past came flooding back at me. Hitting me like a freat train. I could remember everything. But most importantly I remembered who killed our mother. And let's just say there will be hell to pay.

**Authors Note: So what do ya all think? Does anyone have any ideas on who it could be? Please Please Please review and tell me what you think. They keep me writing! THANK YOU!**


	31. A trip through time part one

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. I am typing from the Children's hospital right now because our three week old preemie baby daughter is sick and is having problems breathing. So I don't know how often I will be able to update. I am not giving up on the story. It will be finished it just might take longer to do it. I just thought I would let everyone know.**

**I want to thank jessikaC123, twilightlover212, native Natalie, LuvinTwilight143, Zayide, rakshie thiru, Dottyanne, Matthias Stormcrow, Avalon Starfire, psychovampirefreak, Gothic Saku-chan, An Avid Reader Forever, 12123lu1lu12123, Vampire456, chicky-wick, hay, Jake's Wolfgirl99, TheGirlNextDoor, jacobsimprint1985, packplay13, rakely, swiftie121389, VicVoeiouas 4 Eva, Tara, Dapplepelt, heather mae, CleverBlueEagle and Coleegirl.**

**This is an important note. This chapter takes place back in 1998 right before Sam and Bellas mother got killed. And it is being told in Edwards POV that way you can have a clearer picture of what happened.**

**Chapter 31: A trip through time part one.**

**(14 years earlier.)**

**EPOV (An: Bet you you didn't see that coming.)**

Two weeks. It has been two weeks since we arrived in Alaska to visit the Denali coven also known as our "cousins". And I didn't think I could take one more second here. Ever since day one when we arrived here I have wanted to leave. It wasn't because of the place. Because let's face it Alaska is beautiful and it is just the right environment for my kind. The reason I disliked the place so much was because of the company I have to endure while I was here. The company I am referring to is Tanya Denali.

Ever since we arrived she has been at my side constantly. She has given the word leech a whole new meaning. Because that is exactly what she was acting like. She latches onto you and never let's go much like a leech in life. Not to mention that she is totally annoying and the thoughts that run through that mind of hers make me want to gag. In her mind she is above everyone else and considers herself a royal beauty. Basically in short she has a serious god complex.

But it is not just what she considers herself that makes me dislike her so it is what she does and thinks that make me want to never be around her. I am just going to come right out and say it. Tanya Denali is a whore. I have unfortunately read her mind one to many times and have seen in her mind eye what she does in her free time. She will sleep with anything that is male. Young, old, fat, thin, bald it doesn't matter to her. All that sin and filth makes me wish I had never seen it.

But what disturbs me the most is what I have heard her thinking lately. I have never spoken to anyone about what I have seen in Tanya's mind of her thoughts but that is only because that is what I was hoping they would stay. Thoughts and that she wouldn't act on them.

Lately I have seen and heard in Tanya's mind of her reverting back to her human eating habits. First I heard her thinking of how fun it was to play with her food before she ate it and then her thoughts turned to her thinking about how wonderfully bliss the feeling of blood running down her throat felt. And then just lately it turned to her thinking of ways she could get away with drinking from humans without anyone finding out. Her thoughts disturbed me. But I had no proof that she would act on those thoughts so I tried to put it out of my mind for the time being.

So that is what brought me here. Here I am sitting at the kitchen island in the Denali's kitchen reading a book. Well I was more like hiding in the kitchen. Hiding from Tanya. I got so tired of her attached to me at the hip that I lied to her and told her I was going hunting. Well that didn't deter her because she just invited herself along stating that she was also hungry. So while out hunting I told her to wait where she was and I would drive the wild game towards her. Well that too was a lie because I left her standing in the woods while I doubled back around and went back to the house to enjoy the little time I had Tanya free until she eventually found out that I had lied to her.

I was hiding in the kitchen because since we don't eat like humans do the kitchen is the least used room in the house and it would be one of the last places she would look. For some reason no matter how many times I reject her Tanya just doesn't seem to get the hint that I am not interested in her. In fact she disgusts me. But she is obsessed with me. She has been after me for years even though I show no interest in her. At first it was just flirtation but over the years it has grown into an obsession. Everyone has noticed Tanya obsession with me and has tried talking to her but it does no good. The Cullen's and the Denali's have even gone so far as to introduce her to other eligible vampire bachelors that she actually had a chance with but none of them held her interest.

"Ah there you are Edward. What are you doing in here?" asked Alice when she saw me after she came waltzing in the room like the pixie she is.

"Hiding." I replied not even bothering to look up from my book.

"Let me guess. Tanya." Replied Alice with a little laughter in her voice.

"Exactly. I don't know how much clearer I can make it to her that I am not interested in her." I stated putting my book down.

"Well if it makes you feel better. Carlisle has informed me that we are moving soon." Said Alice in her chirpy voice.

"Where to now?" I asked curious to know where our new home would be located. Our last home was in Italy. We lived there for eight years before we had to move to keep people from noticing how we never aged.

"Forks, Washington." Answered Alice with joy in her voice and a smile on her face as she clasped her hand together.

I know why Alice was so happy about the move because it was some place she had never been before. The last time we were there and stuck up a deal with the wolf pack. Alice and Jasper hadn't joined our family yet. So this was going to be a new experience for them.

"When do we start moving?" I asked hoping the answer would be now.

"Not for another couple of weeks." Answered Alice.

"But Carlisle wants me to go ahead of everyone else and like clean up and repair the generations of neglect and storms have done to the house." Added Alice.

Now thinking of it Carlisle had the right idea in sending someone ahead to spruce up and repair any damages that may have happened in the years of our absence. I was sure there was plenty that needed repaired since most of the house was made out of plains of glass and forks was known for its rain and storms. Not to mention the usual wear and tear that time does on plumbing and just regular household matiance.

"Do you want to come with me? Jasper is away on a three day hunting trip so he is unable to accompany me and this will give you a chance to get you away from Tanya." Asked Alice with a smile knowing she was doing me a grand favor by asking me this.

"That would be great Alice. Thank You." I replied getting to my feet. "When do we leave?"

"Right now if you're ready." Answered Alice and like that we were on our way.

We went outside and jumped in Alice's new toy. Her brand new silver 1998 Chevy Corvette Convertible.

(AN: I know Bella was born in 1987 but since it is 2013 I updated it so that in this story she was born in 1994 that way she would be 18 right now. Make any sense? Anyways in this chapter it is 1998 so Bella is four in this chapter.)

I was had the biggest smile on my face as we climbed into Alice's car and started to drive away and I was still overjoyed thirty minutes into the ride. That was until Alice turned on the radio and started to sing along to her new favorite song to her new favorite band.

"_Backstreets back alright."_ I heard a chorus of males sing out from the car speakers with Alice's singing along with them.

"Oh my god! Alice seriously! The backstreet boys! Are you really going to torture me by forcing me to listen to a boy band!" I complained.

"Lighten up Edward. It just so happens that the Backstreet boys are the new voice in music these days." She said matter of factly.

"No the only reason they are popular is because all the hormonal teenage girls go crazy over the boy bands." I replied back as Alice just rolled her eyes at my comment. But continued to torture me as she kept singing along to the song.

Yep this was going to be a looonnnnggg ride to Forks.

#####################################################################################

It seemed like it took forever to get to Forks, Washington from Alaska driving Alice's car. It would have been much faster had we ran the whole way there but that would mean we would have to leave Alice's car behind and Alice wouldn't have none of that. For some reason she loved her silver Chevy Corvette Convertible. And I thought only guys had an emotional connection to their cars.

The gravel driveway that lead up to the house was barley visible from the road since brush had overgrown and the tree limbs and fallen logs covered what was once a road. It took us a good hour just to clear the road enough for us to drive up it. But once we did and I saw the house I knew we had our work cut out for us.

The house was a total disaster. It seemed like every window and plain of glass was broken and since the glass was broken there was nothing protecting the inside of the house from the forces of nature. Dead leaves were everywhere covering every inch of the floor and furniture. They must have been blown in from one of the fierce storms that were known to be common in this part of the country.

The whole floor had water damage to it and was going to have to be replaced. Not to mention there were numerous animal droppings telling us that the wildlife had made a home in our home at one time or another. Not to mention by the heartbeats I could hear it would seem that we had family of raccoons making themselves at home in our attic.

As I inspected the house some more. I had taken note that termites had been munching away at the support beams around the house. We had our work cut out for us. Neither Alice nor I were good working with our hands in fact the only person in our whole family that was good with this kind of manual labor was Emmett and he was still in Alaska and we doubted he would join us down here without Rosalie. And we knew for a fact she would not move down here until the house was up to her standards. And let's just say her standards are high.

The only reason Alice agreed to come down to spruce up and clean the house was because Carlisle gave her free reign of the credit cards and gave her a unlimited amount of money in order to rebuild and redecorate the house. And everyone knew Alice was a shop-a-holic. Sometimes I wonder who was her one true love. Jasper or shopping.

While thinking this I realized I may have made a mistake in agreeing to come down here with Alice. Yes I got away from Tanya but now I was stuck having to go shopping with Alice. I could see it now. Alice asking what curtains would look better in the living room the checkered pattern or the flower pattern. Or her asking me if we should get carpet or hardwood for the kitchen floor. These things I could care less for. If you ask me I am more the musical artistic type. Not the creative interior designer type. That's more of Esme or Alice's field of expertise.

When we have checked out the whole house and took note of all the damages. I met Alice back in the living room to assess the damages and what was needed to be done first.

"Well first things first. We need to go to the hardware store first and order all our supplies that will be needed to repair the house. I know for a fact we are going to have to special order most of our supplies so they won't arrive for at least a couple of weeks. Then we are going to have to find a plumber and carpenter and everyone to come in a repair what needs to be repaired." Stated Alice looking around at the mess.

Well with that said we got into Alice's car once again and made our way to the Forks Hardware store.

When we walked into the hardware store it was deserted. Which was not much of a surprise Forks was a small town and the hardware only carried the basic stuff anything else had to be special ordered.

I didn't partially like the smell of the store when we walked in for it smelled like saw dust and metal. Not the two most appealing smells in the world but then again I could think of something that smelled a lot worse.

And as we were at the counter ordering the mountain loads of supplies that smell of something worse came walking in the door.

As soon as that offending odor of werewolf reached mine and Alice's noses our heads whipped around to face who just walked through the door.

But much to our surprise it was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. With long chestnut hair and brown eyes with the palest skin I have ever seen on a human. I swear if she was any paler she would be an albino.

She was followed in by two young children who were holding hands. One of the children was a boy who appeared to be around eight with jet black hair and brown eyes with copper skin the exact opposite of the woman who just walked in.

But what captivated me the most was the little girl who was holding hands with the boy. She appeared to be only four years old. But her skin was the exact opposite of the boys. Instead of his copper skin she had the pale white as milk skin as the woman but her long chestnut locks were pulled up into the cutest pig tails and she had blue and white ribbons in her hair. And the way her chocolate colored eyes danced in excitement when the man behind the counter offered her and the boy a sucker left me in awe.

I was soon pulled away from daze when the women who came in walked up to the counter after the children accepted the tasty treat and ran to sit down in the few chairs that lined the wall.

"Excuse me for a second please. While I wait on Mrs. Uley." Said the elderly hardware store owner. As we moved out of the way so the woman could talk to the storekeeper.

As soon as the woman came to stand beside us it became clear where the awful werewolf aroma was coming from. She obviously wasn't a werewolf that was clear but both Alice and I could tell she was a werewolf's mate just by the way she smelled. That werewolf's stench was all over her. In fact the bite mark on her neck was more the enough proof that she was indeed a werewolf's mate.

So since it became clear we were going to have to wait awhile until the woman was done ordering whatever she needed we decided to sit down on some of the few remaining chairs that were left open.

But as I sat down next to the little girl that came in a while ago. I smelt the most wonderful aroma I have ever smelt in my whole existence radiating from the small child. It was her blood it was calling to me. This small innocent child was my singer. There was no doubt about it.

"Alice I think it would be better if we left." I said without looking away from the child. I was trying with all my strength not to drain the blood from her small little body.

"Alice?" I questioned her when she didn't answer me or even moved at my suggestion. I turned around to notice Alice was looking straight ahead staring into space obvious to only me that she was having another one of her visions.

I didn't even have to ask what she was seeing for all I did was read her mind and what I saw astounded me. I saw myself and the child I saw sitting next to me but she was a teenager. And we were together as mates. I saw images of us together. Kissing, talking, lying in bed together, myself writing her her own lullaby and many more images.

I could barely believe it. This small child who is also my singer is going to be my mate in the very near future. How would this even be possible? It was very obvious that since her mother is the mate of a werewolf it would only stand to reason that her father is that exact werewolf. How could my mate possibly be the daughter of our only enemy? Heck I didn't even know her name only her last name Uley because I overheard that from the hardware store owner say it when he excused himself to help her mother.

But I could get all the answers I wanted by just reading her mind so that is what I tried to do. But no matter how many times I tried or how hard I focused I could read her mind. It was if she had a shield surrounding herself from my abilities. This only intrigued me more. I was so used to just reading someone's mind when I wanted to know something so since her mind was shielded from me only fascinated me even more.

"Oh darn it." Said a sweet childlike voice beside me. When she noticed while swinging her legs back and forth that she accidently kicked off one of her white sandals.

"Here let me." I said as I got down on one knee and picked up the sandal. And then ever so gently picked up her dangling foot and placed it back on her foot.

"Thank You." Said the sweet child and then she let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Your very welcome. And what's your name?" I asked her giving her a small smile.

"Isabella Marie Uley. But my friends call me Bella." She answered looking proud of that fact.

"Uley that is an unusual last name. Is it Quileute?" I asked trying to find out more about my soon to be mate.

"Yep. Me and my brother are half Quileute. Our daddy is Quileute and our mommy isn't." She said.

"That must mean you live La Push right?" I asked

"I can't tell you where I live." She said as if offended that I even asked.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Cause you're a stranger." She answered back in a matter of factly tone.

"Sammie, Bella it's time to go." Called their mother from the door. In which both of the children the boy who had been looking at car magazines ignoring us the whole time and Bella jumped to attention and joined their mother at the doorway.

After they drove away. I turned to the hardware owner and said "You know what we won't need any of those supplies. Just cancel the whole order please." And then proceeded to go outside and wait for Alice to join me in her car.

"Edward what was all of that about? How are we supposed to repair the house without those supplies?" asked a very confused Alice.

"Alice you saw the vision just like I did." I answered her.

"Yeah and?" She said still not getting what I was trying to tell her.

"Think about it. My mate is four. If we move to Forks now then by the time my mate is a teenager like in your vision we would of already moved away because I am sure people will start to catch on if we never age. Do the math. By the time Bella is eighteen I am supposed to look thirty one. And no offense but I cannot pass for a thirty one year old." I said explaining the Alice the situation we were now in.

"Well the only thing we can do now. Is go explain the situation to Carlisle and for the moment move someplace else and then when Bella is a teenager move to Forks." Said Alice more to herself then to myself or anyone for that matter.

So with that in mind. I flipped open my cell phone and proceeded to call Carlisle and explain to him the situation.

**Authors Note: Yeah Yeah I know what you are thinking what does this have to do with anything. And who killed Sam and Bella's mother. It is coming up it is a two parter. So does anyone have any ideas now on who the killer is? **


	32. A trip through time part two

**Authors Note: Thank you for all your well wishes. We finally got to go home yesterday after spending five days in the Children's hospital. YAY! We are so happy to finally be home! But reading your reviews made my stay there so much better. So thank you!**

**I wanted to thank all and everyone who has reviewed it made my stay here at the hospital better. So thank you LuvinTwilight143, Matthias Stormcrow, psychovampire freak, Zayide, Embrysgirl009, jacobsimprint1985, jaspersdoll, sweetdreams1, vampireCass, Dottyanne, .9, Areej.A.A, viola1701e, An Avid Reader Forever, 12123lu1lu12123, Dapplepelt, twentytwoshadesofgrey, DragonsOfAtlantis, pangie26, corkykelles, swiftie121389, twilightlover212 and kouga's older woman for all your rocking reviews! THANK YOU!**

**(14 years earlier.)**

**Chapter 32: A trip through time part two.**

**EPOV**

By the time I got done explaining to Carlisle about the recent change of events we were already driving our way back to Alaska since it was clear that we would not be moving to Forks for many many years.

"I see the problem Edward. I think you and Alice in correct in thinking that moving to Forks right now would be unwise. Join us back here in Alaska and we will find out where to go from there." Said Carlisle before he hung up the phone.

But unknown to both Carlisle and Edward someone had overheard their conversation. Someone who was not going to sit by and let Alice's vision become a reality.

**TPOV (Bet you didn't see that coming either.)**

I couldn't believe my ears at what I just overheard. It can't be true. Edward is my mate. Not some puny human girl. Edward is MINE!

No I am not delusional. Okay maybe I am a little. I know that Edward has been avoiding me. But he is only avoiding me because he just doesn't want to admit his true undying love for me. Edward and I are soul mates. We belong together.

And I am not going to sit by and let some pathetic excuse for a human steal what is mine away from me. I don't care what Alice's visions saw. They aren't true. Not to mention Alice's visions can always change by the choices we make.

Then a thought hit me to make this whole little problem disappear and makes Alice's visions change permently. How can that little puny human become Edwards mate if she's dead? And like that I took off on my way to La Push Washington.

I knew that she had to live in La Push because I had overheard Edward say that to Carlisle on the phone. So once I had reached the La Push border it wasn't hard to find the Uley household. The house was nothing I would expect a mutt would live in. It was a brown two story log cabin. That had a wrap around porch and flower hanging in the front. Not bad for a flea bitten mutt and a man stealing whore.

Lucky for me though since it was nighttime now and that the house was brightly lit I could see everything that was going on inside by looking through the big picture window in the front of the house.

I saw women dressed in a white cotton sundress cleaning up in the kitchen that I could only assume was Bella's mother that Edward and Alice encountered earlier today. As she was cleaning a tall muscular copper skinned man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her several small kisses on the neck which made her smile and then turn around and gave him a long kiss on his lips. That must be the mutt and judging by the way they are acting she is his mate and imprint.

That's when I heard it. With my supernatural advanced hearing I heard a small little girls voice squeal "DADDY!" and then saw a small brunette girl dressed in a pink flannel pajamas run into the copper skinned man's arms and gave him a big hug as he then proceeded to twirl her around and then throw her up in the air only to catch her on her way down which sent the little girl into a fit of giggles.

That must be that man stealing whore. Bella. The one Alice said was going to be Edwards mate in the future. Well not if I have anything to say about it. And since this Bella is nothing but a child it will be easy to drain the life from her body.

**EPOV**

We were on our drive back up to Alaska and had just reached the border patrol checkpoint that lead into Canada. While waiting for border patrol to come up to the car to check our passports. Alice all of a sudden had a vision. Her eyes went wide as she stared straight ahead looking at nothing really. Judging by her expression she saw something very upsetting and unsettling. I had to know what had caused such a reaction out of Alice. So I read her mind and soon found out.

There was Alice's vision of Tanya sneaking into a house and killing Bella's mother and then proceeded to climb the stairs to their bedrooms and killing both Bella and her brother. She more than likely killed Bella's mother because she got in her way and between her and Bella. She would kill Bella because she was destined to be my mate and then she would kill Bella brother so their wouldn't be any witnesses or survivors.

I couldn't let that happen. I didn't even let Alice finish her vision. I had seen enough. I leapt out of the car and started to run back towards La Push. I knew this would be breaking the treaty if I so much a stepped one toe onto their land. But frankly my dear but I didn't give a damn! Bella is my mate and I will protect her with my life. I would rather die a thousand deaths then let any harm come to my Bella.

**TPOV**

Just like a predator I waiting till the mutt left for patrol and the children were in bed. This was when they were the most vulnerable when I would attack.

The mutt left thought the back sliding glass door more than likely to patrol. Thank god I was downwind so he didn't sniff me out. Just as the mutt left I saw the two children climb the stairs to the second story of the house to their bedrooms and turned off the light.

This was it. It was time to attack. So I crept around the back of the house and ever so silently broke the lock on the back sliding glass door with my strength. And crept from the porch to the kitchen where the woman was in the kitchen scrubbing the counter tops with her back toward me.

It was going to be too easy to just creep up behind her and break her neck. It would be quick and painless. She would be dead before she knew what happened. But I was not that lucky. For as soon as my foot stepped onto the tiled kitchen floor I heard a deep growl and then constant and menacing barking. I turned my head towards the growling and saw a wolf standing between the woman and myself with his teeth bared and growling and barking at me looking as though it was ready to attack and any moment. The noise from the wolf got the woman's attention as she whipped around to face me and her eyes grew wide as she took in my appearance and my dark black as coal eyes and I knew that she knew that I was not human but indeed a vampire.

"What do you want?" Asked the woman's whose back was pressed against the counter she was just cleaning a minute ago.

"I am here to kill your man stealing whore of a daughter Bella." I replied as I stepped closer to the woman who was still being guarded by the wolf.

"You have got to be mistaken. My daughter Bella is only four." She replied as she inched from the counter to stand between myself and the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

"But she'll grow up and when she does she will try to steal my mate! So for this she must die." I replied back taking another step towards her.

This only earned another last warning growl from her so called pet wolf. "Good lord this flea bitten mutt is really getting on my nerves." I said before with my enhanced speed ran up to the wolf and broke its neck before he had time to react. In return the lifeless body of the wolf flopped to the floor in a heap of fur.

"Good that better." I announced after the mutts noisy barking and growling was finally silenced.

"Hunter!" Yelled the woman obviously concerned for her fallen pet. "Please do what you want with me just please don't hurt my children." She begged.

"Oh poor pitiful human. Begging will do no good. It is not you I want it is your daughter." I said with an evil grinning appearing on my face.

"I won't let you hurt my children you filthy bloodsucking leech. If you want them you have to go through me first." She replied as she grabbed an iron wood poker from the nearby stone fireplace and stood in front of the staircase blocking my only entrance to the upstairs.

"It would be my pleasure. In fact I am quiet hungry. I might just grab a bite to eat on the way up." I replied as I lunged at her.

To give her credit she did try her hardest to stop me and in fact got a good couple of whacks at me with that iron rod but it did no good. I didn't even feel it when she hit me. I ran up to her and with my hand I hit her in the chest and sent her flying across the room and hitting the wall that sent her dropping to the hardwood floor.

That was when I smelt it. Blood. And oh did it smell good. It had been such a very long time since I had tasted human blood it was alluring and mouthwatering. The young woman was uncoinceinse on the floor and that when I saw the warm crimson colored liquid pour from the cut she received on the forehead. She probley received when she hit her head when she fell. But that didn't matter how she got it all that mattered was that I had to have it.

I walked ever so slowly across the room to where the lady laided motionless on the floor. And then I leaned down and grabbed her wrist.

"Any last words?" I asked knowing she wouldn't answer.

But to my surprise she did. For she answered looking up at me and looked me straight in the eye and said "BURN IN HELL BITCH!"

After that said I bite her as hard as I could on the wrist and she screamed out in pain as I greedily sucked the life sustaining blood from her body. Oh did it feel gloryes. It tasted better then I remembered back in the good old days. Oh how I missed this.

It didn't take long before I had sucked the woman dry. Not a single drop left. I wiped the blood I had on the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand and stood straight up getting ready to finish the job I had come to do.

**EPOV**

It didn't take long to get to La Push and across the treaty line without being noticed. I could smell the faint stench of a werewolf but I just missed him as he was patrolling and had been by this area not but five minutes ago.

Once I was in La Push I just had to follow Tanya awful stench. Most vampires don't smell bad to other vampires but good lord did she smell rank. Just imagine the worst smell you ever smelt and magnetize that by a hundred that is her.

I had followed her scent to a large log cabin and in through the back door and found Tanya standing up from the body of the woman from earlier that day. The woman was lying on the floor lifeless the blood drained from her body with clear fresh bite marks on her wrist.

Tanya just stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth sporting her new crimson blood red eyes.

She took one step forward but stumbled when she saw me there. "Edward!" She yelled in surprise.

"Tanya what have you done!" I yelled at her filled with fury.

"I haven't done anything yet. Please Edward let me kill her. With her dead it will be just you and me again like it is supposed to be." She pleaded with me.

"There is no you and me and there never will be. Get it through you thick head Tanya. I don't love you! Heck I don't even like you! In fact you disgust me!" I yelled at her shaking in rage and hatred.

That was when the worst thing could happen. From behind me I heard the sweet angelic like voice say "Mommy can I have a glass of water?"

I turned around and saw my sweet Bella. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase in her pink flannel pajamas. With her teddy bear clutched in one hand and her other hand was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Not yet seeing the scene before her.

But as soon as she did her eyes widened in fear at what she saw. That was when she screamed in horror and that was when a huge black as night werewolf burst through the front French doors. I quickly ran in front of my Bella to shield her against the flying glass and wood that was sent everywhere when he burst in.

As soon as I saw that Bella was safe and sound and unharmed I ran and followed Tanya out the back door and into the night with the werewolf hot on our heels.

We had run halfway through Canada before we felt safe enough to stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at her after I sucker punched her in the stomach and sending her flying into a tree behind her.

"You're going to pay for what you did. Not only for attacking and attempting to kill my mate but for killing and feeding from a human. You're not going to be welcome back with the Denali's after they hear what you did. Neither the Denali's or the Cullen's will want anything to do with you. You're lucky that I don't kill you where you stand for what you did. The only reason that you're even alive right now is because I don't want you sisters to suffer through you lose and I want you to admit in front of everyone what you have done and get the punishment you so deserve!" I yelled at her enraged.

"No I am not. See here Eddie boy this is how it is going to go down. You and Alice are going to keep your traps shut and not udder a word to anyone for if you do I will go back and track down your precious Bella down and verrrrryyyy slowly torture her until she begs for death and me being the merciful person that I am will grant it. Caprinda?" She said with the most evil looking smile on her face as she got up and brushed the dirt from her pants.

"Face it Edward you can't watch Bella all the time. You have to feed eventually and you're not even allowed in La Push. So how are you going to protect Bella from me if you don't agree to my terms?" Asked Tanya knowing she had me backed into the corner and I was going to have to go along with her terms even though it is blackmail.

"It seems as though I don't have any other choice. But I will be watching you." I replied and just like that I followed Tanya back to Alaska so she couldn't double back and finish the job.

For the next many years I kept an annoyingly close eye on both my Bella and Tanya. Bella to make sure she was safe and Tanya to make sure she keeps up her end of the bargain.

I know that I shouldn't of but I kept an eye on Bella a lot as she grew up and made sure she was taken care of. For instance when her dad went away and left Bella and Sam to fend for themselves I would send her and Sam money in the mail for groceries and such saying it was from their dad so it didn't seem suspicious. And when Charlie and Renee went to adopt Bella I helped push the paper work through. When Bella was in Arizona I paid for her Ballet lessons saying the money came from an anonymous donor. Just small but meaningful things like that. I just needed some way anyway to be in Bella life.

**(Present)**

**TPOV**

Uhhhh what is taking Victoria so gosh dang long. That wench should have been dead by now! Back when the Cullen's moved to Forks and she and Edward started dating just like in Alice's vision I couldn't just sit back and watch it happen. So that is when I enlisted the help on my dear old brother in law Laurent. I knew he used to run with some vicious nomads James and Victoria. So I asked him for help in getting rid of that mate stealing whore. When I first asked Laurent for his help he seemed resident but he figured it would be a trill and a rush not to mention a challenge to try to kill this Bella so he agreed and said that he couldn't help but share the fun and offered for James and Victoria to accompany him and being James and seeing the challenge he took him up on his offer.

We just didn't expect for the Cullen's to kill him before he killed Bella. And well Victoria wanting to kill Bella for causing James death well that was just an added bonus. I just couldn't figure out how a puny defenseless human could escape death and capture so many gosh dang times. Her nine lives how to run out soon. I hope.

I just couldn't believe that Victoria hasn't been able to kill her yet. Well I guess what they say is true if you want something done right you got to do it yourself.

**AN: So was it who you thought it was and what do you think? I value your opinions and it would help me to come up with the next chapter because I am having writers block at the moment so Pretty Please Please Please review! It would totally make my day!**


	33. What a mess!

**Authors Note: Well here I am with another update. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Oh and on a side note. If anyone wants to watch a good movie with werewolves in it but no vampires in it and has some of the actors from twilight in it you have to watch Red riding hood. Pretty good movie. And it has the actor who played Charlie in it and another actress who either played Jane or one of the denali sisters in it. I cant remember which. But all in all it is a pretty good movie.**

**I want to thank swiftie121389, psychovampirefreak, twentytwoshadesofgrey, AussieGirl16, twilightlover212, can'tstopreading, viola1701e, Dottyanne, LuvinTwilight143, 12123lu1lu12123, kouga's older woman, An Avid Reader Forever, Corkykellems, jacobsimprint1985, .9, Len Stormcrow, Jake's Wolfgirl99, Gothic Saku-chan, sweetdreams1, mrscoleman2009, MySexyPack101, dtk8, ILoveAnime89, snow eopard and foxylady1on1**

**I apologize for any and all misspellings because it is after midnight here and I am too tired and lazy to do spellcheck. Plus I didn't want to post this tonight so I didn't keep you waiting any longer for a update.**

**Chapter 33: What a mess!**

**(Present)**

**BPOV**

As soon as the memories that came flooding back to me and I started to remember who it was that killed our mother. As quickly as I could I phased back to my human form before Sam could see through my thoughts what happened that night and what I saw.

I didn't want Sammie to see what I saw and I especially didn't want him to see our mother in that condision. No one should have to live with that picture in their minds for the rest of their life. I had no choice in the matter though I could never unsee what I saw that night but that didn't mean I wanted Sam to suffer the same fate as I did. No one especially a child so small should have to see what I saw that night.

"Bella whats wrong? You phased back before I could see any of your memories. Did you remember anything? Anything at all?" Asked Sammie when he phased back.

"Nothings wrong. And I remember everything now. It's just I started to remember what happened the night our mother died. And I didn't want you to see our mother that way. So I phased back before you could see." I explained.

"I'm so sorry Sammie." I managed to whisper before I broke down and started to let the tears fall as I dropped down to my knees and covered my tear soaked face with my hands.

"Everything that has happened is my fault. Moms death, Everyones phasing, The double imprint, Everything is my fault. It is my fault that mom is dead, It is my fault that the Cullens stayed in Forks and that Victoria is running around causing everyone to phase. All this mess that has happened lately is my fault. I am so sorry." I said as I continued to let the tears fall.

I felt so full of guilt. Because everything I said was true. I have always felt guilty about everyone phasing and being the pathetic human who always put someone in danger but knowing that I was the cause of our mother death was unbearable. Also knowing that that death led the domino effect of our father going MIA and causing myself and Sammie to become orphaned and led to myself to be adopted by Charlie and Sammie to left all alone and without a family.

After that I heard Sammie walk over to me and kneel down beside me and slid his burning hot arm around my shoulders and said "Bells look at me."

At that I slowly looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Bella I don't care what you remember but you listen to me right now little sis. Nothing is your fault. You are NOT responsible for anything that has happened. And if I ever hear you talk about yourself that way again I will have no choice but for a month make you run the midnight patrol shift with Quil and you know his mind is like the 24 hour porn channel." Said Sam joking at that last part.

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as I nodded at Sam and began to wipe the tears off my face.

But I still felt guilty about everything. I always would. Not matter what Sam did or said would ever change that. I knew everything that happened was my fault. It seems that no matter what I do I always seem to bring pain and misery to everyone around me. I was posion.

"Come on lets go home. Our shift is over and Beck and Quil will be taking over soon." Said Sam as we started to walk back toward his and Emily's house.

As we walked closer to the house I noticed it was deathly quiet and all the lights were off except for two. One on the upper level of the house where you could see Emily reading a book while sitting in a chair near the window waiting for Sam to return home from his patrol.

"Well come on sis. I'm not waiting all day." Said Sam as he motioned with his head to follow him into the dark house.

"Emily and I both figured you didn't want to return home tonight especially after everything that happened with Jacob and Dean. So we left the guest bedroom light on." Stated Sam after I followed him inside.

"And don't worry I called Uncle Charlie. He knows that your spending the night here." He added.

"He doesn't know why I am spending the night here does he? I mean you didn't tell him about Jacob and Dean imprinting on me did you?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Are you kidding. I am way too busy right now to attend two funerals." He joked.

"Thank you Sammie. You truly are the best big brother a girl could ever ask for." I said as I gave him a big hug.

Who would of guessed this. A couple of months ago I wanted to kill Sam when I thought he forced Jacob to be in his "gang" and now I was hugging him. It truly goes to show how much things can change in just a short amount of time.

After that we bid eachother a goodnight and went to bed. I showered before bed in the downstairs bathroom while Sam showered in his connecting bathroom suite upstairs. We certaintly could go to bed covered in mud, dirt and grime from patrol.

After my shower I dressed in my black shorts and a white tank top and climbed into bed. But I couldn't seem to find sleep my mind was racing with a hundred questions. Could I trust my memories after all this time? Was what I remembering even true.

All I could remember from that night was waking up to big crash and yelling from downstairs. So since my throat was dry I was going to ask for a glass of water. So while rubbing to sleep from my eyes I walked down the stairs and asked for a glass of water and when I opened my eyes I saw my mom dead lifeless body lying on the floor her body drained of blood and I saw Tanya there with bright red eyes and being the little child I was I didn't know what that meant but Edward was also there but he didn't have red eyes like Tanya he had his ever golden eyes like he always had. I knew that Edward wasn't the one who killed our mother for the conversation I overheard him and Tanya having.

In fact I believe that Edward tried to stop her. All I know for sure is that when our dad came bursting into the room Edward actually ran in front of me to protect me from the flying glass and wood. So I know he wasn't there to harm me. After that Sammie ran downstairs hearing all the commotion. While our dad phased back quickly to check our mother pulse and telling Sammie to take me and run to the Blacks and not to look back.

Our father then phased once again and ran after Tanya and Edward and Sam did as he was told and picked me up and barefoot and in our pajama we ran to the Blacks.

That night at the Blacks. All the children slept in the living room as to keep them safe since the vampires were spotted on our lands. My four year old self and two year old Jacob were inseperatable at that time so we slept on one end of the couch while Racheal and Rebecca slept on the other and Sammie took one of the recliners.

I remembered I was still awake after everyone else had fell asleep and could hear Sarah Jacobs mother crying over the death of her best friend. I didn't understand it at the time because I was still so little and didn't know anything about the world of the supernatural but I still remember what was said to this day.

"How many leeches were they?" Asked the younger version of Billy.

"Just two I chased them all the way to the Canada border before I lost there scent." Answered Josh.

"Bella said one of them had golden eyes. Do you think it could be the Cullens?" Asked Josh.

"The Cullens haven't been back for generations. Also they are not the only animal drinking vampires out there. So we cant jump to that conclusion." Answered Billy.

"Do you think anyone else will phase due to the vampires on the reservation?" Asked Sarah

"I doubt it. They were only here a short time not long enough to cause a transformation." Said Billy.

"Lets just hope they don't return." Stated Sarah.

"I don't care if they return or not. Now that I have their scents I am going to hunt them down and take great pride in tearing them from limb from limb and then take blow torch to there body parts and then piss on their ashes." Said Josh with a huge grin on his face.

No one said anything after that but they couldn't blame him for that night he has lost his imprint, his wife, his everything.

I don't remember falling asleep last night for the next thing I knew it was morning and as usual it was raining. Big surprise there huh?

I sat there in bed not knowing what I was going to tell Sammie if he asked if I knew who the vampire it was that killed our mother. I didn't know if my memories were even real and didn't want to start a fight with a innocent vampire if my mind was just messed up.

The only way if I was going to find out the truth was to set up a time to talk to Edward. As much as I didn't want to I had no choice he was there. He knew what really happened and only he could give me the answers I needed. But how to do it without both the packs freaking out and finding out was another question all together but I had all day to formulate a plan.

So with that I jumped out of bed. And put on my favorite shirt. It was a black tank top that had in bright red letter on the front that said Now whos afraid of the big bad wolf? And matched that with a pair of black shorts. Then I proceeded to make myself presentable for the day by doing the usual brushing my teeth and hair and like such.

As soon as I took one step out of the room my stomach started to growl at the smell of frying bacon. With this damn werewolf appitite I was freaking hungry all the time. I went from barly eating anything pre phase to eating everything in sight post phase. It was definatly annoying but something I had to get used to.

That was when I saw Emily cooking in the kitchen. So I walked in and Said "Good morning Emily need a hand?"

"Good Morning Bella. And yes that would be great." She replied and at that I began to mix the batter together for chocolate chip pancakes.

Emily and I talked for awhile not about anything in particular. But that is one of the things I liked about Emily. I could talk to her about anything. Not only pack and supernatural stuff but anything really. Plus we had a lot in common. We both loved Sammie. But in different ways of course. We both enjoyed cooking and we both enjoyed the simple things in life. We didn't need jewelry, cars and money to make us happy. All we needed was to spend time with the people we loved. That's all it took to make us happy.

A hour later. Emily and I were both finishing up fixing breakfast and was about to place it on the table when a hot and heavy arm landed on both of our shoulders each as Sammie gave us both a peck on the cheek and asked "Hows my two favorite girls this morning?"

"Good morning Sam." Both Emily and I said at the same time as we placed the food on the table as if nothing ever happened.

That's when we heard it. We heard it before we saw it. It was like a stampede.

Then we saw a blur of copper skinned boys or should I say men run straight for the table and started to load up their plates.

"Well gessh don't let us stop you." Remarked Emily sarcastically as we moved out of there way just in time not to be trampled.

"Sorry Em. Were just starving." Said Quil while stuffing his face full of scrambled eggs.

"Your always starving. Whats new?" Said Emily as she and I sat down on either side of Sam.

"Well were starving more then usual." Answered Quil with a shrug before shoving the pancakes in his mouth next.

"Geez guys are you even tasting it?" I asked as I looked around at the pack stuffing food into their mouths as if this was a eating contest.

"You know Emily next time instead of using forks and spoons we should just give them shovels." I commented.

I know being a werewolf now I could pack away a lot of food too but watching the boys it was just ridiculous. I mean come on they could slow down its not going anywhere.

But I tried my best to ignore the pigs my pack brothers were being but the one thing I couldn't ignore was the two distinct pulls in my chest. One leading me out back where I was sure Dean was propley patrolling with Embry since he was the only one besides Jared who was looking after Kim that wasn't here.

The other pull was leading me to right across the table to my sweet Jacob who was giving me longing glaces every once and awhile. I knew he was giving me the space to think not wanting to push me but I knew it must be hard being away from me being I was his imprint and all.

So I decided durning breakfast it was time for me to face my fears and talk to Jacob about everything. I may be his imprint but he was still my Jacob. The Jacob I grew up with, hung out in his garage with, He was still the Jacob that fixed my heart and that I grew to love and I mean that in MORE then a friend way.

So after breakfast was eaten as I helped clean up and was dishes. I found Jacob and the rest of the pack still sitting at the table.

"Jacob you want to go for a walk?" I asked him as I took his hand in mine.

"Sure." He answered as we started to head towards the door.

"Dude we were supposed to have a rematch against Conner and Cole in Wii Baseball this morning." Said Quil before we could reach the door.

"So reschedule. This is more important." Jacob pointed out.

"Come on. What about the bro code? Bro's before hoes." Asked Quil.

Oh no he did NOT just say that! Not only did Jacob and Sam growl at him and started shaking in which Emily and I had to both restrain them from not killing him. But that had the whole pack growling at him as well.

"Whoa! Hold on I didn't mean as a insult. It is just a figure of speech." Said Quil backing up slowly with his hands raised defensivly.

"Well you what Quil us girls have a code too. Our code is chicks before dicks. Which means youll never get laid anytime soon." I replied clearly ticked off.

What next not only surprised me but everyone else in the pack when Paul let out a booming laugh and yelled for all the world to hear "Dude you just got BURNED! And by a girl!"

Which sent the rest of the pack into roaring laughter at Quils expense. Which serves him right after what he said about me.

So while everyone else was distracted I led Jacob outside and towards first beach.

Neither of us said anything the whole walk there. I guess Jacob was letting me gather my thoughts and to let me lead. Of course after the anger I displaid back when I first found out about the double imprinting I really couldn't blame him.

"Jacob I really don't what to say or to do at this point. I kind of got caught off guard by this whole double imprinting thing. And I know you want us to be together and to tell you the truth I want the same thing but at the same time I also want to be with Dean. I don't know if that is the imprint talking or if it me. But it just feels like I am being pulled in two different directions all the time. And if something doesn't give I feel like I am going to split into two. I know you want answers and so do I. I don't want to string you two along and I don't intend to. But it just breaks my heart to choose because no matter who I choose someones heart is going to be broken and I don't know if I can bare that." I said suddenly looking out into the ocean trying but failing miserably to hold back the tears.

"Bella look at me. I know how hard it must be for you. I want you to be happy no matter what. But most of all I want you to be happy with me. Just stand back for a moment and look at everything for a second. We have been best friends since well birth. When Edward left I was the one person that put you back together again. And think about it. If our lives were normal and all this supernatural stuff wasn't real who do you think you would end up with?" Asked Jacob.

Well Jacob had a point there. If vampires and werewolves didn't exist then Edward would of died all those years ago from the Spanish influenza. I would of never met the Cullens. Werewolves wouldn't exist so they would never phase. And if life would of proceeded on I think Jacob would of eventually asked me out. We would of dated, gotten married, had children, lived a long, full and happy life together and die. But unfortantly that wasn't reality here. The supernatural does exist. And unfortanly the Cullens are real.

"Bella being with me would be as easy as breathing. I love you Bella. I want you to pick me. I want you to stay with me." Said Jacob as he cupped my hands in his. Then lifting my hand and placing a small kiss on the back of my hand.

Of course as if on cue someone just had to break the moment and thank god it was Embry because if Quil had broken the moment. Jacob would of broken his nose. Embry had chosen that moment to run up to Jacob and me on the beach.

"Dude sorry but if we don't leave now we'll be late for school and the last thing I need is another detention or suspension." Said Embry when he finally caught up to where we were.

(AN: Before anyone says anything I know you cant get suspended for being late for school but when I was in school all those years ago. After so many detentions you got suspended. Just wanted to say that little piece.)

"Sorry man. Bella sorry but I have got to cut this short. We'll talk later okay?" Asked Jacob in a hurry. So I just knodded my head in agreeance.

Jacob seeing this gave me a quick barly there kiss on the lips. A kiss so quick that if I blinked I would of missed it. But that still left a sweet taste of his lips behind on mine. And then proceeded to follow Embry down the beach on their way to school.

After Jacob left I didn't know what to do with myself. The whole pack minus Sam was at school. Sam was at work. Two members of Deans pack was patrolling and the ones that weren't were either sleeping studying for school or relaxing. Dad was at work and Billy was out fishing. So I walked along first beach for another hour until I decided to do something constructive with my time and headed towards the Blacks home aka my home for now until our house was rebuilt.

When I walked in the back sliding glass door I was astounded at what I saw. I was gone for one night and somehow three grown men had managed to destroy the house. It was a complete mess. Pizza boxes and beer cans lined every single piece of counterspace. Shoes and dirty clothes were scattered throughout the house. The stove had pots and pans on it with unrecognizable burnt to crisp black pieces of what I think was food at one time permently stuck to it. I think someone tried to make breakfast this morning. Tried being the key word here.

How did they manage to do this much distruction in one night! And on the other hand who do they think I am the magical cleaning fairy. The least they can do is throw away the pizza boxes or pick up their dirty clothes and put it in the hamper. Geez!

So that is what I did for the whole morning and part of the afternoon. I cleaned, did laundry, washed dishes, ect. Ect. Ect.

Thankfully by one in the afternoon I had been able to finish cleaning enough to prepare supper for tonight. I threw some boneless bbq ribs in the crockpot so they could have some rib sandwitches by supper time. And to go along with it I made some amish macaroni salad and mashed potatoes and beef gravy. Dang it now I was hungry. But then again I am always hungry. So I decided to take a well deserved break and made myself a huge ham and cheese sandwitch with a bottle of water and sat down to watch tv.

But fifteen minutes later my sandwitch was eaten and there was nothing on tv but daytime soaps and talk shows so I quickly got bored and switched off the tv. And thought I had put it off long enough to talk to Dean. So I walked outside and to the guest cabin.

When I got there I was surprised at what I saw. It looked like a hunting log cabin. Small but not too small. I was actually expecting it to be a run down shack or something but this looked like something out of a magazine.

I didn't know what I should do so I knocked on the door not wanting to interrupt them if they were sleeping or something. So I was surprised to see Jesse answer the door with a laptop in his arms and his ear buds in.

"Bella!" Yelled Jesse and he enveloped in his one free arm and gave me a body lifting hug and then ushered me inside.

"Umm Jesse whats with the laptop and ear buds?" I asked kind of confused.

"Oh yeah I am taking my high school classes online now. Less of a hassle. Also it is flexable so I can run patrols or whatever. " Replied Jesse.

"Sweet so I guess now I don't have to pose as your cousin since you wont be getting into anymore fights right?" I replied.

"Oh sorry Bella what was that? I cant hear you over this noise." Said Jesse avoiding the question all together.

"Where's Dean?" I asked looking around.

In the bedroom. Down the hall. First floor on your right." Answered Jesse.

"Oh that you hear. Right." I said sarcastically to him in which Jesse just gave me a shrug and a grin then went back to pretending he cant hear me again.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone in a bedroom with Dean. First of all I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea and secondly I didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep.

So when I walked to his door and knocked quietly as to not wake him up if he was sleeping. But when he said come in I peeked inside before I entered to find Dean sitting on the bed shirtless in nothing but his boxer briefs reading a book.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." I said slipping into the room and closing the door.

"No not at all I was just about to go to sleep. I just got off patrol." Replied Dean putting his book down. And then proceeded to pat the empty space beside him on the bed.

I didn't know if that was such a good idea. I mean me sitting on the bed with a almost naked Dean with the whole imprint pull thing. Yeah maybe not a good idea but I had to talk to him. I already talked to Jacob so it was only fair I had the same talk with Dean.

"Can we talk?" I asked Dean as I sat down on the bed.

When I asked that Dean got up went to the closet got something out and came back to the bed wearing a football helment and said "Okay lets talk."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his actions. "Dean I want to talk not go to war. What with the helment?" I asked him.

"Well I heard girls throw things when they get mad so I want to be prepared." He said with the grin clearly visable through the football helment.

"Take that thing off. I am a little bit more civil then that." I said taking off the helment and putting in on the floor beside the bed.

"Look I don't know what going to happen from here on out. I just don't know what to do. I just am not prepared for a double imprint all I know is that no matter who I choose someone is going to end up hurt. And it is not fair to either of us or to Jacob but that is how it is and nothing we do can change it. Imprinting is permanent. I just I don't know what to do." I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Bella I am sorry about everything. I am not sorry for imprinting on you but I am sorry for the way I went about it. I let the fear get the best of me. And I am sorry. I just I never felt this way about anyone else. No one has ever captured my heart like you have Bella. And when I saw you and Sam and Jacob and the whole pack. I just got scared that you were going to choose them. I am the alpha I am not supposed to get scared but I was. For the first time ever I the alpha was scared so I just let instinct take over and that was mine and my wolves solution was to imprint on you so no one could take you away from us. But now I know that was wrong. And I am truly sorry. Do you forgive me?" Asked Dean

I looked deep into Deans eyes and I could tell he was truly sorry for how he went about what he did. So who was I to reject him. "Of course I forgive you just don't let it happen again." I said and then I leaned over and gave him a hug.

But it was just about then that Beck walked in and when his eyes landed on me and Dean hugging and then also seeing the football helment on the floor. He blused the most crimson red I have ever seen but then composed himself and in a effort to embarrass us he yelled out for everyone to hear. "I don't know what kind of kinky sex you both are into but I didn't see a thing." And then hurried out the door before we could respond.

"Geez Beck I didn't need to hear that about my sister!" I heard Jesse say.

"Oh come on. I had my clothes on and we were just hugging!" I shouted but my defense fell on deaph ears when I heard the front door open and retreating footsteps were heard and then with the closing of the door the cabin went eerily silent.

"Good now were alone." Said Dean suggestinly wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Don't even think about it you pervert!" I joked and then pushed him away from me breaking our hug.

"But in all seriousness. Bella I know this is going to be a hard decision to make but I want you to pick me. I was there for you when no one else was. When you phased who did you seek out? Me. I was the one that took care of you and taught you when everyone else had abandoned you. I was the one who welcomed you into our pack with question. Remember how it was when we lived together those two weeks? It was wonderful and Do you remember how much time we spent together and how our lives were perfect when we were together. It could be that way all the time. Choose me and our lives would be like a fairy tale. We would go back to the rez and you and I could live in our house together and we could get married and have kids and you could come back and visit your dad and Sam whenever you want. I love you Bella and I want you to choose me." Said Dean.

That's when Dean leaned in a kissed me long and gentle on the lips. It wasn't a demanding or passion filled kiss but one that was filled with love and caring. That's when a long piercing houl tore through the air.

That was Jared. That howl was the one that told us all to phase. So as fast as I could I ran from the room and out of house to the forest with Dean, Beck and Jesse not far behind me.

When I broke through the tree line I phased in mid air not caring if I shredded my clothes or not. And was expecting that Jared caught scent of some leech. But that wasn't what it was.

"Jared what is it?" I asked him.

"The Cullens just called Billy and said that one of the wolves has broken the tready and is attempting to kill Edward. And if we don't come and get him then the tready is void." Said Jared.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? Who do you think it is? Any ideas? Please Please Please review!**


	34. Oh no you didn't!

**Authors Note: I bet you didn't expect to see me updating so soon but with all your awesome reviews it got me in a writing mood. See what the power of reviewing can do. So thank you for all your rocking reviews. Also I wanted to say I was sooooo surprised that a lot of you caught on to one of my favorite song lyrics in my last chapter. I put that in there to see if anyone would catch it not thinking anyone would but I was wrong! LOL! I guess I am not the only Taylor Swift fan on here! LOL! So good eyes everyone!**

**Thank you to Coleegirl, psychovampirefreak, LuvinTwilight143, Gracegoddess, viola1701e, twilightlover212, XxGoldenTiger16xX, swiftie121389, Len Stormcrow, An Avid Reader Forever, Guest, Guest, 12123lu1lu12123, .9, Avalon Starfire, Zayide, kouga's older woman, twentytwoshadesofgray, HalfbloodAlex15 and rakely for all your freaking awesome rocking reviews! Thank you again.**

**Chapter 34: Oh no you didn't!**

When Jared told me what was happening it totally caught me off guard. Who would be attacking Edward? And why? No one had a vendetta against Edward at least not yet.

It wasn't Sam he was at work till five and it couldn't have been any of Sam's pack because they were all in school. Also it couldn't be anyone in Dean's pack either because they had no reason to attack Edward and they didn't even know where they lived.

So who was left? No one unless someone else phased and we didn't know about it but I doubt it since there was no way someone could phase and we wouldn't hear them through our pack mind.

As Jared, Beck, Jesse, Dean and I ran towards the border that separated the rez from Cullen territory little by little the rest of the pack joined us. First it was Sam because since Sam ran his own construction company he could leave at a moment's notice without getting in trouble with the big boss man because Sam was the big boss man.

When Sam phased and connected through the pack mind Jared filled him in on what was happening which confused him just as much as it did with the rest of us.

Then all of a sudden Conner, Cole and Alec phased in all together and complaining that this better be good because they were so close to getting some chicks digits.

That was when all Sam's pack that was in school phased and joined the lovely pack mind. How they managed to slip out of school without being caught was beside me but I figured at least some of the teachers knew the big secret so they let it slid.

When we crossed into Cullen territory I took the lead since I was the only one who knew the way to the Cullen's mansion like the back of my hand. But Jacob, Dean and Sammie made sure they were right behind me so they could protect me at a moment's notice.

We all ran as fast as we could towards the Cullen's mansion. It wasn't that we cared about Edward it was that we cared about the treaty and didn't want the ancient agreement to be broken.

But nothing could prepare us for the sight before us as we came closer and closer to the Cullen mansion until we had a front row seat of the fight before us.

There right in front of us was a huge pitch black wolf growling and snarling at the whole Cullen family who placed themselves in front of Edward to protect him. The Cullen's were crouched down low and hissed at the black wolf as if ready to fight to the death if he made the first move.

We all phased back shocked at what we saw. It was Josh in his wolf form growling and try to find a way so he could tear Edward limb from limb.

"Joshua what the hell do you think you are doing!" Yelled Sam surprising Josh in his wolf form. He must have been so obsessed with trying to get to Edward that he didn't notice when we arrived.

"He thinks I am the one that killed your mother." Answered Edward reading his mind.

That was when Josh surprised us by phasing back and responding back by saying. "I don't think it. I know it! You reek of the same stench that vampire who killed my wife had. I have been tracking you for years. I first caught wind of your stench in Alaska and then I followed it to Forks and then to Italy and then back to Forks again. I finally have caught up to you and now you're going to pay for killing my wife." And when that was said Josh crouched down low to get ready to phase and pounce at Edward.

"Josh No!" I yelled and went to stand in between Josh and the Cullen's. "You have got it all wrong. Edward didn't kill mom in fact he tried to stop who did but he was too late. If it wasn't for Edward being there I wouldn't be alive right now." I said speaking the truth.

"You are lying." Josh replied in a mere whisper not wanting to believe it was true.

"Think back. Back to when you busted into the living room that night. Remember who was standing there. There were two vampires. Edward and one other vampire. Do you remember what color Edwards eyes were? They were golden. A vampire that drinks from humans doesn't have golden eyes they have red. If Edward killed our mother from drinking from her he wouldn't have golden eyes he would have red like the other vampire in the room. That vampire was the one who killed our mother." I said trying to make Josh remember to what happened that night.

After a few minutes I saw the light of realization reach Josh's eyes as he realized that I was right and Edward wasn't the guilty one but that didn't last long because Josh's eyes went back to their normal black lifeless color of hatred as he turned to Edward and growled out "Give me the name and location of the female vampire that killed my wife."

"Female vampire? What is he talking about Edward?" Asked Carlisle confused along with the rest of the Cullen family except Alice.

Edward just sighed in defeat and said "He is talking about Tanya." And then Edward continued to tell everyone what just happened that night all those years ago.

After Edward got done telling the long gruesome story. Carlisle sighed in disappointment for his fellow Denali clan. With a sullen face he looked up and announced that he was going to contact the Denali clan and ask them to detain Tanya until both the Cullen's and the Pack can get there so she can tell her side of the story and then punishment can be handed out.

But apparently that wasn't good enough for Josh. He wanted her location and he wanted it now.

"Josh if they tell you where she is you're going to go off halfcocked seeking revenge and when you get there the rest of the Denali coven will fight you also to protect Tanya not knowing what she has done to deserve such retaliation. And if you think for a second that Sam or I or either of the packs are going to be there to back you up you can think again. We are not going to risk our lives in your journey for revenge. She killed our mother we want revenge also but if you just go about it the way Carlisle suggested no one will get hurt and you will get your revenge." I said to Josh trying to reason with him.

To his credit Josh did think about it for a second but then shook his head and yelled so loud that it shook the trees. "NO! I WANT HER DEAD NOW!" And then tried to lunge at the Cullen's once again but only to be held back by not only Jacob and Dean but also Beck and Paul. Josh was so out of control that we had to practically drag him back to La Push while Sam stayed behind to talk to the Cullen's about the treaty.

When we got back to La Push we took the still out of control Josh to Sam and Emily's house and called Sue and asked if she could come over to sedate Josh since he was still fighting the hold Jacob, Dean, Beck and Paul had on him.

So knowing the severity of the situation she came right over and it took all but seven of us to hold him down so Sue could sedate him.

"There that enough to take down a whole herd of elephants." Commented Sue as we watched the medicine take hold of Josh's body and he drifted off into uncoincesness.

"You sure that's enough?" I asked her half-jokingly half serious.

"Well I could put him in a medically induced coma." Answered a joking Sue.

"Now that would be great!" I answered joking right back at her.

But just as Jacob and Dean were putting Josh down on the couch in his uncoincess state. Sam came in and all but collapsed into one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Well I talked to the Cullen's and the treaty is still intact. As for the whole Tanya thing. They are calling the Denali's as we speak. And they are going to have them hold her until we all get to Alaska and then we all will decide what punishment will be handed out." Said Sam obviously stressed by the whole situation."

"I knew that if I played possum for a while. I would overhear what I needed to know. And now that I know that piece of trash murder is in Alaska nothing will stop me from making a bonfire with her body parts." Said Josh coming into view and standing in the door way of the kitchen.

"How are you even awake? Sue sedated you." I asked him shocked that his body could take that much medicine and still be walking around.

"It takes more than that to put me down. Now Bella get your things we are leaving now!" Ordered Josh.

"Excuse me! What right do you think you have to order me around and what makes you think I would even go with you?" I asked pissed off.

"I have every right since right now I am having a buddy of mine who owes me a favor to blackmail the judge who signed the adoption papers into saying that he never signed them so it looks like Charlie and Renee forged the signature. That way the adoption papers are now void. So technically I still have custody over you. As of right now you are no longer a Swan and no longer Charlie's daughter." Said Josh.

**Authors Note: So what do you think? I bet you didn't see that coming. I just had to have Josh make reappearance. Does anyone have any ideas on what Josh has up his sleeve? There is a reason why he did that but I can't tell you why because what would be the fun in that? But does anyone have ideas? Please Please Please review!**


	35. Don't ever piss off Bella!

**Authors Note: Our little daughter turned two today so it put me in the mood to write so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And like always please review! Thank You!**

**Thank You to Zayide, jacobsimprint1985, LuvinTwilight143, psychovampirefreak, Gracegoddess, Matthias Stormcrow, garose35, rinlovesyou, Guest, k1demmin, dc05, An Avid Reader Forever, Dapplepelt, 12123lu1lu12123, kaylathedragonwitch, swiftie121389, kouga's older woman, twentytwoshadesofgray, twilightlover212, AussieGirl16 and Tara for all your freaking awesome reviews! I look forward to them everytime I update. They totally make my day! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 35: Don't ever piss off Bella!**

As those words came out of Josh's mouth. Pure unyielding rage overtook my body. I could feel pure rage feel my body making my body burn with such heat that it would rival the very sun. I had never been overcome with this amount of anger in my whole entire life. But then again I never been so severely betrayed in my life either. For this went far over what the Cullen's did to me.

My eyes then went pitch black and my body began to shake so violently with the anger coursing through my veins. I was so close to phasing and I knew I was losing myself to my wolf side because my body began to blur and everyone took a step back knowing what was coming next.

I was a mere second away from phasing when Sam's command brought me back from my near phasing state. "Bella STOP! You are not to phase until I give you permission." Sam ordered me making my shaking stop on the spot.

I was grateful that Sam ordered me not to phase because as much as I wanted to rip Josh limb from limb I didn't want to hurt any of my pack brothers or any of the imprints. I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to them because of me.

But just because I couldn't phase because of Sam's order didn't mean it got rid of the anger that still raged inside of me. I wasn't mad. I was PISSED OFF! How dare he come back after all these years and lay this on me! Why? Was his main goal in life was to make mine miserable? He just had to go and ruin one of the few good things in my life. And that one thing was Charlie being my dad.

"Bella you need to calm down." Stated Sam coming up from behind me and laying a comforting hand on my shoulder as my still pitch black eyes glared at Josh. I hated that man so much right now.

"Oh I am calm." I lied as I tore my eyes off of Josh for a moment as I acted as calmly as I could as I walked into the living room for a minute and came running back into the kitchen swinging the Louisville slugger aiming it right at Josh's head.

Apparently Sammie knew what I was going to do the second I went into the living room to grab the bat because he was sure to grab my arms and hold me back when I came into the kitchen swinging the bat directly at Josh's head. I was so close just about five more inches and that bat would have came into contact with Josh's head.

"Please let me kill him!" I growled out as Sam held me back and took the bat from my hands and placed it on the table where I couldn't reach it without going through both him and Jacob to get to it.

"Bella killing Josh isn't going solve this whole mess." Said Jacob trying to reason with me.

"No but it will make me feel better." I replied still giving Josh the death glare.

It took a couple of minutes of Sam holding me back in case I tried to grab the bat again and attempted to make a home run using Josh's head as the ball. But finally Sam loosened his hold enough to fully let me go trusting me not to try to kill Josh in his kitchen.

"Thank You Sammie." Said Josh when he finally let me go.

"No you don't get to call me that anymore. You gave up your right to call me Sammie when you up and abandoned Bella and I fourteen years ago. And as for thanking me don't. I didn't do it for you I did it for Bella. Bella has such a kind heart that if she hurt you in a fit of rage she would never forgive herself even after what you did to us. That's just the way Bella is but you wouldn't know anything about that now would you." Sam snapped back at Josh.

What Sam said got me thinking. After fourteen years Josh comes back and all of a sudden he wants custody of me again. Why? Why now after fourteen years? What has changed? I started to think it was because I phased. So he would have an extra wolf to help in killing our mothers murder when he found her but if that was the case then he would of came back and got custody of Sam when he first phased. So that wasn't the reason.

But the only other thing that just happened recently was my record deal. That's when the light bulb went off in my head. I suddenly remembered a MTV special they had about child stars and how about most of them got emancipated when they found out their parents had been stealing from them because when you're under 18 years old your parents are in charge of your finances.

That was when I realized why Josh went to such great lengths to get custody of me once again.

"You don't want me. You just want my money!" I yelled at Josh.

"Look running all over the world chasing this thing cost money. Money that I don't have. And it isn't cheap. Sure I am a werewolf but chasing and killing vampires doesn't put gas in the truck or food in my belly. And I don't have the time to get a job letting that piece of filth get farther and farther away from me." Replied Josh trying to defend himself.

"So what you rather use me as a meal ticket?" I snapped at him.

"Well when you put it that way. Yeah." He replied back at me with a grin on his stupid face.

I guess everyone expected me to get mad and blow up at him in his face because the next thing I did surprised everyone. I laughed right in his face. And not a fake laugh either it was a I can't believe your that stupid laugh.

"Geez how stupid can you get?" I asked still trying to catch my breath from laughing.

"Hey Einstein in case you haven't noticed I turned 18 last fall. And everyone knows that when you turn 18 you are considered an adult. So you know what that means? That means dear old daddy here can't touch a penny. Oh and for the sake of an argument let's say I was still a minor and you did have custody of me you still wouldn't get my money because I would just get emancipated." I replied with a huge grin on my face because the look on Josh's face was priceless it was a mixture between shock, horror and anger.

(AN: For those of you who don't know what emancipated is this is the wiki explanation: Emancipation of minors is a legal mechanism by which a minor is freed from control by his or her parents or guardians, and the parents or guardians are freed from any and all responsibility toward the child. Until an emancipation is granted by a court, a minor is still subject to the rules of their parents or guardians. In some cases, emancipation can be granted without due court granting when the minor is bound to make a decision for themselves in the absence of their parents (who may be already dead or who may have abandoned the minor).)

And just like that in a blink of an eye Josh turned and ran for the backdoor phasing as soon as his foot stepped out onto the damp cold ground.

Once Josh was gone. The tension in the air was immediately lifted. I myself just collapsed into one of the dining table chairs. Emotionally exasted at what just happened. I couldn't believe someone of my own flesh and blood could stoop so low as to take away my only real father Charlie.

"Bella don't worry about what Josh did. It is just a piece of paper. Charlie will always be your father no matter what happens. You don't need a piece of paper to prove that." Said Jacob as he sat next to me facing me.

"Your right. Like always but it still hurts knowing that everyone thinks that Charlie and Renee forged the papers and that it is now void." I said looking down at my hands that were placed in my lap.

"Well that just means after whole mess with Tanya is cleared up we will just have to prove that it wasn't forged. Don't worry honey we will figure out something." Said Dean as he sat down on the other side of me as he took one of my hands in his as Jacob took the other hand in his.

I just nodded at that. Was it just my imagination but were both Jacob and Dean actually getting along for once. If this happened in the past one or both of them would be growling at the other for even thinking of touching me. But I just figured that they were only getting along because they had a similar goal and that was to make their imprint feel better.

That was when the shrill sound of Sam's cell phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts. Sam answered it and then proceeded to go into the other room to talk obviously not wanting anyone to overhear the conversation he was having.

I knew that the Cullen's were the ones Sam was talking to for I saw the way he tensed up and got the serious look on his face when he answered the phone. He was all business and all Alpha mode.

Sam was gone for a ten minutes and I was getting more and more nervous as each second went by what could they possibly be talking about in there? Bless Jacob and Dean's heart for they were trying to calm my fears by Dean holding my hand and lacing my fingers with his. And Jacob tried to ease my fears by placing his hand on my leg and I placed my other hand on top of his.

After what felt like an eternity later Sam finally reemerged with a grim look on his face and I knew by that look that he did not have good news to share.

Sam came over and took his seat at the head of the table as the rest of us gathered around.

"Well it appears that I have some bad news to share. When Carlisle contacted the Denali's it seemed as though Tanya is one step ahead of us and has already left. The Denali's have no clue as to where Tanya could be. But we suspect that she is headed here to finish the job that she started 14 years ago. Because the little pixie like Cullen told us that she had a vision of Tanya tracking Bella. Oh and one other thing is that Tanya is not alone." Announced Sam.

**Authors Note: Does anyone have any ideas on who it could be? I know I know short chapter but I couldn't help it because all the chapters I have planned after this one is supppppperrrrr long and has A LOT of action and twist and turns so yeah I am so looking forward to it. So please please please review so it inspires me to start writing the next chapter. And like always thank you!**


	36. Important please read!

Authors Note: I know ya all hate authors Note but this one is really important. I have been nominated for the Energize W.I.P. Award.. In the category "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ non canon" YAY I am so freaking happy and honored!

The Voting will be from March. 13. – March. 20. So please vote for me my loyal readers and followers! You are the greatest!

To vote please go to this website. Since FF net don´t let me post links, just change the * into . please

energizewipawards*blogspot*com/ and then scroll down to vote here and click.

Please vote for me! And Thank You as always!


	37. Can this day get any worse? Yes it can

**AN: Guess what everyone! I WON! I won "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ non canon"! Heck yeah party at my place! You guys freaking ROCK! Thank You thank You thank you a thousand times over for nominating and voting for me you guys are the absolute BEST! THANK YOU!**

**Thank You twilightlover212, psychovampirefreak, kouga's older woman, LuvinTwilight143, dc05, Leapordsky, cassey pearl Cullen, k1demmin, Gracegoddess, Matthias Stormcrow, 12123lu1lu12123, corkykellems, Siobhan Whitlock, ElectricSocks, Zayide, Tara, AussieGirl16, Jake's Wolfgirl99, snow eopard, chanel, Qahla Kwoli, SaffireRebel, An Avid Reader Forever, Sara Belle Swan Is the name, teamalek, becthom594, Tara and Ashley for all your rocking reviews! THANK YOU!**

**Also I want to thank Qahla Kwoli, 12123lu1lu12123, Gracegoddess, SaffireRebel, An Avid Reader Forever, Sara Belle Swan is the name, teamalek, becthom594, Tara, Ashley and for everyone else who voted for me. You guys are freaking awesome! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 36: Can this day get any worse? Yes it can.**

What do you mean Tanya is not alone? Who the heck is she with?" I asked confused.

Certainty she couldn't be with one of the Cullen's or one of the other Denali's especially now since everyone knows what she did. But then again those Denali sister did have a strong bond so I won't put it past them.

"Victoria" Answered Sam as he watched me closely gaging my reaction to the news.

Okay I would be lying if I didn't say that threw me for a loop. I was expecting him to say on of the Denali sisters or something of that sort. But I was so not expecting him to say Victoria.

"The little pixie vamp said she saw a vision of them teaming up." Added Sam once he saw I was okay adjusting to this little piece of information I was receiving from him.

"But how? I mean Victoria and Tanya don't even know each other. Heck they don't even run in the same social circles. Victoria is a nomad that feeds on humans. Tanya belongs to a coven and up until recently has feed on animals. There is basically nothing that shows that they would even know each other. There is not a connection." I said speaking my piece as I sat there with both Jacob and Dean holding my hands in support.

"There is always a connection." Said a deep gruff voice from behind us.

We all turned around to see Charlie standing in the door way with Billy in his wheelchair. We don't know for how long they had been standing there or how much they had heard but judging by what Charlie said they had heard everything.

Billy and Charlie walked into the room before Charlie continued on with what he was saying.

"I may be just a human and I will admit that I don't know a lot about this supernatural stuff. But there is one thing I do know very well. I know the criminal mind. I have been the chief of police for many many years and if there is one thing I can be sure of is that there is always a connection. You might not recognize the connection right away but there is one. They might have been friends even family but there is always a connection." Said Charlie taking a seat at the table with the rest of us.

When Charlie said family that is when the little light bulb in my head went off. That was the connection. That is how Tanya knew Victoria.

"That's it. Dad you're a genius! Okay do you all remember that vampire with the dreadlocks Laurent that was going to kill me until you guys got to him first? Well Laurent was the mate to one of Tanya's sisters. And of course you all know that Laurent was running with Victoria and James at the time. And if I didn't know any better I would bet anything that Victoria, James and Laurent didn't happen to come across myself and the Cullen's playing baseball that day. I bet Tanya sent them there knowing that James would become obsessed with hunting me. How sad is that? Tanya sent her brother in law to do her dirty work since she couldn't since Edward was keeping a close eye on her. I bet she didn't expect that the Cullen's would kill James and that we would kill Laurent." I explained to the pack.

"Well now that we know what the connection is. We know what they both want. And that is Bella dead. And they aren't going to stop until she's dead or their dead. So we need to find out some plan to keep Bella safe." Announced Sam to the pack.

"The plan is we take Bella back to our rez. We can keep her safe there." Said Dean standing up taking me with him.

"Over my dead body!" Roared Jacob shooting straight out of his seat and pulling me to him.

"That can be arranged!" Yelled Dean right back as he pulled me back towards him.

"Hey guys! I am not stretch arm strong here. You're going to pull my arms of if you keep this up." I said yanking both my hands from their grasp. And walked over to stand next to Sam to be out of the way of their soon to be bickering.

"You better stand down pup! Bella came to me when she phased not you. She is meant to be with me not you. She was a part of my pack and with me before you showed back up. So technically I have dibs on her." Said Dean getting right up in Jacobs face staring him down.

"I have been best friends with her since birth. If you think that has changed when she stayed with your pack for two weeks you are crazy. Besides I imprinted on her first so I got dibs on her." Said Jacob right back at him keeping the eyes locked. Neither one of them wanting to back down or break the stare. For that would mean admitting defeat.

"You can't call dibs on me. I am not the front seat of your mom's minivan." I said half-jokingly half serious. I mean seriously who calls dibs on a girl.

"Okay Okay let's just cool it down here. And back it up." Said Charlie as he came between the two alphas trying to keep them from getting into a fight that wouldn't end well.

When Jacob and Dean finally backed away where they were out of arm's length. Charlie gave them both a good look and asked "Okay so who wants to tell me what is going on here?"

Oh this is so not going to be good. I thought as inched closer to Sammies side. Sam just chuckled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders as a way of comfort and support for the rage of Charlie that was about to explode when someone explained to him why Jacob and Dean were fighting over me.

"Well sir you see. What I mean to say is Dean and I both imprinted on Bella." Explained Jacob.

When Charlie gave him a confused look Dean just explained to him what imprinting is and then they both took turns explaining on how and when and why they imprinted on Bella.

"So let me get this straight. You two took it upon yourselves to imprint on Bella without her permission. And now she is spiritually bond to BOTH OF YOU!" Charlie said yelling the last bit. Making even both mighty alphas shrink back in their chairs.

You could tell that Charlie was about to blow his top because his whole face had turned tomato red and I was afraid he was going to have a stroke from his blood pressure being so high from all the stress.

But of course after a couple of minutes of silence and when Charlie had calmed down a little Paul just had to open his big fat mouth and say " Hey at least she is imprinted to two alphas instead of that leech Edward Cullen." Paul just had to comment.

"WHAT!" Yelled Charlie whipping around to face me.

"Gee thanks for throwing me under the bus Paul." I said shooting him daggers across the table at him.

"You're welcome." Was all he said as he leaned back so he could enjoy the show.

"You dated a vampire! You basically dated a creature that wants to suck the life from you! What do you have a death wish or something?" Charlie yelled looking at me like I grew an extra head.

"Why don't you ask her about the bite on her wrist?" Butted in Paul once again smirking at me.

"Paul shut up!" I yelled thinking that this man was trying to kill me.

When Paul said that my dad's eyes zeroed in on my wrist looking at the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"Oh my god!" Remarked Charlie when he saw my scar.

"It's not what you think Dad. James bit me and was going to change me into a vampire like him but Edward saved me by sucking out the venom. He saved me." I said trying to explain it to him.

"But Bella they drink blood." Said Charlie.

"They are vegetarians. They drink animal blood." I corrected him.

"But it is still blood." Commented Charlie.

"So what! They kill animals and drink their blood. We kill animals and eat their meat. How are we any different?" I said getting mad.

"Yeah but Bella they could kill and drink from humans." Said Charlie trying to reason with me.

"Yeah and so could we. It is called Murder and cannibalism." I said right back at him.

I was so fed up with everyone judging the Cullen's. So what if they drank animal blood. It was better than if they just gave in a killed a human and drank from them. They could so easily cave in a drink from a human but they don't. That is what makes them special. That is what makes them different. And when I thought of that I don't know why but it brought back memories of one of the Harry Potter movies when Dumbledore said "It is our choices Harry, that show what we truly are." Yes they are vampires but they choose not to let that make them monsters.

It was that then that Sam came to my rescue. "Okay back to the task at hand."

"Like I was saying Bella would be safer if she was at my rez. This Victoria and Tanya obviously know the lay of the land here. If Bella was at my rez she would be better protected and we would have the element of surprise since they don't know the area." Said Dean trying to sway everyone in his favor.

"Yeah they don't know the area. But neither do I or the rest of my pack. It would be more of a hinder then a help." Jacob said pointing out that little fact.

"Then what you suggest we do?" Asked Dean.

"I suggest we stay here. At least here we all know the area. Also here we have the Cullen's to help us take them down. You know the old saying the Enemy of my enemy is my friend." Suggested Jacob.

"He's got a point there Dean." Spoke up Alec.

"Fine so how are we going to go about doing this?" Asked Dean giving in about staying here.

"We step up patrols. Also Bella you are not to go anywhere without another one of the pack escorting you." Said Sammie.

"Sammie I don't need a babysitter." I argued.

"This is not a request Bells." Pointed out Sam ending the argument right there.

The next couple of hours we spent going over the new patrol schedules and going over defense plans and fighting skills. It was well past midnight before any of us were allowed to go home and get some well-deserved rest.

The next couple of days dragged by. It was like a waiting game. We had planned to wait and let them make the first move so we could surround them and then attack. But it seemed like Victoria and Tanya were taking their sweet time. Or maybe they just planned on killing me with boredom because if that was it they were doing on heck of a good job.

I wasn't allowed to patrol because being out in the open would make them more vulnerable. Also they didn't want me outside much because I would be an easy target. So mostly I was stuck inside somewhere going stir crazy. A girl could only clean and cook so much.

Thankfully though I had something to look forward to for when Sunday rolled around I was were Forks high used to be and I was walking up the newly built stage to receive my diploma. Of course the only downside was I had to sit next to Edward Cullen but oh well we were on the same side now right?

I was surprised that when I walked up to receive my diploma that I looked down to not only see my dad there but also both packs, Billy, Emily and Kim there also clapping as I received my diploma.

Soon after the graduation ceremony we all left to attend La Push's graduation ceremony as Jared, Kim and Paul were also graduating. Jacob, Quil and Embry were juniors so they still had one more year to go and poor Seth was still a freshman so he had a full three more years left.

After we attended both graduations we all headed down to the beach for the whole afternoon had been set aside for our graduation party slash bon fire. That afternoon had been one of the most relaxing afternoons that I have had in a while.

And to my surprise both packs were actually getting along pretty well. They even played a couple of games of football with one pack against the other. I seriously didn't think that would end well but they were all good sports about. And it seemed that even Jacob and Dean set aside their differences for today because after they were all done playing their fifth round of football. They came to sit beside me by the fire and presented me with my graduation present.

It was a bracelet with three wolves carved out of stone dangling from the woven leather band. They explained to me that each of the wolves represented one of us. The russet colored stone wolf was Jacob the next one that was completely black with specks of russet in it was me and the last one that resembled Dean's wolf was him.

They explained that they didn't want to ruin my graduation by fighting so they went in on this gift so they wouldn't be competing with each other over who got me the better present. I was so touched that they put so much thought and care into the present and what I thought that I couldn't hold back from hugging them both and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

It was a perfect day but by the evening when the sun was dipping low on the horizon we had to end the party early because the thick fog was starting to roll in putting a damper on things. So we all called it a night and went our separate ways. But as I was heading back towards the Blacks house Emily came up walking beside me and asked if I wanted to have a "girl's night" since both Sam and Jacob had to patrol the North border and since they were picking up on patrols they also had Dean and Alec patrolling the South border also.

So I agreed and called Charlie to let him know and Emily, I and Kim all headed back to Sam and Emily's house for a night without all the male testosterone filling the air.

Two hours later we were all in the living room lounging around in our pj's when Seth came bursting in the back door and letting out a sigh of relief when he saw me.

"Bella you were supposed to tell me if you were planning on going somewhere else. You had me worried." Seth said out of breath.

"I told Sammie this and I will tell you this. I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." I stated again as Seth just shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable in one of the dining room table chairs.

"Actually there is a reason I asked you both here." Confessed Emily.

"Sam and I have finally set our wedding date. We have it set for June 14th of next year. And I was wondering If Bella you would be my maid of honor and if Kim you would be my brides maid." Asked Emily.

"Of course!" Both Kim and I said at the same time and we ran to Emily and gave her a hug and told her congratulations.

But of course when we sat back down that was when I realized that Kim was like Alice's twin when it came to weddings because she started bombarding Emily with questions. "Where are you getting married? What are your wedding colors? What kind of dress do you want? What color do you want our dresses? What kind of flowers are you getting? Who is Sam's best man and grooms man?"

"Kim calm down. Emily is the one getting married not you. Plus she has over a year to plan this so take a deep breath." I said trying to put a stop to her racing thoughts.

"Thank You but Bella is right we just set the date today so we haven't really put any thought into anything yet." Said Emily as she went into the kitchen and came back into the room carrying three cans of pop and some popcorn.

"Have you at least thought about where to go on your honeymoon?" Asked Kim.

"We don't know yet. But I would like to go someplace warm for a change like Hawaii or the Caribbean." Said Emily.

"That sounds great. Of course you guys will have to book the honey room suite because we all know what happens on the night of your honeymoon." Said Kim which earned a groan in protest from Seth who had overheard our conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me you three are going to start talking about sex are you? I get a front row seat every time Sam phases I don't need to hear about it too." Pleaded Seth.

"Like I said before Seth. I don't need a babysitter." I reminded him.

"Nice try Bella. But I'm not going anywhere." Replied Seth with a smirk on his face.

"Well let's see what we have here." I said flipping through the channels on the TV. "Oh look they have the thunder from down under on pay per view." I commented out loud.

"Okay I am out of here." Said Seth when he heard that. But I knew he wasn't leaving me unprotected. I still had Seth babysitting me just he was going to patrol around the house so he didn't need to be around to see that.

(AN: For all of you who don't know what I mean by the group the thunder from down under it is a group out of Vegas and they are kind of like the Chippendale dancers.)

After Seth left we all sat around and talked and watched TV while we pigged out on pizza, popcorn, soda and ice cream. We talked ate and watched TV well into the night before we passed out in the living room.

I was in a deep sleep when I was woken by the bang of the back door hitting the wall when Seth came busting into the room.

"Bella the guys have Victoria cornered on the cliff. I was told to get you and the others for backup and I am to stay here and watch over Emily and Kim." Said Seth out of breath.

When Seth said that my sleep fogged brain cleared and I didn't hesitate as I ran from the house not even stopping to take off my pjs as I phased.

When I phased I heard Sam and Dean yelling out orders and everyone jumbled thoughts mixed in with it and through their minds eye I could see that it did seem that they were cornering her. But haven't yet got her into a spot where she couldn't escape.

I ran as fast as my legs could push me. Knowing the they could use the extra hand to take down Victoria. Now usually I would stick to the tree line to keep from being seen but they needed my help now and judging by how high the moon was in the sky it had to be one am in the morning so I thought instead of taking an extra three minutes by sticking to the tree line. I would would run down the beach and shave that extra two minutes.

I mean no one is going to be on the beach at one am. And the fog was so thick you could cut it with a knife so no one would see me anyways. So I ran to take my detour down the beach heading towards the cliffs but that turned out the be one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made.

For as I was half a mile down the beach and was completely encased in the thick white fog. I was blindsided by something the ran by and hit me square in my side sending me sliding across the beach and sliding right into one of the large bolder size rocks that was sticking out of the sand. When I hit that rock I swore I heard a couple of my ribs break not to mention it must of damaged something because it now hurt to breath and it was getting harder to take in a breath.

It took only a couple of seconds to find the strength to stand up after receiving such a blow but when I was finally on my feet I felt this sharp pain to my neck. It felt like I had been hit with a blow dart from a gun. But that wasn't the weirdest part. That came when after I felt that sharp pain to my neck I started to involuntarily phase back to my human form.

What the heck? I didn't phase back that was against my will. Not to mention now all of a sudden the cool chill of the fog was starting to affect me. Wait a minute I run a toasty 108 degrees. I don't get cold. What is happening! I internally yelled. The worst part was the other packs didn't know I was being attacked and I couldn't phase no matter how hard I tried to.

Then from out of the fog I was attacked again but this time it was from behind as someone came behind me and hit me in the back of the head with I could only assume was a rock.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I blacked out after being hit sinking into the deep black bliss of uncoincecness.

**AN: So what do you think? Does anyone have any ideas why Bella can't phase and why here werewolf abilities are disappearing? I hope you liked this chapter. But I had to stop it there because it is one am here and I need to sleep. So as always please please please review! It keeps me writing!**


	38. Welcome to my personal hell

**AN: HAPPY EASTER! To everyone who celebrates it. And to everyone else HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Sorry if I offended anyone it wasn't my intention. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has been following me so far. Thank you to Zayide, psychovampirefreak, Guest, LuvinTwilight143, Gracegoddess, Matthias Stormcrow, bakerusaf, kouga's older woman, twilightlover212, 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0, Tokidoki-Twilight, An Avid Reader Forever, 12123lu1lu12123, Leapordsky, Jake's Wolfgirl99, Emmaline341, becthom594, Jacob Lupo, teamalek, iluvJasper, Bluesky20, Guest, AussieGirl16, Tara, twentytwoshadesofgrey and HalfBloodAlex15**

**Also I want to say that Jacob, Dean and Sammie and the rest of the pack will show up in the upcoming chapter it was just this chapter was all about what Bella is going through so I promise they will show up next time and even have their own POV's.**

**POLL: In the next chapter who should it be written in Jacob, Dean's or Sammie's POV? POV means point on view for those that don't know.**

**Chapter 37: Welcome to my personal hell.**

When I finally awoke. I was dazed and confused. Where the heck was I? I thought to myself as I took in my surrounding. I was defiantly NOT on the beach where I black out at. I was now in a cold dank and musty smelling room. That looked like it hasn't been lived in since the civil war era because from what I could see through the darkness the only thing that lived here now was spiders, mice and more than likely bats. There was cobwebs and moss dangling from the ceiling and dust, mud and leaves covered the floor.

My big mistake was when I turned my head upwards to see if I could tell if it was night or day by the cracks in the ceiling. Because as soon as I turned my head sharp this piercing, stabbing pain shot straight through the back of my skull. I must still be suffering the effects of whatever hit my head. But as I moved my hand up to examine the back of my head I noticed that both my hands were cuffed to the metal headboard of the decrepit bed I was sitting on.

I just laughed thinking yeah right whoever put these on me must be stupid. These weak little things don't stand a chance against my strength. What surprised me was when I pulled my wrist with all my strength thinking it would snap the cuffs in half. It didn't budge. The cuffs just stayed there and all my strength couldn't snap them.

What the heck is happening? First I phase back unintentionally. Then I can still feel the cold crisp night air even though I am supposed to run a toasty 108 degrees. And now I am so weak I can't even snap some stupid handcuffs.

Well if my strength can't snap them then my phasing will. But even as I dug up my most anger filled memory I couldn't phase. Nothing happened. I tried and tried and nothing I could do would make me phase. I was completely powerless. I was back to the way I was before I phased.

What could have happened to make this happen? I thought to myself. But as I compteplated this. The only door is the room bust open to reveal Tanya in all her glory. With her hair in blond curls while wearing a silk blue blouse and blue jeans complete with heels and wearing a smirk on her face. There was no mistaking it she was behind everything.

"Well lookie whose decided to join the land of the living?" Commented Tanya walking into the room.

"What the hell did you do to me Tanya?" I asked not wanting her to beat around the bush with her attitude.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked acting all innocent.

"Cut the bull crap Tanya. I know you did something to me to take away my abilities to phase. Now what did you do?" I demanded getting really pissed off.

"Well I guess there is no harm in telling you since you have already been given a dose." She replied holding up a little vile of liquid in her hands.

"Did I ever mention I excel in bio chemistry? In fact I have a master's degree in the field." She said.

"Well goodie for you what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"After my little run in with your daddy 14 years ago. I knew that when I came back I would have to deal with him and possibly your brother and many more werewolves. So I spent the last 14 years concocting this rather brilliant potion. This medicine once administered will render a werewolf powerless for a total of 30 days. That means no phasing, no superhuman abilities, nothing. You will be the same defenseless little human you were before you phased. But of course I didn't know if it would work properly until I had to test it. And let's say your Daddy was the perfect little lab rat." Said Tanya with that stupid little smirk on her face.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Josh?" I asked with worry clearly evident in my voice.

"Well look for yourself." Replied Tanya. As she flipped on a flashlight and pointed it to the corner of the room where there lay lifeless on the floor was Josh.

He was naked clearly from being forced to phase back. And he had bruises and cuts and burns covering his body. It was clear that Tanya took her sweet time torturing the poor man while he was cuffed with his arms behind his back.

"What are you too much of a coward to face him or me while we still have a chance to fight back! Not only did you take away our werewolf abilities but you had to cuff us also. You truly are a coward!" I yelled at her not caring what she would do to me.

Apparently Tanya didn't like my little comment because with superhuman speed she came over to me and punched me right in the face making my mouth fill with blood.

I may have not liked Josh at all in fact but I still didn't want to see him killed. No one deserves that. Not even a man like him.

"What are you going to kill me like you did to Josh?" I asked glaring at her.

"No Josh was just a lab rat. I have bigger plans for you. You see what I want is revenge. And you must be punished for stealing Edward away from me. So you and I are going to play a little game. Oh don't worry you are going to like this game. It was one James taught me before you killed him." Tanya said clearly happy about what she had in mind.

"You see James loved the trill of the hunt. And I thought this would be the perfect game for us to play. Here is how it is going to go. First I let you go and you can run and hid or do whatever you like. But know this we are situated in a 500 acre wildlife preserve. All three sides of this preserve are covered by water and the only way in or out of this preserve are through an 18 foot tall electrified fence. You may ask why they have an electrified fence on a wildlife preserve well that is just a cover. The Denali coven owns this land and we only call it a wildlife preserve so we can hunt without being disturbed and the electric fence is to keep from nosy little human from accidently bumping into us while we hunt. Here we don't have to hide while we hunt." Explained Tanya.

"Well I am getting a little off topic here. Here is how the game will be played. I will let you go and you can run and hide heck you can even try to fight back. But I will hunt you down and if I capture you I will sink my fangs into your skin releasing my venom and then when you are on the brink of changing I will suck the venom out again only to have you go through the agony of changing again. I will do over and over and over and if you survive through the torture. We will start the game all over again. Until you surrender and beg me on your hands and knees for death and then maybe just maybe I will grant your wish and take great pleasure in torturing you to death." Said Tanya smirking at me.

I wasn't stupid this whole game was a way of torturing me. Not only physically but emotionally and mentally. It was torture mixed with mind games. Just imagine stuck in the wilderness with no way of escaping. Running on no food or water for weeks and not getting any sleep from being on edge all the time wondering when or where she was going to attack next. That would drive any one insane and thinking that death would be a sweet release from the torture.

As I thought those last words was when Tanya came up beside and hit me behind the head once again knocking me out once again?

(Three weeks later.)

I woke up in the woods once again after another one of Tanya's torture sessions. Tanya must be getting angry that I have lasted this long because instead of the usual seven hours of torture by venom this time she tortured me for twelve hours. It was utter hell but I was not going to give in. I wasn't going to give her the pleasure to have me beg for death. If she wanted me dead she was going to have to do it herself without the pleasure of having me beg for it.

But even though I was still fighting to stay alive for the sake of Jacob and Dean knowing they would die also I was giving up all hope in the pack finding me. It had been three long torture filled weeks and still no sign of them. It shouldn't have taken this long. I would have escaped from this hell hole of a wild life preserve long ago but Tanya wasn't lying about three sides of the preserve being covered water and the only escape was through an electrified fence. And I saw the voltage on that thing and that much electricity running through your body would make you a crispy critter.

You may be asking yourself how I have survived this long without any food or water. Well the woods have provided somewhat. I drink my water from a creek that runs through this land and I get my food from wherever I can find it. Berries, mushrooms, acorns, grass just anything that would keep me from collapsing of starvation. Thank god I paid attention when Charlie and Billy would take Jacob and I on camping trips. They would always point on what berries and mushrooms were poisioniess and what was safe to eat.

As I got some leaves and some vines so I could make a somewhat bandage on my wrist to keep the bite wound clean and not become infected. I noticed the storm clouds roll in and the sky became dark and then the buckets of rain began to fall. I shouldn't mind the rain by now but all those other days it rained while I was here it only rained in the daytime so it wouldn't be too cold but. It was six at night and it was already cold without the rain if I stayed out in the rain this time I would surly die of hypothermia. But there was no where I could go to take cover. In my three weeks of hell I have noticed there are no caves and no canopy of leaves to take shelter in so mostly at night I just sleep under the stars and cover myself in the leaves that fell last fall to keep warm.

I realized I was really in trouble when I heard the thunder and saw the crashes of lighting light up the sky and knew that this was going to be one violent storm. There was no way I was going to survive the night unless I got to some type of shelter out of the cold and rain. But that wasn't possible I was out of luck I was going to die tonight from exposure to the elements.

That was when I saw the electric fence. If I was going to die I was going to die on my own terms. I was going to die from exposure to the elements anyways so at least this way I wouldn't suffer it would be a quick death. My only hope was that this wouldn't affect Jacob and Dean. But I knew it would since imprinted wolves die when their imprint dies.

My only thought right before I touched the electrified fence was I love you and I'm sorry. I took one last breath and then braced myself for the pain as I reached out and touched the fence.

But nothing happened. I wasn't electrocuted. The storm must have knocked out the power! I thought overjoyed at the realization. Then like the little spider monkey that Edward once called me I started to climb the fence. I made it up and over the fence pretty damn fast if I do say so myself. This coming from the girl would couldn't climb the rope in P.E. class. But look at me now. It must have been the adrenaline running through my veins. For as soon as my feet touched the ground on the other side I began to run like I had never ran in my life. I bet I would have set a new state record in track at the rate I was going.

All I knew was now I had a fighting chance. I wasn't a caged animal anymore. Back there it was easy for Tanya as shooting fish in a barrel but out here I had at least a fighting chance.

I must have run for at least an hour and a half before I reached any sign of civilization. Even if it was just a road. But not just any road it was a highway. I could hitch a ride somewhere but I didn't know if it was such a good idea considering the clothes I was wearing. It was the same clothes I have been wearing for the last three weeks even since I phased back on the beach.

I was wearing a sports bra and my super tight boy shorts. That's it. Yeah not such good attire for hitch hiking. What choice did I have? Either hitches hike or die when Tanya realizes I am gone and catches up to me. Hmmm hitch hike or death. I choose to live. So I started walking in either direction sticking my thumb up. The first two dozen cars that drove by didn't stop. But the third simi that drove past did. I was kind of worried about this. I mean I didn't want him getting the wrong idea or try to take advantage of me. But again what choice did I have. That's right none.

All that worry melted away when I opened the passenger side door to find an elderly plump man with a long white beard was sitting in the driver's seat. He actually reminded me of Santa.

"Dear lord girl get in before you freeze to death." Said the kind hearted man.

As I slipped into the cab the warm heater enveloped me and made me feel like it was heaven compared to the freezing conditions outside.

"My lord girl what happened to you? You look like death rolled over." He asked as we started driving down the road once again.

When I looked in the review mirror and saw my reflection I saw what he was talking about. I was so skinny you could see my jaw bone and my face was sunken in from all the weight loss. Not to mention my sports bra and boy shorts were super loose now too. My skin was paler then usual if that was even possible. My eyes were dark and lifeless losing all the spark they once held and my hair was a total mess looking like it had been washed in three months and had leaves and dirt sticking to it. Not to mention I was covered head to toe in mud from running and slipping as I ran through the forest in the rain. Yes I was clumsy yet again.

When the elderly man asked me the same question again it shocked me out of my thoughts and had my mind going in hyper drive trying to come up with some excuse as for my appearance.

"Ummm well my friends and I were camping and we decided to go swimming but I didn't have my suit with me so I just went swimming in this and when we went back to our campsite we walked in on a bear rummaging through our stuff so we just took off running and I guess we got split up and lost." I said making up the best excuse I could make up on the spot. I was actually impressed this excuse was actually believable. Sam would be proud.

I mean what could I say that a jealous delusional vampire has been holding me hostage for three weeks? Come on. Really.

"Here Honey these will probley be huge on you. But it will keep you warm." He said as he handed me some clothes that he got from behind him without taking his eyes off the road.

He had handed me a red flannel shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. And he was right they were huge on me like seven times too huge but lord did they keep me warm.

"Thanks" I said as I put them on.

"There now you look like a real trucker." He joked when he looked at me after I put on the clothes.

"Yep now all I have to do is change my name to Bubba." I joked right back.

"Too late that name is taken." He joked again.

"No but really the name is Geston." He said.

(AN: Can anyone guess where I got that name?)

"Names Bella. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Umm do you have a cell phone I can use? I would like to call my friends so they don't worry." I asked hoping I could get ahold of Jacob, Dean or Sammie.

"I have a cell phone but it won't do you any good. We're in a dead zone right now. You can't get a signal out here." He replied.

"Well do you know a place that might have a land line that I could use?" I asked once again.

"Uhhh yeah we are about an hour away from Grace's Café. They have an old fashioned phone booth outside that you could use." He answered.

(AN: Does that café sound familiar? If it does then you know where Bella is right now.)

After an hour of driving he pulled over on the side of the road at Graces café. He told me to keep the clothes and that he was sorry but he had to keep on driving since he was on a deadline with his cargo.

I was thankful for all he did for me and thanked him as I ran into the phone booth right outside the café and my luck was starting to look up when I found a quarter on the floor right below the phone that someone must of dropped in like the 60's. Because come one who uses a phone booth anymore. Except maybe superman. I thought to myself as I put the coin in the machine but fought with myself on who to call. Dean never answers his cell because he never has it with him. Jacob is never home and what if Billy wasn't there to answer. I may only get one shot at this so I called the one number that I knew that someone would answer.

I called Sam and Emily's place there is always someone there. So I put the coin in and dialed there number that I knew by heart. On the third ring someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice of none other than Emily.

"Emily?" I asked not believing that I was actually hearing her voice after all this time.

"Bella? Oh my god where are you? Everyone has gone crazy trying to find you." Asked Emily.

"I am at Grace's café. Where Dean and I first met. Tanya has been holding me captive and torturing me she has some kind of medicine that makes you lose your ability to phase and all your werewolf abilities." I answered her in a rush because I wanted them to know where I was so they could come get me and make this whole nightmare over with.

"Okay just stay there. I will call the boys and tell them we found you and they will come get you." Said Emily.

But I didn't get the chance to answer her because someone had grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked me back so hard out of the booth that I landed on my back on the ground a good five yards away from where I originally was.

I could still hear Emily saying my name repeatly over the phone when I didn't answer her from where I was. I thought that Tanya had finally realized I escaped and caught up to me. Or that Victoria had come to finish the job that Tanya had started. But when I opened my eyes I saw that it was neither Tanya or Victoria. It was….

**AN: Yeah I am gonna leave it there. An't I evil? LOL! So does anyone have any guesses on who it could be? Who knew Bella had so many enemies? LOL! Anyways Review like always. The more reviews I get the faster I update! So please please please review!**


	39. Please read its important

Authors Note: Yeah I know what your thinking what is with this girl and her authors notes. But you know I wouldn't post them unless they were important.

And it is. I have been nominated for ANOTHER award. OH MY GOD! I am in freaking heaven right now!

Will you wonderful people please vote for me again PLEASE?

Since FF net don't let me post links, please just change the * into. Please.

thenon-canonawards*blogspot*com*au/p/voting*html is the site and just scroll down to vote here and click on it to vote.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	40. Two packs become one

**Authors Note: I know it has been a long time since I have updated but life has been hectic and we have been trying to plan a birthday party for our daughter and trying to get her into pre school at the same time so I have little to any time to write. But I stayed up till 2 am last night writing this so I hope you like it. I hope you enjoy it and it is worth the wait.**

**I want to also thank everyone who voted for me in this last award. I didn't win but it was a honor just to be nominated! And I am not kidding! I am truly blessed! Thank you!**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favorites. They are the reason this story has made it this far. I would also like to thank psychovampirefreak, LittleMixer613, Guest, twilightlover212, viola1701e, Gracegoddess, 12123lu1lu12123, kouga's older woman, allissa1234, An Avid Reader Forever, Matthias Stormcrow, LuvinTwilight143, Dottyanne, Leopardsky, Tara, corkykellems, sweetdreams1, becthom594, AussieGirl16, HalfbloodAlex15, darkpurplefairyprincess, Jake's Wolfgirl99, kay, Ceud mile failte, SaffireRebel, cynide52, LoneWolf1208, Emmaline341, Guest, rakely, ILoveAnime89, freethewolves1, Ehlonna the demoness, Guest and lizzynava for the freaking awesome reviews like always. Ya all rock! **

**Chapter 38: Two packs become one.**

**BPOV**

I looked up from my position on the ground and found to my surprise that it was neither Tanya nor Victoria. It was Irina. But as I looked up at her and saw her crimson red eyes I realized she was not here to help me but the exact opposite.

Irina didn't say a word as she grabbed me by my chestnut hair and dragged me to my feet and proceeded to drag me by my hair to the waiting car that was parked on the side of the highway.

I was confused about this. Okay I could understand why Tanya and Victoria wanted me dead. But why would Irina desire the same thing. I have never met her and done nothing to her to desire revenge. Maybe it was sisterly thing like Irina was helping Tanya because she was her sister. But I wouldn't know unless I asked maybe if I knew why she also desired my death I could talk her out of it.

"Irina why are you doing this?" I asked as I struggled against her vise like grip.

"Why! Why! Because you precious pack of wolves killed my mate that's why!" She yelled at the top of her lungs not caring what attention she attracted.

"So I decided to take Victoria's route and since your wolves killed my mate I should get to kill theirs. A mate for a mate. So since you are the alphas mate I figured I would start with killing you first. You also being the little sister of one of the other wolves is just icing on the cake. Don't worry though after I kill you I will be going after the other wolves' mates." Added Irina stating her reasons.

"They only killed him because he was going to feed off of me and kill me." I said trying to reason with her.

"You think I care? As you can see by the color of my eyes. I have also abandoned that horrible "vegetarian" diet. Why should we deny ourselves of the simple pleasures of drinking human blood?" Replied Irina as she shoved me in the back seat of the brand new shiny pitch black BMW.

"Oh before I forget Victoria told me to give you this." Said Irina before her fist connected with my face knocking me out.

**SPOV**

"Dammit Paul I told you to chase Victoria towards the cliffs. Now she is heading towards the border" I heard Dean cuss at him through the wolf mind link.

"Shove it! You're not my alpha." I heard Paul reply back to him.

Right now we were broke up into two groups trying to herd Victoria deeper into La Push. Instead of her heading to the nearest border. We weren't stupid we knew Victoria was just acting as a distraction while Tanya had Bella. So we wouldn't and couldn't go searching for them.

I felt so bad what happened the night that Bella went missing. We were so engrossed in catching Victoria that we didn't even notice when Bella got attacked and phased back. We didn't even notice that Bella was missing until Victoria had crossed the border and started to wonder why Bella hadn't joined in the chase. It was unlike Bella to pass up an opportunity to end this thing with Victoria for once and for all.

It was then that both Dean and Jacob mentioned that the pull in their chest had gotten tighter as if Bella was getting farther and farther from them.

With all this information I immediately disassembled the pack and told them to search out all of La Push until the caught Bella's scent. I wanted to know what happened and I wanted to know what happened NOW!

It was Quil that caught both Bella's scent and an unfamiliar vampire scent on the foggy beach. From the beach it led into the woods to the nearest road but that was where we lost the scent. It appears that they took a car from there.

I have been feeling so guilty since that night. Bella is my little sister. I am her big brother. I am supposed to protect her. I failed her. In so many ways.

Emily was the only person who knew how I felt but even her encouraging words couldn't make the pain and guilt in my heart go away. If Bella died it would be my fault. And that is something I would never get over. If Bella died I would end up only a shell of my former self.

Emily and Bella were the two most important people in my life. Heck they were even more important than the pack. I was truly blessed to have them in my life but if anything happened to either of them I wouldn't be able to go on.

I was then quickly pulled out of my thoughts by Dean yelling out a demand the Jared clearly wasn't following. In the past three weeks I have noticed that Dean is a good leader and had a knack for strategies but my pack has been struggling with following orders from him and vice versa. It seemed that Dean's pack was also unable to following my directions.

Like now. I had told Beck to hang back so Victoria didn't get spooked and change directions again. But oh no he couldn't follow orders from me. He just had to then go full speed and run ahead of me. Heading straight for Victoria but as he made a final leap to pounce on Victoria she changed directions yet again and jumped straight upwards into the trees. That was when I saw that Paul had the same idea as Beck for he was in mid jump but from the opposite direction.

So you can pretty much guess what happened next. Yep they slammed right into each other. And at full force too. It would have been quite comical if not for the seriousness of the situation. As I watched the two wolves moan and groan on the ground in pain from being slammed into each other. I knew it was useless to continue the chase with Victoria for she was long gone by now.

If we kept going on like we have been we will never catch Victoria and Bella will die waiting for help that would never come. Something had to change and it had to happen now we had already wasted three weeks. I wasn't willing to waste any more time.

It was then I announced that we were to have a meeting at Emily's now. "Oh come on Sam we have been running all night. Cant it wait?" Complained Paul.

"It wasn't a request." I all but growled out.

The rest didn't make a peep after that. They all just took off running in the direction of Em's.

"Okay what's up?" Asked Dean as he trotted up the stand beside me.

"What makes you think there is anything up?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's an alpha thing. So what's up?" Dean responded.

"Phase back." Was all I said because I didn't want the others listening in to our conversation.

As soon as I phased back I was wearing my normal black shorts. Bella had taught Jacob and Jacob taught myself and the others it was a lot less uncomfortable then running around naked most of the time or shredding clothes. I am going to have to thank Dean and his pack when this was all over for this little tip on the clothes thing.

When we had phased back I decided to just jump right in it without beating around the bush.

"Okay look we both know this whole thing with them not listening to our orders in not working. At this rate we will never find Bella. Victoria knows where Bella is and in order to find out we need to catch her and that wont happen if this continues. So I have an idea. If we combine our packs and have ourselves as co alphas they won't have any choice but to follow our orders." I said waiting to see Dean's reaction.

"You really think that will work?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence as he silently went over the pros and cons of the idea.

"We have to do something. And it might actually be a good thing. You know the old saying United we stand divided we fall. And right now we are free falling." I replied.

"I agree. Let's go introduce the pack to their new pack mates and their co alphas." Agreed Dean and with that we made our way back to Emily's house.

To say that the pack was angry was an understatement. They were LIVID! They were yelling and shouting and cursing like sailors. Actually worse than sailors. We just sat there and listened to them until the steam ran out and they finally calmed down twenty minutes later.

That was then when we told them the reasoning behind the joining of the packs and the co alphas. They all agreed that Victoria needed to be caught and this was the best way but they still weren't happy about it.

The next thing we heard made us all cringe. A very pissed off Emily came charging into the room yelling.

"Where the hell were you!? Why don't you ever carry your cell! Bella just called. She's at Grace Café. But I think she is in trouble. She was yanked away from the phone and I could hear yelling in the back ground." Yelled Emily half pissed off half worried.

I didn't even have time to respond before I saw the blur of Dean and Jacob ran for the door. I wanted to go with them but I knew we needed at least one alpha here to look over both the pack and the rez.

Bring my little sister back safe. Was my only thought as I watched them race out the door.

**DPOV **

"Were taking my car. My sports car will go faster than your rabbit." I said when I saw Jacob take out the keys to his car.

In no time we were on the way to Graces café. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for me. And apparently not fast enough for Jacob either for the next words out of his mouth was "Cant this piece of junk go any faster?"

"We are pushing 200 mph. I am surprised we haven't been pulled over yet." Was my only reply as I pushed to gas petal all the way to the floor hoping my engine didn't blow up under the strain. I had never pushed my poor car this hard before. But I didn't care my need for Bella was overriding everything else.

These past three weeks have been unbearable. I haven't slept except for the times I have passed out from sheer exastion. I haven't eaten either except just enough to keep up my strength. But that was only to benefit in the capture of Victoria so we could have Bella back.

The pain has been so bad that I didn't even care anymore if Bella picked me or not all the mattered was her safe return. Just to have her in my presence would be enough for me just to have her back with us once again.

After an eternity we finally reached Graces café. But unfortunately Bella was nowhere to be seen. Her scent was there that was for sure but she was not. And the reason for that was clear as we inhaled another unknown vampire stench. That also took a car to escape us following the scent back to where she held Bella. We were so close we only missed them by a couple of hours. But even that didn't ease my mind as we were forced to return to La Push for there was no other option for there were no more leads at the café.

Hang in there Bella. I will find you if it's the last thing I do. I thought as I had to force myself to return to the car and head back to La Push.

**JPOV**

When we reached La Push. I was pissed. I was tired of this cat and mouse game that Victoria was playing. I am going to track her down and if I had to break the treaty in order to torture that bitch until she talks and tell us where they are holding my Bella then so be it. I was done playing I was going to get Bella back today.

As soon as we crossed the border I didn't even wait for the car to stop as I jumped out and phased to my wolf form and began seeking for Victoria. I wasn't going to stop till I found her. I never wanted to kill a leech so bad before not even Cullen.

The three weeks without Bella has been the worst three weeks of my life. I was miserable. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. Bella was my best friend, my imprint and my soul mate and I let her down by not protecting her from the very leeches that wanted her dead.

Why wasn't I there when she needed me the most? Why wasn't I there to protect her? Sure I was preoccupied with chasing down Victoria but that was no excuse. A wolf protects their mate and I failed her by letting them get to her. If I didn't get to my Bella soon I had a feeling she would die and thus I would die too because I can't live without her. A life without her is not imaginable. I would rather die a thousand deaths then be without my beautiful wonderful Bella.

Not but five minutes later I caught the stench of Victoria. She had just crossed the border and was heading towards the cliffs so I howled to let the others know I had caught her disgusting stench. One second later everyone had phased in and for once both Deans and Sam's pack was following orders from both alphas. But it wasn't like they had a choice since we had become one pack and they were both our alphas.

With our combined efforts we finally got Victoria by surrounding her and closing in on her making sure there was no way for her to escape. Jared and Alec clamped their jaws down on her arms so she couldn't run away.

Everyone except myself, Dean and Sam stayed in wolf form. We phased back to wolf form in order to talk to the red haired bitch.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in a cold voice that screamed that I was not to be messed with.

"Why should I tell you?" Sneered Victoria.

"Because Bella is not Edwards mate. She is the mate of myself and Dean. And you know the agonizing unbearable pain we will experience if Bella dies. Please don't let us experience what you have been feeling these past months." I said.

When I said this if at all possible her eyes softened and showed an emotion that I thought I would never see on a leech. Heartbreak and Understanding.

"I would never wish what I have been through on anyone not even my worst enemy. Bella is being held on the Denali's wildlife preserve. It is a two hour drive south of Seattle." She said then proceeded to give me directions.

"I only ask one thing from you. Please kill me so that I can be with my beloved mate James again. I cannot bare another second being without him. Also before I go take my advice when you find your mate Bella hold on to her and never let her go because you never know how precious those this time with her is until she's gone." She said letting us see another side of the leech Victoria.

I nodded at her and then in turn Victoria nodded at Jared and Alec letting them knows she was ready. And at that she was ripped apart right down the middle and then they proceeded to tear off her limbs and begin to set up the fire to burn the body.

Hold on Bella. I am coming for you. Just don't give up. I love you. I thought to myself hoping somehow someway Bella could hear me.

**Authors Note: What do you think? Were you expecting that? Please tell me what you think! Please Please Please review!**


	41. Here comes the Calvary

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update as some of you know I have been working on my new story Lunar wolf and I wanted to get that off the ground and running before I updated this one. I hope you forgive me.**

**I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers who keep me writing this story without them this story wouldn't exist. Thank you viola1701e, SaffireRebel, barrelracer93, Matthias Stormcrow, LuvinTwilight143, Zayide, Dottyanne, Team Seth2, Leopardsky, 12123lu1lu12123, Tara, becthom594, Guest, sydsam10, An Avid Reader Forever, ElectricSocks, twilightlover212, kouga's older woman, Mrs. Michaela Cullen, Middy's. , NICKY STARLOL789, AussieGirl16, Guest, XxGoldenTiger16xX, Mrbrown2, ms.b413, dragonswoe, flashpointrules, Annddrreeddrreee, baby girl 123, andrea98, bella 98, r.e and StoryBeta for all you awesome reviews! Please keep them coming they encourage me to keep writing. So again THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 39: Here comes the Calvary.**

**JPOV**

As soon as Victoria was ripped to shreds. Myself, Dean and Sam were already back in our wolf forms racing back towards Emily's house.

"We'll take my truck. Jacob your rabbit is not fast enough and Dean your sport car isn't made for the rough terrain of the wildlife preserve." Announced Sam through our mind link.

It was then that we arrived at Emily's house and didn't waste no time in phasing back and climbing into the 4x4 black Chevy truck. I got into the back seat while Sam took the wheel and Dean was in the passenger seat.

We raced off down the road taking the directions that Victoria gave us hoping it wasn't just another trick that wasted even more of our time but judging by the seriousness in Victoria's voice was proof enough for me. She may be a leech but she understood the heartache and agony we would experience if Bella died. She herself experienced it when James died.

It felt like it took forever to finally reach the turnoff of the interstate that Victoria directions described. In fact if you went too fast you would of never noticed the turnoff at all. Since the barely there road was covered with branches and bushes. It looked as though this overgrown road hasn't been used very often or at all for that matter.

But to our luck the road slowly cleared making it more visible making it look more like a road. The branches were no longer scratching at the black metal of Sam's truck. And now you could clearly see the tire tracks in the soft ground of whoever who had drove on this road before us.

It took another ten minutes until we saw what we had been waiting for. The tall metal chained electric fence that Victoria mentioned to us before she was killed. The road ran right through it and the gate was chained up it looked as though whoever chained this us did NOT want uninvited guest.

"Jacob there is a shotgun behind the seat. I want you to shoot the power box so I can ram the gate." Said Sam as he stared straight at the gate.

I then immediately started to feel behind my seat and sure enough I found a sawed off shot gun already fully loaded and ready to fire. So as Sam sped up ready to ram the fence. I leaned all the way out the window until my whole torso was out of the truck. I then mustered all the concentration I could and aimed the gun at the power box that was coming up fast. When I finally had it within my sights I took a big breath and prayed to I hit my mark as I squeezed the trigger and sure enough sparks and explosions flew as the power box that electrified the fence e blew up.

As soon as I was back in the truck. The truck connected with the gate forcing it to open as if it was nothing.

It was then that we saw it the small run down shack that Bella was being held in. Victoria said that Tanya would have Bella in there torturing her until she literary begged for death.

We were here we were finally here. After all this time of waiting and wondering had come to an end. We were about to have our Bella back but in what condition?

**BPOV**

I had been drifting in and out of awake and sleeping even since Irina had hit me so hard that it made me black out. I felt so weak. It has been three weeks without very little food or water and hardly any sleep. Not to mention I no longer had my werewolf abilities and I was all alone.

But I wouldn't give up I wouldn't let Tanya have that satification. So I mustered up all the strength .and I peeked open my eyes so I wouldn't give away the fact that I was awake. And I overheard Tanya and Irina complaining.

"Tanya if you insist on playing with your food then you should really keep track of it so it doesn't run away. If it wasn't for me she would be long gone by now and you would have two packs of mutts after you." Said Irina placing her hands on her hips.

"It isn't my fault how did I know the power would go out and that the human could climb like a monkey." Replied Tanya with a huff.

As they chatted on I took that as an opportunity to take in my surroundings. I was in a different room then I was before. This room didn't have a bed just an old worn out sofa that had springs sticking out of it and by looking at the design on the fabric it looked as though it was from the seventies. But much like the room I was in before it was covered in cobwebs and moss.

I also noticed that I was slumped against a wall with my wrist tied with some rope. But my luck started to look up as I also noticed a suitcase beside me. It must either be Tanya or Irina's for it was wide open and filled to the brim with designer clothes but I also noticed a can of hairspray. Now that might not sound very exciting but to me it was like heaven was smiling down on me. Because a can of hairspray by itself is harmless but if you add a lighter it turns into a blow torch. And what better way to fight a leech then by using a blow torch?

And it just so happens that the sweat pants that Geston gave me had a lighter that had been left and forgotten in the pocket.

All the time that I was thinking up a plan on how to escape I was working through the ropes that bonded my wrist together and it was actually quite easy considering my wrist being so bony with the three weeks of my imprisonment .

I had finally worked my way out of the ropes without anyone noticing and was trying to figure out a way of distracting them so I could grab the hairspray without them noticing. When a huge crash of metal on metal was coming from outside and that was when I heard the sound of an engine come roaring to the small shack we were in.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Irina as she ran out the door. And Tanya just stood there facing the opposite direction of me waiting at the doorway until Irina come back explaining what was happening.

I took that as an opportunity and grabbed the hairspray and took out the lighter with my other hand. I had the hairspray and lighter positioned and ready to fire right at Tanya as I tapped on her shoulder so she would turn around.

"How about a little fire scarecrow?" I said reciting a line from one of my favorite movies. And then I lite the lighter and pressed down on the hairspray sending a wave full of fire toward Tanya making her scream out in agony.

Her whole entire head was on fire especially her perfect blonde hair that was quickly turning to ash. She tried to stop drop and roll but that didn't do anything but to set the room on fire as well. Soon the whole room was engulfed in smoke and fire and blocking the only exit to the room was a flame engulfed enraged Tanya.

"I don't care if I die. Because I am going to take you with me!" Yelled Tanya who was still on fire.

In a blink of an eye. Tanya was right in front of me and within mere seconds she had both her hands around my neck raising me off the ground and cutting off the oxygen making it impossible to breath. I clawed at her hands and kicked at her but it did no good. She was a vampire and I was a weak human so my weak kicks did nothing to her stone like body. Soon my weak attempts slowed as I was quickly losing all strength because of my of oxygen.

My last thoughts as I blacked out and died was I love you all.

The end.

LOL! Just kidding! Did you really think I was just going to end it like that! Come on I am not that cold hearted! But seriously though there are only a couple more chapters till the end so the long wait is almost over.

**Authors Notes: Okay so what do you think? Was it worth the wait? PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PREETY PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	42. AN! I am back!

AN: I know I know I have been MIA (missing in action.) for quite a while. But I am back! But I have a good excuse my computer broke and I lost the next chapter I had been working on. Because I am not smart enough to back them up. Then when I got our new computer we had trouble with our wi fi and then I found out that new versions of laptops dont come with word perfect that I would have to buy it.

Then when I finally got word perfect. Myself and my whole family got extremely sick. So now that we are all healthy again. I can continue on with writing the next chapter.

For the story The New Pack. I WILL be finishing this story. I promise you this. I only have a couple of chapters left to write. It may take me awhile to update because I am having a difficult time writing this next chapter. But I Will update.

For the story Lunar Wolf. I WILL update this story as well and will continue to update.

I want to thank everyone who has continued to stay with me even though I was MIA. (Missing in action.) And I want to also thank all of those who have Pmed me and I apoligize for not answering back quickly.

Thank you so much for sticking with me. But I just wanted to let everyone know what was going on. So now that I am back. You can start looking for updates soon and I hope it is worth the wait! THANK YOU!


End file.
